Is our Beginning
by Natia's Letters
Summary: Secuela de "Is our Destiny". Tiempo después de la batalla sucedida la paz retorna a la ciudad de Tomoeda, sin embargo esto no es duradero, las presiones del concejo de ancianos y los nuevos enemigos amenazan la afianzada relación de Sakura y Shaoran. Sus vidas son invadidas. ¿Podrán superar las pruebas? ¿O el hilo de su destino será roto?
1. I - Retomando

_Todo a su alrededor estaba oscuro… el suelo cubierto de agua… pequeños brillos dorados flotaban a su alrededor… una suave voz femenina le susurraba…_

El monje Tsukimine le explicaba a Sakura cómo crear campos de energía, era muy difícil lograrlo, se trataba de magia avanzada que no podía dominar, era ya el sexto intento que hacía y aún así no conseguía crear uno estable. La dificultad era volverlos resistentes debido a que no solo tenían que proteger de ataques sino que también de espíritus malignos, como el que había invocado el hombre y en ese instante le gruñía furioso, he aquí su dificultad. Llevaba más de un mes practicando y comenzaba a desanimarse, quizá no era lo suyo, simplemente quería subir su nivel de magia para poder utilizar las cartas como antes. La agotaba demasiado forzarlas con los pergaminos sagrados.

—Sakura-san estabiliza el campo ahora— le ordenó su maestro. No pudo hacerlo, aquella criatura se acercó y penetró en las fuerzas de aquella absurda cúpula traslúcida que formaba. Una descarga parecía fastidiarlo sin embargo era capaz de continuar avanzando hacia ella. — ¡Cuidado!— la chica utilizó su arco de luz para hacerlo retroceder, provocando que la protección desapareciera, si bien tenía una apariencia como de oso no le temía, la prioridad era lograr que no atravesara su campo. Tenía que dejar de perder el tiempo, le lanzó dos pergaminos que la bestia esquivó, un segundo antes de abalanzarse sobre ella. Cerró los ojos con la posición de manos adecuada, dos dedos de su mano derecha a la altura del pecho y la izquierda sosteniendo esta, solo debía concentrarse. El nuevo campo se formó permitiéndole protegerse, más sin embargo la furiosa criatura no le daba descanso, embestía con mucha fuerza la extraña burbuja que los separaba. Entonces oyó un automóvil estacionar en la entrada del templo, enseguida su corazón comenzó a latir rápido, algo que hizo mella con su concentración y por ende con su magia. El campo desapareció con un parpadeo. Como consecuencia el espíritu la golpeó con una de sus patas, arrojándola metro hacia atrás.

— ¡Sakura!— oyeron, Tsukimine arrojó un pergamino a la criatura y la exorcizó. Vio a un joven de cabello castaño correr desde las escaleras hasta la chica que en ese instante se estaba incorporando mientras se masajeaba la cabeza.

—Dolió…

—Sakura ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Qué hacías luchando con un espectro de ese tamaño?— ella lo miró sonriendo.

—Solo me distraje un poquito… puedo con ello, sino Tsukimine-dono jamás habría permitido que luchara con él, practicamos campos de energía— la ayudó a ponerse de pie mientras la examinaba un poco, al parecer solo había sido un golpe. Cuando llegaba no había esperado encontrarse con una batalla entra la joven y un espíritu maligno, menos aún verla caer de la manera en que lo hizo. —Llegaste un poco antes.

—Sí, pude escaparme de la oficina— dio un paso hacia ella. —Hola…

—Hola…— la mirada ambarina de Shaoran la absorbía lentamente.

—Li-san, estamos en mitad de una práctica, tienes que llegar a las diez en punto, desconcentras a mi estudiante— los regañó el anciano. —Comprendo que la ansia sea grande pero hemos perdido seis valiosos minutos— los dos jóvenes se ruborizaron y se inclinaron a modo de disculpa. —Mañana espero verte listo para darle una demostración de campos a Sakura-san, a cambio del tiempo de hoy.

—C-Claro, no hay problema…— el hombre se retiró de regreso al templo, lo siguieron con la mirada hasta que desapareció del panorama. —Vaya que es estricto…

—Sí— se miraron y dejaron escapar unas risitas. —Ha estado un poco tenso estos días… no sé que pueda estar pasándole.

—Ni yo, en las reuniones que tenemos actúa con naturalidad— la tomó de la cintura y la atrajo. —Pero no quiero hablar de eso… ¿En verdad estás bien?

—Por supuesto que sí, exageras.

—Eso no, tiendes a ser bastante imprudente— le dio un corto beso en la coronilla. — ¿Qué hay de esos sueños que me contaste? ¿Siguen molestándote?— ella se acurrucó un poco en el pecho del chico, contenta.

Llevaban siendo novios seis meses y todo iba sobre ruedas. Desde el día en que lo había ido a buscar al aeropuerto sus vidas eran por demás maravillosas, se veían todos los días, él solía pasar a buscarla para llevarla a cada lugar al que debía ir, no había vuelto a usar su bicicleta o un bus, ni para sus clases de gimnasia o la universidad. Además de eso cada vez que podían almorzaban o cenaban juntos. Para la joven era como un sueño hecho realidad, principalmente porque la sorprendía lo lindo que podía llegar a ser Shaoran con ella, le demostraba cuando la amaba en cada detalle, lo que solo hacía que lo quisiera más y más.

—Mm… sí, no son pesadillas, pero me gustaría comprenderlos.

—No puedo ayudarte, la interpretación de sueños nunca fue mi fuerte, tal vez Ryu sea de más ayuda ¿El monje no supo decirte?

—Lo vi tan tenso que no me atrevía a preguntarle…

—Entiendo— el castaño pareció meditar. —Tal vez no sea algo serio, pero ante cualquier rumbo extraño que tomen avísame, haré todo lo que pueda por ayudar… ¿Te llevo a clases?

—Um, no, iré al hospital central…

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

—Quisiera ir a ver a Yukito.

Durante el trayecto conversaron un poco acerca e las investigaciones que realizaba Shaoran, principalmente para descubrir la persona culpable del accidente de Tian Fu, lo cual no lo tenía muy tranquilo, era difícil armar el rompecabezas si le faltaban tantas piezas, había intentado hallar a sus ánimas sobrevivientes pero se habían esfumado, además de seguro se ocultaban de los magos y brujas que se dedicaban al tráfico de criaturas mágicas, las ánimas eran un raro "producto". Eso lo tenía algo preocupado, incluso aunque su clan estuviera en contra del mercado negro era complicado hacerlo desaparecer cuando solo se movían en ambientes turbios pero muy frecuentados.

Llegaron a la entrada y bajaron del automóvil, con cada paso que daban hacia el interior del lugar la tensión de Sakura aumentaba, tenía los nervios a flor de piel, finalmente vería a Yukito después de casi seis años de observarlo dormir. Se encontraba en la habitación número 4, en la planta baja así que no demorarían en llegar allí, no había tenido demasiado tiempo para prepararse mentalmente desde que, hacía tres horas, su hermano le había enviado un mensaje informándole que el joven de gafas se encontraba mejor, que había recuperado la consciencia.

No podía ver la hora de que el entrenamiento acabara para ir a verlo.

Llamaron a la puerta. Al notar la inquietud de su novia Shaoran la tomó de la mano y le dio un pequeño apretón para transmitirle un poco de apoyo, sabía que estaría nerviosa, después de todo Yukito Tsukishiro siempre sería una persona muy importante para ella, no solo como guardián sino que también como un miembro de su familia. La vio sonreírle tomando aire.

La puerta se abrió y se encontraron con una persona alta de cabello oscuro, paso la vista de Sakura a su acompañante en una milésima de segundo, frunciendo el ceño al verlos de la mano. Como cada vez que Touya y Shaoran estaban bajo el mismo techo sus miradas parecían lanzar chispas, ella solo apretó un poco más el agarre del castaño.

—Hermano, Yukito…

—Sí, ya está mejor— se hizo a un lado para dejarlos entrar, lo que la chica intentó no demorar en hacer, pero tenía que reunir el valor. ¿Qué le diría cuando lo viera?

 _ **Recomiendo escuchar: "To the same heights"**_

Ingresó temerosa, sin soltar la mano que le daba calor, sentía como si de pronto todo se volviera en cámara lenta, sus pasos le pesaban y oía su respiración muy fuerte. Vio una cortina a un costado, que dividía el sector en el que las enfermeras guardaban sus utensilios del de la camilla, al cruzarla el sol de invierno cegó sus ojos. Junto a la ventana por la que se filtraba tanto brillo reposaba una persona de amable sonrisa, al verla pareció recibir la más agradable sorpresa.

—Pequeña Sakura, mira cuanto has crecido…— lo oyó, de verdad estaba allí pero se quedó estática mientras caía en la realidad. —Y Shaoran, tú igual, veo que han vuelto a encontrarse.

—Hola Yukito, qué gusto que estés bien— contestó el castaño con una sonrisa.

—Me tomó un tiempo pero estoy de vuelta— ambos voltearon a ver a cierta joven de ojos verdes que se había quedado inmóvil en su sitio. "Está ahí… tengo que decir algo…" pensaba, sin poderlo creer. Había pasado tanto tiempo que, debía admitir, había perdido gran parte de la esperanza, se alegraba de haberse equivocado.

—Y-Yukito… qué gusto…— estaba temblando.

—Me pone feliz ver que han podido superar las pruebas.

—Lo siento tanto— balbuceó Sakura.

—No tienes que pedir disculpas, no pienso que fuera tu culpa, Touya me ha explicado la situación— la chica se acercó hasta él para verlo mejor, se sentó a su lado en la silla de la visita al borde de las lágrimas de felicidad. Realmente todo había terminado y vuelto a la normalidad. Volteó a ver a su hermano algo sorprendida algo agradecida, era la última persona que podía llegar a hablar bien acerca de su novio pero aún así se había tomado la molestia de explicarle lo sucedido al chico de las gafas, notó que no le regresó la mirada, solo se hacía el rudo con los brazos cruzados y mirando hacia el exterior del otro lado de la cama. Aún así sabía perfectamente que su hermano era muy amable aunque no quisiera reconocerlo.

Aún no se sabía cuando le darían el alta pero la recuperación estaba en marcha. Shaoran propuso que lo trasladaran a la clínica Li para que también pudieran observar la condición de Yue, solo Touya objetó en un principio sin embargo su orgullo lo dejó estar cuando se percató de que era lo mejor para Yukito.

 _ **Fin de la canción.**_

Conversaron un poco más sobre él antes de marcharse, era un alivio muy grande para todos saber que se encontraba bien. Se dirigían a las oficinas Li por el trabajo del chico, para que después pudieran regresar al templo debido a que la muchacha debía continuar con su entrenamiento.

— ¿En verdad no irás a clases?— preguntó Shaoran conduciendo.

—No, realmente estudiar fotografía no me apasiona, en cambio entrenar con Tsukimine-dono sí, me ha dicho que la magia espiritual me permitirá ayudar a otros si así lo deseara…

—Es muy cierto, y lo importante es que se trate de algo que te guste— le regaló una sonrisa encantadora que derritió a su bonita novia. —Además existen organizaciones secretas que pagarían sumas exorbitantes por talentos como el tuyo.

—Bueno, tampoco es que sea muy habilidosa, por ahora solo soy una aprendiz…

—Aún así, eres muy modesta, después de todo el poder lo tienes…

—De todas formas no tenía idea, pero me alivia bastante saber que podría tener un empleo— ella miró por la ventanilla un momento, meditando acerca de su futuro, cuando de pronto pudo observar una cascada de cabellos castaños pasar por la acera, instantáneamente se giró y miró con detenimiento. Aquello persona tenía una similitud impresionante con la figura de sus sueños.

—Sakura ¿Estás bien?— oyó al chico, le tomaba la mano con expresión inquieta.

— ¿Eh? Ah, sí, sí, no te preocupes.

— ¿Algo te llamó la atención?

—No, nada, descuida— él hizo un mohín mirando al frente.

—Te has puesto pálida, puedes decirme.

Llegaron al edificio de oficinas Li, e ingresaron como dos estrellas de rock, con las personas rodeándolos, haciendo preguntas y trayendo consigo cientos de papeles o carpetas. La joven quedó bastante aturdida en el trayecto de la entrada al elevador, no comprendía como Shaoran se encontraba tan fresco al estar entre tanta gente hablando al mismo tiempo, claro que solo los había echado amablemente, diciendo que después los atendería. "Es increíble, puede hacer tantas cosas…" pensó ella, orgullosa pero algo cabizbaja.

Subieron hasta el despacho que sería su refugio al menos durante la próxima hora, lejos de todos aquellos que quisieran molestarlos. Principalmente de los curiosos que morían por saber más acerca de su relación, para todos había sido una sorpresa gigante encontrarse con que Shaoran Li tenía una novia. Desde ese día las presiones para la chica habían aumentado mucho. ¿Qué esperarían todos de ella? ¿Lo afectaría a él que fuera una persona corriente?

Su novio cerró la puerta con la espalda, contemplándola fijo, su mirada ambarina era tan penetrante que se sintió transparente ante él, aún cuando lo vio acercarse no pudo dejar de mirarlo.

—Por fin tranquilos— percibió que le rodeaba la cintura y la abrazaba. — ¿Te he dicho hoy lo hermosa que estás?

—Mm… no— le dijo ella jugando con su corbata entre los dedos, coqueta.

—Estás MUY hermosa.

—Y tú eres maravilloso— lo miró fijamente, deseando en lo más profundo de su ser que la besara, pero no fue así, solo continuó mirándola como hipnotizado. Lo que a ella le llamó la atención. — ¿Shaoran?

—Amo tus ojos…

— ¿Eh?

—Son preciosos— Sakura ruborizó un poco. —Pero los amo porque es gracias a ellos que pude regresar a tu lado.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

—Cuando te volví a encontrar te reconocí por ellos, después de todo no conozco a ninguna otra persona con ojos así…— la tomó de la barbilla y se inclinó, era bastante más alto que ella a pesar de que no tenía una baja estatura, pero no le importaba, se moría por rozar esos labios rosados. Le gustó que fuera ella la que lo atrajo para besarlo, esos gestos le demostraban lo que sentía por él. Fue de lo más dulce.

La envolvió con sus brazos embriagado por el aroma a durazno que lo invadía, aquellos momentos en los que podían estar a solas y tranquilos no tenían precio, no eran demasiado a pesar de que solían verse.

—Shaoran, tienes trabajo que hacer ¿Recuerdas?— le dijo ella apoyada contra su pecho y sin soltarlo, lo oyó gruñir un poco pero la soltó pasados unos segundos, clavó su mirada en la joven una vez más, lanzó un suspiró y se instaló en su escritorio a teclear en el computador.

Sakura siempre se quedaba a su lado esperando a que terminara cuando no podía ayudarlo, le gustaba ver su eficiencia al realizar llamadas mientras enviaba, recibía o leía informes, archivaba documentos y revisaba papeles. Parecía una persona capaz de hacer lo que sea.

—Sí, claro… dado que de momento tengo asuntos que atender en Japón, en la actualidad mi asistente personal de más autoridad y confianza se encuentra en Hong Kong, en la residencia principal Li, estoy seguro de que si hace una llamada él lo atenderá gustoso— hizo un silencio para oír a su interlocutor. —Por supuesto, pregunte por Ryu Ming, lo derivarán enseguida con él, si no consigue ayudarlo le doy mi palabra de que solucionaré su problema, sí, sí claro, entendido, muchas gracias… que tenga buen día— la joven presente sonrió cuando la miró y vio que le guiñaba un ojo. ¡Cuánto lo amaba! Casi se abraza a sí misma por el gesto.

De repente percibió una presión en el pecho, apoyó una de sus manos en este y se inclinó hacia adelante, buscando aire como si se asfixiara, movimiento que alertó a su novio y lo hizo levantarse de su asiento para ayudarla.

—Agh…— musitó.

— ¡Sakura! ¿Qué ocurre?— la tomó por los hombros mirándola a los ojos. —Dime.

—Es… una presencia, Shaoran, arriba… es fuerte.

—Pero yo no siento nada.

—No es una persona, se trata de un ánima… tenemos que subir, puede ser Kasai… por favor, no sabemos nada desde que desapareció después de lo Tian Fu.

—Claro, sí— la ayudó a ponerse de pie sorprendido de que sintiera la presencia de una criatura sin existencia como podía ser la de un ánima, las personas normarles no las percibían. De ahí la polémica que había en su país por estas, no todos estaban de acuerdo con que existieran, o si se trataba de ciudadanos o no. Por su parte sí, aunque convencer de eso a otros era muy duro.

Subieron a la azotea de donde Sakura había indicado que provenía la presencia, esperando encontrarse con Kasai o, en su defecto, con Tai, de quienes no tenían noticias desde hacía un buen tiempo. Pero no fue así.

Allí había un león negro intentando penetrar en el campo de energía que rodeaba el edificio, aunque parecía tener problemas. Era enorme, pero se preguntaron ¿De dónde había salido? Atravesaron la barrera que los protegía para averiguarlo, listos para pelear de ser estrictamente necesario.

— _Han de ser ustedes Shaoran Li y la última card captor los que se dejan ver…_ — oyeron, aunque la criatura no había movido sus fauces, solo les gruñía, no era algo bueno, significaba que habían pocas probabilidades de solucionar las cosas de manera pacífica. — _Qué bien, no tendré que ir hacia ustedes, pero antes de destruirlos me desharé de esos poderes espirituales_ — de su boca lanzó un rayo oscuro que impactó directamente en el cuerpo de Sakura, había sido tan rápido que no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, no le hizo ningún daño pero se percató de que lo que le lanzó fue un hechizo de bloqueo. ¡De esa forma no podrían exorcizarlo!

— ¡Sakura! ¿Te encuentras bien?

—Shaoran, es un ánima— le informó a su preocupado novio, lo tranquilizó al mostrarle que no tenía ni un solo rasguño. —No sabía que podían tener esa forma.

—Sí, son más frecuentes que las humanas de hecho…— activó su espada. — ¿Quién es tu maestro?

— _Como si fuera a contestar eso, solo debes saber que me enviaron a destruir a la antigua card captor…_

—No pienso permitir eso.

— _Sin sus poderes, ni mi insignia, nunca podrás hacerlo._

— ¿Tú crees?— dijo una voz desconocida. Un instante después vieron que un rayo azul caía sobre la azotea y expandía su luz por todo el lugar, cegándolos, la criatura logró huir pero al menos no les traería problemas, no querían que otras personas salieran lastimadas, en esa ocasión no había brecha temporal que protegiera a los inocentes.

La pareja miró hacia adelante, junto a la persona que en ese instante se encontraba de pie. Percibían una presencia muy poderosa. Era un joven de cabello oscuro, ojos azules, vestido con una camisa blanca y pantalones formales negros, algo en su mirada les resultaba absolutamente familiar. ¿Acaso sería…?

—Cuanto tiempo sin verlos— enunció, con tono alegre.

— ¿¡E-Eriol?!— exclamaron al unísono Sakura y Shaoran.

* * *

 **Notas de la Autora.**

Hola a todos! Me alegra mucho volver a escribir, lo estuve extrañando a pesar de estar ocupada, es que esto es lo que más me gusta hacer :' ) ¡Disculpen la tardanza por favor! Hoy tuve que hacer un viaje y a que no adivinan que me pasó… ¡El tren en el que iba quedó detenido por una protesta! Sí, lo que leen, una protesta o huelga o como le digan al conjunto de personas que reclaman algo T^T empiezo a pensar que estas cosas solo me pasan a mí pero al menos no me privó de subir el primer capítulo a la noche, aunque sea tarde, al menos acá en Argentina, tengo que averiguar la diferencia horaria con México o Colombia que de ahí son la mayoría de mis visitas… (tarea para el hogar de Natia) Bueno! Espero les guste, al menos como introducción, que se viene con todo! Jajaja las actualizaciones estarán los días sábado para este Fic. Como siempre muchas gracias si estás leyendo esto, y si quieres dejarme tu visto bueno, sugerencia o palazo virtual posteame un Review que los leo todos los días ;) un gran saludo y que tengan buena semana!


	2. II - Misterio

Shaoran le colocaba una taza de té enfrente a su invitado, habían regresado a su casa para poder conversar sin llamadas telefónicas, e-mails o gente que los interrumpiera. Quería saber cientos de cosas con respecto a Eriol pero solo aguardaba sentado frente a él a que terminara de probar la bebida que le había ofrecido. Una muchacha de ojos verdes reposaba en otro sofá, con los ojos cerrados ya que intentaba romper con el bloqueo que le había puesto aquella criatura felina de hacía unas horas.

—Mm… delicioso— lo vio dejar la taza sobre la mesita baja. —Vaya que ha pasado tiempo desde la última vez que te vi, ¿Cuánto? ¿Siete años?

—Ocho, me parece, perdí el contacto contigo luego de lo de la carta _nada_ , ¿Qué fue de ti Eriol?— le preguntó el castaño.

—Bueno, tenía que recuperar mi magia que estaba demasiado débil luego de mi última estancia en Japón, me tomó algo de tiempo claro.

—Sakura tampoco supo nada de ti.

—No, porque no me comuniqué con ella.

— ¿Por qué?

—Alguien me advirtió que, si no me alejaba, ella lo pasaría peor de lo que ya estaba, yo percibía mediante Yue y Kerberos lo mal que se encontraba, después de todo soy la reencarnación de su creador… no podría ayudar con mi magia en ese estado, por lo que opté por dejarlo estar, supuse que tú llegarías tarde o temprano a rescatarla.

—Debió de ser Tian Fu.

—Oh ¿El enemigo que combatieron? No estaría muy seguro, la voz de aquel sueño era de una mujer— la revelación alertó a Shaoran, que dos magos poderosos como Sakura y Eriol tuvieran el sueños en los que aparecía una mujer no era una buena señal, dudaba que se tratara de una coincidencia, algo estaba sucediendo, tenía que averiguar qué, porque no se enteraba de nada, temía que algo pudiera amenazar su vida junto a Sakura y a él se le estuviera escapando, sin embargo algo le decía que hasta ese día las cosas estaban tranquilas, ese primer ataque advertía que no continuaría siendo así.

—Comprendo— respondió. —Me pregunto de quién se trata…

—Yo igual, es por eso que estoy aquí— lo vio apoyar los codos en sus rodillas, sus ojos destellaban misterio. —Lo que ocurre es que me atacaron hace varios meses, la persona ingresó a mi casa buscando un objeto que, entre los coleccionistas que me rodean, es sabido que está en mi poder, aunque no me pertenece tengo el deber de protegerlo.

— ¿Y qué es?— Eriol sonrió.

—Por el momento es un secreto, ni yo lo sé, pero es muy valioso.

—Entonces ¿Huyes del ladrón?

—Algo así, pero también tenía que traerlo aquí a Japón porque era una tarea que me encomendaron, decidí que después de esto era hora de cumplirla— el inglés se puso de pie y miró por una ventana, observó un cuervo inquieto que se había posado en una rama del naranjo del jardín trasero. Las comisuras de sus labios se elevaron, lo habían seguido.

— ¿Quién te lo encomendó?— volteó a ver a su acompañante.

—Clow Reed.

.

* * *

.

 _Le secó el cabello humedecido con una toalla, frotando velozmente, tenía que quedar tan seco como fuera posible para que no le diera frío mientras Tomoyo regresaba a la habitación con una secadora. Llevaba casi cuatro horas en el hospital cuidándola, desde hacía dos años era así, él y su amiga habían abandonado la preparatoria para estar con ella, principalmente para ayudar a la familia Kinomoto dado que, por razones laborales, no podían estar el tiempo que debían dedicarle, las enfermeras no se hacían cargo de todo. Sin embargo no les importaba, ambos lo hacían porque querían._

— _Hoy vendrá tu hermano por la noche Sakura, así que regresaré a casa y te veré mañana ¿De acuerdo?— ella no contestó, solo tomó su brazo, apretando con suavidad, temblaba. —Oye, sabes que no le gusta verme por aquí…— el apretó se hizo más fuerte. —Veré qué puedo hacer pero intenta ser buena con él, no puede estar aquí siempre, también quiere verte._

 _La condición de la chica había mejorado bastante, los médicos decían que se debía a sus cuidados, que ella siempre quería que la visitara y eso solucionaba el inconveniente de la depresión y sus efectos. Aunque no lo ponía feliz, no bastaba para que mejorara y no le parecía suficiente lo que hacía, ni siquiera había escuchado su voz aún._

— _Muy bien— dijo Tomoyo ingresando a la habitación. —Hora de secar ese cabello._

— _Excelente, no quieres enfermarte ¿Verdad Sakura?— la aludida negó con la cabeza con su pequeña sonrisa de ojos perdidos._

— _Eres una buena chica— la de cabello oscuro se puso a la tarea de de secado mientras su amiga disfrutaba del soplo de aire cálido._

 _Touma iba a dirigirse hacia la salida en busca de un café cuando sintió que lo retenían por la manga, lo miraba como un cachorro al que lo iban a abandonar, en las últimas semanas había estado muy apegada a él, sin saber el motivo, cada vez que iba a marcharse se ponía muy triste._

— _Regreso en un momento, tranquila— le dijo para que no se pusiera mal. La vio negarse con ahínco, ¿Qué le sucedería? —Todo está bien._

— _Quédate Touma-kun, puedo ir por tu café._

— _No es necesario, yo iré, regresaré enseguida— la jovencita de ojos verdes extendió el brazo e hizo el amago de ponerse de pie pero regresó a su sitio en vista de que su mejor amiga la sostenía._

— _A-Ah… T… T-Touma-kun…— balbuceó Sakura con voz quebrada._

 _Sus dos acompañantes se quedaron atónitos. Tomoyo la abrazó al borde del llanto de felicidad y Touma permaneció mirándola, había escuchado su voz por primera vez… estaba tan feliz…_

Abrió los ojos debido a que le molestaba la luz del sol que se filtraba entre las hojas, había salido a dar un paseo por el parque y, cuando se sentó debajo de un árbol, se había quedado dormido. Pero había regresado al presente.

—Vaya… debo de estar nostálgico…— murmuró cubriéndose el rostro con un brazo. —Eso significa que aún no puedo regresar… debo esperar un poco.

.

* * *

.

Sakura se incorporó en el sofá de la sala de su novio, él y Eriol estaban allí, hasta el momento se encontraba en estado de trance para eliminar el bloqueo de sus poderes espirituales. Los miró somnolienta mientras Shaoran se acercaba para verificar su condición.

— ¿Cómo estás?— le preguntó, ella sonrió.

—De maravilla, el bloqueo se ha ido…

—Me alegra oírlo— Sakura se levantó y miró a Eriol que le sonreía de esa forma característica de su persona.

—Qué bueno que estés bien, me gustaría que platicáramos un momento— dijo el inglés.

—De acuerdo— la joven se sentó junto al castaño, tomada de su mano. Se moría por hacerle algunas preguntas, habían pasado años desde la última vez que había hablado con él y tenía muchas dudas acerca de las cartas.

— ¿A qué te referías con que tienes una petición del mago Clow?— preguntó Shaoran curioso, llamando la atención de ella.

—Bueno, en sus memorias me ha dejado un mensaje, que en la ciudad en donde ha dejado su creación, ocurrirá algo que puede traer desgracia, para impedirlo me ha dejado un objeto y debo encontrar los otros dos restantes, me ha dicho que para ponerlos en actividad tengo que sacarlos de este mundo… no sé a qué se refería con eso, tengo un profecía en mi oficina, llevo unos años investigando acerca de esto pero… no puedo hacerlo solo, su ayuda me vendría bastante bien.

—Comprendo, haré lo posible.

—Ahora, Sakura necesito que hagas algo por mí.

— ¿Eh, yo?— el joven de lentes asintió. — ¿Qué puedo hacer?

—Ven aquí— ella se acercó, él tomó su mano y la estampó contra el vidrio de la ventana. —Cierra los ojos y piensa en algo agradable— una vez obedecida la orden Sakura sintió que su energía fluía, el ave que los miraba graznó de manera horrible antes de batir sus alas y volar lejos. —Bien, al parecer no le agradas mucho…

— ¿Qué fue eso?

—Noté que has desarrollados poderes espirituales, la purificación es algo básico pero muy efectivo para espantar pequeños espías malignos…

—Sakura siéntate por favor, no sabemos si estás bien— dijo Shaoran con el ceño fruncido, la tomó de la muñeca y la acomodó junto a él. —No te esfuerces demasiado.

—Pero me encuentro muy bien— su novio no la miraba, solo a Eriol, lucía enojado por alguna razón, ¿Acaso había hecho algo malo?

Lo que no sabía era que de pronto se había sentido muy molesto, no le había agradado ni un poco que el inglés sostuviera la mano de la muchacha, aquellos ataques de celos no lo habían molestado desde que Yoshida no estaba, no quería empezar con Eriol, después de todo era alguien que tenía su respeto y confianza, sin embargo no toleraba que otros la tocaran. "Me comporto como un idiota, solo necesitaba su magia…" se regañó mentalmente.

— ¿Te siguieron hasta aquí?

—Sabía que me seguían en Inglaterra, pero no esperaba que aquí también… será mejor que me vaya antes de ocasionar problemas— se puso de pie y sus compañeros también. —Estoy viviendo en la misma casa de antes, pueden venir a verme si quieren, ¿Mañana está bien? Me gustaría hablar contigo sobre la profecía Shaoran— emprendieron la marcha hacia la salida.

—Claro, te haré una llamada para confirmarte— lo despidieron en la entrada hasta que lo vieron subirse a su automóvil. —Vaya… si Eriol está de regreso…

—Significa que hay problemas ¿Cierto?

—Sí.

Media hora después oyeron a Mei Ling llegar, había estado en la casa de Tomoyo ya que le gustaba ver sus nuevas creaciones, siempre le aconsejaba que fuera a Europa o América a lucir sus creaciones pero solía decir que no había forma de que dejara Tomoeda, estaba segura de que la razón se debía a su amiga.

Los encontró tomados de la mano en la sala, así que fue directo a la cocina para preparar la cena, no quería incomodarlos por lo tanto decidió tomar una retirada estratégica y dejarlos a solas, de seguro que Shaoran se lo agradecería.

— ¡Oye Sakura! ¿Quieres quedarte a cenar hoy?— enunció a la distancia, si los encontraba en medio de algo se avergonzarían.

— ¡De acuerdo!

Una vez que la comida estuvo lista se sentaron los tres a la mesa y conversaron un poco, acerca de sus días, a pesar de que vivían juntos ambos primos no siempre podían coincidir en la cena por el trabajo del joven o porque ella se quedaba con Tomoyo, así que los momentos en familia eran realmente valiosos.

— ¿Cuándo podrá volver Ryu?— le preguntó al castaño. Llevaba seis meses con la curiosidad, no era capaz de continuar esperando, apenas sí había logrado comunicarse con el guardaespaldas en ese tiempo, solo esperaba poder verlo pronto, lo echaba de menos.

—Le diré que regrese, lo necesito aquí ahora que las cosas comienzan a ponerse difíciles...— contestó el líder del clan Li.

— ¿De qué hablas?

—Quiero que te proteja, no es seguro que vayas por ahí tú sola, hoy nos atacaron a Sakura y a mí justo en el edificio de oficinas, a pesar de las protecciones no es demasiado difícil romperlas, no quiero que te suceda nada malo Mei Ling.

—O-Oh, ya veo… me pregunto quién ha estado tramando todo esto.

—Yo también.

—Shaoran— dijo Sakura. — ¿Tú crees que las cosas cambiarán de aquí en adelante?

—Espero que no.

Una vez que terminaron de cenar y lavaron la vajilla la pareja se sentó en el sofá de la sala, a solas por fortuna. Había sido otro día atareado e inquieto pero habían estado juntos, les agradaba mucho. Shaoran rodeó a Sakura y ella se inclinó hacia el joven, ambos pensando en la criatura que los había encontrado durante la tarde, ¿Acaso sería la persona que le tendió una trampa a Tian Fu la que finalmente pensaba dejarse ver? ¿Afectaría mucho sus vidas? De pronto el miedo a las batallas aumentaba, ninguno quería perder al otro.

—Me gustaría colocar un sello en ti Sakura…

—Ya hemos hablado de eso, no me gusta la idea, no quiero que te lastimen.

—No me tranquilizaré hasta saber que estás a salvo.

—Puedo defenderme perfectamente, en muy poco tiempo volveré a utilizar las cartas, ya verás que sí— él la apretó un poco más contra sí, tenía que convencerla de alguna manera, no se lo perdonaría jamás si algo malo de sucedía, con solo pensarlo entraba en pánico. Entonces ella lo besó, puesto que sentía su inquietud, quería tranquilizarlo y esa había sido la forma que se le había ocurrido. —Mientras estés a mi lado, soy más fuerte, nada me apartará de ti Shaoran, eso te lo aseguro.

—Te protegeré, hasta el último aliento de mi vida.

—Para estar juntos…

* * *

 **Notas de autora**

Hola a todos! Disculpen que el capítulo haya quedado corto, puse todo el contenido que quería poner pero no fui capaz de expandirlo más por alguna razón eso no se me da muy bien ._. No se preocupen si no entienden las cosas, espero no piensen que está aburrido solo que no quiero traer problemas así de golpe jajajaja ok, no creo que la calma dure mucho, soy mala :C Muchas gracias a todos los comentaristas del primer cap, me alegra que les haya gustado :D Como siempre muchas gracias si estás leyendo esto, y si quieres dejarme tu visto bueno, sugerencia o palazo virtual posteame un Review que los leo todos los días ;) un gran saludo y que tengan buena semana!


	3. III - ¿Un obstáculo?

_**Recomiendo escuchar: Yasashisa no ashioto OST de Toradora!**_

—Sakura— susurró el castaño. —Son las nueve ya, despierta…

Si bien en un principio se habían sentado en el sofá para conversar un poco mientras estaban tranquilos, en determinado momento se recostaron para estar más cómodos y acabaron tendidos uno junto al otro, abrazados, por lo que no les costó entrar en un estado somnoliento.

— ¿Mm? Aún tengo sueño…— le contestó la joven abrazándolo, él estaba tan cálido que no quería liberarlo, además de que se encontraba muy cómoda. Por otra parte Shaoran estaba muy feliz, apoyaba la mejilla en la cabeza de la chica y su boba sonrisa de enamorado se le escapaba, había descubierto algo que lo avergonzaba y lo hacía sentirse como un pervertido: no podía evitar querer estar cerca de Sakura. No se trataba de estar en un mismo lugar sino… realmente cerca, a veces temía perder el control e inquietarla, o aún peor, asustarla, con aquellos instintos horribles que, hasta el momento, no sabía que tenía.

—Tienes… que volver a casa— susurró, sin querer dejar que se vaya. —Tu padre se va a preocupar, se enfadará tu hermano…

—De todas formas lo hará… estoy muy bien aquí contigo— el muchacho inspiró con fuerza para mantener la sangre fría, ella no tenía idea de que hacía mella con sus neuronas racionales.

— ¿Dices… que quieres quedarte?

—Bueno…— la vio sonrojarse y mirarlo. — ¿Puedo?— la manera en que lo miró lo iba a enloquecer pero ciertamente moría por que se quedara.

—No hay problema— se acomodó para quedar recostado a su lado por completo y la abrazó un poco más, podría acostumbrarse a eso.

Solo pasaron pocos minutos antes de verla quedarse dormida, no podía llevarla a la habitación de invitados sin despertarla, no estaba seguro de qué hacer. La contempló durante un rato, maravillado de que todo aquello fuera real. "Podría estar así toda la vida…" pensó y luego se sorprendió por ello. ¿Toda la vida? ¿Para siempre junto a ella? Sonaba muy bien en verdad. Se quedó dormido con esos pensamientos.

 _ **Fin de la canción.**_

Sakura se encontró a sí misma en un lugar oscuro, rodeada de brillos dorados y con los tobillos sumergidos, ya había estado allí varias veces, no se sorprendía de aparecer de repente en el mismo sitio, llevaba un tiempo frecuentando aquel extraño lugar. Pero entonces oyó un sonido a lo lejos, algo como… ¿Un pandero? Corrió en la dirección de la música que escuchaba, era capaz de ver un vestido color verde oscuro girar y danzar debajo de una capa de cabellos castaños sumamente largos ¿Acaso era ella la que hablaba? Al menos notó que sostenía el instrumento que generaba el sonido.

— _Aunque no puedas ver… no significa que no esté… solo piensa…_ — canturreaba, poco a poco se alejaba así que corrió detrás de ella.

— ¡Espera por favor! ¡Dime quién eres!— le pidió agitada. Sin embargo la figura parecía desvanecerse cada vez más rápido, la perdió de vista al poco tiempo. ¿Cómo descifraría lo que quería decirle? Entonces sucedió lo que siempre ocurría, el agua a sus pies comenzaba a subir, no flotaba, quedaba sujeta al suelo, allí terminaba el sueño. El aire faltó en sus pulmones al tiempo de encontrarse cubierta por el agua.

Despertó junto a su novio que dormía plácidamente mientras la abrazaba, se había quedado a su lado, aunque no era la primera vez que lo hacía no podía evitar sonrojarse, era algo tan agradable… ¿Sería así por mucho tiempo más? Le acarició el cabello alborotado con suavidad para no despertarlo, el día anterior se había esforzado mucho, lo mejor sería dejarlo descansar. Sin embargo vio que abrió los ojos y la miró.

—Buenos días Sakura— dijo como incrédulo.

—Buenos días, perdón por despertarte— él negó con la cabeza un segundo antes de incorporarse con velocidad al darse cuenta de que era de día, separándose de la chica que hizo mohín.

— ¡Es de mañana! ¡Sakura te llevaré a casa!

—Cálmate… no hay prisa— le contestó ella.

—P-Pero, tu padre… ¿Qué voy a decirle?— se frotaba la cabeza como si quisiera hacer que las ideas brotaran rápido. —No quiero defraudarlo otra vez…— sintió a su bonita novia abrazarlo por la espalda, adoraba cuando dejaba a un lado la timidez y se ponía cariñosa.

—No lo defraudaste nunca Shaoran, y tampoco ahora, no hay nadie en casa, mi papá trabaja en una investigación y mi hermano está con él.

—Menos mal… no sabría qué decir para explicarle sino… no quiero que piense mal de mí.

—Lo sé— lo vio darse la vuelta. — ¿Quieres que prepare el desayuno?

—Yo te ayudo.

Se pusieron a la tarea antes de que Mei Ling los encontrara juntos en el sofá de la sala, ambos se avergonzarían de ser así por lo tanto no les costó demasiado, incluso aunque fuera agradable. Prepararon algunos panecillos de chocolate que eran la especialidad de Shaoran, luego algo de té y café para poder avisarle a la prima del muchacho que bajara a desayunar.

—Buenos días— la oyeron junto con sus pasos, sonaba algo dormida.

—Buenos días— contestaron al unísono.

Desayunaron mientras platicaban sobre los planes de cada uno para el día, cuando oyeron sonar el timbre. El dueño de casa se puso de pie extrañado ya que no esperaba visitas, sin embargo al abrir su sorpresa no disminuyó sino que fue en aumento.

De pie en el umbral de la vivienda se encontraba un hombre de edad avanzada que vestía una túnica china larga de color verde con un cinturón anaranjado atado a la cintura, del que colgaba un emblema muy similar al tablero que el castaño utilizaba de niño para recolectar las cartas Clow, por no decir idéntico. Tenía la cabeza calva y una barba negra larga, junto con una mirada que parecía contener mucha sabiduría.

Debido al pasmo del joven sus dos acompañantes se asomaron también para averiguar quien era la persona que lo tenía boquiabierto. Que fuera a abrir y luego no dijera una palabra las preocupó un poco.

— ¡S-Seños Jin Qiu!— balbuceó Mei Ling haciendo una reverencia, al parecer algo hizo reaccionar a Shaoran ya que la imitó pero con un poco más de solemnidad, había recobrado la compostura al notar que estaba de pie inmóvil. El hombre también se inclinó ante ellos, con el porte de alguien de la realeza.

—Adelante por favor— Shaoran se hizo a un lado para dejarlo pasar, entonces lo vieron ingresar a la residencia agitando una de sus manos.

—Ya, _Xiao Lang_ , ¿Por qué tanta formalidad? Te conozco desde que naciste.

—Lo sé, pero déjeme tratarlo con el respeto que usted merece.

—Vamos, sé que lo haces para ganarte mi agrado instantáneo— dejó salir una risa cortada. —Siempre supiste como lograr que te aprecie jovencito.

—Eso es porque usted es una persona más que generosa— alagó el castaño al tanto del motivo por el que el anciano se encontraba allí en ese preciso momento.

—Oh— musitó Jin Qiu al ver a una curiosa y confundida Sakura apartándose para dejarlo ingresar. — ¿He aquí la causa por la que no has regresado a Hong Kong?

—Veo que tuvo una conversación con mi madre— Shaoran se colocó junto a la muchacha y tomó su mano. —Señor le presento a Sakura, mi novia, Sakura él es Jin Qiu, es como un abuelo para mí.

—Encantada de conocerlo, soy Sakura Kinomoto— dijo ella inclinándose.

—El placer es mío jovencita— el hombre la miró sonriendo. —Veo que Shaoran es bastante ambicioso después de todo, es una mujer muy hermosa señorita Kinomoto.

—Se lo agradezco— ella y su novio se miraron.

—Me considero muy afortunado.

—Te felicito muchacho, me alegra que tengas una compañera con la que ser feliz— el joven se ruborizó un poco, el anciano no se estaba refiriendo a la chica como una novia sino como a una… tenía que conversar con él a solas por lo que le hizo una seña a su prima.

—Ah, vamos Sakura, quiero mostrarte algo que Tomoyo diseñó para mí— diciendo esto la tomó de la mano y la arrastró fuera del lugar ante el estupor de la joven de ojos verdes. De un momento a otro los hombres a solas se quedaron en silencio, lo que significaba que se acercaba un sermón por para el líder del clan Li. Tendría que dar algunas explicaciones.

—Entonces ¿No me equivocaba? ¿Es por ella que no has vuelto a casa?— preguntó el anciano serio.

—Sí, estoy intentando trasladar todo asunto que concierna al clan a la sede de Japón.

— ¿¡Quieres cambiar la sede principal!?

—Exactamente, pensaba proponerlo en la próxima junta del concejo.

— ¿Que un clan chino con magia tan ancestral como la de los Li tenga su sede en un país extranjero como Japón? ¿Te has vuelto loco? No lo aceptarán sin una razón que vaya más allá de tu romance con la jovencita, me sorprende que quieras tomar un riesgo así dada la posición en la que te encuentras Xiao Lang…

—No es una aventura Jin Qiu, estoy yendo en serio con Sakura, pienso vivir aquí a su lado, no puedo regresar a Hong Kong constantemente, me llevó tiempo analizar los pros y contras pero es mi decisión final, que el concejo lo tome o lo deje.

— ¿En verdad serías capaz de tirar por la borda todo en cuanto has trabajado hasta ahora? ¿Tienes planeado convertirla en tu esposa?— el hombre parecía muy sorprendido de lo que estaba oyendo y viendo, su interlocutor, aquel muchacho taciturno que conocía tan bien se sonrojaba al pensar en su enamorada.

—No quiero estar con nadie más… sé que ella es la indicada, en cuanto la conozcas estoy seguro de que te parecerá encantadora.

—Sabes que no dudo de tu elección sino de… bueno, no estoy seguro de que lo aprueben en el concejo…

.

* * *

.

Sakura caminaba por la recámara de Mei Ling preocupada, no comprendía bien la situación que había presenciado pero presentía que se trataba de algo importante ya que la mirada de aquel señor guardaba cientos de cosas, le habría gustado quedarse para escucharlo decir lo que quería, tenía una extraña sensación hacia él, como si jugara un papel muy importante, esencial, en todo lo que estaba sucediendo.

— ¿Quién es ese señor?— preguntó pensativa mientras observaba por la ventana, había un automóvil negro estacionado en la entrada de la casa. Al oírla Mei Ling se tomó la molestia de contestar.

—Es un ministro mayor del concejo de ancianos del clan Li, el más importante de los cinco principales, quien tiene la última palabra se diría, de seguro quiere averiguar la razón por la que Shaoran no regresó a Hong Kong.

— ¿Y no tendrá problemas? Quiero decir… él se ha quedado por mí… ¿Lo regañarán?

—Tal vez, espero que sea solo eso a decir verdad— dijo la proveniente de China preocupada.

— ¿De qué hablas?

—Él no puede dejar de lado sus obligaciones para hacer lo que se le plazca, si bien tiene el respeto y apoyo de gran parte del clan Li no significa que no lo puedan destituir de su cargo de jefe… ha hecho muchos cambios radicales hasta ahora, no todos están contentos con abandonar viejas tradiciones.

—No sabía nada de eso…

—No te culpo, Shaoran tiende a guardarse todos esos asuntos para él solo, con suerte deja que lo ayude Ryu, se ocupa de todo cuanto puede, el tiempo que estaba en Hong Kong lo he visto quedarse hasta horas inhumanas trabajando, hasta quedarse dormido sobre el escritorio…— suspiró. —Hace que todos nosotros, me refiero al clan, nos sintamos mal por él… tiene que cargar con el peso de nuestras vidas— se levantó de su cama en la que estaba recostada y avanzó hacia su amiga que se veía cada vez más preocupada, entonces apoyó las manos sobre sus hombros para darle algo de ánimos, no sería tarea sencilla pero estaba segura de que ella era de gran ayuda para su primo.

—Después de todo no soy de mucha ayuda para él— Sakura se veía desahuciada.

—Tú eres la única que lo hace feliz, eso ya es mucho… sé que puedes ayudarlo, solo intenta hacerle ver que quieres que cuente contigo, no te desanimes, él está loco por ti.

—E-Esto… gracias Mei Ling, haré todo lo posible para ayudarlo.

—Cuento con que puedas cuidarlo— le guiñó el ojo y se dirigió hasta la puerta de salida. —Ven, ya deben haber terminado de hablar, de seguro Shaoran quiere que conozcas mejor al señor Jin Qiu, lo aprecia mucho— dicho esto ambas salieron de la habitación en dirección a la sala.

.

* * *

.

—Bueno, significa que dos de los ministros están en mi contra, eso es bastante…— murmuró Shaoran cubriéndose el rostro y frotándose las sienes. —Comprendo que no estén de acuerdo con algunas de mis decisiones tomadas sin embargo no concibo que eso sea razón suficiente para realizar un motín, ¡Es un insulto hacia el puesto que me han dado! ¿No fueron ellos acaso los que me pusieron en dónde estoy? Aún sabiendo cual es mi forma de pensar.

—Por supuesto, pero ellos estaban de acuerdo con todos tus cambios cuando fuiste elegido, algo está sucediendo en el clan… no estoy seguro aún de lo que ocurre, pero se oye en las bocas de las familias anexadas, que alguien planea tomar tu lugar, claro que no sé quién es, prometo averiguar tanto como me sea posible, podría pedirle asesoramiento a tu guardaespaldas ¿Tal vez? Ha hecho un excelente trabajo en tu ausencia, a pesar de que no ha dado algo bueno de qué hablar hasta ahora nos ha demostrado que puede ser profesional y eficiente, estoy orgulloso de que hayas tomado la decisión de aceptarlo.

—A pesar de lo que todos creían yo sabía perfectamente que era una gran persona, que lo es de hecho.

—Oh bueno, tú sabes cómo pueden llegar a ser los prejuicios, es algo que está en discusión aún por supuesto.

—Quiero que sea tratado como a un igual es todo— oyeron que las muchachas bajaban las escaleras y se aproximaban, aquella conversación terminaba allí. —Sobre lo que refiere a Sakura…

—Mira, no aceptarán a una Japonesa de buenas a primeras… déjame ver qué puedo lograr y te lo comunicaré— se puso de pie. —Estaré en Japón una semana o dos, me han enviado a inspeccionar, te veré en las oficinas en estos días, hace años que no les hago una visita a los de administración— las jóvenes aparecieron en el lugar y se inclinaron ante el hombre. —Dejen eso señoritas, ya me marchaba, no quiero incordiarlos más, el auto debe de haber llegado ya por mí, me alegró verlos otra vez Shaoran, Mei Ling.

—Le agradecemos la visita— dijo la chica de cabello negro.

—Fue bueno conocerla señorita Kinomoto.

—Igual a usted señor Jin Qiu— Shaoran y ella lo acompañaron hasta la salida. Lo vieron ingresar al vehículo que aguardaba pero este no inició la marcha, sino que algo más ocurrió. Descendió una muchacha de largo cabello castaño que lucía un ajustado vestido estilo chino del color del vino, corrió hacia ellos tan rápido como podía, parecía llena de felicidad.

— ¡Shaoran!— entonces se abalanzó sobre el joven y los abrazó con fuerza ante la sorpresa de Sakura, que se descubrió a sí misma estando molesta. — ¡Cuánto tiempo sin verte! ¿Dónde has estado?

— ¿¡L-Lei!? ¿Qué estás haciendo en Japón?— exclamó él como shockeado, era la última persona con la que esperaba encontrarse. La chica lo miró a los ojos sin soltarlo, estaba aferrada a su cuello y no parecía tener intensiones de dejarlo ir para la mala suerte de la pareja, el rostro de la de ojos verdes empezaba a reflejar el desagrado que sentía.

—Estoy acompañando a mi abuelo, ya es muy avanzada su edad, pero no esperaba verte, me alegra mucho ver que te encuentras bien ¡Nos tenías preocupados a todos!— el único hombre presente se liberó con disimulo del agarre de su vieja conocida y miró por un momento de reojo a su novia que había desviado la mirada en otra dirección.

—Comprendo, como verás estoy bien…— la situación era por demás incómoda, no quería que Lei se quedara demasiado tiempo por allí, tan solo deseaba que se marchara rápido.

—Oh, estoy siendo grosera, ¿No nos presentas Shaoran?— indicó refiriéndose a una mujer que se encontraba prácticamente de espaldas a ellos, como si estuviese a punto de marcharse.

—A-Ah, claro…— la tomó de la mano de esperando que no estuviera triste, pero se encontró con una expresión sorprendida más que de angustia, así que se permitió aliviarse un poco. —Lei ella es mi novia Sakura Kinomoto, Sakura ella es Lei, una vieja amiga…— intentó buscar en sus ojos lo que estaba pensando pero no encontró nada, parecía como indiferente a todo. ¿Qué le ocurriría?

—Ujuju— la oyeron reír mientras ambas estrechaban sus manos. —Fuimos más que eso, pero bueno, encantada de conocerte Kinomoto-san…— la expresión de espanto que puso Sakura fue evidente pero con rapidez intentó ocultarla bajando la vista hasta el suelo, estaba tratando con todas sus fuerzas de contenerse pero su cuerpo la amenazaba con ponerse a temblar, lo que sería demasiado evidente y no quería eso. Shaoran frunció el ceño al oír a la proveniente de china, no quería que hablara demasiado, no tenía sentido hacerlo tampoco.

— ¿M-Más que eso?— susurró Sakura, cuando la frase debía de quedarse en sus pensamientos, tenía la respiración agitada. ¿Qué era lo que le estaba pasando?

—Oh sí, estuvimos comprometidos…

—Creo que tu abuelo te espera Lei— interrumpió el castaño algo fastidiado. Ambas chicas se soltaron, una sorprendida la otra al borde la histeria. —No lo hagas esperar demasiado, de seguro está muy ocupado, será mejor que vayas con él.

—Oh, tienes toda la razón, bueno me puso muy feliz verte otra vez Shaoran, ya iremos a beber algo juntos para poder conversar ¿Cierto? Nos vemos luego— se despidió sacudiendo la mano hacia ambos, mientras corría de regreso al automóvil que continuaba estacionado en la entrada.

Shaoran solo levantó una mano como seña de adiós pero en realidad no estaba mirando en aquella dirección, lo inquietaba la falta de comunicación de la chica que estaba a su lado abrazándose a sí misma. Esperó a que el vehículo desapareciera de la vista de todos para poder conversar con ella, quería aclarar la situación.

* * *

 **Notas de la Autora.**

Hola a todos! Me disculpo nuevamente por la demora, este capítulo tendría que haber llegado ayer pero por culpa de esta semana loca no pude escribir mucho como para poder tener una actualización digna... sin embargo está terminada, yey! :D no quería tener que subirla mañana así que me alegra de haberla completado fiuf *u* Bueno, ¿Qué dicen? Ya comienza a ponerse interesante la historia e.e (no me maten por el suspenso… piensen que es bueno dejar lo mejor para el final ¿O no?) así que de ahora en más empiezan las emociones a flor de piel . me ataca la fangirl en mí! Jajaja Bueno, como siempre muchas gracias si estás leyendo esto y si queres dejarme tu visto bueno, sugerencia o palazo virtual postéame un review que los leo todos los días! Un saludo grande y que tengan buena semana! C:


	4. IV - Problemas

Ingresaron a la residencia en silencio, el ambiente parecía haberse cargado de tensión de repente y Mei Ling lo notó al verlos entrar, por lo que se retiró con disimulo para dejar a la parea a solas, se veía que necesitaban conversar un poco.

Sakura se colocó de espaldas a su novio, quería tranquilizarse antes de hablarle aunque sabía que había sido extraña su reacción al conocer a esa chica, de seguro él ya se había dado cuenta e iba a intentar explicarle las cosas, tal vez estaba enojado, después de todo había sido muy grosera al tratar con aquella muchacha, continuaba causando molestias incluso cuando el castaño estaba arriesgando mucho por quedarse a su lado, se comportaba como una egoísta.

— ¿Todo en orden?— lo oyó.

—Sí, por supuesto— contestó volteando a verlo con una sonrisa por demás falsa, no quería seguir inquietándolo. —Lo lamento, solo me sorprendí un poco…— él estaba observándola como preocupado.

— ¿Segura? Te has puesto pálida…

—Estoy bien, de verdad— él iba a tomar su mano pero Sakura la apartó automáticamente, su cuerpo la traicionaba. Lo miró para tratar de excusarse sin embargo la expresión del joven estaba decaída, la conocía, por ende también sabía cuando le sucedía algo. "Por favor, que no esté molesto" rogó mentalmente. —Lo lamento…

— ¿Qué ocurre?

—N-Nada…

—Si no es nada, ¿Por qué no me dejas tocarte?— se acercó rápido y la abrazó. — ¿Te molestó lo de Lei?

—No, claro que no, es solo que no sabía que habías estado comprometido… me sorprendí, pensaba que el último compromiso había sido con Mei Ling, de verdad que solo es eso…— ni siquiera ella misma sabía lo que le había pasado ¿Cómo podría explicárselo? Además, el hecho de encontrarse en sus brazos la aturdía, se sentía sobrecogida y confortada, no quería llorar peor se le humedecían los ojos.

—Fue arreglado sí, por nuestras familias, cuando tenía dieciséis, lo anulé en cuanto asumí como líder del clan dos años después, no lo consideré de importancia por eso jamás te conté nada al respecto— buscó su mirada para ver si le creía. —Es pasado…

— ¿La amabas?— a Shaoran le dolió que le preguntara sobre eso. ¿Dudaba de él?

—Por supuesto que no, mi único amor siempre has sido tú, es solo una amiga… no fue importante para mí, tan solo me lo impusieron.

— ¿Pueden volver a hacerlo?— ella ya no era capaz de controlar el temblor de su cuerpo, hasta que percibió la caricia que su novia le ofrecía en el rostro, al verlo a los ojos comprobó que estaba inquieto o tal vez ¿Asustado?

—Nunca nadie me volverá a separar de ti, no me importa lo que digan o hagan, jamás volveré a dejarte ir— le sonrió al ver aquellos ojos verdes brillar. —Además, cuando asumí, lo primero que hice fue abolir la regla que obliga al jefe de turno a casarse con una persona seleccionada por el concejo, eso es algo que debe decidir uno mismo.

—Tienes razón— Sakura se permitió aliviarse, él conseguía infundirle la confianza que necesitaba, no debía de dudar. —Perdóname…

— ¿Por qué?

—Por mi reacción, la chica debió de pensar que soy una persona grosera ¿Y si se lo dice a su abuelo? No quiero traerte más problemas…

— ¿Qué dices?— la tomó por los hombros, serio. —No me causas ningún problema, si alguien intenta interferir entre tú y yo me aseguraré de que sepa con quien se está metiendo, ¿Por qué piensas que…?— abrió ligeramente los ojos y luego lanzó un pesado suspiro. —Has estado hablando con Mei Ling ¿Verdad?

—B-Bueno… me ha contado un poco.

—Ahh… tiene una boca demasiado grande…

—Quiero ayudarte.

—Me ayudas mucho, no quiero involucrarte en los asuntos del clan, es demasiado con lo que lidiar y no todo lo que sucede son cosas buenas, quiero dejarte fuera de toda la limpieza que debo hacer en Hong Kong.

— ¿Y quién te ayuda a salir a ti?— la observó sorprendido primero, después con ternura. —Déjame hacer algo por ti…— la tomó de la cintura y la atrajo, se tentaba con aquellos labios rosados.

—Tú eres lo más lindo que pudo pasarme, siempre estás para mí y eso lo aprecio muchísimo… entonces ¿No te enojaste?

— ¿Por qué me enojaría?— preguntó ella.

—Por lo de Lei… quiero decir— se aclaró la garganta. —El abrazo y eso…

—Si me dices que no tuvo importancia entonces es así para mí, creo en ti— Shaoran la besó, feliz de tenerla a su lado, la alegría que sentía junto a ella no la experimentaba en otro sitio. Percibió que le rodeaba el cuello, pegándose aún más en él, tal vez la muchacha no supiera cuanto lo enardecía al tocarlo pero de hecho lo hacía, no eran muchas las ocasiones en las que ella se comportaba así, en cada oportunidad que se le presentaba le gustaba disfrutar del amor que sentían uno por el otro.

—Eh… ¡Ejem!— oyeron, Mei Ling había ingresado al lugar. La pareja se sobresaltó y separó al instante, tan rojos como manzanas. —Shaoran, tienes una llamada.

—A-Ah, claro, enseguida regreso, terminen de desayunar si quieren, Sakura después debo llevarte al templo Tsukimine…

— ¡Cierto! ¿Podrás quedarte para la demostración de campos que dijo el monje?

—Sí, luego iré a trabajar.

El joven subió escaleras arriba y se dirigió a su estudio, no sabía quién podía llegar a ser la persona que lo buscaba. Tenía cientos de cosas en mente, acerca de su trabajo, de las investigaciones que Eriol había mencionado, del concejo de ancianos, el clan Li y Sakura… no conseguía resolver todos los enigmas que lo rodeaban pero se aseguraría de que así fuera.

Tomó el aparato, el cual había dejado a alguien en espera, y lo puso en su oído, a pesar de que no tenía muchos deseos de atender a persona alguna que se comunicara desde Hong Kong debía cumplir con sus obligaciones de líder, por lo tanto presionó el botón que le permitiría oír lo que querían decirle.

—Shaoran Li al habla— dijo, profesional.

—Hola jefe ¿Me recuerdas?— oyó al otro lado de la línea, entonces dio un respingo en su asiento.

— ¿Ryu? Qué extraño que llames…

—Cielos… ¿Tan acaramelado estás con Sakura-chan que te olvidas de tu mejor amigo en la vida? ¿Piensas hacer que regrese algún día? Tu trabajo apesta— lanzó un suspiro. —Prefiero el mío de regreso, hablando de eso… no les está gustado mucho que me quede aquí haciendo lo que esperan que tú hagas ¿Sabes? Ya varias personas han preguntado cuando volverás…

—Lo sé, Jin Qiu está aquí…

—Fiuu… ¿Y ahora que harás?

—Intentaré hacer lo mejor que pueda, pero no voy a volver hasta asegurarme de algunas cosas de aquí…

— ¿Sobre Sakura-chan? ¿Temes que la competencia te la robe?— Shaoran enrojeció.

— ¡N-No lo digas así! Me gustaría que me acompañara pero… tiene muchas cosas que hacer aún aquí.

—Oye, confía un poco en ella.

—De quien no me fío es de los demás, ¿Y por qué hablamos sobre mi vida sentimental?

—Oh bueno, ¿Quieres hablar sobre la mía? Sabes que es un poco desastrosa.

—No, más me gustaría saber para qué me has llamado…

—Cielos, ni siquiera quieres hablar un poco con tu amigo…— Shaoran lanzó a vista al techo, perdiendo la paciencia, a Ryu le encantaba fastidiarlo. —Bueno, como dije, me interesa saber cuándo puedo volver a hacer mi trabajo.

—Mañana mismo, hay problemas aquí, quiero que protejas a Sakura y Mei Ling— explicó el castaño reclinándose sobre el respaldo de su asiento, al otro lado no se oía nada, al parecer su guardaespaldas se había quedado pensando o algo.

—Tomaré el primer avión a Japón entonces…

—De acuerdo— se enserió. —Oye Ryu…

— ¿Sí?

— ¿Has ido a ver a tus padres?— otro silencio.

—Fui…

— ¿Lo hiciste?

—Sí, siempre que voy lo hago, puedes quedarte tranquilo— oyó como respuesta para su alivio.

—Bien, me alegro que sea así.

—Gracias— entonces colgó. Típico. Cada vez que tocaban el tema él se ponía de malas pero no importaba, mientras que Ryu fuera un buen chico todo estaría bien.

.

* * *

.

—Sakura-san, por favor estabiliza el campo— dijo el monje Daisuke. —Li-san, muéstrale por favor…

Se encontraban en el templo Tsukimine. Una vez que habían estado listos Shaoran los había traído en el automóvil para iniciar con la jornada de cada uno, al dueño del lugar no se le había olvidado que le debía una demostración por haber interrumpido el entrenamiento, por lo tanto no le había quedado otra opción, tuvo que permanecer allí. Llevaban una hora practicando la creación de campos de energía pero no parecía estar rindiendo buenos frutos, la joven de ojos verdes no conseguía generar uno con la resistencia necesaria para soportar los ataques del monje luego, si bien nadie la apresuraba a conseguirlo se sentía presionada por la presencia imponente del anciano.

Su novio extendió los brazos y una esfera de energía verde apareció en sus manos, con solo cerrar los ojos la expandió hasta rodearse a sí mismo, parecía encontrarse dentro de una perfecta burbuja a color. La chica se maravilló en la competencia de él, podía hacer de todo, como si la eficiencia fuera algo nato en su persona, deseaba tanto ser capaz de estar a la altura… ¿Podría ser su compañera para siempre si no llegaba a ser así? Se sonrojó con solo imaginar que podría estar toda la vida junto a Shaoran.

— ¿Bien?— oyó de pronto, no había prestado atención a nada de lo que había dicho. ¿Qué iba a hacer? — ¡A-Ah! Sí, sí, comprendo…

—Inténtalo, te ayudaré.

—C-Claro…— se dispuso a concentrar su energía dorada cuando percibió las manos del hombre que amaba tomarle los brazos con firmeza, estaba de pie a sus espaldas, indicándole que se relajara pero lo único que conseguía era ruborizarla y tensarla. Lo suficiente como para que su magia comenzara a titilar.

—Tranquila Sakura, sé que puedes— lo miró fijamente, con las mejillas sonrojadas, la forma en que sus ojos ambarinos la contemplaban pudo con sus resistencias, la esfera dorada estalló en miles de brillos de oro, por instinto se tomó las manos ya que le había provocado un dolor punzante en estas, también se puso de cuclillas mientras las apretaba contra su pecho y apretaba los dientes. ¡Se había desconcentrado otra vez!

—Du-e-le…— murmuró.

— ¿Te encuentras bien?

—Sí, el impacto en las manos fue lo que me dolió un poquito…

—No te esfuerces tanto— Shaoran se incorporó y se dirigió hasta el monje del templo. —Creo que aún no debería intentarlo sin pergaminos…

—Ya ha conseguido generarlos utilizando pergaminos Li-san, este es el siguiente paso, demuéstrale Sakura-san— le arrojó un talismán que parecía contener una descarga eléctrica y la muchacha enseguida sacó uno igual con el que creó un campo de energía dorado a su alrededor para la sorpresa de su novio, ella en verdad se había vuelto muy fuerte.

Algo ocurrió, la única mujer presente percibió un calor interno, como un latido fuerte proveniente de su atuendo de sacerdotisa. Simplemente se quedó estática, con la mirada perdida en la lejanía, mientras se inclinaba hacia un costado sin poder controlar su cuerpo. Creyó oír la voz de su novio a la lejanía, como aislada de su mente, no se encontraba lejos de ella entonces ¿Por qué sonaba como si estuviese quedándose dormida? Algo brillaba a sus pies ¿Era el sello de la estrella? Sintió que alguien la sacudía, pero ya no podía verlo, todo se había vuelto oscuro a su alrededor.

Cuando recuperó el control sobre sí misma estaba en un sitio oscuro lleno de estrellas, como si estuviera en el espacio, se sentía confortada en aquel lugar. Lo recordaba de las veces en que había visto al mago Clow cuando era una niña, sin embargo allí no había nadie más que ella, ¿Estaría acaso en un sueño? ¿O sería otra visión?

Notó que algo brillaba en su pecho, entonces buscó entre sus ropas y comprobó lo que comenzaba a sospechar, la reacción provenía de la llave mágica y de las cartas Sakura, en cuanto tomó el mazo todas salieron dispersadas por los aires, como la primera vez que las vio, sin embargo no se disiparon hacia todas direcciones sino que la rodearon mientras brillaban.

— ¿Ya no nos quieres contigo?— parecía ser la voz de _esperanza_ la que oía junto con la de _espejo_ pero hablaban por todas, no lucían muy bien, las sentía muy débiles.

— ¡Se equivocan! Por supuesto que sí.

— ¿Nos has olvidado?

— ¡Nunca! Todas ustedes son muy importantes para mí, sé que ha sido mi culpa, que fui muy descuidada… y lo siento mucho…

—Todos nosotros queremos ayudarte…

—Yo quiero que lo hagan siempre, somos amigos ¿Cierto?

—Nunca quisimos dejarte…

—No quise hacerlo… de verdad…

—Deseaste olvidarnos.

—Por favor perdónenme, me arrepiento mucho— Sakura estaba al borde de las lágrimas, con solo recordar el día en el que había deseado desde el fondo de su alma olvidar todo lo relacionado con la magia y con Shaoran se ponía muy triste, realmente se arrepentía de haber tenido esos pensamientos alguna vez. —Quiero volver a ganarme su confianza otra vez, ¿Cómo se los puedo demostrar?— su llave refulgió con aún más fuerza, hasta que la luz se hizo cegadora. ¿Acaso sería que… debía hacer el conjuro? Las cartas se acercaron a ella y se reunieron en su mano, todavía la aceptaban como su dueña.

—Puedes hacerlo— oyó decir a las cartas.

—Llave que guardas el poder de mi estrella, muestra tu verdadera forma ante Sakura, quien aceptó esta misión contigo… ¡Libérate!— nada ocurrió, siempre sucedía de la misma manera, la llave no la reconocía aún como su dueña. — ¿Por qué? Te prometo que nunca volveré a decepcionarlos… solo quiero proteger a las personas, te pido de tu ayuda…

— _¿Lo prometes?_ — la voz sonaba idéntica a la suya ¿Cómo era eso posible?— _¿Podemos confiar en ti?_

—Por supuesto, jamás los decepcionaré otra vez— contestó Sakura, determinada.

— _¿Entonces harás un pacto conmigo?_

— ¿Un pacto dices? ¿Cómo hago eso?

— _Sostenme…_ — ella obedeció, elevó la llave hasta la altura del pecho, la luz aumentó aún más. — _¿Pactas ahora que nunca jamás has de abandonarnos? ¿Que siempre nos permitirás acompañarte?_

—Sí— cerró los ojos, debajo de ella apareció la insignia de la estrella. —Llave que guardas todo mi poder, muestra tu verdadera forma ante Sakura, quien aceptó un pacto contigo…— las energías de Sakura se arremolinaron a su alrededor del báculo que comenzaba a palpitar de fuerza, la magia que fluía en su interior se sentía tan poderosa que la muchacha no podía creer que le perteneciera. — ¡Libérate!— el cetro creció, creció y creció, hasta volverse más grande de lo que esperaba, era aquel que había utilizado cuando se había enfrentado a Eriol el día en que había finalizado de cambiar las cartas. Incluso aunque Kero y Yue no se fusionaron con el objeto ¿Podría utilizarlo?

La luz que emanaba el báculo era tan potente que no era capaz de divisar nada. La siguiente vez que abrió los ojos se encontró con una mirada ambarina sumamente preocupada sobre ella, estaba en el suelo, en sus brazos, tenía que tranquilizarlo.

— ¡Sakura! ¡Sakura!— la sacudió un poco. —Por favor reacciona.

—Shaoran… estoy bien, lo siento por preocuparte…

—No me asustes así ¿Qué sucedió?— la sonrisa de la joven lo tranquilizó bastante, parecía que algo bueno le había pasado. —Dime…

—Recuperé mi magia— las lágrimas de felicidad comenzaban a brotar. —Hablé con la llave y las cartas… les pedí disculpas…— la sorpresa en el rostro del castaño era patente, no comprendía bien la situación.

Sin embargo antes de que pudiera pedir explicaciones una cúpula oscura apareció sobre ellos y, junto con esta, cinco figuras negras de los pies a la cabeza, todos vestidos con la misma ropa y con los rostros ocultos detrás de máscaras, no parecían tener buenas intenciones ya que iban armados de lanzas e incluso se acercaban marchando al mismo ritmo. ¿Quiénes serían?

El líder del clan Li se puso de pie junto a su novia, entre ellos y el monje Tsukimine, no dudaban de que tuviera los poderes necesarios para poder pelear, sin embargo como entidad divina no había forma de que empleara magia ofensiva en el templo, lo mejor sería hacerlo por ellos mismos. Sakura estaba lista para combatir si bien parecía ser que Shaoran no quería dejarla hacerlo, ella no lo dejaría solo y menos aún cuando había recuperado su fuerza principalmente para ser de ayuda. Nunca más volvería a negar lo que era, ni a hacer la vista gorda cuando alguien la necesitara.

Su báculo apareció en sus manos al tiempo de recitar el conjuro. A tiempo para evitar los ataques de los invitados indeseados, que no dudaron ni un segundo al momento de lanzar golpes con sus afiladas armas. El castaño separó su espada del colgante que llevaba en el cuello para activarla y, de un momento a otro, se encontró peleando con dos de ellos al mismo tiempo, no le agradaba nada que Sakura tuviera a los tres restantes en contra.

— ¿Quiénes son ustedes?— preguntó de forma brusca a uno. Nadie se molestó siquiera en contestar. — ¿Fueron los que ocasionaron la muerte de Tian Fu?— silencio una vez más. — ¡Digan algo!

— ¿Por qué están atacándonos? ¿Qué buscan en este templo?— dijo la chica buscando una de sus cartas mientras se apartaba del filo de tres lanzas, agradecía a las clases de gimnasia la aptitud física con la que contaba para cada enfrentamiento. Entonces vio a uno crear en sus manos varias bolas pequeñas de energía oscura, lo mejor sería que eso no la golpeara, en cuanto vio que salieron despedidas hacia ella tomó una carta.

— ¡Escudo!— una cúpula translúcida apareció enfrente suyo para protegerla, sin embargo enseguida notó la punzada de dolor al percibir que su magia adormecida volvía a estar en actividad, tendría que continuar entrenando a pesar de saber que contaba con el báculo, también iba a tener que poner de su parte para salir adelante. —Ah…

— ¡Sakura!— llamó Shaoran preocupado, sabía que aún no podía abusar de los poderes que tenía, ella era muy fuerte, sí, pero eso no significaba que su magia estuviera disponible en toda su magnitud aún, llevaba cierto proceso recuperarla por completo. No pudo acudir en su ayuda, lo golpearon al distraerse. ¡Eran muy rápidos! ¡No había forma de que fueran humanos!

Para su buena suerte algo más sucedió, una pared de fuego apareció entre su novia y las criaturas, incendiándolos hasta que desaparecieron, lo que más lo sorprendió fue que ni siquiera emitieron un pequeño sonido de dolor, mientras ardían ¿Cómo era posible eso? Apareció detrás de los restos de llamas una persona, la nueva figura también vestía de negro, pero no era idéntica a las demás, ni un poco, se acercaba lentamente mientras el fuego escarlata le cedía el paso ¿Acaso sería…?

* * *

 **Notas de Autora.**

Hola a todos! Tuve una semana terrible la verdad, en mi trabajo cada vez hay más trabajo así que se me hace muy difícil escribir en los días hábiles, por ende esto va a provocar retrasos en el Fic, si en esta semana no se soluciona esta problemática voy a cambiar el día en el que subiré la actualización una vez más u.u pero como siempre ante cualquier aviso visiten la sección de noticias, para los que no tienen idea de qué es les dejo la URL: s/11215630/1/Sección-noticias Ok! Vamos a cosas más importantes… ¿tendrán dudas? ¿Estará más que claro? Ya quiero saber que opinan de este cap que me encantó escribir ewe solo espero que haya quedado claro y no confuso porque capaz tiene demasiada información oculta, siempre tengan en cuenta que las incógnitas se resuelven con el paso de los capítulos, sobre todo conmigo jajaja ._. Como siempre muchas gracias si estás leyendo esto y si queres dejarme tu visto bueno, sugerencia o palazo virtual postéame un review que los leo todos los días! Un saludo grande y que tengan buena semana! C:


	5. V - Misión

Observaron como la persona se acercaba a paso tranquilo a través de las llamas, su silueta alta y robusta no pasaba desapercibida con facilidad. Shaoran corrió junto a la chica de ojos verdes, atento ante cualquier movimiento que pudiera realizar la criatura contra ella, la protegería a toda costa.

Entonces vieron claramente a un joven de cabello negro y ojos grises aparecer justo frente a ellos, los miraba con su característico semblante inexpresivo, sin decir ni una palabra, así estuvieron durante varios segundos, simplemente contemplándose. Hasta que se rompió el silencio.

—Hola Sakura-sama, Li Shaoran…— dijo, haciendo una reverencia.

—Kasai…— balbuceó ella, contenta de verlo bien. — ¿Dónde has estado?

—Acompañaba a mi hermano… aún busca a la persona que provocó la muerte de Tian Fu, me preocupaba mucho que fuera imprudente con su seguridad, principalmente con todos esos cazadores rondando…

— ¿¡Cazadores!? ¿De China?— preguntó el castaño.

—De Japón…

—Demonios— lo vieron pasearse por el lugar mientras se frotaba el pelo. — ¿Ahora aquí? ¿Qué más puede suceder?— mientras iba de un lado a otro reclamándole a la nada sacó su teléfono móvil y empezó a hacer unas llamadas a los agentes del clan Li que se ocupaban del control de mercenarios, tenía que hacer algunas preguntas.

—Sakura-sama ¿Se encuentra bien?

—Por supuesto, te agradezco mucho que me hayas ayudado…

—Se ha vuelto más fuerte, me ha gustado ver como utilizaba una carta, oí muchas historias acerca del mago Clow, están en buenas manos sus creaciones— se acercó bastante hacia ella, siempre tendía a hablarle muy de cerca, no conocía lo que era el espacio personal. —Por eso tengo que pedirle un favor…

— ¿Qué clase de favor?

—Oye— dijo Shaoran extendiendo un brazo entre ellos dos. —Más distancia…— miraba al ánima con el ceño fruncido, estaba muy fastidiado, había traído malas noticias y además de eso arrinconaba a Sakura como si él no estuviese allí. Solo se había distraído un momento y ya la habían rodeado, no había forma de que viajara a Hong Kong de esa forma, lo enfermaba pensar que ella estaba a merced de los lobos hambrientos.

— ¿Por qué lo dices?— inquirió Kasai curioso.

—Porque sí— tomó la mano de la muchacha que no comprendía bien la razón del repentino fastidio que sentía su novio.

Sakura dejó escapar una risita ante la evidente ingenuidad de la criatura, no estaba familiarizado con las normas sociales de los humanos, por ende no hacía lo que hacía con una mala intención, solo debía acostumbrarse a tener una vida normal. Además le hacía un poco de gracia que a su pareja le hubiese molestado aquello, conociendo a la perfección ese preciso dato; lo observaba intentando explicárselo al ánima que parecía mirarlo como quien está tratando con un demente, pensaba de otra manera, sería difícil cambiarlo.

Entonces notaron que la brecha temporal que los rodeaba comenzaba a quebrarse, lo que les extrañó mucho ya que no esperaban que el enemigo destruyera el elemento ¿Quién estaría detrás de lo que sucedía? Podían ser cientos de personas las que estaban en contra de Shaoran como para querer eliminarlo sin embargo ninguno de ellos se había dejado ver, aunque claro que eso tenía sentido, pero lo que más le extrañaba era que no dejaban ni una sola pista o rastro de su identidad, tenían todo muy bien pensado.

Kasai se cubrió con la capucha de su chaleco negro, no debía exponerse demasiado a la luz del sol, al ser un ánima sin dueño no podía exponerse al aire libre como si nada, era esa la razón por la que se encontraba ahí, cediendo su libertad podría obtenerla.

—Disculpen…— interrumpió el monje Tsukimine. — ¿A qué se debe que hayan invadido mi templo? Creía que nuestros enemigos habían desaparecido hace varios meses ya…

—Esto…— musitó Shaoran con una mano en la nuca, no había mencionado nada acerca del tema al anciano, quería tener más información al respecto antes de ello. —Juro que se lo explicaré, pero ahora debo marcharme si me lo permite.

—Por supuesto, me gustaría platicar con usted Li-san en cuanto tenga tiempo.

—Definitivamente— miró a su novia que lo miraba también. —Sakura te veré luego ¿De acuerdo? Ten mucho cuidado— le echó un vistazo a la persona que estaba a su lado como si fuera un guardaespaldas, no le gustaba demasiado pero tampoco quería obsesionarse con la idea de que cada individuo masculino se encontraba detrás de ella, solo por no asfixiarla. Antes de marcharse le dio un suave beso a la chica a modo de despedida.

—Sakura-san— oyeron decir al monje. — ¿Sabes a quién tienes a tu lado? Se trata de un ánima artificial— la aludida volteó a mirarlo un poco preocupada, el semblante de su interlocutor estaba serio, al igual que el de Kasai, por algún motivo no parecían agradarse. —Es una criatura no natural…

—Lo sé Tsukimine-san…

— ¿Acaso eres su maestra?

—No…

—No tengo maestro alguno— contestó el muchacho dando un paso al frente, no le había gustado ni un poco la manera en la que se había referido a su persona hacia ella, lo último que quería era que lo considerara una mala persona, cuando se esforzaba tanto por ganarse su confianza.

—Tsukimine-san, le juro que se trata de un ánima muy buena…

— ¿Estás segura de eso?— vio al chico dar un paso hacia adelante, sereno, pero de todas formas lo detuvo poniendo un brazo delante de él, sin dejar de mirar al monje que había elevado una ceja.

—Por supuesto.

— ¿Y con quién se quedará? ¿Tienes planeado dejarlo por el mundo a sus anchas?

—No, de ser necesario puede quedarse conmigo.

— ¿Crees que es lo más adecuado?

— ¿Duda de que no pueda encargarme de él?— preguntó la joven de ojos verdes con expresión dolida, el anciano se había convertido en un ser querido para ella, no quería que se pusiera en contra de sus decisiones, contar con su apoyo la guiaba por la senda que había optado seguir.

—No es eso lo que me preocupa querida— lo oyeron lanzar un suspiro. —Será problemático… son criaturas perseguidas…— Sakura volvió a sentirse curiosa, pero algo le decía que no quería enterarse de lo que aquello significaba ¿Estaría Kasai metido en problemas? Por alguna razón un extraño presentimiento la invadió, algo estaba sucediendo, algo que iba más allá de lo que todos se estaban imaginando.

No se percataron de que una figura encapuchada los contemplaba desde la azotea de un edificio.

.

* * *

.

El castaño avanzó por los pasillos de la casa guiado por Nakuru Akizuki que saltaba como una niña mientras avanzaban. Recordaba que, hacía varios años atrás, una de las últimas veces que había sabido algo acerca de Eriol se había enterado que este había adquirido una casa en Tomoeda, luego de que la antigua hubiese sido demolida para construir el parque de diversiones en donde ocurrió lo de la carta _nada_ , sin embargo jamás la visitó, ya que perdió el contacto con su dueño inmediatamente después de que las cosas con Sakura comenzaran a complicarse.

Vio a la muchacha golpear una puerta al fondo del pasillo lleno de otras tantas, oyeron una voz que cedía el paso y abrió. Eriol se encontraba allí, al parecer la habitación era un estudio, parecía estar trabajando algo ya que su escritorio se encontraba cubierto con papeles tanto antiguos como actuales, además de los libros que al parecer habían abandonado sus estanterías para caer en manos del dueño de la residencia.

—Ha llegado Shaoran Li…— dijo Nakuru con alegría.

—Bienvenido, adelante por favor— contestó Eriol sonriéndole a ambos, el proveniente de China se acercó una vez que pidió permiso, tomó asiento enfrente del inglés esperando que le indicara la razón de que lo hubiese llamado. Akizuki se retiró y cerró la puerta tras de sí. —Bien, vamos al grano, quería que platicáramos acerca de la profecía que te comenté el día de ayer…

 _ **Recomiendo escuchar: "Digital root" OST de 999.**_

—Claro, dime.

—Ten— le enseñó el escrito de un papel partido de considerable antigüedad, en el cual leyó la siguiente estrofa:

" _La catástrofe llegará. El lugar en donde ha quedado lo que las manos de Clow Reed crearon será el centro. Solo los tres dragones en sus pilares saben cómo detener aquello que está por venir. El dragón iracundo representa la actividad de la magia, el dragón sumiso representa la debilidad de la magia y el dragón dormido representa el descanso de la magia, una vez reunidos revelarán la solución a sus respectivos usuarios…"_

—Es confuso…— concluyó Shaoran dejando el papel. —No comprendí muy bien a qué se refería con eso de los dragones en sus pilares, aunque entiendo en parte lo que dice, en el clan Li se representa a la magia con un dragón.

—Yo creo que habla acerca de los estados de la magia…

— ¿Te refieres a ofensivo, defensivo y aletargado?

—Exactamente, ¿Qué piensas sobre los usuarios?

—Es probable que se refiera a personas especializadas en dichos estados— Eriol asintió. —La pregunta entonces es ¿Quiénes son?

—Tengo la sospecha de que soy uno…

— ¿Por qué lo piensas?— preguntó el castaño curioso.

— ¿Recuerdas el objeto que intentaron robarme? Bueno, tendría sentido, ¿Por qué otra razón el mago Clow me dejaría ese objeto? Mira— lo vio ponerse de pie y acercarse hasta un cuadro que decoraba el lugar, Eriol lo quitó de la pared para dejar ver una caja fuerte, ingresó una clave en el pad numérico que estaba junto a esta y la abrió, extrajo una especie de cofre plateado del tamaño de una caja de zapatos. —Esto es— lo apoyó sobre el escritorio para que su invitado pudiera echarle un vistazo.

—Está sellado, ¿Cómo lo abres?

—No tengo idea, no me dieron ninguna llave ni nada además de esto…

— ¿Entonces?

—Mira donde debería estar la cerradura— Shaoran lo hizo, notó que en el cofre se podía observar un pequeño grabado de un dragón que parecía asustado.

—Un dragón sumiso…

—Exacto, lo que necesito saber es donde están los otros dos usuarios, para eso necesito tu ayuda.

—El clan Li cuenta con una gran variedad de objetos invaluables, podría empezar por allí, si tú eres uno de ellos porque posees este cofre, tendría sentido que los demás estuvieran en manos de sus respectivos usuarios.

—Me parece bien— Eriol volvió a sentarse en su asiento de terciopelo rojo. —Ahora esto, es la otra parte del escrito— le entregó otro trozo de papel antiguo.

—"…Más sin embargo si los dragones no son puestos en actividad en el sitio donde el espacio y tiempo no existen terribles desgracias vendrán a este mundo" ¿Otra vez con eso? ¿Se trata de lo mismo?

—No lo creo, continúa.

—"Puesto que la magia misma se convertirá en el verdadero enemigo" ¿A qué se refiere con eso? ¿No podremos usar más magia?

—No lo sé— admitió Eriol. —Las posibilidades son infinitas…

Shaoran lanzó un suspiro mientras se frotaba la frente para hacer fluir las ideas, se sentía desorientado, había demasiadas cosas por las que preocuparse, tenía la intensión de resolverlas pero en verdad le estaba resultando muy difícil hacerlo ¿Terribles desgracias relacionadas a la magia? No podía imaginarse nada parecido, no al menos algo que la afectara directamente, cuando se trataba de poderes él sabía que muy pocas cosas eran imposibles para una persona con magia, entonces ¿Qué sería lo que iba a ocurrir?

— ¿Y qué sobre el sitio en donde el espacio y tiempo no existen? ¿Sabes algo? Podría tratarse de una brecha temporal…

—Podría ser, sin embargo, por alguna razón me suena demasiado sencillo… o lógico diría, tan solo presta atención a todo esto, la información está demasiado retorcida, si Clow al momento de escribir esta profecía quería que fuera difícil interpretarla ¿Por qué dejaría tan claro el sitio que, según menciona, es vital conocer?— tomó un libro de mucho grosor que reposaba en el suelo en medio de más papeles. —He estado investigando bastante sobre eso, debo decir que es lo que más me preocupa si de eso depende que llegue o no esa terrible desgracia a este mundo…

— ¿Qué has encontrado?

—Las brechas no son el único lugar en donde el espacio y el tiempo no están… hay otra alternativa, los sueños sincronizados…

— ¿En verdad?

—Sí, por supuesto… que dos personas o más compartan un mismo sueño afecta la barrera espacio-tiempo ya que ningún ser vivo cuenta con el mismo tiempo de otro en los sueños, he aquí la razón por la que algunos tienen sueños más cortos que otras personas y sin embargo suele pasar que en ambos casos la duración en espacio real sea la misma… esto se rompe cuando se sincronizan los sueños de un grupo de gente…

—Comprendo, ¿Dices que podría tratarse de eso entonces?

—Es una alternativa al menos, en esto nada es seguro.

—Suena muy complejo, no es fácil poner a varias personas a soñar lo mismo, sin mencionar que de ser así deberíamos llevar estos cofres hasta allí ¿Verdad? Hay que crear un contenedor que se guarde en la memoria para el momento de su uso en el sueño…

—Muy cierto Shaoran, pero yo sé cómo hacer todo eso… el problema volvería a ser encontrar a las personas que deben de compartir el sueño conmigo.

—De eso me encargaré cuanto antes, tiene que haber un registro de los objetos mágicos en la biblioteca del clan Li, intentaré comunicarme con la mansión principal…

—Cuento contigo, cuanto antes acabemos con esto, antes podemos regresar a nuestras vidas normales, por cierto… creo que no es necesario mencionar lo discreto que tienes que ser con esta información ¿Cierto?

—Claro que no, comprendo que es algo delicado, te haré saber cuanto antes lo que sepa.

—Muchas gracias. Ahora— tomó otros trozos de papel antiguo. —Quisiera hacerte una consulta por otras partes de la profecía…— Shaoran suspiró, había creído que eso era todo, pero al parecer tendría mucho trabajo a partir de ese momento.

—De acuerdo, dime— le señaló un párrafo de uno de esos escritos.

—Aquí menciona ciertas pruebas a las que deben someterse los usuarios ¿De qué crees que puedan ser?

 _ **Fin de la canción.**_

Se pasaron el día entero encerrados en ese despacho conversando sobre todas las posibles teorías que habían acerca de aquellos textos, si bien era algo serio en realidad no comprendían bien la gravedad de lo que ocurría. Momentos difíciles se avecinaban.

.

* * *

.

Por la noche Mei Ling ingresó a su casa agotada, había estado en el departamento de Tomoyo durante todo el día, le encantaba ayudarla con los materiales o modelar los nuevos conjuntos que diseñaba su amiga, además de que podían conversar acerca de lo que fuera. En los últimos meses se había sentido un poco solitaria ya que Shaoran solía estar siempre con Sakura y, por más que no les molestara que estuviera con ellos, a ella no le parecía bien, le gustaba dejarlos a solas para que disfrutaran de la relación a la que tanto les había costado llegar. Por ende solía acompañar a la diseñadora.

Aunque eso no espantaba las huellas que cierto guardaespaldas de ojos azules había dejado marcadas en su corazón, cada noche solía preguntarse qué sería lo que estaba haciendo en Hong Kong, o si muchas mujeres se acercarían a él pidiendo cosas que de seguro no les negaría, esos pensamientos le hacían mucho daño. ¿Desde cuándo se había sentido así? Conocía a Ryu desde hacía muchos años, no había forma de que en su infancia lo hubiese visto con esos ojos ya que por ese entonces no se cansaba de perseguir a Shaoran. ¿Por qué le había tenido que suceder con el mujeriego más grande de la historia? Dejó caer su bolso en el sofá y se dirigió a la cocina para beber algo, sin embargo se quedó inmóvil a mitad de camino.

 _ **Recomiendo escuchar: "Hitori Janai yo" OST de Kaichou wa maid-sama!**_

Al llegar a la sala se encontró con una mirada azul observarla desde el sofá. Tenía un taiyaki en la mano y otro en la boca, sin mencionar que la mesita de té estaba llena de esos, se veía casi… tierno.

—Hola pantis— dijo con la boca llena, lo vio tragar y sonreírle con esa típica sonrisa de seductor. — ¿Qué tal todo?

—R-Ryu…

—El mismo, ¿Me extrañaste?— ella se dio la vuelta sonrojada, por ende no notó que él se había puesto de pie y se aproximaba.

— ¡C-Claro que no! ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Todo era demasiado aburrido en Hong Kong…— apoyó la cabeza en la de la chica haciendo pucheros, sabiendo a la perfección que con eso hacía latir más deprisa su corazón. De pronto, de alguna manera algo se accionó dentro de ella, ya que se volteó y lo abrazó con fuerza, dejando sorprendido al joven que no esperaba que lo hiciera.

—Tonto… te tardaste…— frotaba los ojos contra su pecho para evitar que las lágrimas de felicidad brotaran, percibió que le acariciaba el cabello con suavidad, quería mirarlo pero no se atrevía.

—De acuerdo, no volveré a dejar que tu primo me mande lejos… es aburrido si no tengo a quien fastidiar…— silencio. —Oye ¿Estás bien?

—Sí… solo, me alegra de que estés de regreso…

—Lo sé— lo miró para ver si acaso se estaba burlando otra vez pero al parecer no, solo sonreía de esa manera que no veía que hacia otros lo hiciera, con el semblante relajado y a gusto.

—Eres un egocentrista…

—Tú adoras a este egocentrista…— ella intentó liberarse pero el agarre del asistente de su primo era más fuerte. — ¿Qué ocurre? No te vas a escapar ahora ¿O sí?

— ¿Quién escapa?— enunció Mei Ling mirándolo a los ojos, siempre actuaba de la misma manera, la molestaba, se ponía agradable y volvía a molestarla. ¡Qué cambiante era su cabeza! — ¡Déjame!

—No quieres que lo haga…— volvía a mirarla de aquella manera dulce ¿Por qué jugaba así con sus sentimientos? — ¿Qué sucede? ¿Esperabas que cambiara?— su sonrojo aumentó aún más.

—Tal vez…

—A mí… me alegra que tú no lo hagas…— él apoyó la mejilla en su cabeza, mientras la apretaba contra sí, dejándola sorprendida. ¿A qué se debía que le dijera algo así? ¿Le habría ocurrido algo malo en China? Quería hacerle algunas preguntas pero no estaba segura de que fuera a contestarlas.

—Prometo no hacerlo…

—Eso espero.

Simplemente se quedó en su sitio, aprovechando de la muestra de afecto que estaba recibiendo, tal vez fuera un mujeriego fastidioso pero… cuanto lo quería.

 _ **Fin de la canción.**_

.

* * *

.

Ingresó a su habitación e instantáneamente se dejó caer sobre su cama, estaba agotada por el entrenamiento, por las clases de gimnasia y por el trabajo, había sido un día muy duro en verdad. Además de eso ese presentimiento de que algo iba a ocurrir no la abandonaba, la inquietaba mucho a decir verdad, tampoco había visto a Shaoran para que pudiera contarle acerca de sus inquietudes, se preguntó si aún continuaría trabajando a pesar de que fuese tarde. "¿Debería enviarle un mensaje?" pensó, mirando su móvil, le resultaba increíble el querer verlo a pesar de que se hubiesen visto en la mañana, en verdad no quería estar en otro lugar que no fuera a su lado.

—Sakura— oyó a Kero decir. —Sakura ¿Qué ha pasado?

— ¿A qué te refieres?— le preguntó.

— ¿¡Cómo que a qué me refiero!?— estalló el guardián. — ¡Despierta de una vez y dime qué hiciste con las cartas!

— ¡Ah!— tomó la llave que colgaba en su cuello y se la enseñó con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro. — ¡Hablé con las cartas Kero! ¡Pude utilizarlas! ¡Tengo un nuevo conjuro y el báculo ha cambiado!

— ¿Lo dices enserio? ¡Eso es estupendo! Me alegro mucho por ti Sakurita…— ella asintió contenta a más no poder. — ¡Pero por supuesto que también me alegro por mí! Después de todo podré utilizar mi esplendorosa figura ¡Otra vez! ¡Sí!

—Ajaja qué bueno… Oh, es verdad— la muchacha tomó su bolso y lo abrió, tomó algo para enseñárselo a su muñeco amigo. —Kero…

— ¿Sii?— le acercó un gato negro al rostro del guardián, que se quedó helado al encontrarse con un par de felinos ojos grises. — ¡Waa!

—Te presento al ánima Kasai, Kasai él es mi guardián Kero, espero que podamos llevarnos todos muy bien a partir de ahora.

—Sakura ¿D-De qué hablas?

—Él vivirá con nosotros de ahora en adelante, sé bueno con él ¿Sí Kero?— ambos lo vieron quedarse de piedra.

— ¿Qué? ¿¡Qué!?

 **Notas de Autora.**

Hola a todos! ¿Alguien mareado? ¿Confundido? ¿Alguien? Bueno, de ser así, es normal xD dada la cantidad de información que volqué en este capítulo jajaja -_-' recibí pocos reviews del capítulo anterior así que me quedé un poco preocupada ¿Se habrán enojado conmigo por algo? :C prometo intentar controlar mis niveles de maldad, más no puedo hacer (? Ok, basta de tonterías jaja vamos a cosas más importantes, en la actualización anterior les había dicho que tal vez cambie el día en el que se subirán los caps, bueno voy a someterlos a un pequeño experimento ahora que me lo puedo permitir… el próximo capítulo va a estar el día LUNES, si en la semana noto que me resulta mejor que los sábados entonces voy a cambiar el día (Sí, otra vez u.u perdonen mis locos horarios que se dan vuelta como tortilla D:) sino entonces continuaremos así hasta que se acomode un poco mi vida :S ante cualquier cosa avisaré en la sección noticias :D Como siempre muchas gracias si estás leyendo esto, y si quieres dejarme tu visto bueno, sugerencia o palazo virtual posteame un Review que los leo todos los días ;) un gran saludo y que tengan buena semana! C:


	6. VI - ¿Evitar peligros o no?

Discutía con el gato como quien intenta tratar con una roca, sin recibir respuesta, solo lo veía rascarse la oreja con delicadeza. No podía perdonarle lo que había hecho, ¿Qué criatura en sus cinco sentido podía ser capaz de hacer tal atrocidad? ¿Cómo podía haber sido tal cruel? Se colocó enfrente de él para enfrentarlo, no se iría a sus anchas como si nada. Esa era la guerra.

—Te arrepentirás de haberme hecho eso…

—No me arrepiento— le contestó el felino negro.

— ¿Por qué lo hiciste?— preguntó Kero enojado.

—Porque puedo…

— ¡No! ¡No puedes!— miró a su dueña lloriqueando, sin embargo esta estaba enfrascada en ese libro de magia espiritual que el monje Tsukimine e había dado a estudiar, ni siquiera volteó a verlo. — ¡Sakuraa… dile algo!

—Ya Kero… no es para tanto.

—Él… ¡Él…! ¡Él se comió mi trozo de tarta!

—Queda aún, toma otro…

— ¡Era el último con fresas encima!

—Me gustan las fresas…— comentó Kasai como pensativo. Kerberos pataleó frente a él aún enfrascado en sus berrinches.

— ¡A mí también y tú te comiste todas!

—Sí…— parecía que fuera a ponerse a babear en cualquier momento, el muñeco amarillo tiró de sus orejas, dio un par de vueltas en su lugar y cayó de cara sobre la mesita de té, dándose por vencido.

—Comparé más Kero… lo prometo— dijo Sakura. Instantáneamente lo vio levantarse y mirarla con los ojos brillantes de felicidad.

— ¡Sí! Gracias Sakurita~ ¡Eres la mejor!

—Sí, sí…— ella miró a su nueva falsa mascota. —Kasai ¿Sabes algo acerca de magia espiritual?

—Un poco Sakura-sama.

— ¿Tienes idea de cómo diferenciar sueños premonitorios de los sueños corrientes?

—Sueles ser… extraños, claro que nunca he tenido uno pero por lo que sé tienen mucha coherencia, el suceso de las cosas suele transcurrir en un orden determinado y muy similar a la realidad, en cambio en los sueños normales no hay demasiada lógica, puede ocurrir cualquier cosa…

—Comprendo— la chica estaba un poco inquieta, llevaba soñando a la misma mujer desde hacía mucho tiempo, algo quería decirle pero el mensaje era muy confuso. ¿Qué podía hacer al respecto?

Más tarde la muchacha de ojos verdes salió a hacer las compras prometidas junto a su gato que se encontraba dentro de la bolsa que llevaba, miraba el camino y a las escasas personas que cruzaban asomado a la abertura, algunos que lo veían se acercaban a hacer comentarios y gestos de ternura hacia él, se preguntaba por qué los humanos serían tan… expresivos. ¿Sería acaso que el extraño era él? Miró a su acompañante, andaba con una dulce sonrisa en el rostro, siempre le había gustado verla andar, sin comprender bien el motivo.

Él había tenido la labor de estudiar a Shaoran Li hacía casi seis años, para un día tomar su forma y engañar a la joven, sin embargo desde ese entonces había preferido observarla a ella, sus expresiones, andares, las cosas que hacía día a día, lo que comía y lo que no, sabía que le gustaban las fresas como a él, también se fascinaba en el extraño color de sus ojos… parecían perlas de jade.

— ¿Mm? ¿Sucede algo malo?— la oyó cuando lo descubrió contemplándola.

—Para nada— sus orejas comenzaron a moverse de un lado a otro, había algo extraño en el ambiente y no le agradaba nada, podía oír los pasos de dos individuos correr hacia ellos a toda velocidad. —Sakura-sama, doble en la siguiente esquina, nos están siguiendo…

— ¿Eh?

—Puedo oír que se aproximan, por favor doble aquí— ella hizo caso a la petición y giró, apresurando el paso, pero no fue suficiente. Antes de poder empezar a correr una brillante línea anaranjada apareció enfrente de ella, era una barrera divisoria, la muchacha podría cruzarla sin embargo Kasai no, debido a que era un espectro. —Huya, a quien buscan es a mí…

— ¿Quiénes? ¿Cómo podría hacer eso?— como contestando a su pregunta oyó los pasos de alguien a sus espaldas, volteó sorprendida, allí de pie estaba un joven de cabello castaño alto y robusto, parecía ser que no esperaba encontrarla allí, aunque se permitió dudar, después de todo ¿Por qué la habría perseguido hasta aquel sitio si ni siquiera sabía quién era?

Iba vestido de un atuendo café que consistía en un chaleco con muchos bolsillos, pantalones holgados que también tenían bolsillos y botas, llevaba un cinturón negro a la cintura del que se sostenía una funda de espada y otra para un revólver. También lucía una blanca capa con capucha.

—Vaya… una humana— lo oyó.

— ¿Quién eres tú?— preguntó la chica de ojos verdes. La mirada del sujeto se dirigió de sus ojos a su bolsa, en donde el gato allí ubicado gruñía para sus adentros, si no se delataban quizá se marchara. ¿Dónde estaba la segunda persona que había detectado?

—Ah… ahí estás… ¿Estás poseyendo el cuerpo de un gato?

—No— contestó el ánima. —Este es mío…— dio un salto fuera de la bolsa y enseguida tomó su forma verdadera.

— ¿Es ella tu maestra?

—No lo es…— observó como desenvainaba la espada y apuntaba con esta ha la criatura. Sakura se colocó enfrente de Kasai y extendió los brazos, dándole a entender a su amenazante acompañante que no iba a permitir que le hiciera daño.

— ¿Tienes planeado poseerla a ella?

—No soy su maestra, pero sí su amiga.

—Esa criatura no posee un alma verdadera, no puede tener las mismas emociones que los humanos niña…

—No importa.

—Será mejor que no interfieras, no es parte de mi trabajo asesinar humanos— la chica tomó la llave que llevaba colgando y comenzó a recitar su conjuro, al poco tiempo tenía el báculo en manos, era bastante pesado por lo que le demandaba una cantidad determinada de fuerza extra para poder sostenerlo, estaba segura de que cuando se perfeccionara aún más podría hacerlo sin problemas.

Al instante oyó que alguien caía detrás suyo, echó un vistazo por encima de su hombro y se encontró con un par de ojos azulados mirarla divertidos. Kasai le disparó varias bolas de fuego para que se alejara, para su suerte funcionó, era una chica de dos largas coletas rojizas, vestida similar al hombre que tenían al otro lado. La vieron dar un salto y colocarse junto a su… compañero ¿Tal vez?

—No hagas tonterías Jenna…

—Lo siento, sabes que me encantan los desafíos, qué jovencita más arrogante tenemos aquí— saco del interior de su capa unos pergaminos de color cobre, sonriendo de oreja a oreja, algo en el destello perverso de los ojos de aquella muchacha le indicaba a Sakura que no sería sencillo quitárselos de encima. Lo observó lanzarle uno de ellos y enseguida lo bloqueó con una barrera, extendiendo un brazo hacia adelante, pero el impacto de la descargar cayó sobre su mano que enseguida comenzó a sangrar.

— ¿Poderes espirituales?— musitó él, levemente sorprendido.

— ¿Qué haces con un ánima falsa chiquilla?— no podía creer que estuviera oyendo eso, esa chica parecía aún más joven que la de ojos verdes. ¿Cómo podía llamarla chiquilla?

—Es mi amigo.

—Ridículo— oyó enunciar a la que se hacía llamar Jenna. —Lo que dices es una tontería, ¿Cómo puede ofrecerte amistad una cosa que no siente absolutamente nada? Explícale Kei…

—Escucha— empezó el hombre. —Las reglas son estas: si hay un ánima sin maestro que la dome se le debe dar caza, y si su maestro no toma buenas decisiones también… no tenemos nada en tu contra pero te sugiero que no intervengas si no quieres morir.

A oír esto Kasai comenzó a lanzarles fuego a sus oponentes, pero no funcionaba para nada ya que creaban barreras contra espíritus malignos para defenderse, al ser un espectro no había mucho que pudiera hacer, era una presa para aquellos cazadores. Temía por la vida de su nueva dueña, no quería traerle problemas sin embargo… tampoco quería estar separado de ella.

A Sakura se le ocurrió una idea, los poderes del ánima eran muy poderosos aunque los rechazara aquel escudo que activaban los enemigos. ¿Podría ella darle algo de su esencia humana de alguna manera para que no pudieran continuar bloqueando los ataques? No dudó, simplemente tomó la carta _fuego_ y la utilizó. "Por favor, incrementa las fuerzas de estas flamas."

— ¡Fuego!— la apariencia de la carta se fue distorsionando hasta convertirse en una tormenta de fuego que rodeó la figura de la criatura, haciéndolo sentirse muy poderoso, era capaz de crear inmensas bolas rojas extremadamente dañinas, con cada nuevo ataque que impactaba en la barrera enemiga la veían quebrarse un poco más. Hasta que se rompió por completo y ambos cazadores dieron un salto para impedir ser golpeados.

— ¡Te voy a exorcizar!— gritó Jenna avanzando a toda velocidad hacia el muchacho de ojos grises, quien al parecer no tenía intenciones de evadirla.

— ¡Bosque!— una enredadera comenzó a crecer alrededor del cuerpo de la pelirroja que, desesperada, intentaba arrancarse las ramas que la sujetaban con firmeza, absolutamente en vano. "¿Quién es esta chica?" pensó, comenzando a asfixiarse.

— ¡Kei! ¡Ayúdame!

—Estoy algo ocupado…— el hombre se estaba viendo rodeado de fuego, pero al parecer no era cualquiera, ya que no encontraba la forma de apagarlo, se estaba sintiendo fatigado debido al calor que lo azotaba mientras su área de movimiento se reducía poco a poco. —Demonios… ¡Utilízalo Jenna!— recibió un asentimiento a modo de respuesta y luego ambos posaron sus pulgares en sus frentes, no pasó ni un segundo que desaparecieron como si se transformaran en aire.

El lugar quedó en calma después de eso, todo volvió a ser como antes.

.

* * *

.

Shaoran despertó sobresaltado, se encontraba aún en el estudio de Eriol, quien al parecer ya no estaba allí. Se apresuró a ponerse el abrigo que había dejado en el sofá del lugar y salió de la habitación con mucha prisa, había percibido la presencia de Sakura, estaba seguro, además de eso había sido muy fuerte. ¿Estaría en problemas? Con solo pensarlo se sintió desesperar, apresuró aún más el paso y abandonó la casa sin siquiera despedirse, otro día se lo explicaría bien al inglés, por el momento tenía algo más importante que hacer.

Ingresó al automóvil que había dejado estacionado en la entrada y aceleró, no podía evitar pensar lo peor a pesar de que sabía que su novia podía defenderse a la perfección. Intentó hacerle una llamada a Ryu para preguntarle si ya había llegado a su casa, sin embargo no obtuvo respuesta alguna, quizá aún estuviera en el aeropuerto, le dejó un mensaje en la casilla para avisarle que no podría recogerlo debido a una emergencia y se dispuso a continuar con la marcha. Sabía hacia donde se dirigía gracias a la presencia de la chica pero en determinado momento ya no conseguía percibir nada, el pánico lo dominó, se bajó del automóvil y corrió por las calles en la misma dirección por la que iba anteriormente.

— ¡Sakura-sama!— oyó decir a Kasai, su corazón dio un vuelco. —Sakura-sama… por favor, ¿Qué puedo hacer?— Shaoran los vio a cierta distancia, sin detenerse a pesar de que disminuyó la marcha considerablemente al verla en el suelo en los brazos del ánima que la sacudía con suavidad. "Oh, no…"

— ¿¡Sakura!?— corrió una vez más hasta llegar a su lado, casi se la arrebató de los brazos a su acompañante que ni siquiera se inmutó al verlo aparecer, por alguna razón su expresión era diferente, parecía aliviado de verlo, no se había puesto a la defensiva como solía hacer. Cuando la tuvo a su lado sintió como si el peso en sus hombros se disipara en lo que dura un suspiro, la veía con la respiración acompasada y su semblante relajado, lo que le indicaba que todo estaba bien.

— ¿Se ha hecho daño?— el castaño la inspeccionó un poco, otra vez tenía una de sus manos heridas, con solo pensar que la habían lastimado la impotencia lo dominaba. Era muy curioso que en lo que refería a Sakura, todo era muy inestable en él, podía pasar de estar tranquilo a furioso en un instante.

—No… está dormida.

—Ya veo, qué alivio…— vio que el proveniente de China se ponía de pie con la muchacha en brazos y enseguida emprendía la marcha hacia el vehículo que había estacionado a unas calles. No dudó en seguirlo. —Li Shaoran, me disculpo por los problemas.

—Dudo que para Sakura sean problemas…— apretó un poco la mandíbula, sabía que eso era cierto y no le gustaba ni un poco que fuera así.

Se acomodaron dentro del transporte, el ánima con la chica en la parte trasera después de que Shaoran le indicara que la sujetara con fuerza para que no continuara haciéndose daño, por alguna razón estaba muy molesto con ambos, no era que estuvieran haciendo algo malo pero… ¿Por qué Kasai estaba allí? No había hablado con su novia en todo el día anterior debido a todo el trabajo que tuvo que preparar en la mansión Hiragisawa, algo estaba perdiéndose, quería saber qué era lo antes posible.

—Kasai, ¿Cómo es que estabas en aquel sitio junto a Sakura?— le preguntó.

—Hacíamos compras.

— ¿Compras?— se fastidió aún más si podía ser, no comprendía el motivo pero se estaba sintiendo desplazado.

—Sí.

— ¿Por qué hacías compras con ella?

—Porque se acabaron las fresas— Shaoran se pasó la mano por la cabeza, exasperado, la simpleza de las respuestas de la criatura no tenían nada que ver con lo que estaba preguntando aunque… un momento ¿Había dicho que se habían terminado las fresas? Eso significaba…

— ¿Has estado en casa de Sakura?

—Sí, allí vivo ahora…— no podía creer que estuviera escuchándolo decir aquello, la joven le había abierto las puertas a un espectro que estaba siendo buscado, las ánimas sin maestro eran pocas, los cazadores estarías rastreándolo por donde fuera necesario, lo más probable era que se metieran en problemas. "Ah Sakura… siempre tan imprudente" pensó, preocupado.

—Sabes que quieren cazarte ¿Cierto?

—Sí, fueron ellos los que nos atacaron, pero Sakura-sama pudo con ellos, sin ella es probable que yo no hubiese sobrevivido, esta vez eran dos.

Shaoran asintió y aceleró, quería llegar lo antes posible a casa para poder tratar a su novia, tenía que hablar pronto con ella ya que de alguna manera debía convencerla de que no era buena idea involucrarla con las viejas ánimas de Tian Fu, no contaban con el apoyo de su clan y sería muy difícil evitar que se les diera caza. No le gustaba ponerse en esa posición pero no iba a permitir que asesinaran a Sakura por ellos.

Llegaron a la residencia Li y al ingresar se encontraron con una persona de ojos azules sentada en la sala mientras bebía café y comía pastel de chocolate. De pronto Kasai se convirtió en un gato y se subió a la mesita para olfatear la comida. Había fresas dentro del decorado postre… con solo pensarlo se le hacía agua la boca…

El castaño depositó a Sakura en el sofá y se dirigió hacia el baño más cercano para tomar algodón y desinfectante, su prioridad era tratar esa herida horrible que tenía en la mano izquierda. De hecho eso mismo comenzó a hacer mientras era observado por el gato negro que masticaba un trozo de pastel.

—Oye… solo un poco, estoy hambriento— le dijo Ryu al ánima, gruñendo. —Hola Shaoran, vaya cara…

— ¿Por qué será?— suspiró. —Cielos… siempre estás comiendo, ¿A qué hora llegaste? Estaba llamándote.

—Oh, mi móvil está en la maleta aún… lo siento— le enseñó una sonrisa amplia que utilizaba para disculparse. La verdad era que no tenía demasiado deseos de escuchar el aparato, alguien lo estaba llamando para que se encontraban, necesitaba descansar un poco. En Hong Kong lo habían acosado bastante.

—A veces me pregunto para qué lo tienes.

— ¿Qué le sucedió a Sakura-chan?

—Cazadores— contestó, vio cómo Ryu palidecía al oír la palabra, no le gustaba ni un poco saber que había algunos de esos por allí cerca. No podía olvidarse de lo que le había ocurrido cuando era un jovencito pecoso, algunos podían llegar a ser muy despiadados.

— ¿Chinos?

—Japoneses…

—Demonios, aquí también— el guardaespaldas dejó de comer y se pasó las manos por el cabello, ese gesto lo había adquirido de tanto contemplar a su jefe hacer lo mismo. —Espero que se mantengan alejados…

—Pienso igual, sin embargo Sakura se ha hecho cargo de Kasai— oyó a su interlocutor silbar sorprendido.

—Tienes una novia valiente Shaoran.

—Yo diría "imprudente".

—Sí, eso también.

— ¡Sakura-sama!— oyeron decir a Kasai que le miraba el rostro a la joven, quería ver sus ojos de cerca cuando despertara y su deseo se había vuelto realidad, la había visto abrirlos como somnolienta.

Se incorporó en el asiento pero no pudo sentarse completamente ya que cierto castaño la tomó por los hombros y volvió a recostarla, provocando un rubor en ella que estaba muy sorprendida de verlo, sin mencionar contenta. Había estado pensando en él toda la noche anterior, verlo por fin provocaba que su corazón golpeara con fuerza su pecho.

Recibió algunas caricias en el cabello y una mirada preocupada de color ámbar, recordaba haberse enfrentado con dos enemigos que querían capturar al ánima, haber utilizado una carta y después haberse sentido muy cansada. ¿En qué momento había llegado su novio? Había temido que sucediera algo como eso, no le gustaba hacerlo preocupar

—Lo siento— murmuró para que la escuchara él solo.

— ¿De verdad? Porque pusiste en riesgo tu vida… ¿Qué hubiese hecho yo si ellos…?— se mordió la lengua para evitar dejarse llevar por el enojo, jamás había pensado que podía molestarse con ella ¿Qué estaba pasándole? —No soportaría que algo te sucediera.

—En verdad lo lamento, pero no podía abandonar a Kasai…

— ¿Te hicieron algo más además de lo de tu mano?

—No, solo fue un descuido.

—Sakura-sama, por favor perdóneme, le he causado muchos problemas— Shaoran apretó los puños, conteniéndose aún para no estallar, sin embargo en el fondo lo culpaba, también a los cazadores, a todos lo que quisieran apartarla de su lado.

—No te preocupes… para eso son los amigos…— "No Sakura, no te involucres" pensó su novio.

—Me preocupo, no quiero traerle conflictos, pero tengo que pedirle una cosa más.

— ¿Y qué es?— lo vio realizar una reverencia con aquella forma felina tan tierna.

—Se lo suplico, sea mi maestra.

* * *

 **Notas de la Autora**.

Hola a todos! Les voy a contar una pequeña historia de vida… cuatro años atrás adquirí una netbook que es con la que trabajo, estudio y escribo, verán… hace un tiempo me enteré que tiene un problema en el disco duro, por ende suelen sucederme algunos inconvenientes de vez en cuando. Resulta que el día lunes a la tarde estaba finalizando este capítulo que tanto me había costado escribir, y me ocurre algo realmente terrible, algo que ya me había pasado con anterioridad aunque no de manera frecuente, lo que pasó fue que, mientras escribía a toda máquina porque sabía que tenía que finalizar la redacción para ese día, la pantalla de mi netbook se puso negra y vi que se había apagado y que yo… no había guardado lo que había escrito, desesperada volví a encenderla rogando que el Word hubiese guardado un archivo de recuperación pero… no tuve suerte u.u perdí todo lo que había logrado, así que tuve que iniciar la redacción desde cero, por supuesto que no quedó igual a como lo tenía, quedó más reducido… T^T así que estoy profundamente apenada por la demora de este capítulo ¡Dos días es una barbaridad! Y como deben suponer esto también va a demorar el siguiente, pero al menos tomé la decisión de que las actualizaciones van a llegar los días LUNES, me estaba funcionando bien hasta que ocurrió este pequeño incidente… bueno, espero que les guste :D como siempre muchas gracias si estás leyendo esto y si queres dejarme tu visto bueno, sugerencia o palazo virtual dejame un review que los leo todos los días ;) un saludo para todos! Y que tengan buena semana C:


	7. VII - Quiebre del secreto

Aguardaban a que la feliz pareja tuviera una plática a solas en la sala, las cosas se habían puesto algo candentes por lo que Ryu había optado por llevarse el gato al jardín trasero unos momentos. Su jefe había reaccionado de una forma que no se había esperado nunca, incluso sabiendo que su novia lo hacía tornarse alguien muy diferente al que él conocía.

—Olvídalo— había dicho, muy serio. —Eso no va a pasar.

— ¿Shaoran?— musitó Sakura.

—No Sakura, es un riesgo grande.

—P-pero… no puedo dejarlo, él me perdonó la vida una vez… lo menos que debo hacer es ayudarlo.

— ¡Pueden asesinarte!

—Y a él conmigo, no les tengo miedo— la sorpresa de la chica había sido reemplazada por seriedad.

— ¡No pienso permitirlo!

Cuando las voces comenzaban a subir de volumen supo que era hora de una retirada estratégica. Lo último que había escuchado fue eso, era la primera vez que los había visto de esa forma, no pensaba que pudieran tener discusiones. "Bueno, son como todo el mundo, supongo que es normal" pensaba, sujetando al animal que tenía curiosidad por saber de qué hablarían los que se habían quedado en la sala.

—Oye ¿Podrías soltarme?— lo escuchó.

—No.

—Comprendo.

—Eres extraño ¿Sabes? ¿Qué clase de poder de voluntad es ese?

—Oh bueno, sé que en algún momento vas a soltarme— dijo Kasai bostezando, dejó ver los dos pequeños colmillos que conservaba en su verdadera apariencia. —Tampoco es como si me molestara que me sostuvieras.

— ¿Y eso por qué?— el ánima pareció meditar su respuesta unos instantes, luego lo miró directamente a los ojos.

—Yo sé tu secreto— el guardaespaldas se sorprendió pero lo ocultó en menos de lo posible. —Pero no te preocupes, no diré nada.

—No sé de qué estás hablando— la mirada de nada de la criatura lo extrañaba. ¿Así se vería él también cuando estaba indiferente? Esperaba que no, su acompañante pareciera no tener… corazón, aunque en verdad no creía que él mismo tuviera uno tampoco.

—Descuida, no tienes que reconocerlo, pero no engañas a mis ojos, es por eso que no hay manera de que pueda temerte, incluso a pesar de tu nivel de magia.

— ¿Todos ustedes… pueden saberlo?— se atrevió a preguntar el de ojos azules, no podía creerlo, el hecho de desconocer cosas sobre las ánimas le había traído un inconveniente, recordaba haberse enfrentado una vez con Tai, debían encontrarlo y asegurarse de que no dijera nada.

—Sí, podemos ver cosas que las personas normales no, es parte de la naturaleza como espectro.

—Entiendo… no lo dirás ¿Verdad?

—Por supuesto que no, debes tener un motivo por el cual querer mantenerlo en secreto, si quieres saber más sobre ti podemos hablar…

—Te lo agradezco Kasai.

Mientras esto sucedía en el jardín las cosas en la sala no estaban tan apacibles, sin mencionar que las voces continuaban elevarse peligrosamente. Ninguno de os dos podía creerse que estaban comenzando una pelea, menos aún cuando tanto deseaban detener todo aquello y abrazarse con fuerza.

—Sakura, recapacita, meterse con los cazadores… ¡Cielos no es un juego!— dijo el castaño, sintiendo como le hervía la sangre.

—No tienes que preocuparte por eso, puedo hacerlo.

—Es que no lo entiendes…

— ¡Claro que sí! Shaoran, soy perfectamente capaz de hacer esto ¿Por qué dudas tanto de mí?

—No son dudas, no quiero que te veas involucrada es eso.

—Lamento los problemas que te ocasioné, no volveré a hacerlo… pero no me pidas que abandone a Kasai.

— ¿Tan solo esperas que permita que te lastimen?

—No lo harán, te doy mi palabra, puedes quedarte tranquilo.

—No que estuviera loco, voy a protegerte.

—Shaoran…

—No hay punto de discusión con eso, no quiero quedarme de brazos cruzados mientras veo cómo te amenazan— lo vio acercarse, para luego posar una de sus manos e la base del cuello de su novia, cerrando los ojos, la aferró por la cintura con fuerza antes de que huyera. Al poco tiempo de concentración un símbolo chino apareció en el mismo sitio que tocaba.

— ¿Qué estás…?— oyó a la chica. — ¡No Shaoran!

—Eso me dejará un poco más tranquilo.

—Pero no a mí.

—Entonces reconoces que te expondrás a peligros.

—Solo quiero ayudar…— la mirada seria del castaño le indicaba que no bromeaba ni un poco, ¿Por qué estaba haciéndole algo como aquello? Lo último que quería lograr era ocasionar más problemas. —Por favor quítalo…

—No, si lo hago te lastiman no me lo podré perdonar— diciendo esto se retiró del lugar, para encerrarse en su estudio a pensar en una solución, la adrenalina corría por todo su cuerpo después de aquella discusión, jamás le había levantado la voz a Sakura, no podía creer que fuerza capaz de ponerse firme delante de ella de esa manera.

Se dejó caer sobre su escritorio una vez sentado en la silla móvil, terriblemente afectado. "Me sobrepasé… no debí hacerlo…" se regañó, sumido en sus pensamientos, tanto que parecía rodearlo una neblina oscura de lamentos. Oyó unos golpes en la puerta pero no dijo absolutamente nada, no tenía deseos de ver a nadie pero unos segundos después pensó que podía llegar a ser su novia y se levantó de un salto. Era Ryu.

— ¿Qué tal fue?— enunció el guardaespaldas, cuando vio a su jefe abalanzarse sobre el mueble se dio cuenta de que todo iba mal. —Fiu… ¿Y? ¿Se pelearon?

—Mm…— lo oyó a modo de respuesta.

—Vaya… y yo que pensaba que eran una feliz pareja.

— ¡Lo somos!— exclamó Shaoran con calor, viéndolo a los ojos. —Solo fue… un traspié.

— ¿De parte de quien?— la mirada ambarina se había tornado filosa.

— ¿Crees que fue mi culpa? ¡Solo intento protegerla!

—No lo niego, pero creo que no supiste expresarlo, ha parecido que no confiabas en ella, que la creías débil.

—Pero ella no lo es, eso lo sé, solo no quiero que se arriesgue, si la pierdo… si eso ocurre… me voy a volver loco.

Ryu permaneció impasible en su sitio, contemplando a la persona que tenía enfrente, eso era lo que era el amor, una emoción molesta que alteraba a las demás y obligaba a dejarlo todo por una persona, le parecía ridículo, muy problemático, se aliviaba de no ser capaz de experimentarlo, la idea de dependencia le parecía una aberración. "Y sin embargo ¿Cómo es tan feliz?" se preguntó, era gracioso que le diera curiosidad por un sentimiento como aquel, no era algo propio de su persona.

.

* * *

.

—Ya Sakura todo está bien— le decía Mei Ling mientras le apoyaba la mano en el hombro, verla tan angustiada le hacía querer ir a decirle un par de cosas a su primo pero no lo hacía ya que sabía que la discusión se había generado por cierta ánima que en ese preciso instante la abrazaba para confortarla, esperaba que no estuviera llorando o las cosas se tornarían peores. —Solo lo hizo porque le importas…

—No quiero que lo lastimen…— la oyó, sollozando. —No quiero este sello.

—Sakura-sama, cuanto lo siento, es todo culpa mía.

—No Kasai, tú solo estás pidiéndome ayuda, no hay nada de malo con eso, pero tengo que quitar este sello antes de ser tu maestra, o puede salir herido Shaoran… ¿Comprendes?

—Perfectamente, la ayudaré en lo que necesite.

—Te lo agradezco mucho.

—Sakura, por favor, considera quedártelo, estarás protegida.

—Mei Ling, tener este sello significa que los ataques que recibiré impactarán en el cuerpo de Shaoran, no es justo, esto es asunto mío, no quiero que se vea involucrado.

— ¿Y si él piensa de la misma manera?— la expresión sorprendida de la joven japonesa lo decía todo. —No te has puesto en su lugar, a ti no te gusta cuando él se arriesga ¿Cierto?

—No…

—Entonces, solo piensa que es una medida, algo extremista, que tomó para poder protegerte.

—Extremista, muy extremista, pero supongo que tendré cuidado hasta descubrir como quitarlo, dudo mucho que él lo haga.

De repente el ambiente se tornó oscuro, una brecha temporal se había formado a su alrededor, la muchacha de ojos verdes sujetó a Mei Ling para que no quedara detenida en el tiempo, le dio un pergamino sagrado para evitarlo y avanzaron por la casa a paso lento. Afuera la presencia de otras ánimas se percibía con mucha fuerza.

Se encontraron con los chicos en las escaleras, la pareja evitó el contacto visual, los ánimos aún no se habían calmado por completo y ninguno de os dos quería volver a discutir. Salieron de la residencia con cuidado y, casi al instante, comenzaron a recibir ataques de parte de los soldados de negro, eran más que la vez anterior e iban acompañados por un león blanco idéntico al que habían visto en las oficinas Li, sin embargo la criatura no se quedó a atacar a Sakura como sucedió en la vez anterior sino que les indicó a la decena de soldados que ingresaran a la casa a como de lugar, y se marchó con rapidez sobre sus patas en otra dirección.

—Ryu síguelo— ordenó Shaoran, dudando si abandonarlo o no el guardaespaldas se fue tras la bestia, pero no por su cuenta, cierta muchacha de largo cabello negro, preocupada por su seguridad estando solo, fue tras él sin que nadie lo notara. Los tres restantes se quedaron a defender la mansión Li.

— ¿Qué es lo que buscan?—inquirió Sakura evitando el fio del arma de uno de ellos, no recibió ninguna respuesta. — ¿Por qué no dices nada?— le lanzó un talismán a su atacante y vio como una descarga eléctrica lo cubría por completo. — ¿Ánima?

—Sakura-sama, son ánimas creadas pero no libres, su maestro tiene el control total de sus mentes, tiene que exorcizarlos por favor— explicó Kasai mientras lanzaba fuego a algunos de ellos, dejándolo muy sorprendido de verdad ya que no estaba funcionando como la primera vez que los había encontrado, sus flamas estaban siendo inútiles, parecía que la única manera de destruirlos sería por medio de magia espiritual o la insignia en manos del maestro, la cual los sujetaba al mundo terrenal.

La muchacha se puso a la tarea pero necesitaba un poco de tiempo para poder realizar un exorcismo de ese nivel, lo que no se atrevía a pedir ya que recordaba a la perfección que había discutido con su novio, no podía ni siquiera verlo a los ojos ¿Cómo iba a ser capaz de hablarle? Al mirar en su dirección se percató de que, con cada ataque que evitaba o estocada que devolvía, estaba evitando que los enemigos se acercaran a donde ella se encontraba. "Si tan solo pudiera hacer algo para protegerlo también…" se dijo, preocupada. "No quiero que le suceda algo malo." Cerró los ojos con este pensamiento como idea central, a sus pies el símbolo de la estrella apareció.

—Kasai, por favor no dejes que se acerquen hasta aquí, voy a hacerlos desaparecer.

El ánima asintió y creó una barrera de fuego para mantenerlos a raya, luego comenzó a atacarlos directamente, para poder crear todo el tiempo que fuera posible, convirtió uno de sus brazos en una zarpa felina negra con la que se ayudaba para retener los golpes de las afiladas lanzas, después de todo, la que consideraba su nueva ama se lo había pedido, no había forma de que le fallara, no le interesaba que no hubiesen hecho el contrato para que le debiera fidelidad y ella protección, aún así daría su vida para protegerla de todo peligro, todo porque no desapareciera aquella sonrisa que llevaba grabada en algún rincón de sus recuerdos. Tian Fu le había dado la vida y fuerza para que hiciera de ella lo que más quisiera, servir a Sakura Kinomoto, estar a su lado en todo momento, eso era lo que él más anhelaba, le permitiría experimentar felicidad.

.

* * *

.

Cuando Ryu alcanzó a la criatura después de perderlo varias veces, si bien estaba en sus óptimas condiciones se le había dificultado mucho seguirlo, se dio cuenta de que algo no iba bien, o la criatura era demasiado veloz. Al encontrarlo se percató de que estaban en la entrada de la residencia Kinomoto, Yang, el halcón de Shaoran, estaba arañando al león con agilidad, pero no podía hacer demasiado debido a que la diferencia de tamaños era muy considerable. Además de eso divisó otra criatura, dorada, una bestia alada que escupía fuego para evitar que el ánima se acercara a la casa, al recibir el impacto de una de las bolas oscuras del animal de color blanco fue despedida contra la puerta de la vivienda.

— ¡Agh!— oyó que se quejaba. —N-No te vas a acercar a esta casa…— volvió a ponerse de pie algo tambaleante.

—No te entrometas en mi camino guardián, tus poderes no se igualan a los míos.

—Pero los míos sí— dijo Ryu, y después lo atacó con su katana. El golpe no logró alcanzar al león debido a que una neblina negra lo cubrió y rechazó al guardaespaldas como una barrera, por lo que fue despedido unos metros hacia atrás, chocó contra un muro en la esquina de la calle pero, antes de ponerse de pie, se encontró con un par de ojos carmesíes rodeados de una cascada de cabellos oscuros que lo miraban preocupados. "No puede ser…" pensó, un segundo previo a tomarla y ocultarla detrás de la pared.

— ¡Mei Ling! ¿Qué haces aquí?— le dijo, sosteniéndola por los hombros. — ¡Es peligroso!

—Puedo decir lo mismo— murmuró ella a modo de reproche. — ¿Por qué viniste solo?

— ¡Cielos! ¡Puedo hacerlo! ¡Regresa con tu primo!

— ¡No quiero!

De repente estalló en pedazos el muro que los protegía, el pelinegro alcanzó a tiempo a abrazar a la joven para cuidar que no se hiriera, sin embargo quedaron expuestos ante el enemigo que ya no era un león, se había vuelto algo muy diferente.

 _ **Recomiendo escuchar: "Naraku no hana" de Eiko Shimamiya**_

Había tomado forma humana, para la sorpresa de todos estaban frente a un hombre alto y delgado que vestía un atuendo blanco a juego con su cabello, los contemplaba con una sonrisa maquiavélica de dientes afilados.

—Veo que una amiguita se suma a la fiesta, Ryu Ming— el aludido se colocó entre el sujeto y Mei Ling, no toleraba ni que la observara, a leguas se notaba que era una criatura retorcida. "Demonios, no estoy en mi mejor momento para pelear…" —Oh vamos… puedo divertirme con ella.

—Apártate— soltó el de ojos azules. — ¿Y quién eres tú que me conoces?

—Mi nombre es Naku, no necesitas saber otra cosa.

—Naku, te aconsejo no meterte conmigo.

— ¿Piensas que me preocupa? Es imposible que te tema, no puedes destruirme— como para desmentirlo Ryu atacó a toda velocidad, los antebrazos del hombre comenzaron a cambiar lentamente, hasta cubrirse de pelaje blanco y que sus uñas se tornaran largas y afiladas. Pudo detener la estocada como si de nada se tratase, a pesar de toda la fuerza que el guardaespaldas estaba utilizando, era bastante sorprendente, por eso cuando recibió un enorme rasguño en el costado izquierdo no lo vio venir, oyó a la muchacha gritar de la impresión, lo que le hizo un llamado a tierra, así que llegó a tiempo para poder caer sobre sus pies, no quería preocuparla más.

De cuclillas, a un costado contempló que Yang se alejaba aleteando en las alturas y después caía en picada para atacar al ánima, se trataba de un ave verdaderamente fiel. La criatura alada de antes también se daba a la ofensa pero el enemigo los rechazó con una onda oscura que los dejó inconscientes después de torturarlos con una descarga potente, a Ryu le había provocado un malestar leve a la altura del pecho, pero nada que no pudiera manejar. "Rayos… esto no va bien…" pensó, tratando de encontrar una alternativa a su problema, con Mei Ling allí presente no había forma de que pudiera recurrir a su máximo potencial.

— ¡Ryu! ¿Estás bien?— la vio hacer el amago de acercarse pero le hizo un gesto de que no se atreviera, acto seguido creó un campo alrededor de ella para que pudiera estar a salvo. — ¡Oye!

—No te acerques…— la sangre le hervía, podía sentir aquella sed de sangre que tanto detestaba, la misma que nublaba toda su capacidad de razonamiento. Respiraba agitado.

— ¿Sabes?— empezó Naku, miraba el suelo como con hartazgo. —No comprendo qué es lo que te hace tan afamado entre las criaturas mágicas de China, todos conocen tu nombre… "aquel que no se debe ver" dicen, ¿Por qué se te apoda así?— silencio. —Ah, ¿No piensas decir nada? Está bien, veamos si es posible con el incentivo correcto…

El pelinegro corrió a todo lo que le daban las piernas cuando lo vio apuntar una de sus manos hacia la joven, a sabiendas de que si se estaba tomando la molestia en atacarla aún siendo rodeada por un campo de protección era porque la criatura tenía la seguridad de que no sería un obstáculo, por ende al ser capaz de ver la bola de energía oscura aproximarse a ella solo pensó que debía interceptarla.

La abrazó, y al instante percibió el impacto. La piel le ardía en el momento en que cayó al suelo un poco más alejado, pero no importaba, dirigió su mirada azul a la persona que tenía en brazos. Estaba inconsciente y herida en varias partes del cuerpo, su corazón dio un vuelco aunque su agudo oído percibiera los latidos de ella, por más que le indicara que estaba bien algo en él… gritaba.

Se quitó un colgante que llevaba al cuello, muy simple, tan solo una pequeña chapa dorada atada a una cuerda negra con dos cuencas azules a cada lado del metal, la dejó junto a Mei Ling a quien cubrió con dos campos de fuerza y se puso de pie. El aire se había tornado muy extraño, ondas de energía se arremolinaban alrededor de Ryu, quien de pronto parecía tener un aspecto más sombrío, sus ojos brillaban como dos zafiros inundados de odio al mirar a la criatura que se había quedado paralizada, podía sentir la fuerza que bullía dentro del guardaespaldas. Era algo muy aterrador.

Sus ropas se quemaban, dando lugar a otras de un color morado sumamente oscuro, casi negro, se trataba de un camisa de estilo chino y pantalones holgados, iba descalzo; su cabello había crecido un par de centímetros, en las puntas se tiñó de blanco. Pero todo aquello no era lo más espeluznante, sino que a su lado, como una sombra había aparecido una serpiente que rodeaba el cuerpo del muchacho, gruesa y repulsiva, con cabeza de mujer. Un rostro demasiado hermoso para algo tan horrible.

— ¿Quieres saber por qué me llaman así?— murmuró sonriendo, con sus brillantes ojos clavados en el enemigo. —Sabes lo que soy ¿O no? Nadie que se entera de mi secreto vive para contarlo…

—T-Tú… eres una aberración… un demonio…— el espanto era palpable en el león humano.

—Oh no— Ryu apareció detrás de él en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, la mujer serpentina se relamía sus labios rojos. —No soy, sino algo mucho peor…— le dio una patada en la cabeza que lo mandó a volar hasta que se golpeó contra un muro de una vivienda. — ¿Decías que no me temías? Yo no creo que eso sea verdad— lo tomó por el rostro mirándolo con todo el odio que sentía hacia él. —Te arrepentirás por haberte metido conmigo…

— ¡Basta! ¡Ya basta!— suplicaba Naku mientras intentaba hacer que aflojara el agarre, pero la fuerza era demasiada, le iba a quebrar los huesos. — ¡Piedad!

— ¿Piedad? Está bien— lo dejó caer al suelo. —Entonces será rápido— extendió un brazo hacia la serpiente. —Doku, en piedra…

Mei Ling abrió los ojos solo para encontrarse con el cuerpo de una serpiente enorme arrastrarse hacia donde estaba el enemigo, tenía a alguien al lado que no parecía el mismo… de pronto los gemidos de dolor del ánima blanca se hicieron patentes mientras era oprimido por el cuerpo de aquella criatura y al mismo tiempo el propio se cubría por una grisácea capa de roca. Parecía una tortura insoportable.

Hasta que todo quedó en silencio. Miles de brillos rojos volaban por todas partes, era todo lo que quedaba de lo que antes había sido un león, o una persona… no estaba segura. Aquella persona que estaba de pie sin afectarse volteó a mirarla, lo reconoció por el semblante indiferente característico de él, pero ella no podía dejar de contemplarlo pasmada. "¿Qué está pasando?" intentó pronunciar, pero no pudo.

 _ **Fin de la canción.**_

.

* * *

 **Notas de la Autora.**

*Aparece de debajo del escritorio* Hola… ¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien ahí? No me sorprendería que no hubiese nadie, en vista de lo que me demoré en escribir este capítulo… T.T ¿Cómo están? No se dan una idea de lo mal que me pone haber demorado tanto en subir esta actualización, simplemente no tengo tiempo, por lo que subir un cap por semana se volvió un imposible, por supuesto que no voy a dejar tirado el Fic, ni en un millón de años después de todas las ideas nuevas que tengo, hasta terminarlo no paro! Eso sí, voy a tener que pedirles paciencia porque probablemente demore un tiempo u.u Por el momento les traigo este cap que me ha encantado y espero que a ustedes también, no tiene mucho contenido SxS pero sí de mi otra pareja favorita… agregué la canción cuyo nombre utilicé para imaginar a Ryu, que en español sería "Flor del infierno" jaja ¡Se complicó todo! Si no entienden algo me pueden preguntar, también me gustaría leer sus conclusiones en vista del suspenso que dejé… ¡ejem! Les pido mil perdones otra vez por la demora, de ahora en más voy a publicar un anuncio en la sección noticias para avisar cuando se acerca la actualización en vista de que ya no puedo poner una fecha que no voy a poder cumplir :C acepto mi castigo si no quieren volver a aparecer por aquí… como siempre muchas gracias si estás leyendo esto y, si quieres dejarme tu visto bueno, sugerencia o palazo virtual, redacta un review que los leo todos los días ;) un gran saludo para todos y que tengan buena semana!


	8. VIII - Ánima

Podía percibir que la intensidad de los ataques de aquellas ánimas había aumentado, comenzaba a agotarse, si bien era rápido los enemigos eran demasiados para él solo. Shaoran Li luchaba un poco más alejado y la joven de ojos verdes se concentraba para poder acabar con todo aquello.

Sus heridas habían dejado de sanar, se notaba que la ausencia de un maestro en su vida comenzaba a tener consecuencias en él, necesitaba que ella tomara una decisión rápido, no aceptaría a otra persona como su dueño.

Por otra parte el castaño intentaba apartar tanto como fuera posible a esas criaturas de su novia, que al parecer tenía un plan en mente, pero le estaba resultando complicado, por más que las atravesaba con una espada no tenía sentido, se desintegraban como humo negro y a los segundos reaparecían enfrente de él renovadas, comenzaba a sentirse cansado.

De pronto percibió una presión a su alrededor que muy pocas veces había captado, muy poderosa y extraña, como una mezcla de miedo y asombro. ¿Acaso Ryu estaba peleando en serio? ¿Tan impresionante era el enemigo que requería aquello? ¿O la situación tan crítica? Tenía que ir con él deprisa, no fuera a ser cosa de que perdiera el control y se tornara peligroso dejarlo suelto. "Mal momento…" se dijo.

Miró en dirección a donde se encontraba Sakura, habían discutido, algo que nunca jamás había sucedido, quería arreglar las cosas, si bien no se arrepentía de haberle colocado el sello, si de la manera, no había sido lo correcto.

 _ **Recomiendo escuchar: "Swordland" OST de Sword Art Online.**_

Observó que un ánima se aproximaba hacia ella a toda velocidad con una lanza bien afilada, a atacarla por la espalda, Kasai no iba a llegar a tiempo, tenía que impedirlo. "Tengo que protegerla". Corrió, y fue como si una fuerza dentro de sí mismo despertara de repente, se sentía como fuego, fuego por dentro pero… frío. Empuñó con firmeza la espada que parecía brillar, en realidad no veía más nada que la muchacha, que se concentraba sosteniendo su báculo, por eso no estaba seguro. Al llegar a su lado simplemente bloqueó con el arma el ataque de la lanza, aunque no fue lo único que sucedió, la hoja era distinta, estaba siendo rodeada por otra verde, con forma más bien curva, mucho más larga que la de siempre y, al momento del impacto entre las armas, una vibración como un latido envió lejos al enemigo y a una considerable cantidad de ánimas, no las había destruido pero eso ayudaría a ganar algo de tiempo.

— ¿Q-Qué… fue eso?— musitó, sorprendido. Jamás había ocurrido algo así mientras batallaba, aunque la sensación aún estaba allí, la prueba: helaba tanto que quemaba. —Cielos…

—Shaoran Li— comentó Kasai acercándose. —Debemos proteger a Sakura-sama.

—Lo sé, cubre sus espaldas, yo cuidaré por el frente.

—Entendido.

Se ubicaron tal y como acordaron. La joven de ojos verdes comenzaba a resplandecer de un color dorado pero su magia parecía ser aún muy inestable, tenían que ganar tiempo. La sensación de poder continuaba con Shaoran ¿Acaso había desarrollado una nueva habilidad? Estaba dispuesto a averiguarlo y la oportunidad se avecinaba, ya que las ánimas regresaban por más, con solo afirmar su espada un remolino verde rodeó la hoja, volviéndola curva en un parpadeo. "A ellos".

Corrió, a toda velocidad. Lo último que quería era enfrentarlos demasiado cerca de Sakura, por lo que optó por algo más frontal, eran muchos, se preguntaba si sería capaz de alejarlos como antes, debía admitir que le encantaba la sensación de poder, lo hacía sentirse muy confiado y seguro en sus capacidades. Entonces, como para desmentirlo, su espada dejó de refulgir. ¿Qué había sucedido?

Una horda de ánimas se acercó a toda velocidad sin embargo con el solo pensamiento de que no debía permitir que se aproximara a la chica la espada reaccionó y volvió a brillar. Debajo de él el emblema del clan Li apareció, la misma forma que el tablero que utilizaba de niño. Nunca antes había sucedido.

Simplemente las rechazó, el choque de unas lanzas contra su arma liberó una gran cantidad de energía que fue expulsada como una cuchilla de luz que exterminó a todas las ánimas que tocó. Shaoran permaneció inmóvil en su sitio, muy sorprendido. Sí, se trataba de una nueva habilidad.

Se volteó para comprobar si Sakura se encontraba bien, la figura de su novia estaba siendo rodeada por un resplandor dorado muy fuerte, sostenía su báculo en vertical firmemente y solo sus ojos continuaban del color de siempre. Lo siguiente que notó fue que Kasai se encontraba dentro de un campo de energía a un costado de la joven. Mientras tanto una sensación de calidez y paz lo invadió, parecía emanar de ella. "Es tan relajante…" pensó dejándose invadir por la sensación, por esa ola de calor absorbente que lo llenaba de vida, le habría gustado continuar así por un largo rato más sin embargo la intensidad comenzaba a mermar, pudo entregarse a la realidad para ver desaparecer lentamente las ánimas enemigas en miles de destellos. Estaban pasando al otro lado. Pronto todo regresó a la normalidad.

 _ **Fin de la canción.**_

Cuando la vio dejarse caer al suelo de rodillas se acercó por instinto, creyendo que se desmayaría, pero lo sorprendió verla sonreírle cansada y soltar un suspiro. Después de todo ella era fuerte, lo sabía.

—Sakura ¿Te encuentras bien?— le preguntó arrodillándose a su lado. Sintió que colocaba una mano sobre la suya.

—Cansada… pero qué bueno que pude ser de ayuda…

—Aún más, acabaste con todos.

—No es así, ahora están en paz— el castaño vio una lágrima rodar por su mejilla blanca. —Los pude oír… sonaban… como si se estuviesen liberando— él secó aquella lágrima de emoción, conmovido por la bondad de la muchacha que amaba.

—Seguro que fuiste de ayuda— dijo abrazándola finalmente.

.

* * *

.

Estaba en verdad pasmada, jamás había estado tan atónita por algo, lo recordaría.

Vio a aquella persona caminar hasta el muro que separaba el camino de los árboles, o lo que quedaba del mismo, y apoyar la espalda deslizándose poco a poco hacia el suelo, siempre seguido por la enorme serpiente con torso y cabeza de mujer, comenzó a rodearlo hasta desaparecer convirtiéndose en una especie de sombra. Él estaba muy herido para reaccionar ante ello pensó Mei Ling, se desangraba y respiraba agitado. Por otra parte ella misma no conseguía levantarse del suelo, solo lo miraba sorprendida. ¿En verdad era Ryu?

— ¿Qué me ves Pantis?— lo oyó soltar. —Quita esa expresión de una vez…— sus ojos parecían dos zafiros brillantes que lograron intimidarla, incluso aunque la había llamado de esa forma.

— ¿R-Ryu?— musitó con voz quebrada.

—Sí, soy yo.

— ¿Q-Qué es… lo que…?

—No digas nada— él se dio la vuelta para darle la espalda. —Demonios.

—No entiendo nada…

—No se supone que debas hacerlo, solo has silencio, ya pasará.

 _ **Recomiendo escuchar: "Main Theme" OST de Forest of drizzling rain.**_

—Explícame— se puso de pie tambaleante y se acercó despacio.

— ¡No vengas!— el grito hizo que ella se frenara en seco, el corazón le latía muy rápido. —Por favor no vengas, aún no es seguro— Mei Ling se rasgó la falda de su vestido estilo chino y continuó la marcha hacia adelante con semblante preocupado. Definitivamente era Ryu, continuaba haciendo todo solo. Se arrodilló con cautela frente al chico, aunque luciera diferente era él, tenía que ayudarlo, utilizó ese trozo de tela para vendar de alguna forma la herida que tenía en el costado, o lo intentó, ya que él empezó a sacudirse. — ¡Haz lo que te dicen por una vez! ¡Aléjate de mí!

—Ya cállate… ¡Estás herido y voy a detener el sangrado!— la reacción de ella le impidió a el joven continuar resistiéndose, así que empezó a ser tratado.

— ¿Es que no ves que esto no es normal?

—He visto muchas cosas extrañas a lo largo de mi vida Ryu, eso se ha vuelto normal para mí— lo miró a los ojos. —Reconozco que me tomó por sorpresa, yo… no sabía nada de esto…

—Déjalo, ya sanaré, solo tomará unos minutos— la cortó el pelinegro.

—No me importa…

—Qué necia eres— bufó. —No es seguro.

—Dije que no me importa.

—Puedo hacerte daño.

—Yo lo no creo.

—Con esta identidad no tengo mucho control, no ahora.

—Estaré bien, solo déjame hacer esto por ti ¿Sí? Me siento mal por tus heridas, es mi culpa, porque intentabas protegerme— dijo Mei Ling terminando de vendarlo, pero dejó las manos sobre el vendaje un poco más.

—Si lo es o no, no importa, no me obligaste a hacer nada…

—Como si fueras a dejarme…

—Créeme, no tengo límites— Ryu parecía cabizbajo, había oscuridad en su rostro.

—Sé que no me abandonarías si mi vida corre peligro.

— ¿Cómo puedes saberlo? ¿Qué no me ves? Esta apariencia te lo dice, te lo he ocultado toda la vida, he destruido a una criatura solo por sed de sangre, has visto la serpiente… ¿Qué no me temes?— la muchacha permaneció en silencio unos momentos, pero luego de meditar le tomó el rostro para que la mirara a los ojos, eso lo sorprendió.

—No, para nada.

— ¿Cómo es posible?— se veía desorientado, para calmarlo le regaló una sonrisa.

—Porque te quiero tonto— notó que abría ligeramente los ojos, aún sabiéndolo todo, cada vez que la escuchaba lo pasmaba, como si no lo creyera.

— ¿Te has vuelta loca?— gruñó el guardaespaldas. — ¿No ves que yo no soy humano? ¿Cómo puedes tener sentimientos hacia mí?— la chica bajó la vista hasta sus manos, descansaban sobre su regazo y se tentaban con tomar las de él pero sabía que debía mantener las distancias para no molestarlo, no quería imponerle sus emociones de esa manera.

Tembló, pensando en lo que le había dicho. Sí, era diferente, pero ella no podía dejar de quererlo por eso, se dio cuenta que en verdad no le importaba, aquel muchacho que la miraba con sus ojos irreales, que tenía las puntas del cabello blancas y colmillos afilados no le daba miedo, continuaba siendo él.

—No importa eso, tu apariencia no es lo que gusta de ti, yo quiero a Ryu… que es quien tengo frente a mí, dije que no me haría por vencida, y no lo haré.

—Definitivamente no entiendes la gravedad del asunto… no podemos estar juntos…— volteó la cabeza hacia un lado y bajó la voz. — ¿Qué clase de vida te daría?— la miró a los ojos, serio, pero había un dejo de tristeza en su expresión. —Soy un ánima… y tú una humana, no hay forma de que funcione.

—No me interesa si eres un ánima, un demonio o un fantasma Ryu, no cambiará mi corazón…— la expresión de él se relajó notoriamente, cerró los ojos un momento y luego le sonrió provocador.

—Sabía que estabas loca por mí Pantis… pero esto es más de lo que creí— se le acercó, acechándola, con un brillo extraño en los ojos azules.

— ¿Q-Qué haces?— preguntó la joven china, enrojeció.

—Te gustará…

—R-Ryu, detente ahora— apoyó las manos en su pecho, emanaba calor y su corazón palpitaba tan rápido como el de ella.

—Yo te advertí que no tenía mucho control estando así…

 _ **Fin de la canción.**_

—P-Pero es que…— se encontró acorralada entre el suelo y el guardaespaldas que le había colocado una de sus manos en la barbilla, y se aproximaba hacia sus labios con mirada lujuriosa, se veía tan tentadora la idea…

Ryu percibió una ola de calor (muy agradable e incómoda también) recorrerle el cuerpo un segundo antes de que su cuerpo se quedara inmóvil, había estado muy cerca de posarse sobre la boca de Mei Ling, mientras todo se volvía cada vez más oscuro recordó el suave roce que había conseguido realizar. "Soy un tonto" se dijo. Luego cayó sobre ella.

La joven proveniente de China permaneció en su sitio, no podría moverse de todas formas con semejante peso sobre ella, solo se quedó quieta sintiendo el calor de la persona que quería tanto, mientras observaba como poco a poco regresaba a la normalidad, tenía el costado vendado aún pero todo parecía estar de nuevo en su sitio. Le acarició el cabello que se había tornado oscuro por completo otra vez y más corto, mientras lo contempló dormir relajadamente, lo supo por su respiración pausada y tranquila.

— ¿Qué es lo que me has hecho? Ya no hay manera de detenerlo…— suspiró pesadamente, cansada. —Ni siquiera enterarme de esto…— notó que algo titilaba entre ellos, rebuscó un poco y encontró un colgante con una chapa dorada en la que se podía leer "Ryu" en chino. ¿Cómo lo había obtenido? Parecía brillar más cuando la acercaba a él, optó por colocárselo en el cuello para no perderlo, entonces cesó de hacerlo.

Se llevó una mano a los labios, para tocarse suavemente, eso había sido como un beso ¿Cierto? No importaba que no estuviera en sus cabales por completo, había sido el primero. Para su sorpresa le parecía lo más normal de todo lo que ocurrió en ese día, sin embargo pudo ser capaz de sonreír alegre.

De alguna manera se había vuelto más cercana a él.

.

* * *

.

Después de meditar bajo la cascada permaneció en el agua durante un rato más, se dejó llevar por las suaves ondas de la superficie mientras miraba el cielo sobre él, flotando, los rayos de luz se filtraban entre las hojas de los árboles, ciertamente la paz que allí había no la encontraría en cualquier sitio, no en Tomoeda por ejemplo. Aquel pequeño pueblo era muy diferente a las ciudades que hasta el momento había visitado.

Se preguntaba si esa paz interior que percibía se debía a ello, y si una vez que abandonara el lugar el vacío regresaría, no estaba seguro de que pudiera resistir una vez más tanta turbulencia mental, se había marchado para tranquilizarse, no podía volver hasta estar seguro de que se comportaría como era debido.

Muy en el fondo aún no soportaba la derrota, reaccionaría con ira.

—Sakura… dudo mucho que pueda llegar a olvidarte alguna vez…— se colocó un brazo sobre los ojos, suspirando. —Cuando regrese… ¿Te alegrará verme?

Touma se puso de pie y salió del estanque que conectaba al río. Lleno de pensamientos y recuerdos acerca de la joven de ojos verdes, tenía que ocupar su mente en algo. Tomó su cetro de donde lo había dejado y lo transformó en el henkan N° 2, la apariencia de alabarda, para empezar a practicar algunos movimientos de ataque. Todo ese tiempo había estado dedicándose a fortalecerse tanto física como mentalmente, sin demasiados resultados satisfactorios en esta última categoría.

A donde fuera, descansara o anduviera, la veía, sus sonrisas, gestos, su voz o sus ojos no lo abandonaban en ningún momento, situación o lugar, era frustrante intentar borrarla de sus pensamientos y sin embargo desear tanto verla cuanto antes. "Tengo que vencerlo… demostrarle que puedo ser mejor que él" pensó realizando una estocada poderosa.

 _ **Recomiendo escuchar: "Overflowing emotions" OST de Amnesia.**_

Cuando lo notó era de noche, nuevamente se había pasado el día entero ocupando su mente para ella. Otro suspiro y se dejó caer al suelo, exhausto. Las estrellas brillaban en el cielo nocturno, reclamando su atención, y lo transportaron al pasado en un tintineo.

— _¡Mira Touma-kun! ¡Fuegos artificiales!— sintió que tiraba de la manga de su chaqueta mientras avanzaban entre las personas en el festival. —Tenemos que ir a otro sitio._

— _Conozco uno en el que será perfecto— la tomó de la mano y la guió fuera de la multitud, entre los árboles, se veía tan hermosa con el yukata, no podía evitar perderse en sus ojos. —La vista es genial…_

— _Qué bueno que vinimos, tenías razón, es bueno festejar que nos hemos graduado._

— _Por supuesto, además, aquí es hermoso._

 _Llegaron a una colina y se recostaron sobre el césped para ver el cielo, sin soltarse. El manto oscuro sobre ellos parecía aún más inmenso si podía ser posible, los reconfortaba en esa noche de verano en la que todo parecía ser perfecto. El muchacho giró hacia un costado la cabeza para contemplar la enorme sonrisa de ojos brillantes que su acompañante lucía como expresión principal, nada se le comparaba, nada más provocaba que su corazón latiera con tanta prisa, por primera vez en su vida experimentaba tamaña sensación de ilusión para con otra persona._

— _Sakura…— murmuró, con el rostro enrojecido._

— _¿Si?_

— _Yo… quiero decirte algo importante… desde hace dos años que quiero hacerlo…_

— _¿Y qué es?— la inocencia en aquellos estanques verdes era inconmensurable._

— _Es que yo… desde que te he conocido siento que eres una persona maravillosa…— la vio sonreír pero antes de que dijera algo levantó una mano. —Espera, me refiero a un sentido muy especial, no general… siempre he pensado en ti como la persona que más feliz me hace con muy poco esfuerzo, de verdad, y eso es porque… porque te quiero Sakura, más que a nadie… no tienes idea de cuán importante eres para mí, de todo lo que daría para hacerte igual de feliz a ti…_

— _T-Touma-kun… yo…_

—No— dijo abriendo los ojos, sintiendo nuevamente el poderoso dolor. Después de todo lo había rechazado, probablemente no hubiese vuelta atrás.

 _ **Fin de la canción.**_

.

* * *

.

Se despertó tan pesada como un automóvil, le costaba trabajo mover sus brazos o sus piernas, incluso parpadear con naturalidad. Miró hacia un costado para observar en donde se encontraba, se sorprendió al notar que se trataba de la sala de su casa, allí estaban reunidos Kero, Kasai, Shaoran, Mei Ling y Ryu, quien parecía dormir en el sofá frente a ella, conversaban pero tuvo que incorporarse para poder ajustar el oído, parecía como si todo su organismo estuviera recuperándose de una avalancha de agotamiento.

—Tenemos que tratar a Ryu Shaoran…— decía la muchacha proveniente de China.

—Creeme, no es necesario, ya no tiene nada ¿Ves? Puede recomponerse con mucha rapidez.

—Nunca me lo contaste, ninguno de los dos lo hizo, ¿Pensaban que no lo entendería? ¿Qué más me ocultas?

—Eso es todo lo prometo, te lo explicaré, pero ahora es más urgente averiguar esto…

— ¿Qué es "esto"?— preguntó Sakura con voz ronca. Sonaba aún peor de lo que estaba.

—Despertaste— lo vio suspirar con alivio y acercarse para acariciarle el cabello. — ¿Estás bien? ¿Cómo te sientes?

—Cansada, pero estoy bien… ¿Qué es "esto"?

—Hemos descubierto algo pero no te preocupes por ello, solo descansa— en lugar de hacer aquello la joven de ojos verdes se incorporó y se frotó los ojos para intentar espabilarse, o al menos para poder concentrarse un poco más en la conversación que estaban manteniendo. —Tú ganas…

—Vinieron a atacar su casa Sakura-sama— contestó Kasai sentado correctamente, la miraba preocupado pero no se acercaba a comprobar su estado, se sentía culpable ya que él tenía la intensión de que se convirtiera en su maestra, lo que sería una carga más para su nivel mágico.

— ¿Eh?

—Sí— comenzó Kero. —Esa criatura quería algo que se encuentra aquí al parecer… pude sentir su presencia en cuanto se acercó y supe no que no sería nada bueno, salí a decirle que se alejara pero me atacó… después llegó ese sujeto para acabarlo.

— ¿Dices… Ryu-san?— miró al guardaespaldas que dormía como si estuviera descansando profundamente, había algo extraño en él por alguna razón, a su lado Mei Ling tenía una expresión preocupada. ¿Qué había sucedido con ellos? — ¿Qué tiene?

—Bueno…

—Sakura— dijo Shaoran. —Es un poco complicado de explicar…

—Ryu es un ánima…— la voz de la proveniente de China había salido quebrada, le dolía verlo dormir tanto, se preguntaba si se estaría sintiendo mal. —Se ha esforzado tanto… por protegerme…

—Comprendo. ¿Qué es lo que llevas en el cuello Mei Ling?

— ¿Eh? ¿Esto? No lo sé… estaba conmigo cuando me di cuenta, supongo que me lo dio él…

—Es un amuleto "conector"— intervino Shaoran, quien tomó el objeto para colgárselo de regreso a su dueño, también se encontraba un poco preocupado. Vieron que el colgante refulgió un momento para luego regresar a la normalidad. —Es lo que lo mantiene en este mundo… Ryu es muy fuerte, pero sin esto no estaría con nosotros.

— ¿Por qué me lo ha dado a mí entonces si es tan valioso? Este tonto…

—Imagino que para cuidar de ti, este amuleto en especial se protege a sí mismo con un campo de energía al ser alejado de él, está diseñado para que no sea sencillo ser destruido— notó que su amigo y guardaespaldas comenzaba a levantar los párpados, una oleada de alivio lo recorrió. ¿Qué le habría pasado?

— ¿Diseñado? ¿Por quién?

—Por…

—Ya para— dijo Ryu levantándose, se veía agotado, su mirada azul era helada.

— ¿Estás bien?— dijo Mei Ling tomándole el rostro, llena de alegría. —Nos tenías a todos muy preocupados, llevas un buen rato durmiendo.

—Me han purificado…

— ¿Cómo dices?

—Ha de haber sido Sakura-chan, sentí su presencia antes de perder la consciencia…

—Oh, debió ser mi conjuro, no tuve más alternativa, eran demasiados, ¿Te encuentras bien Ryu-san?

—Ya estoy mejor.

—Ryu, ¿Quieres…?

—No Shaoran, estoy bien, no quiero hablar de eso ahora ¿Sí? Les explicaré otro día— echó un vistazo de reojo a Mei Ling que lo observaba, apartó la vista cuando se percató de ello, con un leve rubor en las mejillas. ¿Qué estaba sucediéndole? ¿Qué era aquella sensación tan extraña? No podía dejar de pensar en lo que le había dicho, "Yo quiero a Ryu, que es a quien tengo enfrente", cada palabra resonaba en su mente con fuerza. Se puso de pie de forma brusca y se apartó de ellos, apoyándose contra una pared y contemplando hacia el exterior a través de una ventana.

La muchacha de cabello negro lo miró por un momento, esperaba que le contara algunas cosas más pero parecía que eso sería todo por el día, quizá en otro momento se abriría de nuevo, tampoco lo presionaría demasiado. Tomó asiento en donde había estado descansando antes y prestó atención a la conversación que estaban manteniendo el resto de sus acompañantes.

—Bueno, como les decía— dijo Kero quien aún mostraba su verdadera figura. —Esa criatura estaba buscando algo que hay en esta casa.

— ¿Qué puede ser?— preguntó Sakura.

— ¿Quizá otro dragón?— el castaño tomó la mano de su novia. —Es muy probable que sea eso, el enemigo también persiguió a Eriol ¿Cierto? Sería demasiada coincidencia que ocurriera lo mismo aquí y se deba a otra cosa… ¿Sabes si hay algo como eso aquí?

—Pues no… he vivido toda mi vida en esta casa y jamás vi ninguna estatuilla de dragón.

—Debemos revisar bien en caso de que pudiera encontrarse aquí ahora, cuanto antes empecemos mejor, no quiero que regresen y dañen a alguien.

—Tiene razón, Sakura, tal vez tú seas un usuario… debemos encontrar esa cosa antes de que cause más problemas.

—De acuerdo, podemos empezar por la biblioteca de mi papá, es donde menos he estado.

Recorrieron el lugar por completo y no consiguieron encontrar más que polvo acumulado, hacía un tiempo desde que se habían encargado de limpiar por allí, no había forma de solucionar tanto desorden por lo tanto no era una tarea muy agradable para nadie. Pasaron tres horas mientras intentaban organizarse para no causar más desastres, entre risas y comentarios no se dieron cuenta de que pasaba el tiempo.

—Nada— resopló Kero. —No parece que estuviese aquí.

—Hey Shaoran— dijo Ryu apareciendo en el umbral de la puerta de salida. —Puedo ver algo debajo de la casa.

— ¿Qué? ¿Hace cuanto que lo sabes?

—Un rato ¿Por qué?

—Habernos dicho antes ¿Sabes?

—Oye yo ni siquiera sé que es lo que están buscando, solo digo lo que he visto.

Todos salieron de la biblioteca hacia afuera de la residencia, hacia el jardín delantero, miraron la casa y luego al guardaespaldas.

— ¿Dónde dices que está?

—Debajo de la casa, justo en el centro…

— ¿Cómo vamos a sacarlo?— inquirió Sakura.

— ¿No pueden hacerlo con magia?— sugirió la proveniente de China.

—Sí, pero hay que ser cuidadosos para no dañar la casa de Sakura— le contestó su primo, instante después todos vieron a Shaoran y Ryu extender las manos hacia adelante, la tierra tembló bajo los pies de todos, los que podían observaron una luz que se aproximaba hacia ellos, el objeto destruyó parte del suelo al salir impulsado por la magia de ambos.

— ¿Qué es?— preguntó Mei Ling.

—Un dragón— contestó Kasai señalando el cofre, en lugar de la cerradura había un símbolo de la criatura con los ojos cerrados. —Un dragón dormido…

— ¿No sabías nada de esto Sakura?— le preguntó el castaño.

—No, para nada, pero siento la presencia del mago Clow en ese cofre…— todos miraron el objeto con una mezcla de curiosidad y preocupación, probablemente porque el hecho de que aquel mago tan poderoso estuviera involucrado podía significar problemas.

—Y… ¿Cómo se abre?— preguntó Kero, perdiendo la paciencia ante tanto silencio.

—No lo sabemos aún… estoy seguro que se necesita algún tipo de hechizo especial, pero todavía no lo hemos encontrado.

— ¿Hemos?

—Eriol y yo— respondió Shaoran.

— ¿¡Qué!? ¿Él está en Japón?

Mientras todos debatían y su novio le explicaba la larga historia a la bestia del sello Sakura se acercó al cofre dudando. ¿Por qué había aparecido algo como eso debajo de su casa? Estaba segura de que sucedía algo mucho más grande que unos enemigos atacando, después de todo debía de existir un motivo, ¿Acaso era aquello lo que querían de su hogar? ¿Por eso habían atacado a Kero? Posó su mano y acarició la plata que componía el objeto, el mago Clow tenía algo que ver, no por nada su presencia era perceptible.

"Debo pedirte disculpas, puesto que a partir de ahora te causaré muchos problemas" recordó que le había dicho una vez, ¿Sería que las cosas no habían concluido con el cambio de las cartas? ¿Qué era lo que se aproximaba?

Miró en dirección al tejado de una casa vecina sintiendo un escalofrío, le había parecido que alguien los observaba.

.

* * *

 **Notas de la Autora.**

Hola a todos! Bueno… "hola" a los que aún sigan por ahí… u.u' como verán me demoré una eternidad en subir esta actualización, pero les aseguro que no pienso dejar abandonado este Fic, tengo muchas ideas en mente de verdad, solo que se me está dificultando plasmarlas en la netbook… ¡ejem! Bueno, estuve muy complicada por la facultad, el trabajo y otros asuntos personales, sinceramente no encontraba tiempo para escribir, de hecho lo hacía fuera de casa… en panfletos o papeles que encontraba jajaja me gustaría asegurarles que la frecuencia de los capítulos va a ser considerablemente cercana pero por desgracia no me puedo permitir eso… no quiero mentir diciendo que en un mes estará y aparezco a los seis meses… ni tampoco que va a demorar y resulta que quizá en una semanas esté (aunque lo dudo :C) todo depende de la inspiración y el tiempo que me demande pero ya empecé el cap 9! ¡Perdonenme por ser tan desorganizada D:! ¡Ok! Pasando el Fic que es lo que nos interesa cierto? Nuevas revelaciones y dudas para todos, aunque tal vez algunos de ustedes están comprendiendo lo que sucede, me encantaría leer en los comentarios sus sospechas y ver que tan encaminados están. Como siempre muchas gracias si estás leyendo esto y, si quieres dejarme tu visto bueno, sugerencia o palazo virtual, redacta un review que los leo todos los días ;) un gran saludo para todos y que tengan buena semana!


	9. IX - Confianza

Se despertó temprano, a penas amanecía y los débiles rayos de luz se filtraban por la ventana de su habitación. La noche de sueño había sido corta.

Llevaba bastante tiempo durmiendo bien, que de repente no pudiera le resultaba bastante extraño, se había acostumbrado a la tranquilidad, aunque no era para menos, tenía muchas preocupaciones en la mente.

Se puso de pie, con aire cansado y avanzó por la casa hasta la cocina, necesitaba con urgencia una taza de café. Frenó en seco al encontrarse con una jovencita de cabello negro en el sofá, dormida y con un libro en brazos, se acercó, algo inquieto algo cohibido, hacía dos días que ocurría lo mismo. "Ánimas: lo que viene del otro lado" se titulaba el tomo, no sabía bien como proceder con su prima, no se oponía a su relación con Ryu (o como se llamara lo que eran) ni nada parecido, pero la veía sufrir y no le gustaba. La cubrió con una manta y fue a desayunar.

—Buenos días— le dijo cuando la vio despertar, desde la mesa del comedor. Ella se frotaba los ojos.

—Buenos días, madrugaste.

—No tenía mucho sueño— la vio ponerse de pie.

—Lo siento, no preparé nada para comer.

—Yo lo hice, no te preocupes, no tienes que hacerlo tú todos los días, además estabas cansada...

—Mm, sí, un poco.

—No deberías desvelarte.

—Me quedé leyendo, se me hizo algo tarde.

—Nada de lo que leas allí será de utilidad Mei Ling...

Silencio. La muchacha no decía nada al respecto, solo miraba a su primo, dolida.

—Es todo lo que puedo hacer... yo no sé nada acerca de esas cosas...

—Es más complicado que eso, su caso es único, no encontrarás información tan fácilmente— la chica se sentó frente al joven, muy tensa, no lo miraba a los ojos.

—Entonces, cuéntenme, ¡Cielos Shaoran! Inclúyanme también... ¿Qué puedo hacer sino? Él... él ni siquiera me habla...

—No le gusta que la gente sepa, ni siquiera me lo dijo a mí, me lo contó su padre antes de que lo conociera, cuando necesité un reemplazo para el puesto de Tian Fu.

— ¿Padre?— preguntó Mei Ling.

—Sí, pero no diré más... estoy seguro de que te lo explicará, en su momento, dale un poco de espacio ¿Sí? De vez en cuando lo necesita, le cuesta procesar estas cosas.

—Con más razón no debería quedarse solo...— susurró preocupada.

Después de meditar tomó la determinación de que se comportaría como siempre con el guardaespaldas, no lo presionaría, pero eso no significaba que lo abandonaría, no cuando presentía que le hacía mucha falta algo de compañía. Por lo tanto le preparó un desayuno especial, su favorito: Salchichas de pulpo (muchas), unos sandwiches, pan tostado, un trozo de pastel de fresas y café. Cualquier cosa que acompañe las salchichas y el café estaba bien, mientras que sea en cantidad. Había leído que las ánimas debían debían alimentarse el doble, por eso el apetito de Ryu, consumía mucho las fuerzas de su cuerpo.

Lo colocó todo en una bandeja y subió hasta su habitación, no sin que antes su primo le enseñara una expresión de reproche, prácticamente corría a través de los escalones debido a su emoción floreciente, tenía muchos deseos de verlo, llevaba dos días sin cruzarlo, incluso viviendo en la misma casa. Pero su sonrisa de ansiedad se esfumó cuando oyó un corto grito que provenía desde la recámara, casi se le cae la bandeja de la impresión, sin embargo logró componerse, sostener todo e intentar abrir la puerta, pero el picaporte no giraba. Estaba cerrado.

— ¿Ryu?— enunció con voz potente. — ¿Estás bien? ¡Abre!

— ¡Noo! ¡Deténganse ahora!— oyó. — ¡Temari! Te... ma... ri...

— ¿R-Ryu? ¿Me oyes?— preguntó. "Creo que tenía una pesadilla."

— ¿S-Sí?— lo oyó, al parecer estaba despierto. Optó por hacer de cuenta que no había oído nada, después de todo no estaba segura de qué se trataba.

—Soy yo... te traje el desayuno...— no había sonado como siempre, se dio un golpe mental. —En vista de que no piensas bajar.

—Oh, lo siento, pero me ducharé y me iré... quedé en desayunar con alguien— "¿Eh?" Se quedó atónita.

—A-Ah... comprendo...— silencio. — ¿Vienes a almorzar?

—Lo dudo, tengo trabajo que hacer.

—Ya veo... ¿Puedo hacer algo para ayudarte?— se había quedado sin ánimos.

—No te preocupes, estoy bien.

Una vez que no la oyó más se permitió suspirar. No esperaba que apareciera en su puerta buscando ayudarlo, aún se descolocaba, no quería verla, se sentía muy extraño cerca de ella, era irracional sin embargo desde que se había enterado de su secreto solo percibía lastima... ella le tenía lástima.

—Todo es diferente ahora Pantis...— murmuró, colocándose un abrigo para salir, antes de que su móvil comenzara a sonar otra vez.

Por otra parte la chica bajó las escaleras totalmente triste, no solo porque le había rechazado su oferta de desayuno (al menos esperaba que pudieran hablar un poco con ello) sino que también había oído algo que no le gustó ni un poco, una sola palabra salió de los labios de Ryu, solo una, pero había bastado para deprimirla. "Temari."

.

* * *

.

Sakura resopló luego de exorcizar a dos espectros que el monje Tsukimine había hecho aparecer, eran bastante más grandes que los que solía utilizar por lo tanto haberlo logrado era algo de lo que estar orgulloso.

—Muy bien Sakura-san, has mejorado mucho...

—Se lo agradezco mucho— contestó ella haciendo una reverencia. Más atrás Kero y Kasai peleaban por fresas sentado en una manta, custodiaban el cofre del dragón.

—Ven, acercate.

Al obedecerlo notó un destello e los ojos del anciano que nunca antes había percibido, como ¿Felicidad tal vez?

— ¿Sucede algo malo Tsukimine-dono?

—No, es que estoy emocionado... tengo que decirte algo querida... sabes que soy un anciano, tengo un poder y responsabilidades muy grandes, pero lo cierto es que soy un humano igual que todos... no estaré aquí para siempre...

—Por favor no diga eso...

—Escuchame Sakura-san... nadie sabe cuando le llega la hora de partir, pero puedo prevenir lo que pasará luego ¿De acuerdo? Hubo una razón por la que la elegí a usted para entrenarla... si bien sé que eres una buena persona no lo hice por buena voluntad, necesito que mes ayudes con algo.

—Lo escucho.

—Alguien debe quedar a cardo cuando yo no esté, y quiero que seas tú mi heredera.

— ¿Yo?— preguntó Sakura, sorprendida. —P-pero... Touma es...

—Touma-san es mi nieto, sí, pero no tiene el nivel mágico suficiente, ni el temperamento necesario, no puedo dejarlo a cargo a él, por más que me duela, incluso con el tiempo que llevamos entrenando... no lo logramos...

—Es que yo...

—Yo sé que aún hay cosas que tienes que aprender, pero lo harás y estarás lista, posees el poder para ser la guardiana del templo.

—De acuerdo... pero no sé de por vencido Tsukimine-dono, todo irá bien, aún está aquí ¿Bien?

El anciano sonrió y le comunicó a la muchacha que habían finalizado por el día, así ella podría dirigirse hacia el trabajo. La vio dirigirse hacia las bestias que la acompañaban y el cofre, hacer un conjuro para ocultarlo, hacerle una reverencia y marcharse.

Verdaderamente estaba orgulloso de ella, era una estudiante prodigiosa, tenía talento natural.

Cuando la muchacha llegó al café _Sweetland_ fue recibida por Rima, la dueña, que le entregó una taza de té caliente y un pastelillo de arándanos, a lo que contestó con una mirada interrogante.

—Buenos días Sakura-chan— dijo ella con su dulce voz. —Ten, come.

—Buenos días, Rima-san, ¿A qué se debe esto?

—Bueno... es que hoy te guarda un día de duro trabajo...

— ¿Ah sí?

—Sí, verás... Misao-chan está un poco ocupada... me pidió si podía cubrir su horario por hoy... te pagaré el doble ¿Sí?

—No hay problema, ¿Le pasó algo a Misao?

—No, no, está bien...— suspiró. —Miralo tú misma...

Al voltear se encontró con gente sentada en sus mesas, desayunando en general, sin embargo no solo eso, sino que también con una chica de largo cabello oscuro y un joven de ojos azules que se sonreían como enamorados, o al menos como una pareja. "Ryu-san..." pensó, muy sorprendida, pero no dejó que su jefa se diera cuenta, solo la miró y le sonrió.

—No se preocupe, luego hablaré con Misao para preguntarle...

—M-Muchas gracias Sakura-chan ¡Puedes tomarte un día libre cuando gustes!

—Está bien Rima-san, yo me ocupo por hoy.

Más lejos el guardaespaldas conversaba con Misao animadamente, ella lo había estado tratando de localizar todo el tiempo en el que él había estado en Hong Kong pero no pudo lograrlo.

—Así que... fue por trabajo ¿No?

— ¡Claro! Mi jefe tuvo que enviarme para solucionar algunos problemas, pero ya no tendré que hacerlo otra vez ¿Bien? Podemos vernos cuando gustes si no estoy trabajando.

— ¡Genial! Me gusta escuchar eso Ryu... te he extrañado.

— ¿No has sabido nada de Touma-kun?— la chica bajó la vista, hacia su trozo de pastel de plátano y jugo de frutas.

—No aún... solo espero que esté bien, quizás Sakura sepa algo pero... no quiero saberlo de ella...

—Comprendo a la perfección

—Tú y yo nos divertimos ¿Cierto?

—Claro que sí, yo solo quiero que tú no te aburras linda Misao— ella lo miró, desde el principio él había sido claro, no tendrían una relación seria nunca, pero si le apetecía podía llamarlo para pasar el rato. Le sonrió, aprovecharía lo que durara, el chico aún no había conocido el amor después de todo.

Cuando se hizo tarde Ryu salió del café y decidió regresar a casa, esperaba sinceramente que cierta muchacha china se hubiera ido a la cama sin más, incluso aunque él no hubiese llegado.

De pronto volteó pasmado, sintió una horrible punzada de terror, como un animal que presiente el peligro del depredador que lo acecha, solo se trataba de instinto.

Detrás suyo una chica de coletas lo apuntaba con un pergamino sagrado, lo miraba con el ceño fruncido.

— ¿Qué tal preciosa? ¿Qué necesitas?— le dijo, intentando disimular.

—Quieto.

—No tienes que apuntarme con eso solo para hablarme— ¿Acaso lo había descubierto? Era imposible que una humana lo hiciera, incluso con poderes espirituales, los de ella eran muy bajos, sus ojos se lo decían.

—Silencio, hay algo extraño en ti... ¿Quién eres?

—Tranquila encanto, me llamo Ryu...— la vio acercarse. Detestaba a los cazadores, solo traían problemas y muy oscuros recuerdos para él.

— ¡Déjalo! Es a mí a quien buscas— enunció una voz familiar más atrás. Era Kasai, quien tenía fuego en las manos, al parecer era a él al que habían detectado.

No tardó en generarse una batalla, sorprendido los miró luchar, hasta que decidió que intervendría de alguna forma, tenía que ayudarlo. Sintió que alguien tiraba de la manga de su camisa, se encontró con un par de ojos verdes mirarlo seria.

—Por favor Ryu-san, huya, no quiero que se meta en aprietos— la oyó decir a la joven.

—Sakura ¿Qué haces aquí tan tarde?

—Recuerde, trabajo aquí, ahora váyase.

— ¿Cómo dices?— se soltó de su agarre. —Sería hombre muerto si tu novio se enterara que no te ayudé, además no tardará en darse cuenta, el sello se lo dirá— tomó su katana y se colocó en posición de ataque. —Te ayudaré Sakura, en lo que haga falta.

—P-Pero...

—Yo te cubro, no te preocupes— diciendo esto el guardaespaldas corrió a ayudar a Kasai, dejando a la muchacha japonesa totalmente sorprendida. ¿Qué sucedía con Ryu? Jamás se había comportando tan amigable con ella, quizá era falta de confianza pero había creído que no le agradaba mucho, probablemente solo eran imaginaciones suyas, al menos pensaba que él era una buena persona. Sonrió al darse cuenta de que no se había equivocado, invocó su báculo y se adentró en la batalla también.

.

* * *

.

Shaoran se levantó de su asiento de un salto, había percibido un golpe en el pecho y, debido a que se encontraba en su inmaculada oficina, no podía ser posible que lo hubiesen atacado. Sakura estaba en problemas.

Tomó las llaves del automóvil y aceleró a todo lo que daba, veía lo que sucedía a través de los ojos de su halcón, observaba todo desde los aires. "Ya voy Sakura, resiste."

A metros de Sweetland los vio batallar con una chica de coletas pelirrojas, bajó corriendo, activó la espada y avanzó, dispuesto a desarmar a la chica, parecía estar detrás de Kasai, significaba que era una cazadora. "Ryu, ¿Cómo estás?" pensó.

No podía creer que se había pasado el día completo investigando la profecía, la buena noticia era que había aparecido el último cofre que buscaban, a las 17:00hs lo había llamado su madre para informarle que _aquello que le había solicitado_ ya lo tenía en sus manos. Con eso en mente se había olvidado de todo lo demás, ni siquiera le había enviado un mensaje en todo el día, últimamente dejaba mucho que desear como novio, no se sorprendería si Sakura lo rechazaba por no comunicarse o siquiera hacer el esfuerzo de ir a verla, no debía de descuidarse de esa manera, ella era muy hermosa, cualquiera se sentiría atraído y si él, quien se supone que más debía de querer estar a su lado, no se preocupaba un poco... se la arrebatarían. "¡No! Ni soñando" pensó, la imagen de Yoshida enseguida apareció en su mente, no lo toleraría, debía ser más cuidadoso.

Logró desviar un ataque dirigido a ella, solo al sentir que estaba en peligro sus piernas aceleraron increíblemente.

— ¡Shaoran!— exclamó la chica.

—Me ocuparé Sakura, por favor ponte a cubierto.

— ¡Claro que no! Me quedo a pelear.

—No seas necia, no quiero que salgas herida, ya te han hecho daño ¿Cierto?— la vio llevarse las manos al pecho, por instinto quizá, y frunció el ceño. Sí, allí era donde lo había sentido. —Por favor, quiero que estés a salvo.

—Déjame ayudarte con algo— la oyó, como dolida. Quiso abrazarla, apretarla contra sí y decirle lo mucho que lo ayudaba con solo estar a salvo, de otra manera no podía concentrarse en las batallas, si estaba allí era seguro que su mente solo estaría pendiente de ella.

—Puedo con esto— diciendo eso saltó sobre la cazadora para atacarla, pero no lo consiguió, fue más rápida y avanzó hasta Kasai, igual de veloz que un rayo de luz. Lo que siguió pasó a la misma velocidad ante sus ojos, primero el ánima se preparó para recibir el golpe, luego unos cabellos mieles se colocaron en posición para evitarlo, báculo en mano pero no alcanzaría, la lanza de la enemiga continuaría y la atravesaría.

Corrió a pesar de todo, nada perdía con intentarlo pero bien en el fondo sabía perfectamente que no llegaría, no se detuvo sino hasta que vio al guardaespaldas aparecer frente a su novia y recibir el impacto del arma en el costado.

Ryu comenzó a ver oscuridad, pero antes de que la misma lo consumiera un último pensamiento fue dedicado a una jovencita de largos cabellos negros que le sonreía mientras la brisa del verano le acariciaba la piel. "Ryu-chan..." escuchaba, a sabiendas de que eso era imposible.

Sakura sostuvo como pudo al muchacho cuando iba a caer al suelo mientras intentaba hacer que el sangrado se detuviera, con magia curativa algo podría hacer. Su novio destruyó la lanza de la enemiga con su espada, furioso como estaba no podía pensar con claridad, la descarga de magia comenzaba a hacer mella con el suelo y eso fue notado por la pelirroja, que comenzaba a retroceder.

— ¡No te entrometas!— la oyó gritar. —No tengo nada contigo, solo hago mi trabajo.

—Acabas de herir a mi mejor amigo y amenazaste con lastimar a la mujer que amo... esto es personal.

— ¡Idiota! ¡Ellos estaban en medio! ¡No nos detenemos si se entrometen en nuestro camino!

—Esta ánima está con nosotros, apártate ahora o lucha— ella optó por huir y desapareció, no sin antes jurar que volvería. Aquel nivel de magia no podía ser real, sería una tonta si lo enfrentaba sola.

El castaño se acercó hasta la joven de ojos veres y la descubrió cerrando la herida de Ryu con magia, se había vuelto muy fuerte, cada día que pasaba lo notaba, la Sakura desprotegida y sin magia se había ido, era una mujer totalmente independiente la que se encontraba allí, a algo en él no le gustaba la idea completamente.

— ¿Cómo está?— le preguntó.

—Mejor, o eso creo, porque ya no sangra pero deberíamos llevarlo a casa...

—Progresaste mucho en poco tiempo Sakura.

— ¿Eh?— se miraron.

—Lo había notado, hace tiempo ya, pero creo que no quería verlo... ahora pienso que el sello es ridículo, tú no me necesitas a mí para nada...— el semblante decaído del chico hizo que ella tomara su mano, incluso con Ryu recostado en sus piernas.

—No es así Shaoran, ¿Cómo crees? Siempre te necesitaré... y siempre apreciaré que me quieras proteger, lo que no quiero es que te pongas en peligro... si a ti te sucediera algo yo...— la miró sorprendido. —No sé qué haría, no podría seguir viviendo... te amo Shaoran, quiero vivir a tu lado por...— la interrumpió con un abrazo, sintiendo como su corazón saltaba en su pecho. ¡Cuanto la amaba! Solo deseaba estar con él. "Solo conmigo, y yo con ella..." La sintió abrazarlo también y, de forma automática, se inclinó para darle un beso, uno largo e increíblemente dulce, todo el anhelo que había guardado desde aquella horrible pelea surgía de pronto, por fin.

—Siento lo mismo— le susurró, una vez que recuperaron el aliento. —Para siempre...

—Sí, exacto— la sonrisa de la muchacha lo llenó de felicidad.

—Perdóname, debí haber reaccionado mejor... sé que querías ayudar a Kasai, quitaré el sello, pero SOLO, si prometes que no volverás a hacer algo como lo que acabas de hacer... nunca te entrometas en un ataque así— la tomó del rostro. —Si te pierdo... enloqueceré, me convertiría en algo que no soy y luego me mataría ¿Bien?

—No digas eso...

—Entonces si no deseas que eso pase, prométemelo ahora.

—Te lo prometo.

—De acuerdo, ahora llevemos a Ryu, necesita ayuda.

Se dirigieron al templo Tsukimine a toda velocidad, la herida del guardaespaldas estaba casi cerrada pero de todas formas el daño provocado en sus órganos internos necesitaba de un nivel más elevado de experiencia en curación, por lo tanto el monje Daisuke era el mejor para la tarea, no había tiempo que perder.

A la velocidad que recorrieron las calles no demoraron más de tres minutos en llegar a la meta, bajaron del vehículo los tres (Ryu en brazos de Shaoran) y subieron las escaleras. Una vez arriba no demoraron en encontrar la ubicación del anciano, ciertamente saltaba a la vista, pero no estaba solo, a su lado conversando con él se encontraba un muchacho de cabello negro, sonriente. Todos se detuvieron al reconocerlo, lo habían hecho antes de acercarse más, y a pesar de la prisa, se quedaron inmóviles. Lo vieron voltear el rostro y sorprenderse al reconocer a Sakura allí de pie, con sus ropas manchadas de sangre, tanto que solo atinó a correr hacia ella.

En cuanto la alcanzó la estrechó entre sus brazos, como si nada más importara.

—Touma...

.

* * *

 **Notas de Autora**

Hola a todos! Como siempre les voy a pedir las correspondientes disculpas por la demora de la actualización, quedó corto este capítulo a pesar de todo lo que lo extendí, no quiero adelantarme a los hechos de la historia, por ende solo vuelco la cantidad de información pensada de antemano y nada más, sé que avanza algo lento... ¡Pero seguro! :)

Me encantaría que me contaran en los comentarios que les parece el capítulo y como siempre muchas gracias si estás leyendo esto, y si quieres dejarme tu visto bueno, sugerencia o palazo virtual, redacta un review y te contestaré! Un gran saludo!

PD: Quizás algunos estén familiarizados con la página de Wattpad y les interese seguirme, ahí también publico el fic, esta semana subiré todos los capítulos de "Is our Destiny" que me faltan y comenzaré con Is our Beginning al instante, de ahora en adelante actualizaré por esta página y acto seguido por la otra. Pueden buscarme como: - NatiaLetters (todo junto y sin el guion) para aquellos que prefieran esa pág. nos vemos allí si eres uno de es s! Muchos saludos :D


	10. X - Nostalgia

Eriol Hiragisawa se encontraba sentado frente al escritorio, le gustaba estar en su estudio por las noches, acompañado unicamente por una taza de té de rosas y lectura de cualquier temática, esa noche se trataba de sus notas acerca de la profesía que investigaban. Estaba convencido de que, a penas tuvieran en sus manos el cofre que faltaba, resolverían el entramado acertijo en el que su antigua encarnación los había metido, dentro del sueño compartido estaban las respuestas que buscaba.

Tenía la sospecha de que lo tenían en la mira, una sensación de ser observado se había apoderado de él en los últimos días y no conseguía relajarse completamente. Echó un vistazo por la ventana, solo para asegurarse y entonces divisó algo que le llamó la atención.

Una cascada de cabellos castaños cruzaba corriendo por su calle. Eran los mismos, idénticos a los de sus sueños, sin importar la hora salió de la casa y corrió tras la persona pero rapidamente la perdió de vista. Cuando se percató de esto, frustrado, optó por regresar por donde vino pero notó que se había alejado bastante.

-Vaya...- murmuró. -Logró que la siguiera un trecho largo... ¿Por qué no habrá querido dejar que la encuentre?

Caminó unos cuantos metros más hasta que se encontró con algo interesante, delante de un edificio había un auto que había chocado contra un poste de luz, un automovil de policía y dos ambulancias estaban estacionadas allí y había mucha gente reunida. "Al parecer es un accidente" pensó, acercándose, simplemente por curiosidad.

-Discúlpeme, ¿Usted sabe qué ocurrió?- le preguntó a una señora.

-El automovil chocó con el poste de luz, para evitar atropellar a una jovencita, es vecina nuestra, pobrecilla- le contó la mujer como inquieta. -Al parecer no la había visto cuando cruzaba...

\- ¿Ah sí? ¿Hubo heridos?

-Pues sí, por lo que ha dicho la policía el conductor falleció... Iba a una velocidad importante, la chica parece estar bien... Pero los medicos igual la están revisando.

-Es normal, gracias por la información- se acercó hasta una de las ambulancias, pero detuvo sus pasos al sentir una extraña presencia, era fuerte, pero por algún motivo no podía percibirse estando muy alejado. Provenía de una muchachita que estaba sentada sobre una camilla, con una manta en los hombros y una taza de algo que parecía ser té verde. Tenía el cabello negro que le llegaba hasta los hombros y la mirada decaída, no estaba seguro si era por el susto o por otra razón.

-Disculpa, sé que debes estar asustada pero... ¿Podrías decirme qué fue lo que sucedió?

-Él... Quiso matarme...- Eriol se sorprendió, tanto por la respuesta como por el oscuro susurro que salió de ella. -Yo solo regresaba a casa...

\- ¿Fue intensional?- preguntó, atento a que los paramédicos no lo echaran de allí. - ¿Viste algo extraño?

-Aceleró cuando dobló en la esquina y me vio...- el inglés asintió pensativo, la presencia definitivamente provenía de ella. -No me sorprende.

\- ¿Por qué lo dices?

-Siempre ha sido así, desde que tengo memoria he sufrido accidentes intencionales...

"¿Karma?" Pensó Eriol, ciertamente era una posibilidad, la llamada _mala suerte_ muchas veces se trataba de la repercusión de malas decisiones en vidas pasadas, probablemente aquella muchacha sería una reencarnación, como él.

-Tienes que ser fuerte... A veces nos pasan cosas que nos parecen muy injustas, pero tienes que saber que nuestro mundo se sostiene en la ley del Yin y Yang... Todo debe mantener el equilibrio justo... Sino viviríamos en un constante caos...

-Lo sé... Pero quisiera que parara...

-Lo hará, ten fe.

Se despidió y se marchó, aquel extraño encuentro lo dejó meditando. Incluso cuando llegó a su casa y se fue a dormir. Quería saber cual sería su próximo sueño con aquellos cabellos castaños, algo le querían decir, de eso estaba seguro.

* * *

\- ¡Aléjate ahora!- oyeron decir a Shaoran, acto seguido empujó a Yoshida Touma para apartarlo de su novia.

El otro lo miraba indiferente, como si realmente no hubiese hecho nada malo y no comprendiera el enojo del castaño, tal vez se trataba de que estuviese muy enojado... Pero en verdad no lo parecía.

-Shaoran...- musitó Sakura, como intentando mediar, pero no hizo falta.

-Hola Li, no te había visto ahí, disculpa- todos se quedaron estáticos, la pasividad con la que hablaba el muchacho era impropia de él, al menos en lo referente a Sakura solía ser más explosivo. El proveniente de China solo se quedó ahí de pie, inmóvil. - ¿Que le ha ocurrido a tu guardaespaldas?

-Es verdad- dijo Sakura. -Tsukimine-dono, por favor... Ryu-san necesita ayuda urgente.

-Por supuesto, llevémoslo al templo.

Una vez dentro lo acostaron en un futón, sin cubrirlo, y dejaron que el monje se ocupara, después de todo era el experto más grande en magia espiritual de todo Japón. Realizaba un movimiento circular con cada mano sobre el muchacho inconsciente, destellos plateados brotaban de sus brazos mientras parecía que la calidez de su magia podría alcanzarlos a todos. Mientras se llevaba a cabo el proceso el castaño salió de la habitación y marcó un número telefónico en su móvil.

-Hola, habla Li Shaoran, ¿Cómo se encuentra?- aguardó a que la persona contestara. -Pues... A decir verdad tuvimos una complicación... Verá...- volvió a oír. -Quédese tranquila por favor, está estable pero no despertará sino le da de su energía... Puedo abrir una puerta telúrica si así lo desea, para que llegue rápidamente- se silenció una vez más. -Perfecto, enseguida lo haré.

Dentro de la habitación en donde el guardaespaldas descansaba el Monje Tsukimine comenzaba a agotarse, la magia de sanación no era sencilla de utilizar sin embargo se detuvo casi al terminar, lívido y muy sorprendido. Sakura y Touma se pusieron de pie al verlo alejarse del muchacho.

-Abuelo, ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó su nieto.

-Ming no es...- Shaoran ingresó al lugar y no comprendió que sucedía hasta ver la palidez del anciano.

-Tsukimine-dono- empezó. -Permítame explicarle por favor... Ryu...

-Han creado una aberración...

-Por favor no diga eso.

-Es un insulto contra el equilibrio de la vida Li-san, no quiera convencerme de lo contrario- Sakura dio unos pasos hacia el hombre, determinada.

-No es así, Ryu-san arriesgó su vida para salvar la mía, intenté hacer todo lo que pude... Por favor Tsukimine-dono... Èl es una buena persona.

\- ¿Qué está pasando?- preguntó Touma sin entender nada. Los interrumpió una luz muy potente que provino desde el otro lado de la puerta de tatami. Una vez que el brillo enceguecedor desapareció Shaoran fue a abrirla, para dejar entrar a la persona que allí aguardaba, aunque en realidad se encontró con dos personas. Un hombre de mediana edad vestido con un saco y camisa de estilo chino, tenía los ojos y el cabello muy oscuros, su mirada parecía tener la capacidad de franquear cualquier barrera. Junto a él una mujer de largo cabello negro y brillantes ojos azules miraba hacia todas partes, tenía puesto un vestido blanco con puntillas celestes en el escote. Ambos parecían una pareja perfecta.

\- ¿Donde? ¿Donde está mi hijo?- la oyeron, incluso su voz era hermosa.

-Cálmate Hikari- dijo el hombre, iban tomados de las manos.

-Señores Ming, Ryu está...- quiso decir Shaoran pero lo interrumpieron.

\- ¡Ryu-chan!- vieron a la mujer correr hasta el joven inconsciente. -Oh Dios, Ryu-chan... ¿Qué te ha pasado?

-Nos atacó una cazadora...

\- ¿¡Qué!?- parecía un manojo de nervios. -No comprendo...

-Tranquila, no iba tras él pero... Protegió a mi novia y... Lo hirió un arma sagrada- Sakura se acercó a él y tomó su brazo, se hacía responzable por la condición de Ryu.

-Oh cielos...

-Parece que no estuviese herido...- acotó el hombre.

-Ella trató su herida, y las heridas internas...

-Estaba haciéndolo yo- se aventuró el monje Daisuke. -Pero, he visto la verdadera identidad de esa criatura- ambos esposos se tensaron al instante, a ninguno de los dos le agradó la forma de referirse del anciano.

-Él es mi hijo su excelencia...

-Un momento- Touma intervino al notar que comenzaban a enervarse los ánimos. Solo atinó a detenerlos a sabiendas de que su abuelo no se veía nada feliz. -Vamos a calmarnos señores... No es momento para discutir, ayudaremos a Ming, y luego hablaremos.

En la sala quedaron Sakura, Shaoran, los padres de Ryu y el mismo Ryu, todos sentados alrededor del guardaespaldas. Se miraban, más calmados.

-Lamento mucho la escena que tuvieron que contemplar, de verdad me preocupé cuando vi a mi hijo en este estado- comenzó la mujer. -Mi nombre es Hikari Ming y este es mi esposo, Shen Ming.

-Es un placer conocerla señorita Kinomoto.

-Igualmente- Sakura hizo una corta reverencia. -Disculpen mi inmiscusión pero... ¿A qué se debe su visita?

-Shaoran nos ha llamado ya que sin mi ayuda Ryu no podrá despertarse, después de que alguien con poderes espirituales lo ataque necesita de mi energía para recobrar la consciencia- miró al joven como si de un niño se tratase, se notaba a la legua que ella en verdad estaba convencida de que él era su hijo. -Por desgracia es un vínculo que nunca pudimos cortar...

\- ¿Eh?

-Ya debes estar al tanto, que mi hijo no es alguien corriente- Shen tomó la palabra.

-Señorita Sakura, sabemos que tienes poderes espirituales, es difícil no percibirlo, son muy grandes- la muchacha asintió. -Podemos comprender que no apruebes la relación que tenemos con Ryu pero...

-No soy quien para juzgarlos, no comparto la opinión de Tsukimine-dono, para mí las ánimas son seres vivos al igual que nosotros.

-Ryu es un humano, digan lo que digan- aclaró Hikari.

Posteriormente observaron a la mujer, que tenía el collar de su hijo y lo mantenía sobre él, recitando palabras inteligibles para los presentes. Entonces besó la chapa dorada con el nombre de su hijo y la habitación se iluminó como si una estrella hubiese caído allí mismo.

-Cielos...- murmuró Sakura.

-Esta es la renovación del contrato maestro-ánima- explicó el padre. -Mi esposa es la maestra de Ryu, sin esa relación él no podría mantenerse atado a este mundo...

"Es impresionante" pensó la chica de ojos verdes, para ella que ambos esposos hubiesen llegado a realizar tamaña demostración de amor solo significaba que se trataban de buenas personas, debieron de tener sus razones. Además de esto, jamás había percibido en el guardaespaldas la presencia de un ánima, seguramente no se trataba de una cualquiera, pero aunque le diera curiosidad, no preguntaría al respecto.

Una vez que todo regresó a la normalidad se mantuvieron en silencio. Hasta ver los ojos del joven abrirse, todos se inclinaron a él con una sonrisa.

\- ¡Ryu!- exclamaron al unísono. Hikari se echó a sus brazos.

\- ¿Madre?- él parecía más que sorprendido. - ¿Padre? ¿Qué hacen aquí?

-Nos llamó Shaoran, estuviste inconsciente, te hirió una cazadora...

-Ah, es verdad, no se preocupen estoy bien- Shen le alborotó el cabello a su hijo, feliz de que estuviera a salvo. Los tres se veían como una familia feliz, eso puso muy feliz a la pareja restante, que se sonrieron más aliviados.

Fuera del templo se despidieron del monje Tsukimime y su nieto, pidiendo las correspondientes disculpas por la intromisión, a pesar de que no eran bienvenidos por completo jamás le negarían la entrada a aquel lugar sagrado a alguien que lo necesitara.

Llegaron a la residencia Li y se encontraron con una enojada Mei Ling que los atacó en la entrada, al menos hasta que vio a Ryu entrar a la casa sujetándose las costillas, rodeando con un brazo a su padre ya que le costaba caminar, y a Sakura con la ropa cubierta de sangre.

\- ¿Q-Qué ha pasado?- la oyeron, el guardaespaldas volteó la mirada, no quería verla.

-Nos atacó una cazadora.

\- ¿Eres tú Mei Ling?- Hikari Ming se acercó hasta a ella y le tomó las manos. - ¡Has crecido muchisimo!

\- ¿Señora Ming? No esperaba verla...- enrojeció, dado que no sabía bien qué decirle, la mujer siempre había sido muy amable con ella. -Que linda sorpresa...- al parecer su interlocutora notó la tensión que emanaba la joven y volteó, su hijo tenía la cabeza gacha, como quien no puede ver a alguien a los ojos. No era tonta, algo había sucedido entre ellos. "Quizás es que ya lo sabe" pensó.

-Bueno- dijo Shaoran. -Es un poco tarde pero podemos cenar todos juntos si gustan- su asistente y amigo lo miró queriendo fulminarlo, pero fue visto e ignorado, se notaba en su rostro la incomodidad.

-No tengo hambre- dijo Ryu liberándose de su padre. -Solo iré a descansar...

-No irás a ninguna parte jovencito hasta que te vea alimentarte como corresponde- ordenó Hikari.

-Madre, siempre como más de la cuenta... No pasará nada solo porque no lo haga una vez...

-Oh no, nada de eso, o te perseguiré por toda la casa Ryu-chan- la mirada pálida de su hijo la hizo cubrirse la boca y mirarlo arrepentida. Mei Ling lo notó también y se preguntó el porqué de la reacción de él, tenía tantas dudas acerca de su persona, y aún así no podía dejar de querer estar a su lado.

Lo vieron bajar la vista al suelo, el lugar había quedado en silencio, nadie se atrevía a decir una palabra.

-iré a darme un baño... Luego bajaré a cenar, disculpen- Ryu comenzó a marcharse despacio pero, al verlo tan adolorido, la prima se Shaoran lo siguió.

-Te acompaño Ryu...- lo vio quedarse quieto, hasta que volteó levemente la cabeza y la miró de reojo. Quedó paralizada. Su mirada se había tornado fiera e, incluso, le pareció más azul si era posible. No pudo moverse.

-No vuelvas a acercarte a mí- oyó, como una orden lúgubre.

Y se quedó de pie ahí. Había logrado exactamente lo que quería impedir: que la detestara.

* * *

Se colocó la capa negra que tanto le gustaba y la capucha encima para cubrir su rostro. A su lado una bestia con apariencia de león negro se dejaba acariciar la cabeza, recomfortado por la atención que estaba recibiendo. Ronroneaba muy bajito, para no disgustar a la persona.

— _Mi hermano ha sido destruído..._

—Me temo que sí Haru— oyó como respuesta. —Pero no te preocupes, tomaremos venganza luego de que me componga, que no te quepa duda... Ryu Ming tiene los días contados.

El león caminó con paso lento por el lugar y echó un vistazo dentro de una habitación. Un centenar de soldados oscuros estaban de pie allí, en silencio y listos para actuar cuando se les ordenara. No tenían voz por lo tanto nunca los había oído hablar, se imaginaba que debía ser un martirio encontrarse atrapados dentro de esos contenedores y solo haber sido creados con el propósito de obedecer órdenes.

— _Ellos... ¿Serán liberados?_ — se atrevió a preguntar.

—Quien sabe, tal vez algún día cuando todo esto termine, probablemente, no podría asegurarte nada... ¿Te dan lástima?

— _Un poco de empatía diría._

 _—_ Tranquilo, solo fueron creados con ese propósito.

— _Sí, lo comprendo perfectamente_ — la bestia regresó junto a su amo que aguardaba de pie. — _He sido afortunado al encontrarme con usted... Aunque extraño a mi hermano..._

—Pronto mi querido Haru, muy pronto...

* * *

Habían terminado de cenar ya y la casa se había vuelto muy apacible, podían estar los dos en paz unos momentos al menos, nada más deseaban. Estaban sentados en el sofá de la sala tomados de las manos, aunque hubiesen sido casi tres días que estuvieron peleados para ellos había sido mucho tiempo más.

—Lamento de verdad no haberte dicho nada Sakura— le dijo Shaoran a su novia. —A Ryu no le gusta que las personas lo sepan, quise respetar eso ¿Comprendes?

—Por supuesto, descuida, solo... Me extrañó no poder percibirlo, aunque ahora entiendo que siempre me pareció que Ryu-san tenía algo extraño, más últimamente.

—Bueno, es normal... Solo un gran poder podría percatarse que él es un ánima.

—No es como las demás ¿O sí?

—No, él es muy distinto...

—No tienes que decírmelo ahora, podemos esperar a que él lo apruebe.

—Te lo agradezco Sakura— bajó la vista al suelo. —También debo disculparme por lo del sello— la miró a los ojos, los de ella brillaban mucho.

—Todo lo que quiero es que estés bien, sé que puedo con esto Shaoran...

—Ahora lo entiendo, así que... Lo quitaré— colocó su mano en la base de su cuello, la suave piel de la chica y su fragancia a durazno lo embriagaban. Podía ver la marca del sello protector.

— ¿Shaoran?— musitó la chica al verlo dudar. "Tal vez no quiere hacerlo" pensó. Pero entonces sintió su beso, no es los labios, sino justo allí donde antes había puesto el conjuro. Se sonrojó completamente, pero la sensación era muy agradable.

— ¿Te molesta?— lo oyó susurrarle. Y solo atinó a negar con la cabeza despacio. Tenía calor, definitivamente. —Lo que siento por ti es incalculable Sakura...

—Me sucede lo mismo— ella se acercó para recibir los labios de la persona que amaba, llena de felicidad y alivio por que hubiese quitado el sello. Sabía que podían lograr entenderse si hablaban de sus problemas.

Al separarse se miraron a los ojos, enamorados al igual que la primera vez que se vieron cerca del café, igual que cuando eran niños pero con la intensidad de dos adultos. Ellos sabían en el fondo de sus corazones que el lazo que los unía no se rompería tan fácilmente.

Shaoran solo lo supo, desde ese momento, que quería tener una vida a su lado. Y tomó la determinación de lograrlo. "Sí, lo haré, le pediré a Sakura que sea mi esposa".

Lejos de su burbuja de ensueño, Hikari Ming se encontraba observando a su hijo, en cuya habitación estaban. Él sentado en la cama y con las manos entrelazadas, sin mirarla; su madre parecía triste, y era que no podía dejar de sentir en su corazón la melancolía que provenía de su hijo.

—Puedes contarme, dime Ryu...

—Sé que se filtra, pero por favor no te sientas responzable por esto Madre... Es algo que debo resolver por mí mismo.

—No digas que no me incumbe, es tu salud la que se está viendo afectada... Tu magia ha estado inestable, la última vez que nos visitaste igual...— silencio. — ¿Es por ella?

—Fue hace seis años ya...— la mujer se acercó, se arrodilló frente al guardaespaldas y apoyó una de sus manos sobre las de él.

—Ryu por favor, se ha ido, tienes que olvidarla para seguir adelante...

—No la puedo olvidar Madre.

— ¿Por qué no?— la desesperación en la mujer era casi palpable. Sabía que la magia de Ryu estaba en descontrol, era su maestra, sabía cuando le pasaba algo, no podía esconderle nada, únicamente sus pensamientos.

—Fue mi culpa...

—Temari está en donde debe estar Ryu...— el daño que le hizo al chico al escucharla pronunciar aquel nombre fue colosal.

—Ella... No quería marcharse aún...

—Fue un accidente, no es culpa de nadie— sabía que aquello no lo convencía pero a pesar de todo lo intentó. Solo le dio como respuesta un volteo de mirada, él no se lo perdonaba.

Suspiró y decidió darle su espacio, de todas formas estaba segura de que no hablaría más. Cerró las puertas detrás de sí y avanzó por los pasillos hasta la habitación que le habían dado para pasar la noche, ciertamente al recibir la llamada del jefe del clan Li se habían asustado y solo atinaron a abrir una puerta telúrica para poder ingresar a Japón con un solo paso.

Dentro de la habitación la esperaba su esposo, sentado en la cama en la misma postura que había estado Ryu, algunas cosas las había heredado de su padre ciertamente. Los ojos azules provenían de ella, no les interesaban las opiniones de los demás, estaban orgullosos de su hijo.

— ¿Cómo sigue?— lo oyó preguntar. Se acercó y se sentó a su lado para luego tomar su mano.

—La extraña mucho.

—Cielos, si no consigue hacer sus recuerdos a un lado no podrá seguir adelante, al tener sus emociones así de inestables su magia quiere disparar hacia todas partes— el hombre estaba serio, pero le sonrió a su esposa de todas maneras. —Se parece a sus padres ¿No te parece?

—Sí— se rio ella. —Es idéntico a su padre.

—Oye...— se miraron enamorados y se abrazaron. —Todo saldrá bien, no te preocupes Hikari.

—Tendré esperanzas.

* * *

—Abuelo ¿Qué sucedió con Ming?— preguntó Touma a su abuelo, ambos sentados en la puerta del templo, observando la luna llena.

—Al revisarlo... Me enteré de algo que al parecer estaba escondiendo.

— ¿Y qué es?

—Es un ánima, pero no una cualquiera— la sorpresa en el muchacho era patente.

— ¿Artificial?

—No, no fue creada... Pero no creía que ánimas tan poderosas existieran siquiera Touma-san, no sabes cuanto poder hay en ese guardaespaldas— ambos quedaron en silencio. —Solo una delgada línea lo separa del monstruo que habita en su interior...

— ¿Dices que puede descontrolarse?

—Lo aseguro— el monje suspiró. —Y no falta mucho.

—La luna brilla mucho hoy ¿Cierto? Fortalecerá la barrera del templo, lo que sea que tenga él dormirá por un rato más— dijo su nieto al notar la preocupación del anciano.

—En verdad luce preciosa hoy.

No se equivocaban, aquella noche la luna resplandeciente parecía un inmenso globo de luz blanquecina, la ciudad de Tomoeda había sido completamente cubierta por su halo nocturno y lucía iluminada.

Era por eso que una figura alada se movía por la ciudad totalmente libre. Había sido liberado finalmente y los deseos de volar eran muy fuertes, había pasado por momentos muy duros, pero ya había terminado todo aquello. El sufrimiento de su dueña se había disipado completamente.

Lo inquietaba pensar en ella. Había sido lo suficientemente ingenua como para dejar que sus emociones afectaran su nivel mágico, de hecho se encontraba bastante enojado con ella. Sí, en verdad enojado.

Pero esa noche no se preocuparía por ello. Esa noche eran solo la fiel la luna y Yue.

* * *

 **Notas de Autora**

Hola a todos! Bueno, voy a tratar de redimirme, ya no voy a perder el tiempo. Resulta que me descargué una app para poder escribir desde el celular por lo tanto en cada momento libre que tengo lo agarro y escribo, es la razón de que este cap esté hoy aquí publicado jaja :D una buena noticia al fin! Espero que les guste. Como siempre, muchas gracias si estás leyendo esto y si quieres dejarme tu visto bueno, sugerencia o palazo virtual, redacta un review que los leo todos los días! Saludos para todos!


	11. XI - Primer Miedo

Permanecían quietos, contemplándose unos a otros mientras decidían qué sería lo que harían. Más bien ya estaba hecho, pero no estaban seguros de que sería lo correcto hacerlo. La sala de Eriol lucía más que impecable y apacible, era ideal para llevar a cabo el plan.

Habían pasado poco más de tres semanas del último ataque enemigo, algo presagiaba que la paz no duraría por mucho tiempo y que debían aprovechar que estaban en condiciones para realizar aquello. Ya estaban colocadas las protecciones necesarias en la casa, solo por precaución. Sakura, Shaoran, Eriol, Kasai, Mei Ling, Kero y Ryu contemplaban el cofre faltante como quien piensa que ha hallado un meteorito. Tenía un dragón furioso en la cerradura, si bien no cabía duda, Shaoran se aseguró de que él era el legítimo usuario del objeto. Cada vez que lo tocaba se sentía como si lo llamaran, como si alguien lo estuviera buscando y no estuviese seguro de querer encontrarlo.

Sakura permaneció en su sitio mientras aguardaba a que los dos usuarios restantes acabaran de decidir qué harían, ella estaba segura, entraría al sueño compartido e intentaría abrir su cofre para desentrañar todo aquel retorcido acertijo. Aunque estaban desesperándola un poco.

— ¿Quizás... Debamos averiguar algunas cosas más?— inquirió Shaoran que miraba a un inglés pensante.

—Si bien no comprendo por completo qué se supone que debo hacer una vez dentro, creo que no hay que esperar, he tenido un mal presentimiento desde que todo empezó y comienzo a pensar que se nos acaba el tiempo— dijo la única mujer, algo cohibida.

—Puede que tenga razón Shaoran, lo mejor será que nos demos prisa— miró al guardaespaldas que aguardaba de pie. —Mientras inicio el sueño tendrás que colocar los cofres en el pecho de cada uno.

—De acuerdo, tú: defensa, Sakura: sumisión, y Shaoran: ofensa.

—Exacto.

Se colocaron sobre los sillones, recostados, y vieron que Eriol extendía sus manos hacia arriba y unas ondas azules comenzaban a inundar la habitación, poco a poco todo se tornaba oscuro alrededor de los tres usuarios y se llenaba de brillos azulados. Era muy hermoso de ver, pero para contrastar, que fuera desapareciendo la realidad, no era muy tranquilizante.

Cuando pudieron divisar algo se encontraban rodeados por una oscuridad absoluta y solo se veían las caras gracias a los destellos azules que aún no los abandonaban. Algo curioso era que no estaban de pie, no parecía haber ninguna plataforma similar al suelo, por lo tanto flotaban, uno al lado del otro. Sakura en medio, una distancia de dos o tres metros los separaban.

—Sakura ¿Estás bien?— preguntó el castaño.

—Bien ¿Y tú?

—Estoy bien.

De repente vieron que una enorme luz blanca comenzó a refulgir sobre ellos. Se extendió a través de toda aquella oscuridad (dejándolos ciegos) para luego volverse más pequeña y aparecer frente a los tres.

— _Los saludo a ustedes, usuarios—_ dijo una voz muy suave, como infantil, era aterradora y al mismo tiempo cautivadora. — _Les pido que por favor presten atención a mi mensaje ya que no lo repetiré. Se deben estar preguntando el motivo por el cual se vieron citados en este lugar, y probablemente tengan muchas dudas, intentaré disolverlas tanto como pueda, pero debo advertirles que la información completa no la tendrán en este día._

—Genial— masculló Shaoran.

— _Ustedes han sido seleccionados por mí para cumplir con una misión con la que solo ustedes pueden, no puedo decirles mucho sobre eso, pero una fuerza maligna muy poderosa se acerca a su ciudad... Puedo detenerla, pero para lograrlo preciso que ustedes abran esos cofres con su magia... Lo único que tienen que hacer en esta instancia es superar tres pruebas a las que se verán sometidos... Solo para probar que son dignos de estar aquí, si fallan, los cofres nunca se abrirán... Una vez abiertos estos les revelarán lo siguiente a hacer. Les deseo mucha suerte—_ diciendo esto la luz desapareció. Dejándolos muy confundidos.

—Y... ¿Ahora qué?— preguntó Eriol. Como contestando su respuesta algo o alguien pareció activar la gravedad, por ende cayeron hasta chocar contra el suelo. Y luego dos paredes se levantaron a cada lado de Sakura, separándolos.

— ¡Sakura!— gritó el proveniente de China. Y corrió, corrió a todo lo que le daban las piernas junto a la pared hasta que finalizó.

Pero al otro lado no había nadie, estaba solo.

* * *

La joven de ojos verdes avanzó sin rumbo alguno por lo que le pareció mucho tiempo, a ambos lados tenía dos altos muros que la separaban de sus acompañantes. Había intentado llamarlos pero no la oían, esperaba que estuvieran bien.

Cuando finalizó la pared se fijó si acaso los veía pero no estaban allí, se los había separado, quizá se tratara de que la prueba había iniciado ya. Caminó un poco más, parecía no tener fin, pero afortunadamente para ella no fe así. Se prendió una luz, o algo similar al menos, porque donde antes había oscuridad pudo contemplar una construcción, era como de cristal, brillaba de una hermosa luz turqueza, y se sentía tan cálido. Se acercó como atraída por la sensación, solo quería averiguar cómo salir de allí.

 ** _Recomiendo escuchar: "The place where dreams come true II" OST de Clannad._**

Se trataba de un laberinto, no podía calcular su tamaño pero al parecer la única manera de dejar de deambular era atravesándolo. Por lo tanto ingresó.

— _Sakura..._ — oyó, se oía como un murmullo femenino. "¿Será la mujer de mis sueños?" se preguntó, y continuó por donde se oía mejor la voz. — _Sakura... cariño..._

— ¿Quién es?

— _Ven conmigo..._

—Guíame...— siguió el sonido unos minutos más, en verdad hubiese sido un camino difícil de encontrar, con todos esos giros estaba segura de que se hubiera perdido. Por fortuna no demoró más en hallar la salida y apareció nuevamente en aquel lugar oscuro. Pero no era completamente igual al otro sitio anterior.

A unos metros de distancia divisó a su padre junto a un niño de cabello oscuro que tenía flores en las manos. Estaban de perfil a ella, por ende no lograba ver con claridad sus rostros pero algo le decía que debían estar tristes por algo. Ambos vestían de negro. Fujitaka cargaba a una pequeña niña que también estaba vestida con ese color.

— ¿Qué es...?— murmuró acercándose hasta dar con una pared invisible. Golpeó un poco la barrera que le impedía aproximarse más. — ¡Papá! ¡Papá soy yo! ¿Me escuchas? ¿Qué ha pasado?

—Vamos Touya— oyó decir al hombre, y ambos colocaron flores en el suelo. Pudo ver perfectamente, era una tumba.

—Papá...

—Tranquila Sakura— pudo escuchar, pero más cerca ahora. Miró a su lado y su padre estaba allí, extendiéndole su mano para que la tomara. Estaba mucho más alto que ella. —Ya vamos a casa...— miró a la pared en la que antes la otra escena se llevaba a cabo. No había nada, solo su reflejo. Se había vuelto una niña pequeña, no recordaba nada de ello.

— ¿Y mamá?— se atrevió a preguntar, le salía una vocecita infantil. El hombre había tomado su pequeña mano y la conducía por los pasillos de la casa, y la miró cuando se hubo detenido. — ¿Papá?

—Mamá se ha ido Sakura...

— ¿A dónde?— no podía controlar su cuerpo, quería llorar.

—Se ha convertido en un ángel para cuidarnos desde los cielos...

—Quiero que vuelva— el hombre la abrazó con ternura.

—Lo sé, todos lo deseamos, pero no podía quedarse ¿Entiendes hija?— se lo notaba triste y en verdad quería llorar con él, pero algo le decía que debía ser fuerte.

Las lágrimas amenazaban con brotar y, de hecho, llegaron a los límites de sus párpados, pero las retuvo ahí y a cambio enseñó una gran sonrisa que tuvo la virtud de sorprender al hombre.

—Está bien— dijo la pequeña Sakura. —Me gustan las alas de los ángeles... Mamá se verá bonita...— recibió un asentimiento por parte de Fujitaka y un abrazo muy fuerte.

Luego desapareció y volvió a quedarse sola, la sensación de tristeza se volvía cada vez más poderosa y, a pesar de que se resistía, no estaba segura de poder continuar por mucho tiempo más. Se puso a llorar como si nada pudiera hacerse al respecto, el llanto era imparable, estaba muy triste.

— _No llores cariño...—_ Sakura volteó hacia la voz que provenía de sus espaldas. Una mujer de largo cabello grisáceo y vestida con un hermoso vestido verde la miraba con una sonrisa, detrás de ella podía ver un par de alas muy hermosas. — _Mami está aquí._

— ¿Mamá?— balbuceó Sakura, sus pequeñas manos no alcanzaban a secar sus lágrimas que unas nuevas brotaban otra vez. Se echó a sus brazos y la sensación que la invadió fue descomunal. —Volviste...

— _Nunca me marché cariño... Siempre he estado cuidando de ti y de Touya, son mis hijitos, jamás los dejaría... Aunque no puedan verme yo estoy justo aquí._

— ¿De verdad?

— _Claro que sí, estuve ahí todo este tiempo Sakura_ — sintió como Nadeshiko le acariciaba la mejilla, era muy cálido. — _Has crecido tanto... Te has convertido en una extraordinaria mujer... Estoy muy orgullosa de ti, sé muy fuerte, las pruebas se pondrán difíciles pero puedes contar con aquellos a los que amas... Hay que tener esperanza... No importa lo que suceda_.

Diciendo eso desapareció por completo, un centenar de brillos se esparcieron alrededor de la joven que los contempló absorta. Se sentía desmayar y sus piernas no la mantenían de pie, no sabía si continuaba viéndose como una niña o si ya había recuperado su apariencia, tampoco le importaba demasiado. Se dejó caer de rodillas al suelo mientras la rodeaba una poderosa luz brillante, era cálida como los rayos de sol de la tarde, la reconfortaba tanto que fue quedándose dormida.

 _ **Fin de la canción.**_

En otro sector del sueño un joven inglés avanzaba por los pasillos de un laberinto lumínico muy poderoso, su magia no habjía sido suficiente para destruirlo, solo era rechazada de manera suave. Como si todo el lugar estuviera feliz con su presencia allí, algo o alguien le estaba dando la bienvenida muy gustoso.

— ¿Qué será lo que encontraré por aquí?— murmuró y siguió avanzando, sus poderes le iban indicando por donde debía ir, una fuerte presencia se sentía al final del recorrido y quería saber de qué se trataba.

Al salir se quedó atónito al descubrir a una persona debajo de la lluvia, totalmente sola y de espaldas a él. Era un niño pequeño, de pie frente a dos lápidas. Recordaba bien ese día, las sensaciones, el frío y la soledad, el vacío... desde ese día él había cambiado para siempre, no podría olvidarse nunca.

Se acercó a paso lento, hasta que una pared de cristal lo detuvo, no le permitirían llegar hasta allí.

—El _Karma_ es aquello que provoca que nuestras vidas sean buenas o malas—murmuró para nadie en particular. —Principalmente si eres una reencarnación... Cada pequeño detalle que forme parte de tu esencia pasada puede marcar una diferencia en quién serás o qué clase de vida tendrás cuando vuelvas a nacer... es por eso que las decisiones que uno toma son tan importantes...— apoyó la frente contra la pared que lo separaba de su recuerdo. —Quiero pensar que tus acciones fueron las que creíste correctas... Pero no fue suficiente Clow.

De repente vio al niño darse vuelta, sabía que se trataba de un jovencito de rostro amable decorado con gafas, y cabello azul peinado lo mejor posible. Solo contaba con cuatro años de edad pero lo miraba como si fuera el mismo demonio, no con miedo, sino con mucho odio.

— _Tú eres el culpable de que ellos ya no estén conmigo..._ — lo escuchó decir. Sus palabras lo atravesaron como dagas, se miró las manos como si no pudiera reconocerse y entonces notó que su ropa no era la misma, tenía puesto el antiguo traje del mago Clow. — _Es todo tu culpa..._

—No podía hacer nada al respecto— contestó un apesadumbrado Eriol a su contraparte infantil.

— _¡Mentiras! ¡Es tu culpa! ¡Tu culpa!_ — los gritos del niños hacían estremecer la tierra bajo sus pies, y cuando vio que se acercaba corriendo decidió que lo mejor era hacer lo mismo pero huyendo de él, algo le decía que la furia del chico le ocasionaría muchos inconvenientes.

Mientras corría evadía cada pedazo de suelo que se levantaba para aplastarlo, no quería defenderse, puesto que recordaba muy bien que estaba en medio de una prueba, si quería salir victorioso tendría que averiguar el problema que le estaban planteado. "De acuerdo. Usarán asuntos privados como obstáculos. Veamos que puede hacer mi yo interno contra mí" pensó el joven de lentes, quizá hallaría la respuesta mediante la persuasión.

—No tienes que atacarme, yo no fui quien se los llevó— le dijo al niño Hiragisawa.

— _¡Si tú eres él entonces tú también lo hiciste!_ — una montaña de cristal surgió del suelo y elevó a Eriol hasta una altura peligrosa. — _¡Devuélvemelos ahora!—_ lo vio aproximarse por los aires, pero entonces la expresión que tenía en el rostro pareció detenerlo, puesto que lucía sorprendido.

—No puedo. Nadie puede. No es algo que tenga marcha atrás. Sé que los extrañas... Sé que será difícil y doloroso ¿Pero sabes? Una familia muy afectuosa se ocupará de ti y descubrirás que no solo los lazos de sangre pueden brindarte amor y protección... Sé que tienes miedo, lo tuve al igual que tú, aún a veces me asusta lo que _él_ nos ha dejado como legado, siempre lo hará, tendremos que cargar con ello toda la vida... No es justo ¿Verdad? Pero no pueden regresar... No es posible y aunque su poder fue y es aún muy grande tampoco fue capaz de hacerlo cuando lo deseó ¿Comprendes?

— _Deseo que regresen..._

 _—_ Sí, lo sé bien... Pero ya verás que las personas que cuidarán de ti te harán muy feliz... Y luego conocerás a muchas personas extraordinarias, verás que puedes superar esto— diciendo esto vio al niño desaparecer en un rastro de brillos blancos. Por supuesto, ese infante no existía más, había quedado en el pasado, en ese instante era un adulto fuerte que continuaría hacia adelante a pesar de las dificultades.

— _Fin de la primera defensa_ — oyó de alguna parte y en sus manos apareció una luz brillante. Posteriormente un objeto metálico se dejó ver, parecía una chapa con un dragón sumiso grabado en ella. ¿Acaso había finalizado la prueba? Imaginaba que sí. Estaba cansado, por lo tanto se dejó adormecer por aquella magia tan cálida que percibió. Continuaría, sin importar qué.

Lejos de allí el castaño recorría un laberinto sin mucha emoción, estaba más que perdido, sencillamente no lograba encontrar la salida, incluso en un momento había regresado al comienzo. Era muy desesperante. Por fortuna se le ocurrió que tal vez su halcón Yang podría ayudarlo, y lo invocó con el prisma que siempre traía consigo.

Cuando logró salir lo primero que vio fue un montón de gente delante, todas le daban la espalda y parecían observar en la misma dirección. Se les acercó pero, en determinado momento, no pudo continuar dado que una pared parecía impedirle el paso. Golpeó un poco para hacer que aquellas personas lo vieran, sin embargo no ocurrió.

— ¿Qué rayos...?— murmuró, y siguió golpeando.

Entonces sucedió que apareció otra persona, un niño específicamente, muy pequeño en verdad con el cabello castaño alborotado y vistiendo ropas tradicionales chinas. Todos los que allí estaban voltearon a ver al infante, que permaneció quieto en su sitio. Aquellas personas parecían ser familiares suyos, pero no se comportaban como ellos, más bien solo andaban alrededor del niño como muertos andantes. Shaoran dio unos pasos adelante, inquieto, sin percatarse de que la barrera invisible ya no le impedía el paso, y cuando quiso tocar el hombro del crío solo lo vio desaparecer. A cambio de ello él mismo tomó la apariencia infantil.

Y de pronto todas las personas que antes no lo miraban comenzaron a caer sobre él, como pesos muertos sobre su espalda, ahogándolo mientras aplastaban su pequeño cuerpo, incluso todo a su alrededor comenzaba a ponerse oscuro, no le permitían ver absolutamente nada salvo a un hombre que se encontraba de pie adelante suyo, era alto y de gran espalda, lucía el atuendo asignado para el líder del clan Li pero no se trataba de él... era alguien más.

— ¿P—Padre...?— balbuceó, incrédulo, y estiró su mano para intentar alcanzarlo. —A—Ayúdame...

Lo vio voltear y mirarlo, muy serio, la mirada ambarina idéntica a la suya pero muy fría e increíblemente poderosa. Algo en él se estremeció por ello, por un momento creyó que se quedaría congelado en aquel sitio incluso aunque se estuviese ahogando por los cuerpos que le caían encima.

— _¿Por qué lo haría?_ — la respuesta fue chocante para el castaño más pequeño. — _¿Qué acaso tú no eres mi hijo? ¡Levántate!_

—No puedo, estas personas pesan mucho más que yo...

— _No se trata del peso... tienes miedo de hacerles frente._

— ¡Claro que no! Pero no puedo padre... me has dejado una responsabilidad demasiado grande, ¿¡Qué acaso no debo yo de cuidar a estas personas!? ¡Son familia!— el hombre comenzó a acercarse lentamente.

— _Son personas a tu cargo, es todo, si tú eres mi hijo entonces puedes con ello... ¡Sal de ahí ahora!_ — Shaoran no estaba seguro si aquel sujeto sería su padre en verdad, o si solo era una trampa de la prueba a la que estaba siendo sometido, pero no le importó por demasiado tiempo, incluso en aquella apariencia infantil pudo activar su espada y desaparecer a todos los que lo estaban aplastando de una estocada. — _Bien hecho_ — se miraron, el niño serio, el padre ya no tanto.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tiene que caer sobre mí la responsabilidad que tú abandonaste?

— _Porque eres mi hijo... mi legado..._

—No estoy seguro de estar haciendo bien las cosas padre.

— _Con que las hagas conforme a lo que tú piensas que es correcto estará bien._

— ¿Cómo saber si es correcto?— el adulto se acercó hasta su hijo y se puso de cuclillas para verlo directamente a los ojos.

— _No estás solo ¿De acuerdo? Aunque no lo creas... Toma cartas en el asunto y no permitas que gente inocente se vea afectada... ¿No es eso lo que tú quieres infundir en el clan? Entonces ve y hazlo_ — silencio, luego le regaló una sonrisa. — _Tienes que hacer algo ¿O no? Enfrenta lo que se te oponga Xiao Lang._

Diciendo esto la figura paterna desapareció en un millar de destellos, dejando al niño solo. "¿Es que acaso eras una ilusión de mi mente padre?" pensó Shaoran antes de caer dormido.

— _Fin de la primera ofensa_ — enunció una voz a la lejanía, y el lugar comenzó a desintegrarse poco a poco.

El sueño había acabado.

* * *

Afuera se la casa de Eriol las cosas se ponían serias. Al menos eso creyó Ryu Ming al momento de mirar por la mirilla de la puerta, estaba todo plagado de ánimas oscuras y una persona encapuchada lo contemplaba, justo de pie en la entrada de la casa.

Hacía solo cinco minutos que habían comenzado a atacar, los sellos protectores aún resistían, aunque temía que no sería así por mucho tiempo más. Con su katana en manos aguardaba a que sus compañeros despertaran del sueño para ayudarlo, sin embargo no estaba seguro de cuándo sucedería aquello.

Mei Ling mantenía en su lugar la espfera de magia que se encontraba justo en medio de los usarios, se agitaba cada vez mas conforme ellos se adentraban en el sueño.

—No hagas ruido Pantis— susurró el guardaespaldas. La mirada asustada de la chica no le gustaba, tampoco ser los únicos allí, las bestias habían subido al tejado para atacar de ser necesario, pero no antes de tiempo. Estaban a solas una vez más.

— ¿Crees que logren entrar?

—Si entran yo te protegeré— la chica abrió ligeramente los ojos. No habían vuelto a hablar desde aquella vez en la que le había dicho que se alejara.

—No necesito que me protegas, puedo hacerlo yo misma— la mirada fría que tenía en ese momento Mei Ling era chocante, jamás lo había observado con esos ojos y no estaba seguro de que le gustara tampoco.

Desvío la vista hacia la mirilla nuevamente, lleno de emociones conflictuadas. "Supongo que está bien así" se dijo.

— ¡Ah, Sakura!— exclamó Mei Ling. — ¿Estás bien?

—S—Sí... Solo estoy cansada...— las mejillas coloradas de la joven de ojos verdes y su brillante mirada le decían que estaba exhausta. De hecho no podía ni siquiera levantarse.

Dos minutos después los dos usuarios restantes despertaron también, sin poder mover un solo músculo. Probablemente era el efecto de la magia del sueño, no era muy sencillo movilizar el cuerpo luego de abrir los ojos, tomaba tiempo recuperar la sensibilidad.

—Sakura ¿Estás bien?— preguntó Shaoran volteando la cabeza desde el sofá donde estaba recostado.

—Sí... ¿Y tú?

—Estoy bien, oigo ruidos afuera...

—Nos están atacando— contestó Ryu fastidiado. —Los sellos no resistirán mucho más.

—No puedo moverme Ryu, ya lo he intentado...

—Demonios— el guardaespaldas se acercó y levantó a Shaoran por los hombros. —Tengo que sacarte de aquí.

—A Sakura y Eriol también, Ryu— el fastidio de Ming creció.

—Lo sé, ¿A dónde los llevo?

—Arriba— contestó Eriol. —Cualquier habitación estará bien...— el guardaespaldas levantó a su jefe con esfuerzo, al no poder moverse era un peso muerto sobre la espalda.

—Usaré un poco de fuerza ¿Está bien Shaoran?

—De acuerdo, no tomes demasiada— tras decir esto los ojos de Ryu se tornaron aún más azules y levantó al castaño como si de una pluma se tratase.

Una vez arriba lo sentó en un sillón de un cuarto, algo preocupado por la salud de su amigo y jefe pero sin decirlo, no le gustaba reconocer que aquel joven castaño le importaba.

—Oye quédate aquí Shaoran... Cuando te repongas me ayudarás ¿Bien?— le dijo.

—Por supuesto, solo dame unos minutos...— silencio. —Escucha, no lo dejes salir ¿Bien? Puedes luchar perfectamente sin usarlo.

—Sabes que es mi último recurso, no soy estúpido, conozco bien mis límites.

—Está bien, ve por los demás.

Al momento de levantar a Sakura se dio cuenta de lo pequeña y delgada que era, no pesaba ni un poco. "Ahora entiendo porqué Shaoran la sobre protege constantemente, parece de cristal... Parece". Además de eso también se percató de que había un aura purificada alrededor de la chica, era fuerte y hacía mella con sus poderes. Lo sabía bien, todo lo maligno se purificaría cerca de Sakura.

—Ryu—san... Siento tu presencia...

—Lo sé, ¿Puedes soportarla?

—Sí, ¿A ti no te molesta la mía?

—Se puede soportar, no te preocupes.

La llevó junto a su novio, quien se alivió al verla bien, y la dejó a su cuidado. Después bajó para poner a cubierto al último de los usuarios, sin embargo un estruendo le dijo que alguno de los sellos se había roto.

No eran buenas noticias. Tenía que darse prisa.

El inglés se había quedado totalmente inconsciente, por ende tuvo que usar más fuerza en él, no le gustaba mucho, no confiaba en que supiera como controlarse a sí mismo. Algunas veces le temía un poco a lo que fuera capaz de hacer mientras su consciencia se marchaba, era obvio que se trataba de cuestión de tiempo para que el fatídico día llegara, el día en que la poca humanidad que poseía se estimaría. Entonces solo la muerte lo detendría.

—Lograrán entrar— enunció Mei Ling, sacándolo de sus pensamientos. — ¿Verdad?

—Tal vez, si insisten demasiado.

—Ayudaré, podré no tener magia pero... Haré todo lo que pueda para ayudar.

—Solo serías una molestia Pantis, date cuenta que solo eres una humana.

— ¿¡Qué tienes contra los humanos!? ¡Puedo pelear también! Así que te demostraré que puedo ser tan fuerte como cualquiera— la furia de la chica iba en aumento, no le importaba que la tratara de débil, pero esa constante actitud irritante que utilizaba solo para apartarla ya era demasiado. "Si me odias, dímelo frente a frente" pensó pero no se atrevió a pronunciarlo. En el fondo no lo quería oír.

Otro estruendo más y luego Eriol soltó un quejido. No había nada más que hacer. Los sellos estaban rotos.

.

* * *

 **Notas de Autora**

Hola a todos! Por favor contemplen este maravilloso milagro! Ha llegado el nuevo capítulo y no pasó ni un solo mes :O! INCREÍBLEE! Jajaja Ok, lo que hace la tecnología eh? xD Viajo mucho la verdad, así que en esos lapsos de tiempo puedo dedicarme a escribir desde mi celular, esa es toda la magia n.n Bueno! Pasando a la historia: les traigo lo que sería el comienzo de las problemáticas para los protagonistas, lean con atención porque hay información de relevancia escondida entre las líneas, imagino que no es novedad para ustedes decirles que a mí no me gusta dejar nada demasiado claro (perdonen, es que tengo problemas xD) y además les recomiendo que tengan a mano el Soundtrack que propuse para esta actualización, les juro que lo encontré y me pareció perfecto para la escena. Como siempre, muchas gracias si estás leyendo esto (significa que hay gente que sigue wii) y si quieres dejarme tu visto bueno, sugerencia o palazo virtual posteame un review que los reviso todos los días, saludos!

PD: MUUUUCHAS GRACIAS A AQUELLOS QUE ME COMENTARON! DE VERDAD QUE DAN MUCHA FUERZA PARA SEGUIR Y NO SE PREOCUPEN QUE NO VOY A DEJAR LA HISTORIA A LA MITAD :D LOS ADORO!


	12. XII - Puedes ¿Cierto?

—Puedo intentar colocar un campo— dijo Sakura.

Los tres continuaban muy débiles como para pelear. El guardaespaldas no había regresado con Eriol y habían oído el estruendo de los sellos rompiéndose, eso significaba problemas.

El castaño intentó mover su cuerpo, solo los dedos, o un poco la cabeza pero no funcionó, lo peor de todo era que los enemigos comenzaban a ingresar por las ventanas del piso en el que estaban.

—No Sakura, puede ser peligroso que uses magia ahora...

—Pero nos atacan...

—Confiemos en Ryu— resolvió Shaoran, esperando no equivocarse.

Ciertamente el guardaespaldas hacía uso de toda su agilidad para evitar que las ánimas no consiguieran subir al piso de arriba. El inglés había caído (aún inconsciente) a un costado cuando lo arrojó por ende no era de mucha utilidad, aunque tampoco le estaban haciendo daño.

A un lado Mei Ling peleaba con todas sus fuerzas contra dos enemigos al mismo tiempo. Sabía que sus conocimientos de artes marciales eran excelentes, pero luchaba contra oponentes muy distintos a los normales. Acabaría herida si no hacia algo al respecto.

—Ponte a cubierto Pantis— dijo, bastante irritado.

—Claro que no, ayudaré como pueda.

— ¡No seas tan obstinada y escóndete! ¡Esto no es un juego!— fue ignorado, la vio saltar sobre un ánima y golpearla en la nuca muy fuerte. Cayó al suelo sí, pero él sabía que no duraría mucho el efecto, eran controladas, por lo tanto cuando se lo ordenaran se levantaría una vez más.

Aunque se tranquilizó un poco al ver que la técnica de ella aún no se oxidaba no dejó de mirar hacia donde ella estaba, solo por si acaso.

Sin embargo cambió de parecer cuando ingresó a la residencia una figura encapuchada. Su presencia maligna era fuerte, no le cabía duda de que sería un adversario poderoso, por lo tanto dio un salto hacia Mei Ling y le colgó al cuello su collar, aquel que lo mantenía en el mundo.

— ¿Q—Qué haces? ¡No, quédatelo!— le recriminó ella pero cuando vio su mirada azul intensamente seria se quedó muda. ¿Por qué siempre guardaba silencio cuando hacía esa expresión? ¿Cuánto más debía de soportar por ese amor no correspondido? Lo intentaba, todo el tiempo, también ser fuerte, pero él solo aparecía y lo derrumbaba todo como si nada. "Ryu... Ya no quiero amarte así..."

Permaneció inmóvil, incluso con todos los enemigos alrededor, él ya había marchado a combatir una vez más. Entonces vio a la persona encapuchada, se aproximaba lentamente hacia donde ella estaba, con una esfera roja en manos que brillaba, se recompuso enseguida y se apartó unos pasos.

— ¿No prefieres odiarlo?— oyó, su voz era muy extraña, sonaba bien, pero algo en ella parecía estar mal. —Será como si no sintieras nada..— la joven permaneció en su sitio, era como si algo la atrajera de esa persona, de pronto deseaba ver su rostro. —Ven y mirame a los ojos, será como si todo jamás hubiese existido...

—No...— silencio. —Yo no quiero que esto desaparezca...— abrió los ojos ligeramente y saltó hacia atrás. — ¡Alejáte!

—Prometo que no volverá a doler...

 ** _Recomiendo escuchar: "Hearthache" OST de Undertale._**

—Ya basta, no te escucharé— Mei Ling evadió el ataque de tres shuriken que lanzó la desconocida persona. Había sido rápida, pero la velocidad de reacción era una habilidad que no había entrenado desde hacía un tiempo, temía que todo saliera mal para ella.

Al menos era buena con los saltos, era capaz de llegar muy alto, así que lo hizo y aterrizó justo detrás de la persona, pateándola justo en las costillas, no tenía intensión de herirla pero bastaría con dejarla inconsciente. Se miraron fijo, a pesar de que la proveniente de China no viera sus ojos.

Y entonces atacaron al mismo tiempo.

Comenzó un torbellino de puñetazos y patadas a gran velocidad. Mei Ling amagó con golpear el esternón de su contrincante, pero fue detenida por un kunai largo en manos del encapuchado, el cual cortó parte de su zapato derecho. Forcejeó un poco para intentar desarmarlo pero no lo consiguió y solo saltó unos metros hacia atrás.

—Ya ríndete Mei Ling Li, no eres rival para mí— oyó.

— ¿Como es que sabes mi nombre? ¿Quién eres?— no hubo respuesta, solo se miraron con atención, cada ataque que realizaran sería totalmente calculado. Dando unos pasos hacia un lado meditaba por donde debía atacar, sabía defenderse pero su oponente también. No podía ver sus ojos, ocultos como estaban no sabría de quien se trataba, lo que sí sabía era que se trataba de alguien con conocimientos ninjas, debido a las armas que utilizaba.

La joven China corrió y se decidió por un ataque frontal directo, lo que no esperó, aunque quizá debió hacerlo, fue que su oponente intentara introducir nuevamente aquella bola de luz roja en ella. Todo fue muy rápido.

Se cubrió de todas maneras, a pesar de que sabía que esa cosa atravesaría sus brazos.

Pero no fue así, un campo de energía la rodeo y expulsó a la persona lejos de su sitio, entonces recordó que el amuleto de Ryu se protegía a sí mismo.

Aprovechó el momento de debilidad para acercarse y quitarle la capa, tenía que ver su rostro para saber con quien se enfrentaban, pero justo cuando iba a tomar la prenda un ánima la atacó armado con un bastón metálico. Esquivó la ofensa saltando sobre el objeto y pateándola en el costado. Cuando volteó a ver al encapuchado este ya no estaba.

 _ **Fin de la canción.**_

* * *

— ¡No! ¡Déjala ir!— gritó Shaoran al observar como un ánima tomaba a su novia de la ropa y la levantaba. — ¡Suéltala!— vio como la arrojaba contra una pared y se acercaba para asestar el golpe final. Luchaba por moverse pero no había caso. — ¡Por favor no!

De repente vieron como una flecha de luz golpeaba al atacante justo en el centro de la espalda, se quedaron atónitos ante la imagen de la criatura queriendo quitársela sin resultado.

Una figura de largo cabello y alas blancas entró en la habitación con una serenidad innata, se cruzó de brazos mientras observaba al anima retorcerse de dolor y luego miró al frente, donde Sakura yacía tirada en el suelo.

—Y—Yue...— la oyó balbucear.

—Sí, soy yo Sakura.

— ¿Cómo?

—Se ha roto el sello que me mantenía aprisionado dentro de mi otra identidad— explicó el alado. —Soy libre ahora.

—Y—Yo...

El ánima decidió que le era imposible alcanzar la flecha por lo tanto optó por continuar con la orden que le habían dictado: destruir a toda costa a la antigua Card Captor. Se recompuso y nuevamente amenazó con destruir a la joven de ojos verdes pero le cayó encima una lluvia de afilados cristales que no resistió, la sangre que emanaba de su falso cuerpo se lo evidenciaba.

—Contéstame espectro— ordenó el guardián. — ¿Por qué atacas a mi dueña?— lo apuntó con una de sus flechas como amenaza mientras observaba como arremetía una vez más contra Sakura. Lo hizo enojar mucho. — ¡Oye!

Cuando el ánima intentó tomarla por el cuello una descarga eléctrica sumamente fuerte hizo que la suelte, su brazo se desintegraba como si fuego lo hubiese quemado, el dolor que sentía era inimaginable, pero no podía gritar para expresarlo.

— ¿Sakura estás bien?— preguntó el castaño más que preocupado. —Esa fue...

—Mi magia, sí, de repente un día solo comenzó a hacer eso cuando me toca una criatura sobrenatural...

—Lo purifica— dijo Yue acercándose. — Te has vuelto fuerte Sakura... Al parecer no necesitas las cartas...

—Te equivocas Yue... Yo solo... Ni siquiera sé qué decirte, todo lo que diga sonará a excusa, casi acabo con tu existencia...— se la notaba triste. —Fue un descuido...

—Uno muy grande... Sabes que dependo explícitamente de los poderes de mi dueño, a Kerberos no le afectó ¿Cierto?

—Èl no podía tomar su verdadera forma...

—Pero era libre— el enojo del guardián era patente. —Creí que poseías más espíritu que eso...

—Yue no fue su culpa...— empezó Shaoran. —Yo fui quien...

—No— lo interrumpió su novia. —Tiene razón Shaoran, yo fui quién cayó en la trampa... Es mi responsabilidad— la vieron ponerse de pie con dificultad y tambaleante, se sostenía gracias a la pared que tenía a sus espaldas y comenzó a avanzar hacia al guardián de la luna. — En verdad que lo siento, no puedo cambiar el pasado, pero puedo prometer que no volverá a suceder Yue...

La determinación en los ojos de su dueña le decía que no mentía, jamás la había visto así, su presencia era cien veces más poderosa que la última vez que la había visto y continuaba aumentando. La sostuvo cuando parecía que fuera a caerse desmayada, pero su mirada era la misma.

—Sakura tú...— musitó el alado. Lo tocó en la mejilla y al instante percibió que se llenaba de energía.

—Es lo menos que puedo hacer...— el símbolo de la estrella apareció debajo de ambos e iluminó completamente la habitación.

Asombrado, Shaoran no podía dejar de admirar la bondad de su novia, sin embargo ¿Por qué se sentía desplazado?

* * *

En la planta baja todo estaba destruido, los escombros impedían la vista del que antes había sido un hermoso piso de madera oscura, la pared que había sostenido alguna vez la puerta principal se había venido abajo. Era un desastre.

Ryu se había dejado caer a un lado, exhausto de tanto pelear, sentía un dolor a la altura del abdomen, no eran buenas noticias, se había sobrepasado en su uso de magia y su otro yo quería continuar la matanza, sus ojos no volvían a la normalidad y sospechaba que no lo harían hasta darle el gusto a la bestia.

Mei Ling lo observaba preocupada, sabía que no estaba bien pero no se acercaría, no lo haría, puesto que él le había dicho que no la soportaba cerca, entonces permanecería apartada.

El enemigo continuaba afuera, sabían que ingresarían al lugar nuevamente dado que solo estaban allí de pie, quizá esperando órdenes de su maestro desaparecido, o quizá se tratara de una trampa.

—Estás herida ¿Verdad?— dijo Ryu. La chica se examinó a sí misma y descubrió varios cortes y magulladuras, probablemente de su batalla con el encapuchado.

—No es nada.

—Claro que sí, déjame revisarte.

—Ya para— ordenó la muchacha cabizbaja.

—Que pare ¿qué?

—Deja de hacer eso.

—Sé mas clara Mei Ling, no te entiendo— la paciencia del pelinegro era menor en ese estado, solo quería chequear que estuviese bien y listo.

— ¿Tú? No me hagas reír— su voz brotaba cargada de fastidio. —Yo soy la que no entiende, demonios, ¡Me dijiste que me alejara! ¡Deja de decirme algo y luego hacer lo opuesto! ¡No soy una más con las que juegas! ¡Eres un imbécil!— no podría ocultar el llanto por lo tanto prefirió huir de allí, tampoco tenía fuerzas para seguir peleando. Solo corrió hacia donde Tomoyo la consolaría.

Ya en su residencia se echó a sus brazos para llorar, era la segunda vez que lo hacía por amor y creyó que tendría que volver a jurar que no derramaría una sola lágrima más por Ryu. Estaban en la habitación de la dueña de casa, abrazadas mientras una lloraba y la otra la acariciaba con suavidad, justo como entonces.

—Si solo... Dejara de hacer eso estaría bien Tomoyo... De verdad que no necesito que me corresponda, solo me basta con verlo feliz... Pero que juegue con mis sentimientos es demasiado.

—Ming no me parece alguien que fuera capaz de hacer eso... ¿Has hablado con él de esto?— preguntó la joven Daidouji.

—No, cuando le confesé lo que sentía no quiso escucharme... De hecho actuó como si odiara lo que acababa de decir...

—Pero se preocupa por tu bienestar ¿No acabas de decir que quería revisarte?

—No estoy segura si es preocupación sincera...— se enjugó las lágrimas y miró a su amiga. —Leí que las ánimas no pueden experimentar emociones ¿Tú crees que él no pueda amar a nadie?

—En verdad no lo sé, pero yo creo que eso no es verdad... Mei Ling pude ver en sus ojos el cariño que les tiene a ti y a Li, pareciera que estuviera dispuesto a morir por ustedes dos— su interlocutora quedó pensativa, estaba dudando de sus palabras. — ¿Tú piensas que él no tiene sentimientos?

—Yo... No lo sé, quisiera pensar que sí — "quisiera creer que la forma en la que me sonríe es especial, que yo soy especial".

Justamente Ryu en ese momento no comprendía porqué estaba tan preocupado por conocer el paradero de la prima de su jefe, intentaba ponerse de pie sin salirse de control. Él vivía con la incapacidad de utilizar su poder totalmente, si lo liberaba también sería libre su otro yo, por lo tanto cuando se esforzaba demasiado solían haber problemas, se los había causado a Shaoran en el pasado y no deseaba que eso sucediera. Sin embargo en ese instante no se encontraba bien, le tomaba un tiempo estabilizarse después de renovar su conexión con el mundo de los vivos, a través de su madre. _"Si tienes que culpar a alguien cúlpame a mí "._

Claro que no lo hacía, él era el único responsable de sus actos, aún poseía consciencia, mientras así fuera lucharía contra el monstruo que traía dentro.

—Por eso no puedo Mei Ling...— le susurró a nadie en particular. —No puedo darte una vida normal... Porque lo deseé, anhelé matarte...— apretó la mandíbula con impotencia. —Y yo... no quiero hacerlo... No me lo perdonaría jamás si volviera a hacerle eso a alguien cercano a mí— "Temari a este ritmo pronto iré contigo..."

— ¡Ryu!— oyó, era la voz de su madre que, agitada, entraba en la residencia y corría hacia él. — ¡Hijo! ¿Estás bien?

—Madre... No me siento bien...— la sintió tomarlo por los hombros y envolverlo con sus delicados brazos, solo a ella podía permitirle hacerlo dado que tenía la capacidad de controlar su lado monstruoso.

— ¿Necesitas energía?

—No, está viniendo...— la mirada de horror de la mujer le dio a entender que no eran buenas noticias, él lo sabía, podía ver en su cuerpo el estado en el que estaba.

—Resiste Ryu, no dejes que te consuma...— la vio llorar, una vez más la había hecho derramar lágrimas por él. —Por favor hijo, no nos dejes... Aún queda mucho por vivir, ¡No puedes dejarme! ¡No por ella! ¡Ryu!

—Madre... No me dejes hacerte daño...— Hikari negaba con la cabeza frenéticamente. —Por favor Madre... No tengo más fuerzas.

De pronto percibieron la presencia de Sakura y, luego de una gran luz brillante, los invadió una sensación de calidez (algo dolorosa para el guardaespaldas) que pareció erradicar todo mal. Incluso habían desaparecido las ánimas que afuera aguardaban.

—Esa fue... ¿La señorita Kinomoto?— balbuceó Hikari.

—Sí...— "otra vez le debo la vida a Sakura" pensó, probablemente después de despertar debería de darle las gracias. Pero por el momento descansaría... y soñaría con largos cabellos negros y una deslumbrante sonrisa.

* * *

— _¿Quién eres?—_ _oyó. La veía desde detrás de un árbol en aquel parque de la ciudad de Kyoto. No tenía idea de porqué se había ocultado pero le había llamado la atención su cabello largo ondeando con la brisa tibia de primavera, parecía agradarle ya que hasta hacía unos momentos sonreía con los ojos cerrados. Estaba sentada sobre una barandilla que dividía el lugar de una arboleda que había detrás, pero lo había oído, por lo tanto lo miraba como quién ha encontrado algo peculiar. — ¿Quién eres?_

— _Yo... Disculpa, solo daba un paseo por aquí, no es que quisiera_ _espiarte ni nada por el estilo._

— _No sé tu nombre..._

— _Soy Ryu Ming, vivo en Hong Kong pero vine con mi familia una temporada a Japón por trabajo de mi padre._

— _Comprendo— la chica bajó la mirada hasta donde sus pies parecían jugar a alcanzar el suelo que estaba a unos centímetros, él no estaba seguro pero le pareció que estaba sonriendo. Se preguntó qué estaría pensando y si acaso se lo diría en algún momento._

— _¿No me dirás tu nombre?— preguntó. Ella lo contempló de soslayo, aunque no fue muy disimulada._

— _Bueno... Me llamo Temari, solo... Temari— su voz era muy suavecita y dulce, era agradable de oír. Pensó que tal vez la incomodaría su presencia pero en verdad quería quedarse allí._

— _Entiendo, no te dieron un apellido ¿Verdad?— la mirada sorprendida que puso ella le confirmó todas sus sospechas, tal vez no esperaba que se diera cuenta._

— _¿Tú sabes lo que soy?_

— _Sí, Temari yo puedo verlo, soy un ánima también...— la vio bajarse de donde estaba y acercarse a él como si fuera un ser querido al que no veía desde hacía mucho tiempo._ _Se sentía extraño cuando lo miraba, era muy fuerte pensar que ni siquiera la conocía._

 _Ya de cerca se percató de que tenía los ojos color miel. "Qué bonitos son..." se quedó estático, dejando que ella lo inspeccione a su gusto._

— _¿Cómo es posible? Eres corpóreo..._

— _Mi maestra me dio un cuerpo— aunque jamás la llamaba así no tenía deseos de explicarle la complicada historia de su vida a la jovencita. —Por eso puedo vivir como un humano..._

— _¿Es eso posible?_

— _Claro— le sonrió ampliamente, era divertida. — ¿No has conocido otras ánimas?_

— _No, nunca...— había un dejo triste en su voz, desde el fondo de su corazón deseó borrarlo y que regresara la dulzura anterior._

— _¿Estás sola aquí?_

— _Sí._

— _¿Y tu maestro?_

— _No tengo maestro... Él me ha liberado..._

— _¿Querías ser libre?— lo miró indiferente, como aburrida, quizá estaba pensando en algo._

— _A decir verdad... No lo sé, tal vez sí, pero definitivamente quería ayudar a esa persona antes de irme..._

 _"Algo le ha pasado" pensó el adolescente, no quería entrometerse pero ciertamente se moría de la curiosidad, no preguntó nada, pero solo porque ella no parecía estar interesada en hablar de ello. Se conformaba con que estuviera dispuesta a conversar con él._

— _Dime Temari, ¿Te gustaría que fuéramos amigos?_

Cuando abrió los ojos estaba en su habitación, su madre y Shaoran lo miraban preocupados, no había más luz que la que emanaba de la lámpara sobre la mesilla de noche. Ambos guardaban sensato silencio, él sabía lo que le iban a decir.

—No puedo ¿Bien?— sonó irritado. —He intentado olvidarla... No es que no lo haya intentado cielo santo...

—Su recuerdo está matándote— dijo su jefe y amigo. —Y lo sabes.

—No quiero perder a mi hijo— Hikari se cubrió el rostro con las manos.

—Madre yo... Estoy mal, yo tampoco soy de este mundo... No pertenezco aquí.

— ¡Claro que sí! ¡Eres humano! ¡Humano!

—Madre...

— ¡No! ¡No importa lo que digas! ¡Tú eres mi hijo! ¡Ya deja de odiarte!— el llanto histérico de la mujer lo tenía atónito. — ¡Deja de manchar la vida que tu padre y yo trajimos al mundo! ¡Eres mi hijo Ryu!

—Cálmese señora Ming— terció Shaoran. —Está muy nerviosa...

—Madre... Temari... Ella...— bajó la mirada, no sabía qué decirle, quería tranquilizarla pero no hacerle promesas que no podría cumplirle.

—No puedes rendirte ¿Bien? No te dejaré ir así de fácil, me cueste lo que me cueste te retendré conmigo... Tienes que vivir.

—Sabes que eso es muy riesgoso Madre— ¿Qué tenían las mujeres cercanas a él que eran tan testarudas? "Amor" fue lo primero que se le vino a la mente, sin embargo desechó la idea. Palabra peligrosa.

De pronto se dio cuenta de que había una persona que se había marchado cuando todavía la luz del sol brillaba en lo alto y no parecía haber vuelto.

— ¡Demonios! ¡Mei Ling!— se levantó de un salto y corrió hacia la salida a todo lo que le daban las piernas, sin escuchar los reclamos de su mejor amigo y su madre. ¡El enemigo podía habérsela llevado! ¿Cómo había sido posible que la dejara marcharse antes? Evidentemente no pensaba con claridad.

 _ **Recomiendo escuchar: "Here with you" OST de Mirai Nikki.**_

Corrió, corrió y corrió por las calles siguiendo el hilo rojo que los unía, podía ver con claridad que se había vuelto más largo, lo entendía, estaban muy distanciados. "Es lo mejor, si esto continúa no podré detenerme."

Y de hecho así fue. Detuvo sus pasos cuando la vio llegar caminando a paso tranquilo y con mirada seria pero no pudo refrenar el impulso de avanzar hacia ella y abrazarla.

Nuevamente, invadido por una extraña sensación, hacía tonterías.

El rostro de ella había quedado oculto en su pecho, Ryu sabía lo pequeña que era en comparación con él pero lo sintió en su piel, sintió la hermosa curva de su espalda, a la altura de la cintura, era estrecha y delicada, no tenía dudas de que se había convertido en toda una mujer. También percibía la suavidad de su cabello negro, en ese momento lo llevaba suelto y la brisa lo hacía bailar despacio y con gracia. Le resultaba extraño verse invadido por tanta sensación, se consideraba una persona más bien calculadora.

Pero por sobre todo el alivio que sentía era inconmensurable.

—No te vayas así...— susurró, no le interesaba si ella lo escuchaba o no. Sin embargo no se esperaba que ella lo apartara con una mano, sin mirarlo, y que diera un paso atrás, como si su persona le resultara desagradable.

— ¿Estás mejor? Estabas débil hoy...

—Sí, estoy bien— respondió el guardaespaldas descolocado.

—Muy bien— comenzó a caminar hacia la casa. —Si dices que estás bien entonces no te molestaré nunca más.

Mientras avanzaba la muchacha intentaba contener las lágrimas de su amor marchito, no había sido capaz de florecer en Ryu y eso le causaba mucha angustia, no le sería sencillo olvidarlo.

Respiró hondo y avanzó, ya había llorado muchísimo, no hacía falta continuar. " _No puedes forzarle tus sentimientos a nadie Mei Ling, debes darte la oportunidad de superar el dolor, date tu espacio si comprendes que no puedes verlo a la distancia siendo feliz... Y, si es verdad que Ming no puede sentir amor, entonces no te buscará más"_ le había dicho Tomoyo. Lo intentaría, no podía prometer más, solo se apartaría lo suficiente para verlo ser feliz, algún día olvidaría el amor que sentía por él.

Esperaba que fuera pronto. "Ryu... Espero que puedas ser feliz, no te molestaré más, quiero que nos llevemos bien."

El joven permaneció en su sitio totalmente fastidiado, algo en la reacción de la muchacha china no le había gustado, probablemente fuera que no se lo esperaba... ¿Verdad? Miró como se marchaba sola "Creo que es lo mejor" pensó. Miró hacia arriba, hacia uno de los tejados de las casas que lo rodeaban, le había parecido que alguien los espiaba. Sin querer arriesgarse de que así fuera acabó con los pasos que lo separaban de la chica y se unió a ella en una caminata silenciosa.

* * *

—Sí... estoy segura de que si lo debilitamos acabar con Sakura Kinomoto no será muy difícil— le dijo la figura encapuchada a alguien. —Hoy fue diferente, ya recuperó a sus tres guardianes, pero no parecen muy fuertes... el de hoy podría ser el más complicado de sobrepasar...— se quedó en silencio. —No, le juro que lo lograremos, primero hay que debilitar las protecciones que la rodean...— se rió. — Ahora que hemos encontrado una agujero en la coraza de Ryu Ming todo será mucho más fácil.

* * *

 **Notas de la Autora**

Hola a todos! A mi parecer no voy tan mal ¿Eh? Sé que no voy a la velocidad de la luz pero es una mejora, no me juzguen :C Jajaja Les traigo este nuevo cap con un poco del pasado de Ryu (EjemEjemSPOILERque se viene un poco tristeEjemEjem) que de ahora en más será algo sumamente relevante para este RyuxMei que tanto me gusta e.e ¡OJO! de más está decir que mi preferencia sigue siendo SxS (YA VERÁN DE ELLOS SEÑORAS Y SEÑORES... tengo mil ideas e.e.e.e.e.e) pero creo que para explicar las cosas y no dejar nada inconcluso al final es buena idea expandir mis horizontes jaja bueno! espero que les guste, sin más que decir, que lo disfruten! Como siempre muchas gracias si estás leyendo esto y si quieres dejarme tu visto bueno, sugerencia o palazo virtual dejame un comentario que los leo todos los días! Muchos saludos!


	13. XIII - Intromisión

—Sakura... Te amo, ¿Te gustaría...?— silencio. — ¿Aceptarías ser mi esposa?— otro silencio. —No, así no... ¿Por qué parezco tan forzado? Tengo que decirlo con toda la sinceridad que pueda reflejar...

Shaoran se encontraba frente al espejo de su habitación, había terminado de arreglarse ya y de pronto se había sentido nervioso, era por eso que ensayaba. Quería encontrar las palabras justas, tenía que hacer que ella dijera que sí, ya había sopesado las contras de un posible no.

—Fiuu... Que lindo estás Shaoran— oyó a Ryu desde el umbral de la puerta, tenía una mirada divertida y Eriol a su lado parecía burlarse también. Se había instalado en la residencia Li mientras su casa estaba en reparación debido al "accidente", claro que eso era lo que había informado la prensa, lejos de la verdad una supuesta fuga de gas siempre lo arregla todo.

—Muy elegante— acotó el inglés.

—Ya cállense, quiero que todo sea perfecto hoy.

— ¿Se lo vas a pedir de verdad? Solo han pasado ¿Cuánto? ¿Seis meses?

—Siete...— el lugar quedó en silencio. —Pero ya he esperado bastante, no puedo seguir esperando... Quiero a Sakura para mi vida.

— ¿Qué hay con el Consejo de Ancianos?

—Si lo hago público nunca me casaré con ella... No quieren amor para mí, además nunca permitirían que contrajera matrimonio con una mujer japonesa, en vista de lo que me han informado algunos miembros serían capaces de hacer lo que sea con tal de forzarme a obedecer las absurdas reglas que ellos impusieron.

—No es bueno ponerlos en tu contra.

—No es bueno hacer lo que me piden y terminar siendo yo el que pague, comprendo muy bien mi lugar, pero no voy a dejar que nadie decida sobre mi vida— se acomodó el cuello de su camisa blanca. —Bueno, estoy listo ¿Habías reservado un lugar?

—Claro, mesa número dos.

—Perfecto.

Sonrió para sus adentros, esa noche era especial, estaba feliz, había estado lejos de Sakura por mucho tiempo, sin razón, pero nuevamente se habían encontrado y volvió a ser su novia. Lo quería todo con ella, una vida completa.

Miró en dirección a la puerta y sus dos acompañantes le sonrieron divertidos, ciertamente jamás en la vida había creído que llegaría el día en que se casaría, y menos por amor. Había sido afortunado al encontrarlo.

Salieron todos al pasillo para dirigirse a la salida, cuando el castaño vio que Eriol estaba distraído se acercó un poco a su guardaespaldas.

—Ryu... ¿Qué pasó entre Mei Ling y tú?— susurró. —Desde que llegó de lo de Daidouji la otra noche está extraña.

—Es complicado Shaoran.

—No me vengas con esas, deja de hacerte el misterioso y dime.

—Já, se nota que son familiares, suenas como ella.

—Ryu...— dijo Shaoran en tono de advertencia.

—Le dije que se alejara de mí, que ya no la tolero.

—Me imagino que tienes un motivo... Si no quieres que me enfade por disgustarla de esa manera tan grosera...— se miraron serios.

—Mi otro yo... Bueno, deseé matarla... Aquel día que me siguió, cuando nos atacaron aquí en tu casa— la sorpresa del castaño era palpable. —Ya no puedo tenerla cerca...

—Si no fueras tan necio podríamos borrar a ya sabes quién de tus recuerdos y mermar un poco tu magia, sabes bien que te descontrola por el caos que tienes en el corazón— Ryu iba a replicar algo pero fue interrumpido. —No digo esto para fastidiarte, ni para presionarte tú lo sabes... las emociones son muy traicioneras cuando se posee un nivel mágico elevado.

—No tengo emociones Shaoran.

—Tonterías, si no las tuvieras no te preocuparías por el bienestar de mi prima... pero aún así— el guardaespaldas se quedó inmóvil al ver la mirada ambarina de su mejor amigo tornarse oscura y aterradora. —Si le pone un dedo encima a Mei Ling yo mismo me encargaré de matarlo.

Continuó avanzando a pesar de saber que el pelinegro ya no lo seguía, hasta que llegó a las escaleras, entonces se detuvo y volteó a verlo, lucía una sonrisa divertida como expresión principal, aunque sus ojos azules denotaban algo de temor en el fondo, sabía que lo había intimidado un poco, era lo que quería lograr en parte, además de avisarle que no se detendría si intentaba lastimar a alguien cercano a él.

—No esperaba menos de ti jefe— y lo siguió.

* * *

Sakura se miraba sorprendida en el espejo con las mejillas sonrojadas mientras Tomoyo le cepillaba el cabello color miel que caía sobre sus hombros, luego de ambas haber salido de sus respectivos trabajos había recibido una llamada de su amiga diciendo que no la dejaría marcharse sin primero dejar que la arreglara, había llegado temprano por la tarde para ayudarla con su atuendo, el vestido seleccionado para lucir era bellísimo, color vino, lleno de brillantes que marcaban, a manera de cinturón, una división entre el escote de encaje y el resto de la falta de tafetán que caía con forma circular, se sentía deslumbrante, quería sentirse así para esa noche.

Su amiga le hizo un peinado semirrecogido que sostuvo con un broche decorado con una azucena blanca. Cuando parecía que iba a maquillarla se detuvo a medio camino de aplicárselo.

—Parece que no necesitas colorete Sakura, ya tienes bastante color— dijo Tomoyo riendo. —Te ves tan linda...

—Estoy muy nerviosa...

—Vamos, no tienes porqué, es Li después de todo, se llevan de maravilla.

—Gracias— la joven de ojos verdes la miró feliz. —Tú haces magia Tomoyo...

—Claro que no, tú ya eres bella sin mi ayuda— se rieron un poco. —Espero que lo pasen estupendo hoy, de verdad que se merecen un tiempo a solas.

—Sí, es cierto, estamos tan ocupados los dos que no podemos tener citas muy seguido, quisiera verlo más pero... está bien, con que estemos juntos me conformaré— oyeron un auto estacionar afuera y Tomoyo vio por la ventana que el joven Shaoran Li avanzaba hacia la entrada para tocar el timbre. Volteó a ver a su amiga y notó que la ansiedad que tenía la había dejado como una estatua, solo su agitada respiración evidenciaba que en realidad no lo era.

—Tranquila, sé natural... disfruta Sakura— la calmó y recibió un asentimiento como respuesta.

Ambas fueron hasta la entrada y, al abrir la puerta, notaron la expresión del joven al ver a su novia, le brillaron los ojos y su sorpresa daba gracia. Tomoyo se abstuvo de reír, le gustaba como la miraba, se notaba a la legua que le tenía un profundo amor.

—Sakura... Estás... Te ves muy hermosa— lo oyeron.

—Muchas gracias— la chica se sonrojó, y aún más cuando vio a su novio acercársele, sentía la rapidez con la que latía su corazón y llegó a pensar que se quedaría sin aire.

—Hola Sakura— dijo él, y la besó con suavidad en la comisura del labio.

—Hola...— musitó ella, avergonzada.

—Bueno, que se diviertan— los saludó Tomoyo cuando notó que las miradas que se cruzaban enfrente de ella ya denotaban lo mucho que deseaban comenzar la velada. Los miró subir al automóvil y marcharse.

Un momento antes de ingresar a su casa vio a un joven que caminaba por la acera, de cabello oscuro y gafas, la miró también y permaneció quieto, sosteniendo las miradas.

—Buenas noches. Disculpe que la moleste señorita, ¿Sabe algo del accidente que ocurrió aquí hace poco? Si no me equivoco fue cerca de aquí...— lo oyó decir.

—Buenas noches, sí... al parecer un automóvil casi arrolla a una muchacha, aunque aseguraba que había sido intencional el hombre que conducía dijo que no era consciente de lo que estaba haciendo— el ambiente quedó en silencio, parecía haberlo dejado pensante. — ¿Estuvo presente ese día?

—Conocí a la víctima diría... justo pasaba por allí...

—Disculpe pero, ¿Acaso nos conocemos de alguna parte? Me resulta familiar— se atrevió Tomoyo.

—Me llamo Eriol Hiragisawa señorita— la sorpresa en el rostro de la chica le evidenció que sus sospechas eran acertadas, ambos se conocían, y tuvo el presentimiento de que ese encuentro no tenía nada de bueno.

* * *

Shaoran suspiró lleno de felicidad luego de besar a su novia, la luz roja le permitió tomarse un momento para hacerlo y no pudo resistirse, tenerla a su lado, vestida hermosamente y con el automóvil inundado de la fragancia del durazno, sus neuronas parecían desconectarse al tenerla así de cerca. La veía radiante, esperaba que se debiera a su presencia allí, deseaba que Sakura pudiera sentir lo mismo que a él le ocurría con ella. Se preocupó por sus mejillas rojas. Esperaba que no tuviera fiebre.

— ¿Estás bien? ¿Fui muy brusco?— le preguntó, sereno pero ansioso al mismo tiempo, quería besarla otra vez.

—N-No... Solo me sorprendiste... — su voz sonaba suavecita. "No me tientes más por favor."

—Ya veo— aceleró cuando vio la luz verde. —Creo que te gustará el lugar a donde vamos, no es muy ostentoso lo prometo— sonrió al recordar la última vez que habían salido a cenar los dos, el lugar abarrotado de gente importante y su lujo exagerado había cohibido a su novia a pesar de que, aseguraba, era la mujer más hermosa presente aquella noche.

—Que bueno...

— ¿Sakura estás bien? Lo siento si te asusté con lo de recién...

—No, no es eso— lo miró, sus ojos verdes parecían profundos estanques de agua cristalina, lo embelesaron. —Estoy muy feliz, es todo.

—Sakura... No te das una idea de cómo estoy yo... Ha pasado tanto tiempo— si bien quería mirarla tenía que concentrarse en la carretera. —Lamento no tener más tiempo para que estemos juntos...

—No es tu culpa, yo tampoco puedo, desde que Tsukimine-dono me pidió que fuera su sucesora tengo que entrenar mucho— el castaño se enorgulleció de ella, se había vuelto muy fuerte a una velocidad sorprendente.

—Lo sé, pero créeme que el monje no le cedería ese derecho a cualquiera... debe estar muy satisfecho con tu rendimiento— la sonrisa que esbozó la muchacha lo hizo sonreír también. —Estás contenta...

—Sí, en verdad lo estoy, creo que me están saliendo bien las cosas— sintió que su novio le tomaba la mano, no la miraba porque sabía que no quería descuidar el manejo del automóvil, pero esa muestra de afecto le acariciaba el alma, se acurrucó hacia un costado para mirarlo, era un hombre tan atractivo... su cabello castaño estaba peinado de manera simple, su mirada seria fija al frente y sus labios levemente curvados hacia arriba. Él también estaba contento.

— ¿Sucede algo?— las sonrisas de ambos se agrandaron y el enrojecimiento de la chica también.

—No... solo te miro...

—Cielos, no lo pones fácil ¿Eh? Yo también quiero mirarte así...— fingía estar ofendido y eso divertía a Sakura, que se rió suavecito. —Bueno, hemos llegado— se bajó del automóvil y dio la vuelta para abrirla antes de que ella lo hiciera, le tendió la mano para ayudarla, ella respondía con risitas nerviosas que lo extasiaban.

La expresión que puso ella lo hizo sonreír aún más, la fachada del restaurante lucía muy romántica, la entrada estaba decorada e iluminada con un cableado de luces doradas, dos columnas a los costados de la puerta también las lucían, más abajo, a cada lado de esas columnas, había dos arbustos llenos de rosas blancas que perfumaban el ambiente volviéndolo aún más romántico de ser posible.

— _Sakura's Garden_ — leyó la joven anonadada. —Claro, ahora entiendo por qué nos tomó un rato llegar... no conocía este lugar.

—Está un poco más alejado... ¿Te gusta?

—Es hermoso Shaoran— se sonrojó. —Y el nombre...

—Sí, aunque no lo elegí solo por eso...— se encogió de hombros. —Tienes que verlo, vayamos adentro.

Se adentraron en el lugar, todo parecía normal en el recibidor, un mesero muy bien vestido los atendió y les dijo que lo siguieran para indicarles su mesa reservada. El interior del restaurante lucía muy bonito y elegante pero no se trataba de un lujo demasiado extravagante, Sakura se preguntó si tal vez no vestían demasiado formal. Las paredes estaban recubiertas por madera clara y la iluminación en dorado también se podía observar allí, conducían hacia una amplia puerta cerrada también de madera. El mesero la abrió y la joven tuvo una razón más para sorprenderse.

El lugar lleno de mesas y de gente era hermoso, las luces doradas también estaban allí pero no era lo que más llamaba la atención. Sino más bien la enorme cúpula de cristal que recubría el sitio, la luna justo en el centro se veía hermosa y miles de pétalos de cerezo caían alrededor del lugar, estaban rodeados de cerezos florecidos a pesar de que aún no era la época del año correcta.

—Es... muy hermoso Shaoran— lo miró emocionada. —Pensaste en todo... gracias...— sintió que la rodeaba con los brazos, reconfortándola.

—Me alegro de que te guste, ven... vamos a nuestros lugares.

Se acomodaron en una linda mesa para dos que tenía una vista perfecta hacia el jardín de los cerezos, el lugar era tan hermoso que deleitaba completamente a cualquiera que lo mirara. Se miraron emocionados, el castaño comenzaba a ponerse nervioso, cada vez que pensaba en la pregunta que iba a hacerle se le nublaba la mente y se ponía en blanco, como si no pudiese ni pensar en algo así. No le tenía miedo a la pregunta en sí por supuesto, sino más bien en la respuesta; era cierto que no llevaban mucho tiempo juntos, la conocía desde hacía años sí, pero habían estado mucho tiempo separados. ¿Qué pensaría de un matrimonio? Él debía casarse, sí, se lo imponía el clan, hasta el momento se había rehusado pero al reencontrarse ellos dos todo había sido distinto, soñaba cada día con una vida con ella, no tenía ninguna duda de que ese día estaba allí por él, nada tenía que ver con sus obligaciones.

—De verdad que preparaste todo perfectamente Shaoran, siento que es un sueño...— la oyó, sonrojada y radiante.

—Es real, es nuestra realidad— se puso serio. —Estamos juntos otra vez... y quiero demostrarte lo feliz que eso me hace...

—Yo igual...

—Me alegra que así sea— le tomó la mano sobre la mesa. —Sé que sufriste mucho esos cinco años separados...

—No fui la única...

—Cierto, pero yo no terminé en una cama de hospital... Nunca me has terminado de contar qué fue lo que te pasó aquella vez...

—No es algo lindo de escuchar— respondió ella bajando la mirada hasta sus manos.

—Quiero oírlo si quieres contarme, que al menos sirva para expiar mis errores.

—Yo...— comenzó su historia. —Cuando nos separamos yo me puse muy triste, todo a mi alrededor parecía vacío, las personas me hablaban pero yo no podía escucharlas, todos intentaban saber qué era lo que había sucedido, Tomoyo les explicaba por mí, recuerdo vagamente que corrí a su casa desesperada luego de hablar contigo... Bueno— se aclaró la garganta. —Con Kasai...

—Continúa.

—De acuerdo— respiró profundo. —Dejé de hablar con la gente al principio, no sentía que tuviera nada para decir... Luego se me dificultaba mucho comer, no tenía apetito, yo realmente todo lo que sentía era tristeza... A decir verdad estaba cómoda así, recuerdo que Tomoyo me visitaba cada día, luego comenzaron los desmayos... Tengo la vaga imagen de mi hermano gritándome totalmente preocupado por mi falta de alimentación, todo iba de mal en peor...— la seriedad de su novio la inquietaba pero siguió. —Enfermé al poco tiempo, resfriados severos y fiebres, por supuesto que empeoró... Mi familia estaba sumamente asustada, temían que yo muriera por desnutrición, o por la neumonía, fueron días difíciles... me internaron en una clínica y allí mi condición mejoró un poco, lograron que me alimentara más y, aunque la tristeza no se marchaba, estaba saliendo de peligro...— sintió que su novio presionaba el agarre de sus manos, no le estaba gustando lo que oía, y se detuvo creyendo que el resto tampoco le haría gracia.

— ¿Qué sucede?— lo oyó, ella lo miró compasiva.

—No tienes porqué torturarte Shaoran— él suspiró. —No fue tu culpa.

—Intento creerlo, pero de verdad quiero saber Sakura, no quiero perderme de tu pasado... Prefiero saber.

—De acuerdo— prosiguió. —Tuve que dejar que los estudios porque evidentemente no podía asistir a la escuela, Tomoyo también lo hizo, ella quería quedarse conmigo, debí haberle dicho que no lo hiciera... pero aún no era capaz de pronunciar palabra, te juro Shaoran que nunca antes vi tanta oscuridad a mi alrededor, pasó un tiempo, no sé cuanto... Entonces conocí a Touma... Me sorprendió verlo allí, creo que traía una tarea importante ese día, jamás había entrado un muchacho en mi habitación fue... extraño, él no decía nada...— "Porque se enamoró de ti" pensó el castaño, pero no lo dijo, la idea en su cabeza le repugnaba demasiado, no toleraba el pensamiento de ellos dos juntos, mientras ella convalecía Yoshida la cuidaba... apartó esos pensamientos con rapidez, pero la idea continuó en su mente. —Yo me puse contenta, tenía un nuevo amigo que me quería tanto como Tomoyo y ella podía descansar un poco, tengo una deuda con ambos que jamás podré pagarles... al tiempo mejoré muchísimo, comencé a comer, a caminar... y después empecé a hablar, recuerdo que me dolía mucho al principio, creo que fueron dos largos años de silencio... y eso fue todo, reanudé los estudios y terminé la preparatoria con ellos dos.

—Comprendo que sean ambos personas importantes para ti entonces— se reprimió mentalmente, no podía ser tan egoísta.

—Cuéntame de ti ahora... ¿Qué fue de ti esos años?

—Bueno, realmente estuve muy ocupado, estaba triste sí... pero mi entrenamiento para asumir como el líder del clan no podía esperar, así que viajé mucho... sucedió el accidente con Tian, la pequeña Ching fue exorcizada por el Consejo de Ancianos y él desapareció sin poder asumir como mi guardaespaldas, entonces conocí a Ryu y decidí que era bueno para el puesto... quería ayudarlo, estaba pasando por un mal momento y eso a ambos nos acercó, al principio no nos llevábamos nada bien, era muy indisciplinado y no quería acatar mis órdenes— Sakura sonrió. —Pero cuando nos sinceramos todo salió bien... llegamos al acuerdo de que nos ayudaríamos mutuamente, y él aceptó, viajamos juntos a varios países, conocimos Indonesia, Tailandia, Mongolia, Vietnam, India... Allí nos enteramos de los ataques de Tian Fu y comenzamos a buscarlo... fue lo que nos trajo a Japón y... bueno, aquí me quedé finalmente— se miraron fijo. —Aquí es donde quiero estar Sakura... Sé que te preocupa, no volveré a Hong Kong sin ti... Si quieres puedes venir conmigo, pero no me iré...— el joven se inclinó un poco más hacia ella, la vio bajar la mirada, estaba avergonzándola pero no podía dejar de hablar. —Mírame por favor...— ella lo hizo, sus mejillas estaban rojas. Era maravillosa, ninguna otra palabra correspondía bien a la admiración que le tenía, esa joven mujer le había robado el corazón. —Sakura... Te amo, yo juro que no he conocido a una persona tan extraordinaria como tú...

—Shaoran...

—No— la cortó. —Déjame terminar por favor... Tengo que decirlo, no puedo parar de pensar en ti, cuando te tengo lejos me siento incompleto y vacío, ¿No te sucede a ti lo mismo? Por favor Sakura... Déjame estar contigo para siempre... ¿Te gustaría...?

— ¡Pero si son Shaoran y Sakura!— oyeron. Al voltear se encontraron a una alegre Lei y a un serio Touma de pie junto a ellos. La chica vestía un atuendo chino ajustado color blanco y celeste; a un lado el joven de cabello negro lucía sofisticado y casual con sus jeans y su saco formal, parecía una celebridad y varias mujeres del lugar envidiaban a la joven de ojos verdes que no dejaba de ser observada por él.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí Leí?— Shaoran no pudo quitar el fastidio de su voz, tanto por la interrupción como por la presencia de Yoshida allí.

—Vinimos a cenar con mi nuevo amigo Touma, ¿A que sí?— dijo con una sonrisa mirando al aludido. Solo recibió un asentimiento como respuesta. —Nos conocimos en el templo Tsukimine cuando mi abuelo fue a visitar al monje Daisuke, quería hablar con Touma y este restaurante me pareció muy bonito.

—Sakura... ¿Cómo han ido los entrenamientos?— oyó a su amigo y lo miró con una sonrisa nerviosa.

—Bien... he avanzado muchísimo, Tsukimine-dono me llevará a patrullar la ciudad la próxima vez...

— ¡Eso es excelente!— la emoción de Touma era patente. —Es un gran honor... Y allí comienza el verdadero reto, me alegro por ti Sakura.

—Muchas gracias.

—Oigan, ya que nos hemos encontrado ¿Por qué no cenamos todos juntos? ¿Qué les parece?— propuso Lei, la joven de ojos verdes apretó los puños, no quería, pero tampoco meter en problemas a su novio. Aquella chica era nieta del anciano más importante del consejo que mandaba a Shaoran.

—Claro— contestó Sakura con una sonrisa lo más sincera que pudo. —Podemos poner una mesa más.

Touma se sentó a su lado y Lei junto a su novio, la situación era incómoda, las miradas serias que cruzaban la pareja no indicaban nada bueno, ambos se sentían frustrados.

—Dime Sakura ¿Crees que el pavo a las hiervas esté bueno? No estoy seguro de qué pedir...— Shaoran observó al pelinegro como fulminándolo, estaba demasiado cerca de su novia y, de no ser por la multitud a su alrededor, habría dado vuelta la mesa y agarrado a Sakura para marcharse. "Yoshida aún la ama..." pensó, abatido.

Era cierto que los ojos oscuros de Yoshida Touma brillaban cada vez que la joven japonesa volteaba a mirarlo, las sonrisas que le regalaba generaban que él también lo hiciera. No cabía duda, aquello era amor, él lo sabía ya que conocía lo que era ese sentimiento hacia ella, pero no podía tolerarlo, verlos así de juntos le hacía mucho daño.

—Shaoran... te estoy hablando...— vio a Lei con las mejillas infladas como haciéndose la ofendida.

—Oh, lo siento, dime.

—Decía que este restaurante me parece muy hermoso ¿Tú qué crees?

—Que es verdad... le queda el nombre— la expresión de la chica fue una de sorpresa, pero después le sonrió, él no la miraba, solo tenía ojos para la joven que tenía enfrente suyo, esperaba que lo mirase también pero Yoshida tenía su atención en ese momento.

—Sí... en verdad...— miró el menú en sus manos. —Bueno, tal vez debamos pedir algo para comer ¿Cierto? Las porciones son grandes a veces... ¿Qué dices si compartimos?

—Eh... está bien, ¿Qué te apetece?

—Filete, con salsa agridulce...

—De acuerdo.

La noche pasó con los cuatro comiendo y hablando de trivialidades, la pareja no se encontraba muy a gusto pero tampoco lo había pasado mal. Shaoran y Sakura no hablaron mucho, sus respectivos acompañantes los mantuvieron distraídos, la velada no había sido la esperada pero no se había arruinado tampoco.

Salieron los cuatro juntos una vez terminada la cena, prometiendo que volverían a salir los cuatro juntos alguna otra vez. Vieron un auto negro estacionado que esperaba a Lei para llevarla de regreso y luego a ella dirigirse a este y subir.

—Sakura si quieres te llevo— dijo Touma acercándose a la calle, se detuvo frente a una motocicleta negra y le ofreció un casco. Shaoran se tensó. —Tu casa queda de camino.

—No sabía que tuvieras una Touma— confesó Sakura.

—La compré hace poco, es por eso, ¿Vienes?

—No te preocupes— intervino el castaño. —Yo lo haré, pero gracias— el otro joven permaneció serio en su sito durante unos momentos para luego montarse en la motocicleta, colocarse el casco y mirarlos. —Me divertí mucho, los veo luego— diciendo esto aceleró y se fue, dejando un silencio colosal entre los dos restantes.

Tanto que mientras iban en el automóvil tampoco pronunciaron palabra alguna, los ánimos no estaban para amenizar el viaje con una conversación, tampoco supieron qué decir, probablemente los reproches que estaban guardándose en el corazón no los dejaban hablar sin soltar algún comentario venenoso que seguro terminaría en pelea. "Ella permitió que Yoshida se le acercara así..." pensaba el castaño con la vista fija en la carretera, serio como estaba a Sakura le daba miedo decir algo y que se molestara mucho, pero al mismo tiempo ella también quería decirle que no le había gustado nada que Lei le llamara la atención toda la velada, que se sentara a su lado y que lo tocara en el brazo cada vez que quería decirle algo. Ambos estaban molestos pero prefirieron callar.

Llegaron a la residencia Kinomoto y Sakura amagó con abrir la puerta pero fue interrumpida por su novio. Shaoran se había desesperado cuando la vio querer salir sin decir ni una palabra y tomó su mano en un intento por hacer que la noche durara un poco más. Estaba fastidiado pero la amaba, deseaba estar con ella a pesar de todo.

— ¿Shaoran?— la oyó, y su nombre en su voz le sonó a gloria. Era SU novia y de nadie más.

— ¿Te divertiste?— le preguntó, perdido, no se le había ocurrido otra cosa para decir, incluso a pesar de que quería decirle tantas cosas.

—Sí, estuvimos juntos después de todo, hacía mucho que no cenábamos juntos... ¿Y tú?

—Te tuve conmigo unas cuantas horas... pero quisiera que durara más— la sintió acariciarle la mejilla y se inclinó un poco hacia su mano, odiando el hecho de que tenía que dejarla ir. —Oh Sakura... quisiera... quisiera que supieras tantas cosas...

—Pero lo sé, me siento igual... Shaoran, tú me lo demuestras todo el tiempo...— le dio un suave beso en los labios, a lo que su novio respondió con pasión.

La añoraba, la deseaba, sí, eso era... amor y deseo, quería que ella estuviera a su lado toda la vida, pero le temía un poco a sus impulsos ¿Sería la clase de amor verdadero y puro el que ambos tenían? No quería asustarla, aunque por la forma en que lo besaba se daba cuenta de que a ella le sucedía lo mismo, él le tenía un profundo miedo al rechazo de ella. Era la única persona con el poder de destrozarle el corazón.

* * *

—Bueno ya, tienes que cenar algo— le dijo Ryu a una puerta cerrada. —Si no quieres cenar conmigo al menos te puedo traer algo aquí...— tocó la puerta una vez más. —Mei Ling... no te hará bien saltarte las comidas...

—No tengo hambre— oyó que contestaba la chica desde su habitación. —Puedes empezar sin mi.

—Te lo advierto Pantis de fresa.

— ¡Cállate! ¡Estoy ocupada, no me molestes!— Ryu resopló frustrado, no había forma de hacer que Mei Ling se dignara a enfrentarlo y comenzaba a cansarse de eso. Apoyó la frente en la puerta de madera e intentó idear una forma de convencerla.

—Ya basta— murmuró. —No tienes que seguir con esto... lo siento ¿Sí?

—No estoy haciendo nada malo Ryu— la puerta se abrió un poco y la vio asomarse, estaba en pijama y su cabello negro caía hacia un costado mientras lo miraba, lucía... atractiva, debía admitirlo. Se le oscureció la mirada azul durante unos minutos. —Tengo que trabajar en un vestido, estoy ayudando a Tomoyo con su tienda y debe estar listo mañana para una clienta— lo sorprendió la calma y la seriedad con la que había dicho eso, no había rubor ni vergüenza alguna en su expresión.

—A-Ah... ya veo... bueno entonces te dejaré continuar.

—Gracias— y se cerró la puerta. Él no lo podía creer, aquella indiferencia con la que la joven lo había tratado... le había dolido. Bajó las escaleras y se dispuso a cenar solo.

* * *

 **Notas de Autora**

Hola! ¿Qué tal les va? Aquí me reporto y dejo la actualización correspondiente, espero les guste n.n cómo podrán ver el SxS ha llegado, son mis partes favoritas! *fangirlea* *fangirlea* Me encantó leer todos los comentarios que me dejaron, a pesar de que no los contesté (reconozco que a veces me voy de boca y temo spoilearlos) quiero que sepan que los leí todos y que me encanta saber que la historia les gusta, tengo tantas ideas en mente que no puedo esperar para que las lean, me encanta saber de sus reacciones... añadí poco de RyuxMei porque ahora empieza el revuelo que tanto me gustaaa! Y que espero les esté gustando también :D Bueno, no me queda nada más para decirles. Como siempre, muchas gracias si estás leyendo esto y si quieres dejarme tu visto bueno, sugerencia, palazo virtual o dedito abajo xD dejame un comentario que los leo SIEMPRE! Un saludo!


	14. XIV - Sentimientos Emergiendo

— ¡Tenemos que festejar!— le dijo Tomoyo a Mei Ling y Sakura en su tienda de ropa una vez que la clientela se había marchado. — ¡Muchas felicidades Mei Ling! ¡Tu primera venta!

— ¡Sí!— añadió Sakura. — ¡Felicidades! El vestido estaba hermoso.

— ¿De verdad? Pues creo que tienen razón ¡Le encantó!

—Tenemos que celebrarlo, ¿Por qué no vamos a ese karaoke nuevo hoy por la noche?— propuso la de ojos azules. —Hace tiempo que no voy a ninguno...

— ¡Claro! ¡Pero no cantaré! Eso te lo dejo a ti Tomoyo, ahora— la proveniente de China miró a Sakura, sugerente. —Cuéntanos Sakura... ¿Cómo te fue anoche con Shaoran?— al ver el color subir por las mejillas de su amiga ambas se acercaron queriendo información. — ¡Cuenta! ¡Cuenta!

—Bueno... es que no hay mucho qué decir... ayer me llevó a cenar a un hermoso restaurante, les juro... parecía un sueño— se notaba la timidez que sentía la joven en esos momentos, hablaba más bajito. —El lugar estaba lleno de cerezos, fue muy romántico... hablamos un poco de lo que nos sucedió en el pasado.

— ¿Y del futuro?— se atrevió la prima de Shaoran.

—Bueno... Me dijo que quería estar conmigo siempre...

— ¿Y luego?

—Luego... Llegaron Lei y Touma y se sentaron con nosotros— contestó Sakura con expresión impávida. Los rostros de sus amigas se desencajaron, no podían creerlo.

— ¿Era una cita doble?— preguntó Mei Ling.

—No, iban a salir solos— dijo Tomoyo sorprendida. —Dinos más Sakura.

—Nos los encontramos allí, fue divertido supongo...

— ¿Qué hacían ellos dos ahí?

—Dijeron que cenarían juntos porque se habían conocido hacía poco...

—Que sospechoso— concluyó Mei Ling.

—Sí, es extraño ¿No te parece Sakura?— dijo su mejor amiga.

—Pues... No lo creo, ese restaurante se está volviendo muy popular— les sonrió. —Además fue divertido.

Las dos restantes se miraron preocupadas, la chica de ojos verdes era muy distraída para notar cosas como esas, seguramente su novio no estaba muy feliz.

Y de hecho así era. En las oficinas Li el jefe había empezado a vociferar órdenes al aire como si no fuera a repetirlo dos veces, era patente su mal humor, a lo que sus empleados se preguntaban el motivo.

No sabían que la noche anterior habría sido la más maravillosa de todas las que había vivido... de no ser por dos personas que aparecieron sin ser llamadas. "Yoshida lo debe haber planeado, aún ama a Sakura... Demonios como le ponga un dedo encima..." pensaba en su oficina mientras revolvía papeles. De verdad que quería aventar todo por la ventana ese día.

—Toc toc— dijo Ryu en la puerta. —Cálmate por todos los cielos, eres un obsesivo del control y el orden... Y estas desordenando todo... Yo archivé eso la semana pasada ¿Sabes?— entró al lugar haciendo señas con las manos. —Déjalo, déjalo, yo lo hago...

Shaoran se quedó inmóvil viendo como su asistente y guardaespaldas ordenaba todo aquel papeleo, se sentía desahuceado, cada vez que planeaba algo bien se venía todo abajo.

También la noche anterior cuando había querido hablar con Sakura acerca de la interrupción de aquellos dos y Touya Kinomoto había salido de la casa para ver si era su hermana la que llegaba, dado que no entraba a la casa. Todo había salido al revés.

—Tienes que calmarte Shaoran— comenzó su amigo. —Si no hubo suerte ayer puedes volver a intentarlo.

—No es por eso que estoy molesto.

— ¿Entonces?

—No importa.

—Vamos Shaoran, puedes decirme, sabes que no iré por ahí contando lo que te sucede.

—Es Yoshida, aún siente cosas por Sakura.

—Bueno, no creo que sea tan sencillo ¿Sabes? ¿Ha intentado algo?

—No, solo hablaron anoche... Pero no quita que me moleste Ryu, y me preocupan estos constantes celos que tengo.

—No quieres perderla... Eso es todo.

—Claro que no, me preocupa el pasado que compartieron es todo...

—Tienes que confiar en que ella se quedará contigo a pesar de todo.

— ¡Confío plenamente en Sakura! En ese sujeto no.

—Bueno, entonces programa otra cena y ya... No me vuelvas loco— Ryu terminó de ordenar y salió del lugar. Tenía cosas que hacer y no perdería el tiempo con el cabeza dura de su mejor amigo.

Salió del edificio de oficinas Li y divisó a Misao allí mismo, de pie apoyada en un árbol. Se sorprendió puesto que no la esperaba allí, jamás llevaba a las chicas con las que salía a su trabajo.

— ¿No me contestarás las llamadas? Sabes que no soporto eso— la oyó, su día seguía mejorando más y más.

—Lo siento querida Misao, he estado ocupado.

— ¿Incluso por las noches?— sonaba a reproche.

— ¿Esos son celos?— a Ryu esas escenitas no le gustaban nada, solo lo agobiaban.

—No, claro que no, solo considero una muestra de buena educación contestar las llamadas de alguien que en verdad se preocupa por ti— el golpe bajo había dado justo en el blanco, el guardaespaldas se lamentó haberle hablado de esa manera. —Dime, ¿Acaso la encontraste?

—No sé a qué te refieres.

—Vamos, claro que sí, si me estás dejando de lado por una de las tantas...— lo miró determinada y lo apuntó con un dedo acusador. — ¡Entonces te juro que no me dejaré vencer! Pero...— la expresión le cambió a una más calmada. —Si acaso la encontraste... entonces tienes que esforzarte para ser feliz ¿Sí? Nadie más que tú puede hacerlo...

—O-Oye Misao... no es así como dices...

—Claro que sí— se miraron. —Tus ojos no son los mismos de antes, sé reconocer cuando alguien está enamorado Ryu...

—Misao, no es así— era la primera vez que daba explicaciones, se recriminó mentalmente.

—No soy tonta, pero descuida, no tienes que admitirlo— le sonrió con cariño, ellos no eran una pareja, y tampoco se amaban. —Llámame si te rechazan— soltó antes de irse.

El guardaespaldas miró el suelo sintiéndose mal. Cada vez que ahondaba en cuestiones sentimentales su magia se revolucionaba y destruía poco a poco su cordura, debía mantenerla calmada puesto que podía despertar su otro yo. Era por ese motivo que tanto le disguntaban las emociones, solo traían problemas, con otros y con él mismo. "Temari, no sé qué hacer, por primera vez siento que quiero ser yo quien controle este cuerpo, no quiero dárselo a él" pensó. "Mi madre me lo ha pedido pero... ¿No te sientes sola? Tú sabrías qué hacer."

Caminó en dirección al café _sweetland_ y notó que Mei Ling caminaba por la acera de enfrente junto con Sakura y Tomoyo, parecían alegres, de algo reían y se preguntó a qué vendría tanta felicidad repentina. La había notado triste pero algo había cambiado. "Tal vez ya lo superó, lo sabía, solo era un capricho más."

Deseó cruzar, sorprenderla y ver su cara de pasmo ruborizado que tanto lo divertía, pero ya no podía, si lo hacía podría descontrolarse... Y entonces mancharía sus manos una vez más. La miró caminar y marchó en dirección contraria, no quería seguir pensando en esas cosas, quería creer que las cosas resultarían bien y que en algún momento volvería todo a la normalidad.

* * *

Una vez que la joven de ojos verdes terminó de vestirse dentro del templo salió a recibir a sus amigas que se habían ubicado debajo del gran cerezo sagrado que comenzaba a florecer. Las dos le sonrieron y acordaron que aguardarían que la patrulla acabara para que comenzaran con el picnic que habían acordado realizar.

El monje Daisuke le colocó un pergamino entre las ropas y se colocó otro a sí mismo y de pronto ante los ojos de las dos jóvenes no estaban.

—Estos talismanes nos permitirán ocultarnos de las personas que no poseen magia Sakura-san— le explicó el anciano. —Ahora iremos por los tejados a recorrer la ciudad en busca de fantasmas— notó la tensión de la chica, sabía que le tenia miedo a esas criaturas, pero dado que sería su sucesora debía de superar su temor. —Tranquila, verás que es perfectamente normal.

Comenzaron a recorrer las calles y se encontraron con espectros de diferentes tipos, ánimas no corpóreas y con formas animales. En un momento se detuvieron sobre un edificio de oficinas al notar una especie de humareda color negro justo frente a ellos.

— _Delicioso, delicioso_ — oyeron, probablemente provenía de la criatura.

— ¿Qué es...?— balbuceó Sakura a su maestro.

—Un fantasma, uno muy gordo al parecer, lleva mucho tiempo comiéndose a las personas.

— ¿¡Comiéndose!?

—Se alimentan de las emociones negativas de la gente, el rencor, el odio, el dolor... lo que causa problemas porque esos sentimientos también son vitales, conforman el alma de una persona, y si falta una parte se pierde nuestro ser, y entonces ellos se apoderan de nosotros... por eso es vital exorcizarlos— silencio. —Además absorben las habilidades que poseían los humanos devorados por ellos...

—Cielos— musitó Sakura nerviosa.

— _Delicioso... sabroso... huele... bien..._ — la voz chillona y horrorosa del fantasma sonó un momento antes de que un gigantesco ojo rojo apareciera sobre su... ¿Cuerpo tal vez? Justo en medio de esa masa oscura que parecía de humo. — _Dame..._

—Este comió a más de uno— dijo Daisuje Tsukimine. —Si ataca Irá por el más fuerte Sakura—san, estate atenta...

—Sí.

— _Huele... huele... ¡Dame!_

 _ **Recomiendo escuchar: "Taiketsu" OST de Sakura Card Captor.**_

Lo vieron acercarse a una velocidad atroz hacia el monje abriendo una boca asquerosa y repulsiva con enormes dientes afilados, queriendo devorar su alma y así saciar aquel apetito que parecía atormentarlo. El anciano tomó un pergamino sagrado de su atuendo y aguardó a que la criatura estuviera lo suficientemente cerca como para tocarlo con él. Una descarga eléctrica provocó que el fantasma soltara un chillido aturdidor que dejó a la joven de ojos verdes algo atontada.

—Qué insolente— comentó Tsukimine en un murmullo. Arrojó otro pergamino pero no funcionó, la criatura pareció abrirse en dos y el papel no llegó a tocarlo. —Este se comió a una persona muy inteligente...

Lo observaron con cautela y la mueca que hizo el espectro les evidenció que no se había rendido, expulsó una lluvia de bolas oscuras que fue directo hacia donde ellos se encontraban. Al verse en peligro la magia de Sakura la protegió con una cúpula brillante a su alrededor; desde hacía un tiempo atrás notó que, si en algún momento estaba en una situación de riesgo, su magia se activaba sola y la protegía de diversas maneras.

Sin embargo aquella especie de escudo no era uno como tal, por lo tanto, aunque rechazara con una descarga las impurezas de aquel fantasma los ataques que habían impactado en su defensa comenzaron a expandirse hasta cubrirla. Dejando ver solo su color oscuro y repulsivo.

— ¡Sakura-san!— llamó el monje.

— ¡Ahhhh!— se oyó a la joven, atrapada en su propia magia. Entonces el anciano aferró con fuerza su cetro de cascabeles y golpeó el escudo turbio que la rodeaba. Generando que una luz se esparciera por doquier.

Vio al espectro deshacerse como si estuviera quemándose y, luego de que desapareciera, a su nieto sosteniendo un puñado de pergaminos sagrados. Estaba vestido como si acabara de salir de la universidad, puesto que traía el saco azul que identificaba el uniforme. Afectado por la sorpresa pero componiéndose al instante corrió a asistir a su sucesora que tenía una expresión adolorida mientras se sujetaba el pecho con fuerza y se ovillaba en el sitio en el que había quedado. Touma al verlo no tardó en seguirlo.

—Sakura-san ¿Te encuentras bien?— preguntó Daisuke, al no recibir respuesta su preocupación fue en aumento. —Sakura-san ¿Me oyes?

—Sakura déjame revisarte— Touma corrió a penas el atuendo de la joven hasta descubrirle los hombros, partes de su piel se habían tornado violáceas, como si tuviera un moretón gigantesco. —Fue contaminada abuelo...

 _ **Fin de la canción.**_

—Hay que llevarla al templo, no perdamos tiempo— el joven la tomó en brazos sumamente asustado y corrieron rumbo al templo Tsukimine como si no hubiera un mañana, los quejidos de la muchacha era lo único que oían además de sus respiraciones agitadas.

Al llegar los recibieron dos chicas sonrientes que al notar los semblantes de los hombres y a la joven de ojos verdes en brazos de supieron que algo malo había pasado y se acercaron para ayudar.

* * *

Percibió un leve cosquilleo entre los cabellos y abrió los ojos pasándose la mano entre ellos, estaba recostado en su escritorio, rodeado de papeles. No se había dado cuenta el momento en que se durmió, pero le había sentado bien. Se incorporó en su asiento y se sobresaltó al notar a una jovencita de largos cabellos castaños mirarlo divertida apoyando los codos sobre la madera del escritorio. Al concentrarse se percató de que sus ojos eran color café y que, para su decepción, no se trataba de su novia. Por un momento las había confundido, tenían un parecido que no había notado antes.

—Nunca en la vida pensé que _Xiao Lang Li_ podía quedarse dormido encima de su trabajo como las personas normales— dijo Lei poniéndose derecha. —Ujuju que divertido.

—Hola Lei— bostezó y la joven se quedó mirándolo. — ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo entraste?

—Por la puerta— sonrió inocente. Shaoran suspiró.

—Tu sigilo a veces me asusta— era cierto, las habilidades de la nieta de Jin Qiu eran notorias, era capaz de infiltrarse en casi cualquier lugar sin que la vean.

—Quería hablar contigo, pero te encontré dormido... no quería despertarte.

—Debiste despertarme, lo siento, puedes decirme adelante— la vio llevarse las manos al regazo y mirarlas, como nerviosa.

—Bueno... mi abuelo me dijo... me dijo que vas a comprometerse con Sakura Kinomoto...— la expresión impertérrita de Shaoran no decía nada en particular. — ¿Por qué?

—Porque la amo Lei...

—Sí, pero, ¿Qué pasará con el consejo? No lo aprobarán... Puedes perder tu puesto como líder de nuestro clan— la vio inclinarse hacia adelante y mirarlo suplicante. —Por favor... recapacita.

— ¿El señor Jin Qiu te pidió que me disuadieras?

—No— silencio. —Vine por mi cuenta, quería escucharlo de ti... y pedirte que no lo hagas— vio que el castaño se ponía de pie, posiblemente enojado, lo siguió con la mirada. —Por favor Shaoran, recapacita, te pueden exiliar, te pueden condenar por traidor... ¿Qué será del clan sin ti? Las nuevas leyes que creaste se disolverán y...

—Escucha Lei— la voz del joven sonó tajante. —Comprendo tu preocupación, pero tú tienes la protección de tu abuelo, no te afectará si me destituyen.

—Sí lo hará, mi abuelo solo no puede hacer nada, no sin el apoyo del resto de los ancianos... podrán volver a obligarme a casarme...

—Lei, Jin Qiu no lo permitirá.

— ¿Qué será de Mei Ling? ¿De Ryu? Por favor piensa un poco más, muchas vidas dependen de ti...— Shaoran avanzó hasta la puerta y la tomó, invitando tácitamente a la chica a que saliera. La miró enseñando una media sonrisa que la dejó sin aliento.

— ¿Tú crees que voy a dejarlos salirse con la suya? Presentaré batalla si es necesario, no me sacarán de en medio tan fácilmente Lei, ahora por favor ve con tu abuelo, tengo cosas que hacer...— la chica obedeció luego de dudar, pero no quería contradecirlo. Se marchó de allí con su nuevo vestido color melocotón de estilo casual, lo había comprado para ver si le decía algún cumplido pero no fue así, decepcionada salió del edificio.

Shaoran tomó sus cosas personales pero, al momento de tomar su teléfono móvil se dio cuenta de que no lo tenía consigo, ¿Lo habría perdido en el camino? Recordaba haber realizado una llamada antes de entrar en las oficinas Li, ¿Podría ser que se le hubiese caído? Con un chasquido de lengua le restó importancia decidido a comprar uno nuevo cuando regresara al centro. Por el momento se conformaría con dirigirse a casa y almorzar algo, moría de hambre.

* * *

—No responde, parece que lo tiene apagado...— le dijo Mei Ling a Tomoyo. Ambas se encontraban afuera del templo aguardando por noticias de la condición de Sakura, intentaban ubicar a su novio o a Ryu pero ninguno de los dos contestaba a las llamadas. Inquietas de que hubiese ocurrido algo más optaron por salir a buscarlos pero las detuvo la aparición de Touma que lucía preocupado y desorientado.

— ¿Cómo está, Touma?— le preguntó Tomoyo a su amigo.

—Es serio... El espectro al que se enfrentaron durante la patrulla era muy inteligente, sabía que corrompiendo el alma de Sakura la debilitaría puesto que para un monje o una sacerdotisa mantenerse puros lo es todo... Mi abuelo dice que Sakura tenía miedo al enfrentarlo, eso fue lo que la volvió vulnerable.

—Se recuperará ¿Cierto?

—Mi abuelo intenta purificarla, pero está sufriendo mucho.

Y de hecho así era. Sakura se retorcía en el futón en el que la habían recostado, estaba rodeada de incienso purificador y el monje recitaba unos sutras budistas para hacer que las manchas en su piel desaparecieran, sin embargo no surtía mucho efecto dado que la joven se encontraba en un estado de dolor y conmoción muy grandes, debía estar relajada.

—Vamos Sakura-san... enfrenta tus temores...

La chica era consciente, al menos se encontraba bien en aquel lugar tan tranquilo. No estaba segura de dónde era eso pero sabía que sus rodillas estaban sumergidas en el agua que la rodeaba, caminaba a paso tranquilo mientras observaba el cielo radiante sobre ella, había muchas nubes blancas como la nieve cubriendo aquel celeste tan hermoso. Se detuvo al oír unas voces, parecían niñas.

— ¡Espera Apola! ¡No corras tan rápido!— cruzaron a su lado dos pequeñas. La que correteaba adelante lucía el cabello castaño, largo hasta la cintura y un vestido color verde musgo, Sakura notó un colgante en su cuello un tanto peculiar, se trataba de un círculo con una estrella en su interior; la otra jovencita que seguía a su amiga parecía ser menor que esta y poseía cabello negro no tan largo, estaba ataviada con una falda larga hasta los pies color púrpura y una camisola a juego. Ambas lucían alegres y apuradas.

— ¡Vamos Vinna! ¡Si no corres no alcanzaremos la luz!— Sakura las siguió, no tenía nada mejor que hacer tampoco.

— ¡Espérame!

— ¡Vamos, vamos!

Llegaron a una zona despejada en donde los rayos del sol golpeaban el agua, solo había un árbol lleno de flores violáceas que tenía sus raíces sumergidas, las niñas se pusieron a chapotear y a jugar a mojarse, parecía ser que ese era el sitio a donde querían llegar. Las observó reírse de las cosas que decían una de la otra y recordó cuando Tomoyo y ella eran niñas. ¡Cuánto había cambiado su vida!

Atardeció, el sol comenzaba a ponerse en el horizonte. Las niñas se habían subido a las ramas de aquel árbol y la más pequeña recogía flores y las convertía en una bonita corona. La mayor se bajó de un salto, avanzó hasta el sitio donde la luz del sol se reflejaba en el agua.

De pronto su colgante se cubrió de luz y comenzó a rodear a la niña iluminándola de un color dorado intenso. Sakura, boquiabierta, se acercó e intentó tocarla pero antes de alcanzarla la niña volteó la vista hacia ella. Era increíble.

Aquella pequeña tenía el mismo color de ojos que ella. Refulgían a través de la luz de oro.

—Ya falta poco Vinna...— su voz sonaba como un murmullo. —Quedaré purificada y me haré cargo de todos...— la luz se hizo tan intensa que Sakura no pudo ver nada.

Cuando abrió los ojos nuevamente se encontraba junto a un camino que bordeaba un lago, o un río tal vez, era inmenso. El día estaba nublado, a punto de llover. A su lado pasó corriendo aquella chica de cabellos largos, aquella a la que llamaban Apola, le habían crecido aún más los rizos castaños y alcanzaban sus muslos. Había crecido, puesto que la notaba más alta y su cuerpo más similar al de una mujer.

La siguió.

Detuvo sus pasos cuando la vio encontrarse con un hombre que montaba a caballo, tal vez no un hombre sino un muchacho. Vestía un atuendo oscuro, una bata blanca sin mangas lo cubría e iba encapuchado, se encontraba sobre un caballo color negro.

—Hola León— escuchó decir a la chica.

—Hola, ¿Qué tal? Tanto tiempo sin verte...

—Bien, soy la nueva sacerdotisa... — silencio.

—Debes estar feliz.

—Lo estoy— no sonaba muy convencida. —Pero...

—No te preocupes por mi... Estaré bien Apola.

—Quiero estar contigo...

—Lo sé— se inclinó para besarla. Sakura se puso completamente roja pero avistó que el joven no había tocado los labios de la muchacha. Solo depositó un suave beso en su frente a pesar de que Apola había cerrado sus ojos aguardando.

—No quiero que nos separemos...

—Ni yo... Pero tienes que cuidar de Vinna por sobre todo, y la única forma es conservando tu puesto, la gente te escucha y respeta, piensa que si se enteraran de nuestra relación... Serían capaces de cualquier cosa.

— ¿Y si no lo supieran?— la voz de la joven cita sonaba anhelante. Sakura pensó en Shaoran y en lo importante que él era para su vida, ¿su trabajo como sacerdotisa le impediría tener un noviazgo con él? Ella deseaba que estuvieran juntos toda la vida y que formaran una familia. ¿Ella no podría trabajando en el templo?

— ¡Apola! ¿Apola dónde estás?— oyó, la voz provenía de lejos.

—Es Vinna, debe querer que Preparemos el almuerzo de los niños...

—Vete, te veré mañana por la noche, en tu templo.

—De acuerdo— Sakura los vio despedirse y todo a su alrededor se volvió oscuro. Cientos de luces verdosas la rodeaban, casi como en sus sueños de siempre. Avanzó a paso tranquilo oyendo el sonido de un pandero y una voz cantando dulcemente.

—Por favor... Contesta esta vez...— la vio bailar, su vestido verde danzaba con ella. —Apola ¿Eres tú?

— _¿Quién eres tú?_

—Me llamo Sakura y...

— _Soy algo que está en ti y en muchos otros_ — una voz extraña la interrumpió. — _Pero que al mismo tiempo vive como una entidad propia y no necesita de nadie... al menos no para subsistir._

— _¿Por qué te has mostrado ante mí?_ — Sakura tuvo el presentimiento de que aquella conversación era increíblemente importante, algo le decía que aquella voz infantil que escuchaba ya la había oído antes, y le recordó a la que les había hablado en el sueño que compartió con su novio y con Eriol. Era idéntica.

Sin embargo no pudo oírlo más, la oscuridad la cubrió por completo y sintió miedo, la paz se había ido. Sintió mucho dolor.

Al reaccionar estaba en el templo y el monje Tsukimine le secaba la frente con un pañuelo, aquel dolor era horrible, como si se estuviera pudriendo por dentro.

—Tranquila Sakura-san, te purificaré...

—T-Tsukimine-dono... espere... sé lo que... podemos hacer— balbuceó. Miró a su alrededor pero no encontró el rostro de su novio allí, se extrañó. —La luz... ¿Está atardeciendo?

—Sí querida, ¿Qué sucede?

—Lléveme al lago... el lago del templo... sé lo que hay que hacer.

Así fue, Touma la tomó en brazos sumamente preocupado y corrió hacia el lago que se encontraba a unos metros hacia el costado, cerca de la zona donde realizaban los festivales, siempre seguido de cerca por su abuelo. Siguió las indicaciones de la chica y la depositó en el agua, era un poco profunda y llegó a temer que se ahogara al no poder nadar, por lo tanto se sumergió con ella y la llevó hacia donde quería. Justo donde el sol golpeaba el agua.

Sakura colocó las palmas de sus manos unidas y dejó que la luz las bañara, comprobó que respiraba agitada, como si no pudiera mantenerse, así que la sujetó con fuerza. Los rodeó una luz segadora que lo hizo cerrar los ojos. Se sintió renovado y muchas de las penas que lo aquejaban pasaron a segundo plano.

Cuando todo volvió a la normalidad la miró. Su respiración se había apaciguado. ¿Dormiría?

—Sakura... ¿Estás bien?— preguntó calmado.

—Sí... estoy mejor... podemos salir del agua ya...— la sintió incorporarse y la aferró con fuerza. — ¿Touma?

—Espera... No te esfuerces tanto— le dijo, se percató de que la espalda de la chica estaba pegada a su pecho, sentía su calor a través de la ropa mojada.

—Ya estoy bien— ella se separó.

—Pero...

—No ha desaparecido— dijo el Monje Tsukimine desde la orilla. —Pero si iniciamos una purificación quedarás limpia otra vez, tomará una semana tal vez, pero será mejor que no te veas expuesta a energías negativas mientras tanto o sino esta vez podría ser fatal para ti.

* * *

—Sakura ¿Te encuentras bien?— le preguntó Tomoyo a su amiga abrazándola. Había pasado unas cuantas horas de pánico que le había traído recuerdos dolorosos.

—Estoy bien, perdoname por preocuparte Tomoyo... Otra vez.

—Sí que nos diste un susto— Mei Ling colocó las manos en la cintura. —No pudimos localizar a Shaoran ni a Ryu... No sé en qué andarán.

—No te preocupes, deben estar ocupados— el semblante de la joven de ojos verdes estaba decaído. Luego sonrió. —Vayamos al karaoke, tenemos que celebrar aún.

—Pero Sakura... Recién estabas...— las dos chicas restantes se miraron inquietas.

—Estoy bien, por favor... ¡Me hará bien despejarme!

Acordaron que irían a la residencia Li a cambiarse y a ver si encontraban a los muchachos. Al no encontrarlos Mei Ling dejó una nota:

" _Queridos tontos: al no encontrarlos por ninguna parte y en vista de mi reciente venta me voy con Sakura y Tomoyo a festejar al karaoke, volveré tarde, no me esperen para la cena. Mei Ling._

 _PD: ¡Aprendan a contestar las llamadas!"_

Al llegar a casa Ryu se encontró con la nota sobre la mesa y la abolló mirando a su jefe y amigo con quien había estado trabajando toda la tarde. Había silenciado su móvil en vista de la cantidad de reuniones que les aguardaban. Al verlo se encontró con doce llamadas perdidas y maldijo para sus adentros.

— ¿Qué es eso?— oyó al castaño.

—Tu prima se ha ido de fiesta...

— ¿Ah sí?

—Sí, con tu novia.

— ¿Sakura está con ella? Oh bueno, un poco de diversión no les hará daño— yendo por un refresco, el jefe del clan Li se dirigió a la cocina pensando en su novia, la había extrañado todo el día y por la pérdida de su teléfono no había sido posible su comunicación. Quería verla, anhelaba verla.

—Oye Shaoran ¿No crees que deberíamos ir?— sugirió el guardaespaldas.

— ¿Por qué lo dices?

—Bueno, ¿Porque hay enemigos sueltos, tal vez? ¿Qué pasará si las atacan estando solas? Creo que es mejor que vayamos, no las molestaremos, nos quedaremos apartados.

Una vez que Ryu convenció a su amigo de ir donde estaban las chicas se dirigieron allí. Al llegar las vieron al instante, se encontraban sentadas cerca de la tarima de bebidas, mirando hacia el decorado escenario en el que una chica cantaba alegremente, las tres jóvenes se reían, parecían divertirse.

Ellos se acomodaron en una esquina con poca iluminación para poder observarlas sin que notaran sus presencias, especialmente Sakura que había desarrollado sus poderes enormemente y podía llegar a detectarlos.

Las vieron reírse un poco y luego a Daidouji levantarse de su asiento rumbo al escenario, al parecer iba a cantar algo.

 _ **Recomiendo escuchar: "Ichibyou no refrain" OST de Get Backers.**_

Los acordes de la canción comenzaron a sonar, el ambiente se llenó de un ambiente romántico. Tomoyo luciendo un vestido por las rodillas color azul se veía radiante, el efecto de los reflectores también ayudaba, provocaba que sus ojos lucieran más hermosos. Su voz resonaba de tal forma que parecía alcanzar los corazones de los que la oían.

Shaoran miró en dirección a su novia y le pareció preciosa, la melodía resonaba en sus oídos y pensaba que sería hermoso oír aquella canción estando juntos, la quería para su vida, sin embargo ¿Por qué tenía esa sensación tan horrible? Como si estuvieran distanciados. No había sabido nada de ella en todo el día y aún así allí estaba ella, a unos pocos metros, luciendo su cabello largo suelto que le caía sobre el vestido color verdoso. "Como sus ojos", pensó él.

Lejos de sus pensamientos Ryu le prestaba atención a la letra de la canción y no le agradó demasiado, pero reconoció que la voz de Tomoyo era muy hermosa. No le gustaba porque estaba escuchando frases que tal vez podrían haber salido de su boca en algún momento.

 _"Reuniéndome con mis amigos usuales. No puedo regresar, no puedo regresar, a la máquina expendedora en la que me apoyé._

 _No puedo encontrarlo en ningún lugar, mi corazón simplemente no puede ser honesto. Seguiré buscándote..."_

En algún momento, pero hacía bastante tiempo.

Miró en dirección a Mei Ling y la notó con semblante serio, como si estuviera pensativa. Se preguntó si acaso estaría pensando en él, si no extrañaría las conversaciones divertidas que tenían y sus fastidiosos apodos; no la había molestado, desde la noche en que habían vuelto juntos no habían cruzado demasiadas palabras. ¿Sería eso lo que lo tenía de malas últimamente? "No, no es así, no es posible..."

 _"Inclusive ahora hay un cristal en mi corazón, que lo mantiene libre de enredos y de dolor. Aún no hay nadie que conozca mi verdadero yo._

 _Mintiendo y riendo, siempre sola en algún lugar. Solamente creo en ti, el refreno que yo siento..."_

Abrió los ojos conmensurablemente, como si hubiese caído en la cuenta de algo muy importante. ¿Se estaría refrenando? No había nada que refrenar ¿Cierto? No había nada dentro de él.

—Temari...— dijo en un susurro inaudible. —No entiendo qué me pasa...

" _¡Te quiero mucho Ryu—chan!_ "

Experimentó un ligero dolor en el pecho, provocado por su recuerdo. Ella le hacía daño... pero qué bien se sentía pensarla... Notó que Shaoran había volteado a verlo y parecía preocupado. Intentó disimular, no quería inquietarlo más de lo que seguramente ya lo estaba.

—Ryu...— lo oyó.

—Estoy bien jefe.

 _"Un rostro que anhelo desde hace mucho tiempo. Alguien que tiembla con tristeza._

 _Algún día tendré que dejar ir a mis amigos. Quiero verte, quiero verte a ti la persona que más admiro."_

Nuevo dolor. Lo disimuló mejor esta vez. No haría que Shaoran se preocupara por él, no quería que tomara medidas junto con su madre. Tampoco lo creía capaz, sabía muy bien que no lo perdonaría.

Notaron que las chicas miraban en dirección a su mesa y ambos instantáneamente se agacharon un poco, para que no los vieran, tenían que continuar de incógnito para que no se molestaran, principalmente Mei ling que había dejado en claro que estuvo todo el día llamándolos. ¿Quizá había sido algo importante? No se les había ocurrido.

Fue entonces que Ryu notó que un muchacho de cabello castaño claro se les acercaba, frunció el ceño en ese mismo instante. Agudizó el oído para saber qué era lo que quería decirles.

—Hola ¿Cómo están?— saludó. —Me llamo Eiji Sohara, no las había visto nunca por aquí ¿Es la primera vez?

—Sí— contestó Mei Ling sonriendo. — ¿Tú vienes seguido?

—A veces, los fines de semana, ¿Les puedo invitar algo?

—Claro.

Ryu se molestó ante la amabilidad sin descaro de la prima de Shaoran, aquellas sonrisitas alegres no eran más que trucos de seducción que él se conocía de memoria, no podría creer que fuera tan desvergonzada de hacer eso.

—Su amiga tiene una voz increíble, es la mejor que he oído hasta ahora— aduló el chico, él sonreía sinceramente y, por esa misma razón, Ryu lo odió. —Me gustaría oírla cantar otra canción...

—Tal vez lo haga, Tomoyo adora la música— comentó Sakura.

—Sí, es cierto— asintió la proveniente de China. —Tal vez canta otra.

—Oye Mei Ling, ¿Tú no te animas?

—Oh no, no, no, soy terrible cantando...— ambos se rieron.

—Oh ¿Tan así? Bueno— fingió susurrar un secreto. —Yo igual— volvieron a reírse. —Dime, ¿Se quedarán mucho tiempo?

—Solo un rato, vinimos a celebrar, luego nos iremos.

—Oh vaya... Yo vine aquí con unos amigos pero se han puesto a coquetear por ahí y me abandonaron...

—Ah ¿Y tú decidiste hacer lo mismo?— dijo Mei Ling pícara, Sakura se sonrojó y Eiji también, luego lo escucharon lanzar una risita.

—Pues no lo había pensado así pero...— la miró con una sonrisa de ojos brillantes. —Tal vez podríamos salir alguna vez ¿Qué dices?— ahora la sonrojada era Mei Ling.

Ryu se puso de pie enojado y avanzó con paso seguro entre las mesas, siempre seguido por Shaoran que intentaba hacer que regresara a su asiento y que se calmara, sin embargo cuando iba a atrapar su camisa aceleró el paso y no llegó a impedir lo que sucedió.

—Esto... sí, me gustaría...— Mei Ling no reaccionó sino hasta sentir el puñetazo que una persona le propinó a su mesa, justo entre ella y Eiji. Le daba la espalda por lo tanto le tomó unos momentos identificar al guardaespaldas de su primo como el responsable. — ¿¡R-Ryu!?

Shaoran solo se percató de una cosa, Sakura se inclinaba hacia atrás sobre su taburete y se caería, por lo tanto solo atinó a sostenerla, por fortuna la atrapó en el aire. Cuando sus miradas se encontraron fue como si todo estuviera bien de pronto, nada malo iba a pasar.

 _ **Fin de la canción.**_

Ante un nuevo dolor de la Card Captor (debido a la energía oscura que estaba liberando Ryu en ese momento) la sujetó con fuerza. Perdía calor corporal. Optó por sacarla de allí para que tomara aire fresco, ya se arreglaría solo su amigo.

—Oye, ¿Qué te pasa?— saltó Eiji, y se encontró con un par de ojos asesinos.

—Aléjate— la voz del pelinegro sonaba gutural, como si estuviera a punto de cometer un crimen. Por fortuna solo atinó a tomar al muchacho por las solapas de su camisa y amenazarlo en silencio. La sangre le hervía en las venas.

— ¿¡Qué haces Ryu!? ¡Suéltalo!

— ¿Es tu novio Mei Ling?— preguntó el joven castaño sin amilanarse, ese sujeto no lo intimidaría tan fácilmente.

— ¡No! Claro que no— al guardaespaldas le fastidió la sinceridad de la chica. Era la verdad. No eran nada. ¡Qué rayos le importaba a él! ¡No le importaba ni un poco! Pero no dejaría que ese tipo se le acercara.

—Entonces— la voz de Eiji se tornó dura. —No tiene derecho a molestarse...— al ver que aquel sujeto se quedaba estático dio un manotazo para liberarse, la conmoción lo había dejado tieso. Aprovechó para acercarse a la muchacha que lucía bastante apenada.

—Disculpa Eiji, no sé qué le pasó...

—No te preocupes, oye... Sigue en pie la salida ¿Verdad?— ella contestó con un asentimiento. —Entonces te llamaré ¿Bien?— intercambiaron teléfonos justo allí. Antes de hacerlo Mei Ling miró de reojo al asistente de su primo pero se dijo que no debía preocuparse, aquel tonto solo la fastidiaba. Estaba furiosa con él.

Después de eso un empleado del lugar les pidió amablemente que se retiraran. Ambos salieron afuera y esperarían a que Tomoyo terminara de cantar la segunda canción que el público le había pedido. El aire frío del exterior ayudaba a que se relajaran sin embargo no era suficiente para calmar los ánimos.

— ¿Qué estabas haciendo?— dijo Ryu acusador.

— ¿Con qué?— ella no sonaba más calmada.

— ¡Con ese tipo! ¿Qué rayos Mei Ling? ¡Estamos en medio de algo muy serio y tú coqueteando por ahí!

— ¿¡Quién te crees que eres!?— la oyó gritar. — ¡Tú haces lo mismo cada día! ¡Yo no tengo poderes! ¡No soy parte de su pelea!

— ¡Te pueden estar queriendo engañar para dañar a tu primo!

— ¡No soy tan tonta! ¡Déjame tranquila!— cuando lo vio acercarse inmediatamente retrocedió, no quería que estuviera cerca, le fallarían las fuerzas. — ¡Basta Ryu! ¡Vete a hacer tu vida! ¡Yo haré la mía!

— ¿Dices que vas a verte con ese tipo después de todo?

—Por supuesto que sí, tú no eres mi jefe— él la tomó por la muñeca y la sujetó con fuerza, a pesar de eso no le hizo daño. Mei Ling supo que si hubiese querido lo hubiese hecho.

—Deja-de-meterte-en-problemas— sus rostros estaban muy cerca. Lo vio suspirar, cansado de repente, y bajó la vista al suelo. No se dio cuenta de que había quedado acorralada entre él y una pared, en la cual estaba apoyada. —Qué ganas de molestarme Pantis...

— ¡O-Oye...!

—No— la interrumpió. Luego la miró a los ojos, rendido, ya no entendía nada. — ¿Por qué?

— ¿Por qué, qué?

— ¿Tanto disfrutas mosquearme?

—No hacía eso... Suéltame.

—No quiero— pero la soltó, confundido por sus pensamientos. Sin embargo cuando ella estaba a punto de escaparse su cuerpo se movió como si no respondiera a sus órdenes, la acorraló una vez más... y la besó.

Mei Ling se quedó estática, estaba pálida y sentía que el cuerpo le temblaba. Era la segunda vez que la besaba... pero no quería, no quería que fuera así, no por lástima o por mera furia de no obtener lo que él quería. No le daría su atención, algo de orgullo le quedaba en su cordura.

Lo abofeteó.

El sonido rompió el silencio de la noche. Ryu se aferró la mejilla como si hubiese despertado de un sueño, y la miró sorprendido. "Me odia..." pensó. Ella estaba llorando, desconsoladamente se cubría el rostro como si pudiera ocultarse de él. Entonces la vio salir corriendo, no la siguió, como siempre permaneció en su sitio, paralizado como cada vez que en verdad tenía que responder. "Me odia."

Shaoran llegó corriendo en donde estaba Ryu y lo vio perdido, tuvo que pasar su mano varias veces frente a su rostro para hacerlo reaccionar. Le informó que Sakura no se encontraba bien, que la llevaría a su casa una vez que Daidouji saliera (le había mandado un mensaje avisando que estaban afuera) y preguntó por su prima.

No recibió respuesta, solo lo vio dirigirse al automóvil.

* * *

 **Notas de Autora.**

Hola! Qué tal se encuentran? Yo vengo aquí con este laaaaaaargo capítulo nuevo. Me di cuenta de que todavía me estaba limitando a las 4000/5000 palabras de antes cuando tenía un día fijo para subir actualización pero me di cuenta de que eso es bastante tonto, así que ahora puede que se encuentren con capítulos más largos, como este *tadá!* Y bueno, ahora con el calor aquí en el hemisferio sur estimo que la historia finalizará para el verano a este ritmo... ¡Avance bastante, wii! Pero no diré mucho por las dudas jajaja Espero les guste este cap! Bueno, como siempre muchas gracias si estás leyendo esto y si te gustó.. dejame un comentario que los reviso todos los días! Un saludo grande!

PD: Aquellos que tienen cuenta de Wattpad o que conocen la plataforma, también publico la historia allí.. lo lindo es que se pueden poner imágenes, y aunque no siempre me quedan bien, ayudan a ambientar la historia :D Si quieren búsquenme, estoy con el mismo nombre aquí pero sin el "apóstrofe S" Solo un comentario!


	15. XV - Solo por ti

— ¿Puedes enseñarme?— susurró acercándose más a su novia. —Quiero ver eso.

Shaoran estaba sentando junto a Sakura en el asiento de atrás del automóvil, su guardaespaldas conducía y Tomoyo estaba sentada en el asiento del copiloto mirando hacia atrás, preocupada por su amiga. Aunque se veía mucho mejor que durante la tarde.

—Sakura muéstrale— sugirió, debido a que su amiga parecía reacia a hacerlo.

—Vamos... solo quiero ver que estés bien— la vieron abrir los ojos como cansada.

—Estoy bien, de verdad...— Sakura se incorporó en su sitio. —Solo fue un malestar, pude recuperarme.

— ¿Es cierto lo que me dijo Daidouji? ¿Que salió algo mal durante la práctica de patrulla?

—Sí... un espectro me atacó, tengo que someterme a sesiones de purificación un tiempo...— sintió que su novio la acomodaba para que se recostara en su pecho, oía su corazón latir y se sentía muy serena, llena de una paz interior enorme. —Descuida... estoy bien— lo tranquilizó ya que le pareció haberlo sentido temblar.

—Lo siento tanto... he perdido mi móvil, por eso estuve incomunicado Sakura... Lo siento tanto... pude perderte hoy y... ni siquiera...— ella le acarició una mejilla, sonriendo de felicidad.

—Ya pasó todo, soy más fuerte de lo que piensas.

—Lo sé... lo sé... pero... yo tendría que haber estado allí...— le desnudó a penas los hombros haciendo a un lado el vestido con suavidad, para no asustarla, el contacto era totalmente íntimo y, a pesar de llevar unos cuantos meses de noviazgo, ambos aún eran muy inexpertos en cuanto a... atracción física, aunque indudablemente esta estaba allí, lo supo cuando inspiró la fragancia a durazno que emanaba de Sakura, lo embriagaba, de eso no tenía dudas. Se encontró con unas manchas oscuras en su piel y notó que se ruborizaba, la estaba avergonzando. — ¿Fue el monje Tsukimine quien te ayudó?

—Touma lo hizo— la revelación le cayó al castaño como una roca en el estómago. —Él me rescató...

— ¿Qué hacía él ahí?— los celos iban en aumento. "No, no, no él... no le puede poner un dedo encima" pensó. Sakura lo tomaba de la mano intentando hacer que la mirara, pero no podía, no quería ver sus ojos verdes e imaginarla junto a Yoshida.

—Llegó justo a tiempo... podría haber sido peor Shaoran...

—No lo tolero... ¿Él... te revisó?— el silencio de Sakura lo decía todo, pero aún así insistió. —Dime.

—Lo hizo, él y el monje querían ver que tan grave era...

—Demonios— ella hizo que volteara a verla.

—Tranquilo— la oyó decir, calma. —Se pone peor si me rodean energías negativas.

—Entiendo— respiró profundo. —Me calmaré.

Lejos de prestar atención a la conversación Ryu se dedicaba a mirar a través del parabrisas si había algún rastro de Mei Ling. No podía dejar de pensar en lo sucedido, la había lastimado una vez más por culpa de su idiotez. Ciertamente que su otro yo quisiera asesinarla no ayudaba a mantenerse lejos. "Debo haberme vuelto loco ya."

Ya no podía seguir mintiéndose a sí mismo. Mei Ling no era una mujer más en su vida, pero aún así no tenía oportunidad con ella, él mismo no lo permitiría, prefería torturarse la vida entera antes que lastimarla.

Pero verla con otro ya era otra historia.

Aun recordaba la rabia que había sentido al momento de verla con ese tipo que se hacía el amistoso. Jamás le había pasado algo así, ni con Misao, aún estaba asimilando eso. Era probable que no pudiera refrenar nunca aquel egoísmo que nacía del deseo de no compartirla con nadie. Incluso aunque no fueran nada más que amigos.

Llegaron a la casa. Las luces estaban encendidas. Ella estaba adentro.

Saltó del auto y subió las escaleras al segundo piso en menos de un minuto. Tocó su puerta, no estaba seguro de qué decirle, ni siquiera de si le contestaría o no.

—Quiero estar sola...— oyó. Había estado llorando y mucho, su voz la delataba.

—No puedes irte así Pantis.

—Vete, déjame tranquila.

—Hablemos.

—No. Ni lo sueñes.

Ryu suspiró cansado, sabía que no conseguiría nada, pero quería escucharla y saber que estaba bien. Por el momento le daría su espacio.

.-.-.-.

—Muy bien— la cubrió con una manta. —Ahora relájate y descansa.

Sakura se encontraba en la sala junto a su novio que la había recostado en el sofá y le brindaba todas las atenciones posibles. Se sentía una princesa, estaba a gusto así debía reconocer. Lo miraba con una sonrisa pintada en el rostro y él intentaba disimular la suya. Eso la divertía.

—Muchas gracias— le dijo.

—Oh, no tienes por qué... Es lo que voy a hacer siempre, quiero cuidarte.

—Por eso es que te agradezco— lo sintió besarla en la frente y no pudo evitar ruborizarse.

—Quiero cuidarte porque te amo...— le dio otro beso. —Y eso no me lo tienes que agradecer...

—Shaoran... Yo igual— se incorporó y lo abrazó, era como ingresar en un refugio donde nada malo podía pasar. Él le acariciaba el cabello. —Quiero ser un apoyo para ti y no una carga más.

—Vamos, ya tuvimos esta conversación... Tú no eres una carga.

—Aún me siento la protegida aquí...

—Eso es porque no voy a dejar de protegerte, por más fuerte que seas— la apretó un poco más. —No me puedo permitir perderte... Ahora a descansar, hoy fue suficiente por un día.

—Gracias Shaoran— se recostó y dejó que la abrigara con la manta una vez más.

—Cielos... No dejas de hacerlo— se acomodó a su lado y la sintió acurrucarse a él, pensó que se encontraba en el paraíso. —Duerme cariño mío.

Sakura lo oyó, a pesar de que el sueño la vencía. Lo abrazó gustosa y se quedó dormida.

.-.-.-.

Ya había amanecido. La noche anterior había estado agitada al parecer. Spinel dormía acurrucado sobre su almohada y probablemente Ruby, o Nakuru, hacía lo mismo en la habitación continua que le habían dado. Eriol salió de la habitación con curiosidad de enterarse las noticias de la noche anterior y se encontró con algo que lo sorprendió... o más bien alguien.

Tomoyo Daidouji se encontraba allí de pie, vestida con un camisón lila que le cubría hasta las rodillas, llevaba un sacón de hilo rosa encima, ciertamente era una mañana fresca. Lo miraba como si estuviese aguardando algo, aunque no supo bien qué. Ella lo descolocaba puesto que no podía adivinar lo que pensaba, no era una mujer predecible.

—Buenos días joven Hiragisawa— la oyó. Su manera de hablar tampoco le decía nada.

Aún recordaba la noche en que se la había encontrado de casualidad en la puerta del edificio en el que vivía. Aquella mañana sucedía lo mismo. "Las coincidencias no existen, solo lo inevitable" recordó. Volvía a tener un mal presentimiento.

—Buenos días Daidouji, no sabía que habías pasado la noche aquí.

—Tuvimos un percance ayer... Es por eso que pasé la noche aquí.

—Comprendo, ¿Están todos bien?

—Sí, por fortuna todo salió bien... Li llegó a tiempo para ayudar a Sakura.

— ¿Se lo dijiste a ella?— soltó el inglés. La notó tensarse, algo que finalmente escapaba de sus defensas.

Tomoyo quiso hacerse la tonta pero no le funcionó, sabía bien que el joven frente a ella había notado que recordaba lo que conversaron hacía dos días. Aunque tampoco tenía miedo se sentía desorientada.

—No lo hice, creo que es mejor que usted lo haga...

— ¿Por qué lo dices?

—Yo no soy parte de ese mundo, y además no perjudicaría a Sakura de ninguna manera.

— ¿La verdad la perjudicaría?

—Sí, ella adora entrenar en el templo Tsukimine... Y también quiere mucho a Kasai ¿Cómo podría quitarle esa felicidad?

—Su vida puede verse en peligro...

—Lo comprendo— Tomoyo se veía levemente alterada. —Pero...

—Daidouji, ¿Tú crees que valga su vida tu silencio?— Eriol estaba serio, por alguna razón no le hacía gracia las reacciones de la muchacha que tenía enfrente. —No se tomará el concejo de la misma forma conmigo, lo puede recibir mejor de ti.

—Sakura es feliz ¿Por qué quiere quitarle eso joven Hiragisawa?

—Pienso que...— silencio. El hombre allí estaba frunciendo el ceño, y miraba en otra dirección como si hubiera oído algo.

— ¿Hira...?— Tomoyo fue interrumpida, él le había tapado la boca y arrinconado contra una pared en menos de un segundo y sin hacer ruido. Miraba hacia una habitación desocupada, que tenía la puerta entreabierta. Algo había allí.

Tomoyo pensó que hacía mucho tiempo no sentía esa adrenalina correr por sus venas. Desde las cartas Sakura que no vivía aventuras de ese tipo. Algo en ella parecía estar despertando.

—Shh...— indicó en un susurro el inglés. —No hagas ruido...

Observaron a duras penas hacia la habitación y se encontraron con una figura encapuchada, la misma que los había atacado la anterior vez. Eriol apretó a Tomoyo contra sí, ante cualquier movimiento extraño de la persona la apartaría.

Vieron como parecía buscar algo por toda la recámara, con desesperación, tenía prisa al parecer.

No pudieron apreciar mucho del desconocido, su capa lo cubría por completo, se veía de una estatura normal y parecía llevar sus manos enfundadas en guantes blancos. A Eriol le hubiese gustado poseer los ojos de Ryu, esos que podían ver casi todo y a los que muy pocas cosas escapaban.

Hizo un ruido en el pasillo y la figura reaccionó instantáneamente, salió por la ventana de un salto. Después de eso el muchacho inglés no tenía razones para sostener a Tomoyo por lo tanto la liberó. Ella no lo miró ni por un momento, solo se retiró del lugar.

Algo serio sucedía y debían averiguar qué antes de que fuera tarde.

* * *

— ¿Cómo dices?— preguntó Shaoran Li a Eriol cuando este le contó lo sucedido hacía unos momentos. —He puesto protecciones en toda la casa ¿Cómo es posible que la atravesara?— lo vieron ponerse de pie y vagar por todo el estudio.

Sakura estaba sentada en un sofá y lucía inquieta, el guardaespaldas se apoyaba contra una pared y el inglés permanecía de pie esperando una respuesta. Las cosas se ponían complicadas.

—Shaoran puede que nos ataquen...— dijo Ryu.

—Ya lo sé, déjame pensar...

—Quizá podríamos asegurar más la casa.

—Tal vez sea lo mejor sí.

—Hay que prepararse... Siguen afuera, puedo oírlos, lo mejor será permanecer aquí hasta que se vayan— luego de finalizar de decir eso oyeron un estruendo. —Están intentando entrar.

—Puedo poner una barrera— se ofreció la única mujer presente.

—No quiero que te arriesgues, aún necesitas descansar— contestó su novio.

—Pero Shaoran...

—No te arriesgues por favor— el castaño la miraba con fuego en los ojos, hablaba enserio.

—No me pasará nada, puedo utilizar mi magia normalmente— ella también se había puesto de pie y avanzaba hacia él. —Puedo hacerlo.

Shaoran sintió como sus defensas bajaban en cuanto ella le colocó una mano en la mejilla, mirándolo seria. Estaba radiante esa mañana y se moría por probar sus labios rosados. Cada día que pasaba toleraba menos la distancia entre ellos, quería que se quedara a vivir allí con él lo antes posible.

—Si te pierdo...— le dijo en un susurro casi inaudible, solo para ella. —Me volveré loco...

—Todo irá bien...

— ¿Y si... Te hacen daño? Si te tocan los mataré, no podré detenerme... Sakura... Por favor permanece adentro...

—No lo haré Shaoran... Te ayudaré en todo lo que pueda— lo vieron suspirar y acariciarle la cabeza a su novia resignado y ruborizado. Nadie ponía en duda que estaba loco por ella.

Pero no era el momento. Oyeron otro estruendo.

El guardaespaldas reaccionó a toda velocidad y corrió escaleras abajo, aunque no se dio cuenta sus acompañantes lo siguieron a la planta baja y vieron lo que allí ocurría.

Ryu tomaba un candelabro de una estantería que había en un rincón y cerraba los ojos. El objeto refulgió de azul y lo volvió a dejar allí, luego alrededor de todos apareció una enorme cúpula traslúcida.

—Una brecha...— murmuró Shaoran. Se acercó a su amigo. —Eres una caja de sorpresas...

—Hasta para mí mismo, solo lo intenté...

—Está bien, así es mejor.

Salieron al exterior, y se encontraron con aquella persona que se escondía tras su capa. Era extraño, por alguna razón no se dejaba ver.

— ¿Tú fuiste el responsable de la muerte de Tian?— preguntó Shaoran, ya cansado de todo aquello. —Tú le pusiste esa raíz de odio ¿Cierto?

— ¿Por qué lo dices?— su voz sonaba extraña, como si no fuera real.

—En vista de que nos atacas con ánimas artificiales... y sabiendo que uno no puede colocarse raíces a sí mismo... entonces deduzco que debes haber tenido que ver con ello...

—Yo solo puedo jactarme de saber que él estaba buscando a quién culpar— Shaoran atacó a toda velocidad en un ataque de furia y, a penas la persona acabó la frase, lo tenía enfrente. Una de las ánimas había bloqueado el ataque de su espada con una lanza, pero sus rostros estaban increíblemente cerca. Vieron que el encapuchado saltaba hacia atrás en una táctica desesperada por salvarse. Eso lo había sorprendido, su corazón latía feroz en su pecho. Esa era la fuerza que imponía el líder del clan Li. —No he venido a pelear contigo Shaoran Li, vengo por otra presa el día de hoy...— y miró a Sakura, que estaba seria en su sitio. Ya no se veía asustada como hacía unos meses atrás cuando ni siquiera podía invocar el poder de una carta Clow.

—Tócala y te mato...— la forma en que señalaba al enemigo con su espada probaba que no estaba jugando.

—Vaya... ¿Quién lo diría? El jefe tiene una debilidad... pues lo siento— lanzó unas cuantas shuriken hacia ellos pero no le dio a ninguno, solo se incrustaron en el suelo cerca de donde se encontraban. —No tengo asuntos que atender con ustedes hoy.

— ¿Mala puntería?— dijo Ryu burlón.

—No lo creo— contestó el extraño. Y volvió a saltar sobre ellos dando una voltereta en el aire, era alguien muy ágil. Aterrizó cerca de su ejército de ánimas.

Cuando Shaoran y su grupo intentaron atacar se percataron de que no podían moverse, algo estaba impidiéndoselo. Entonces notaron las armas en el suelo, estaban clavadas justamente en cada una de sus sombras, era una técnica antigua utilizada por los ninjas durante el siglo VI en Japón para dejar inmóviles a sus enemigos; conocía personas que entrenaban para aprender dichas técnicas, sin embargo el castaño no creía que se encontrarían con un enemigo así. Sospechó al instante, esa persona era de Hong Kong, estaba seguro.

Luego su mente fue ocupada por otra preocupación. Sakura era la única que no había sido inmovilizada, iban tras ella, y tendría que enfrentarse a todas las ánimas sola.

—Sakura... ¡Huye!— dijo con dificultad, era realmente difícil moverse.

—No te dejaré aquí— le contestó ella preocupada, y corrió a su lado, para intentar moverlo. Escuchaban las risas de fondo del encapuchado. — ¡Libéralos!

— ¿O qué?

—Libéralos ahora— Sakura invocó su báculo dispuesta a pelear. —Ahora.

—Sakura, son demasiados, por favor— le advirtió su novio. Se lo notaba desesperado. Ella lo miró sonriendo como si creyera que se trataba de poca cosa, estaba totalmente confiada. Luego la sintió acariciarle la mejilla, sus ojos llenos de amor eran solo para él, quiso besarla pero no pudo moverse. "Estoy loco por ella".

—Todo saldrá bien, no me daré por vencida— se enserió y volteó a ver a sus enemigos que aguardaban.

—Qué arrogante Kinomoto— oyó al encapuchado. — ¿Tanto te crees que piensas que puedes derrotarnos a todos?

—No les tengo miedo— la joven de ojos verdes se puso en guardia.

—Oh, ya veo— lo vio saltar y aparecer frente a ella. —Entonces tomaré tu vida sin reparos.

— ¡Espada!— invocó Sakura, justo a tiempo para detener un kunai que tenía en manos su oponente. —No tienes que hacer esto... Podemos resolverlo si hablamos, ¿Qué es lo que quieren?

—Tu vida...

— ¿Qué es lo que te he hecho?

— ¿Tú a mí? Me has robado todo... ¿Pero sabes? Debo mantenerte viva todavía, te robaremos tu magia... Y te mataré.

—Atrévete si puedes— amenazó el castaño intentando mover su cuerpo. —No te será tan sencillo... Sakura es incluso más fuerte que yo...

—Oh, lo dudo... Ella deja mucho que desear en combate— Sakura recordó un sueño que había tenido cuando aún se enfrentaban con Tian Fu, una persona encapuchada la había atacado.

—Eso ya lo veremos— aseguró Sakura y la apunto con _espada_ a modo de reto. Las ánimas la atacaron, varias al mismo tiempo, pero Sakura no se movió de su sitio, solo aguardó.

Los presentes se sentían como viendo todo en cámara lenta, un momento y Sakura se vio rodeada de ánimas que se le abalanzaban. Pero no llegaron a tocarla. Unas ondas doradas parecieron emanar de ella y al tocar a las criaturas estas se desintegraban.

Al percibir esto el encapuchado ordenó que se detuvieran, ya había perdido más de tres docenas de su ejército en vano. No la podían tocar, a pesar de haber sido corrompida continuaba siendo lo suficientemente pura como para purificarlos.

Optó por pelear sin ayuda.

Sakura lo notó y pensó que lo mejor sería apartarse un poco de los muchachos en vista de que no podían moverse, no quería que salieran heridos.

— ¡Salto!— dijo y accionó la carta. Brincó hasta el tejado para apartarse de ellos, seguida por el desconocido, hacía bastante tiempo que no utilizaba aquella carta y se sintió bien. Cayó sobre las tejas de la residencia Li y volteó a ver a su contrincante, si no dejaba ver su rostro entonces algo tenía para ocultar, lo menos que debía hacer era desenmascararlo.

—No te permitiré huir...

—No pensaba hacerlo, solo quiero respuestas.

—Y yo no pienso dártelas... quizá cuando te capture y te entregue a mi superior te contemos todo con el único fin de que sufras ¡Jajaja! Oh, debo tranquilizarme... no debo matarte después de todo— a pesar de que la voz del extraño parecía falsa dejaba ver perfectamente el odio que le tenía a la joven, quien no tenía ni idea de qué lo había generado.

Una lluvia de shuriken cayó sobre Sakura un momento antes de que pudiera contestar algo, no deseaba pelear, en verdad quería solucionar aquel problema sin necesidad de violencia pero el enemigo no pensaba igual. Activó una barrera que la protegió de las armas pero al instante percibió una punzada de dolor recorrerle el cuerpo. No podía usar sus poderes espirituales, contaba con las cartas y nada más, la oscuridad que había dejado aquel fantasma en ella la volvía incapacitada de rechazar cualquier energía maligna. Debía admitir que estaba bastante expuesta.

Entonces algo en ella reaccionó. Shaoran la miraba desde el suelo desesperado de la preocupación. No podía defraudarlo, debía cuidar de sí misma.

— ¡Bosque!— ramas de todas formas comenzaron a surgir de la carta y amenazaron con atrapar al enemigo, este había tomado una kunai para cortar todo lo que quisiera atraparla, pero no fue tan rápido y pronto se vio atrapado entre un montón de hojas. —Ahora sí que debes darme respuestas.

—Esto no va a detenerme tan fácilmente— una de las ánimas saltó por encima de su amo y quemó las ramas que lo sujetaban. Al tocar suelo cerca de la chica de ojos verdes se volvió un centenar de brillos que simbolizaban su purificación. Aquellas criaturas creadas de manera similar a un ánima no estaban completas, no tenían un alma libre y por lo tanto era mucho más sencillo enviarlos al otro mundo, puesto que no oponían resistencia.

El encapuchado atacó armado con una cuchilla corta y al instante Sakura activó a _Espada_ para contrarrestar el golpe, sintió en su brazo la fuerza que tenía el extraño, mucho más que la de ella. Pensó que no podría resistir pero disidió no rendirse, y rechazó el ataque.

Era increíble, lo había mandado a volar y cayó de espaldas contra el tejado. Pasado el instante de sorpresa acerca de su propia fuerza se puso en marcha para no dejar que vuelva a levantarse.

— ¡Hielo!— "Por favor, solo quiero inmovilizarlo". Como leyendo su pensamiento la carta solo congeló sus manos y sus pies, de manera que no pudo levantarse de donde estaba. Forcejeaba cuanto podía, probablemente porque Sakura se acercaba a paso tranquilo, atenta, y no quería que le viera el rostro. —Ahora quédate quieto, no quiero lastimarte...

— ¡No me toques!— gruñó el desconocido.

Sakura no se percató de que un ánima había saltado al tejado y que estaba a punto de arrojarle una lanza. Solo pudo oír el aire cortarse y atinó a voltearse.

Para Shaoran, que veía desde el suelo, todo volvió a pasar lento, como si estuviera viendo a su novia una última vez antes de que se desvaneciera entre sus brazos. Entró en pánico, tanto que permaneció mudo y mirando fijamente hacia arriba. En un momento la lanza estaba surcando los aires y luego una enorme llamarada devorándose todo a su paso.

—Sakura... ¡Sakura!— gritó, y forcejeó contra sí mismo para poder moverse. No veía nada.

Arriba todo estaba cubierto de fuego, el ánima había pasado a la otra vida y Sakura se encontraba en el suelo, estaba bien pero rodeada de fuego, tenía algunos rasguños. Sus largos cabellos habían quedado entre las llamas y comenzaban a incendiarse.

— ¡Sakura-sama!— gritó Kasai bajando del lomo de Kerberos. Habían llegado justo a tiempo.

—Sakura... ¿Estás bien?— dijo el guardián, se acercó y la movió con una pata. —Sakura, ¿Me escuchas? Oye, creo que está inconsciente... pero está bien, debe haberse agotado...— Kasai lo miró preocupado y a modo de reproche por su falta de tacto. — ¿Por qué me miras así? Sé cuando está bien... tranquilízate vamos— se asomó al borde del tejado. — ¡Hey Yue! Sakura está bien, ahora la bajaremos.

—Bien— contestó el guardián de la luna, se encontraba liberando al resto de los presentes de aquel conjuro que atrapaba sus sombras. —Sakura puede sacarlos de aquí si utiliza la carta _Oscuridad._

— ¿Cómo está ella?— preguntó Shaoran inquieto.

—Bien, ha quedado inconsciente, pero debe ser por el esfuerzo... en cualquier momento despertará.

—Qué alivio...

Tuvieron suerte. No fue necesario aguardar a que Sakura despertara para liberarlos, el sol cubrió las sombras de ellos y pudieron moverse finalmente. El castaño corrió hacia su novia una vez que la habían bajado del techo. El enemigo se había marchado una vez que se liberó del hielo, gracias al calor del fuego de Kasai. Había escapado con todas las ánimas que le quedaban.

Shaoran tomó a Sakura de los brazos del ánima y la llevó adentro de la casa. Donde destruyeron el elemento y todo regresó a la normalidad.

Tomoyo y Mei Ling bajaron las escaleras a toda prisa y se los encontraron. Al verlos sanos y salvos se quedaron tranquilas, Sakura estaba abriendo los ojos también.

—Shaoran...

—Tranquila, todo está bien.

—Que alivio ver que estás bien— la chica suspiró. —Me preocupé...— él apoyó la frente en la de ella, más calmado. También se había asustado.

Mei Ling los miró sintiendo un poco de envidia, se tenían el uno al otro para cuidarse, en cambio la persona que ella quería solo esperaba que se mantuviera apartada de él. Como si la repudiara por algo.

Sonrió entristecida y avanzó hacia la puerta, ya había decidido que no formaba parte de ese mundo lleno de magia, si la atacaban se defendería, pero de no ser así no se involucraría más, no deseaba estorbarlos.

—Bueno, si todos están bien puedo irme tranquila, no me esperen para cenar, regreso más tarde— soltó camino a la salida. Entonces se marchó.

Ryu la miró salir serio. Sabía que no debía molestarla más pero no lo pudo evitar, le avisó a su jefe que saldría y la siguió.

* * *

— ¡Hola Mei Ling!— gritó un muchacho de cabello castaño claro mientras se le acercaba. —Estás muy linda, bueno... Eres muy linda.

—Gracias Eiji, ¿Cómo éstas?

—Más que bien, ¿Y tú?

—Bien— le dijo sonriendo, era un chico muy alegre. — ¿A donde iremos?

— ¿Qué te parece el parque de diversiones? Tengo boletos...

— ¡Claro! Suena divertido— se rieron y emprendieron la marcha hacia el lugar. Ninguno se percató de que un joven de ojos azules los seguía bastante fastidiado.

Se había propuesto no intervenir, solo cuidaría de la chica en caso de que algo malo pasara. No estaba allí para molestarla pero le resultaba intolerable. Durante todo el trayecto aquel sujeto la hacía reír, la tomaba de la cintura para mostrarle algo, le hacía cosquillas y rozaba su mano. Ella no parecía notarlo o se hacía la tonta para que continuara. Tragarse la rabia era difícil.

Lo siguió por mucho tiempo, ninguno notó su presencia. En varias ocaciones quiso interrumpir, pero el único método que encontraba para que no hierva su sangre era voltear el rostro y no observar lo que estaba pasando. "No puedo... porque duele..." pensaba, sin poder creerlo, Mei Ling también era capaz de herir su corazón.

Los vio subir a la montaña rusa y gritar como dos frenéticos, las risas de la chica le retumbaban en el oído y creyó que se volvería loco si continuaba así. Estaba enfermo de celos, lo no tenía porqué continuar negándolo. Sin embargo no comprendía bien el motivo por el cual era así, jamás había experimentado celos hacia alguna mujer, ¿Por qué de repente era así con Mei Ling? No estaba acostumbrado a la sensación, no sabía como llevarla.

— ¡Vamos Mei Ling!— le dijo Eiji y la tomó de la mano. —Entremos a la casa de los espejos.

—Espera, ¿Podemos beber algo antes? Estoy algo acalorada— Ryu notó desde la distancia las mejillas rojas de la chica y se inquietó.

—Claro, sí, vamos.

Se sentaron en una cafetería debajo de una sombrilla, se pidieron un par de bebidas y algo para comer. Ryu se percató de que estaba hambriento, había descuidado del hecho de que debía comer continuamente para no sentir hambre. Se obligó a aguantar, no quería quitarles la vista de encima.

Con el paso del tiempo se percató de que ese tipo no era malo. No parecía tener intenciones de dañarla ni ofenderla de algún modo, se sintió paranoico, por alguna razón le parecía que lo observaban constantemente. A regañadientes admitió que Eiji era un buen chico, pero no por eso lo quería junto a Mei Ling.

Para el atardecer se habían subido a un sinfín de juegos y parecían estar cansados. Ryu ya no se molestaba en esconderse demasiado, ni tampoco los vigilaba de tan cerca, solo esperaría a que el día acabara y ella quisiera volver a casa.

—Oye Mei Ling... ¿Estás bien? Te noto extraña hoy— ella lo miró, ciertamente no le había prestado mucha atención, su mente divagaba. — ¿Es por lo de anoche?

— ¿Eh?

—Quiero decir... estás pensando en el chico de ayer ¿No? Si es tu novio puedes decírmelo...

— ¡No, no! Te equivocas Eiji, él... es el guardaespaldas de mi primo— la chica parecía dudar, se miraba las manos. —Es un amigo de la infancia...

—Comprendo que te cuide tanto entonces...

—Es un idiota— Ryu sintió una punzada de dolor en el pecho, detestaba esas emociones. —Pero es bueno... yo solo...

—Sientes algo por él ¿Verdad?— la mirada ruborizada de ella lo dijo todo. —Jaja descuida, no estoy enojado, de hecho... si tú quisieras... no me importa ser la persona que te ayude a olvidarlo...

—Y-Yo...— él se acercó mirándola fijamente, se notaba en sus ojos que tenía deseos de besarla. Ryu tomó una pequeña piedra que encontró en el suelo y la arrojó para evitar que sucediera. Cayó justo en la cabeza del castaño. — ¿E-Estás bien?

—Ouch... sí, no te preocupes— él se rio. —Qué extraño, de dónde habrá venido...

—No lo sé, ¿Quieres que te revise?

—No te preocupes, oye... ¿Quieres que subamos a la rueda de la fortuna?— Mei Ling no era tonta, sabía lo que pasaría allí dentro, pero asintió de todas maneras, si tenía que obligarse a cambiar su corazón lo haría. —De acuerdo, iré a preguntar si podemos subir antes de que cierren— y se marchó corriendo.

Mei Ling lo miró con una sonrisa, si tan solo pudiera enamorarse de Eiji todo iría bien, era un gran chico y parecía que ella le gustaba bien, nada de juegos tontos como los que le ofrecía el guardaespaldas de pacotilla de su primo. Entonces, como un rayo, sintió que la levantaban del suelo y comenzaba a atravesar los aires. Sintió vértigo por lo tanto cerró los ojos con fuerza. Alguien la tenía en brazos.

Al mirar se encontró con los ojos azules de Ryu. Al instante sintió su corazón latir.

—R-Ryu...

—Oye Pantis de fresa, sabes lo que suele pasar cuando un chico y una chica se suben a la rueda de la fortuna ¿Cierto?— él no la miraba, estaba atento a los saltos que daba a través de los tejados para apartarla de aquel lugar.

— ¿¡Estabas siguiéndome!? ¿¡Estás loco!?

—Debo estarlo...

— ¡Bájame idiota!

—Deja de llamarme así...

— ¡No lo haré!— empezó a sacudirse para que la soltara. — ¡Bájame!

— ¡Quieta! No tientes a la suerte Mei Ling, no tienes una idea de lo enojado que estoy— ante esa frase que salió con voz gutural ella se amilanó un poco, sin embargo no dejó de insistir en que la bajara.

Él lo hizo, una vez que llegaron al parque del rey pingüino. La dejó en el suelo y la retuvo unos minutos por la cintura, para evitar que se cayera, la notaba un poco mareada. Su mirada azul caía sobre ella como fuego ardiente, no quería mirarlo porque sabía que sus fuerzas le fallarían. Bajó la mirada hasta el suelo para convencerse de que era lo mejor.

—Mei Ling...

—Cállate... lo arruinaste, yo estaba divirtiéndome...

—Él iba a...

— ¿¡Y qué!?— en un arranque de furia levantó la mano para abofetearlo, pero al mirarlo no pudo hacerlo, ella sabía que no podía hacerlo. —Tiene que ser así ¿No? Tú lo dijiste...

—No tiene que ser así...

—Pero claro... para ti es muy sencillo... solo tienes que ignorarme... ¿Sabes qué? Yo te ignoro ahora, Eiji es mucho mejor compañía que tú— ella hizo ademán de marcharse pero el guardaespaldas la tomó del brazo y la retuvo.

—No me compares con él... puedo ser mucho mejor Mei Ling.

— ¡Qué descarado! Eiji no me hace llorar... ¡Me hace reír!

Siguiendo un impulso que muy probablemente lo haría arrepentirse la aferró con fuerza y la atrajo hacia él. Se arrepentiría... muy posiblemente... pero después. En ese instante sentía que el corazón se le saldría del pecho si continuaba latiendo de esa manera. Aquella suavidad de su cabello le gustaba mucho, el de Temari era igual, pero Mei Ling era mucho más cálida, no lo abrazaba tampoco al igual que ella... pero era posible que se debiera a que la había disgustado.

Pensó que él jamás habría disgustado a Temari de la misma forma que había hecho con la prima de su mejor amigo, pensó que le resultaba difícil olvidarla pero que suponía que eso se debía a la culpa ¿Y si solo era culpa lo que sentía por aquel recuerdo? Se negaba a reconocer algo así, algo que lo torturaba de aquella forma no podía ser tan sencillo de resolver.

—No me digas que él te hace más feliz que yo...— le ordenó suavemente.

—C-Claro que sí... no será pronto pero si todo va bien... podré ser feliz junto a Eiji, sí, y será perfecto entonces...

—No me digas...

—Así será, si resulta podré vivir feliz con él... tú seguirás con tus chicas normalmente y yo me quedaré con Eiji, estaremos juntos, pasearemos...— las lágrimas de la joven amenazaban con salir. —Caminaremos tomados de las manos y me hará reír mucho...

—Pero no seré yo...— el silencio de la joven y la forma en que se tensaba le daba a entender que estaba aguantando el llanto. La liberó y la sostuvo por los hombros para mirarla. — ¿No dices nada? ¡Mírame!— ella negó con la cabeza. Ryu sentía que le hervía la sangre, era tarde para detenerse.

—No te necesito...

— ¡Mientes! ¡Tú me amas! ¡Nunca vas a poder amar a nadie más que a mí!

— ¿Y qué?— ella sollozaba. — ¿¡Y qué si es así!? ¡Tú no sientes lo mismo! ¡No pienso estar mendigando de tu amor solo para sentirme bien! ¿¡Y qué si nunca te olvido!? ¿¡Por eso debo estar detrás de ti toda la vida!? ¡Quiero ser feliz! ¡Seré feliz con Eiji o con cualquier otro mejor que tú! ¡Aprenderé a amarlo!

— ¡No podrás ser feliz sin mi!— la tomó nuevamente y apoyó sus labios en los de ella. Mei Ling permaneció inmóvil, sus lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas.

Atardecía, la brisa ya no era tan cálida como a la mañana, el otoño se acercaba a paso tranquilo.

Ryu la besaba con suavidad pero la retenía con fuerza, lo sintió temblar. Luego la abrazó. Ella no podía decir ni una palabra.

—No me digas que quieres amar a alguien más... no me digas que hay otro mejor...— la abrazaba con reverencia, todo parecía un sueño. —Dijiste que me querías... aquel día... tú me lo dijiste...

—Estabas besando a otra mujer...

—Sí, así es... estaba haciendo lo que acostumbraba a hacer...

— ¿Por qué me besaste ahora?— la voz de Mei Ling sonaba apagada, parecía como si todo aquello fuera algo cotidiano con lo que lidiar y estuviera cansada.

—Porque siento que si no lo hago... te voy a perder...— la apretó un poco más. Ella abrió los ojos un poco más si era posible y lo aferró por la ropa. —No soporto verte con otro... está bien, lo admito, tú ganas... me rindo ¿Bien? Pero quédate junto a mí... dejaré de ver otras mujeres, dejaré todo lo que tú quieras Mei Ling, pero no te alejes... no puedo soportarlo.

—Es... es la tercera vez que me besas Ryu... Estabas herido la primera vez que me besaste, y tu otra forma se abalanzó sobre mí tal y como dijiste que pasaría si me acercaba... desde ese día yo supe que te amaría toda la vida... solo lo supe, quise cuidar de ti... porque sé que no lo toleras, a tu _yo_ de ese día... luego me dijiste que debía apartarme...

—Sería lo más prudente de tu parte, por más que yo no lo desee así...— se separaron. Él la miraba con aquellos ojos, la miraba como jamás había mirado a otra, Mei Ling lo sabía, ella comprendía lo difícil que era para Ryu comprender sus sentimientos. Sintió que le acariciaba el cabello. —Tendría que dejarte ir pero... soy tan egoísta...

—No tienes que dejarme ir a ninguna parte— ella lo abrazó nuevamente, rodeaba su torso a duras penas con sus delgados brazos. —Pensé... que me odiabas...

— _Él_ quiere matarte... si lo hiciera yo... yo no sé lo que...

—Debiste habérmelo dicho.

—Si lo hubiese hecho no te habrías apartado...— le colocó un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja. —Mei Ling... yo... yo quisiera poder... pero no soy un humano...

—Eso no me importa, ya te lo dije— él cerró los ojos, asimilando la información, la tenía en sus brazos, la había besado, su corazón latía. Bueno, no debía continuar enumerando, ya solo quería disfrutar un momento de su calor, lo había extrañado.

Volvió a darle un beso, uno largo y más apasionado que el anterior. Se sentía bien, por el momento era feliz.

* * *

Sakura miró por la ventana de la sala de su novio para ver el atardecer. El césped suave del jardín se veía brillante con los últimos rayos del sol y quiso acariciarlo. Se levantó del sillón donde estaba sentada y salió. Se recostó afuera con un suspiro de alivio, la paz que allí reinaba le hacía muy bien. Durante el enfrentamiento con el encapuchado se había cansado, debido a que no podía utilizar sus poderes espirituales, recurrir a las cartas era muy distinto, la magia utilizada era muy distinta, y no la había incrementado mucho.

— ¿En qué piensas?— oyó. Al voltear se encontró con su novio, vestía de traje, ya había terminado su reunión. — ¿Puedo saber?

—En las cartas...

—Vaya— se acercó para sentarse a su lado. —Fue distinto ¿No?

—Me hizo sentir más fuerte, claro que me agoté pero... no fue tan drástico como antes, desperté rápido ¿No?

—Sí, bastante— la sonrisa de ella era contagiosa.

—Estás contento... puedo sentirlo, se siente bien...

—Estoy contento porque estás bien y porque estás conmigo aquí...

—Shaoran... He tenido sueños muy extraños...

—Cuéntame.

—Me muestran las vidas de dos niñas, bueno, solo una en realidad... Llamada Apola, veo a las dos porque son amigas, Apola es sacerdotisa en un pequeño pueblo, ¿Te suena de algo su nombre?

—Mmm... No— el castaño se recostó junto a ella. —Continúa.

—Algo o alguien intenta comunicarse con Apola, le quiere explicar que hay algo que tiene que hacer pero... Ella no quiere...

— ¿Tal vez sientas que hay que algo que no deseas?— ella negó con la cabeza.

—No... No creo que sea un mensaje... Más bien parecen... Recuerdos.

—Bueno, puedo averiguar algo sobre la tal Apola si quieres— comenzó a jugar con sus cabellos color miel, cariñoso, distrayendo así a su novia de sus pensamientos.

Entre besos y caricias anocheció.

.

* * *

 **Notas de Autora**

Hola, hola, hola! Cómo están? Bueno, a decir verdad la falta de reviews me tiene preocupada... espero que alguien siga ahí :C Quiero creer que se trata solo del mes de Diciembre en el cual estamos todos un poco ajetreados debido a las fiestas navideñas y la despedida del año 2016... hablando de eso... Les deseo a todos una feliz feliz feliz navidad atrasada (evidentemente) y un próspero año nuevo! :D Espero que me sigan acompañando con esta historia que de verdad amo y sepan que aprecio muchisisisimo que les guste, si es que queda alguien aquí :I Jajajaja bueno, espero lo disfruten! Como siempre muchas gracias si estás leyendo esto y si quieres dejarme tu visto bueno, sugerencia u opinión te invito a que comentes para hacermelo saber ;D Muy felices fiestas y nos leemos el año que viene!

...Si es que hay alguien... :'C


	16. XVI - Segundo miedo

— _¡Hola Ryu-chan!— sonreía. —Buenos días..._

 _El joven que llegaba corriendo se tomó unos momentos para recuperar el aliento antes de contestar. Cuando estuvo mejor se paró derecho y la miró expectante, ella continuaba sonriéndole como si fuera la mejor noticia del día y no pudo evitar ruborizarse un poco, intentó disimularlo como si hubiese sido ocasionado por el trote hacia allí._

— _Buenos días Temari, ¿Cómo te encuentras hoy?_

— _Muy bien a decir verdad, lo de ayer solo fue un susto..._

— _Menos mal... me había preocupado..._

— _¿Qué vamos a hacer hoy?— ella se le acercó con su lindo kimono rosado y su corazón comenzó a latir desbocado._

 _Aún no se acostumbraba a las sensaciones que le producía Temari, todo era demasiado nuevo y percatarse de sus sentimientos recientemente no ayudaba a asimilarlo con más rapidez, solo lo ponía más nervioso. ¿Pero como no hacerlo? Era hermosa. Su cabello negro largo lucía sedoso, se notaba que la habían creado pensando en cada detalle. Se preguntó si su maestro la veía como a una hija o a una amante, no parecía que la hubiesen ideado con un sentimiento fraternal, pero le molestaba pensar que hubiesen tenido intensiones oscuras hacia ella._

— _Si no te molesta... me gustaría que continuáramos con la conversación que tuvimos ayer...— contestó Ryu dubitativo. Ella se puso a la defensiva en un instante, lo supo por la expresión que tenía en el rostro._

— _Mmm... bueno... está bien..._

— _No te gusta mucho hablar del señor Ichiro ¿No Temari?_

— _Pues... es que siento que lo traiciono, suena a que todo era malo cuando estábamos juntos— la frase no le había gustado a Ryu, sus sentimientos... ¿Acaso no eran correspondidos?_

— _Él te liberó ¿O no? Ya no eres su ánima, eres libre... puedes hacer lo que tú quieras sin pensar en él ¿Qué dices?— le tendió la mano para que la tomara, ella lo hizo. —Vamos, cuéntame._

— _Él me creó a imagen de una persona...— la noticia no le sentó bien a Ryu, de hecho se quedó estático. ¿Temari no era un ánima hecha al azar? Tenía entendido que era muy difícil lograr crear un ánima que se mostrara con una forma específica, por no decir imposible._

— _Déjame adivinar, esa persona... Había muerto._

— _Sí...— ¿Por qué las personas no podían dejar ir a sus seres queridos? Comprendía que era algo muy doloroso de llevar pero no era motivo para traer un ser al mundo que nada tenía que ver con eso._

— _Continúa._

— _Y bueno, en un principio me dijo que yo sería un reemplazo perfecto para aquella mujer, me dio su mismo nombre y me enseñó a vivir como una humana, me explicaba cómo había sido la antigua Temari... El problema era mi falta de..._

— _Un cuerpo..._

— _Sí, él iba a darme uno... Pero, no salió bien... Quiero decir, ¿Por qué pensé lo contrario? Yo no era ella... Pero el señor Ichiro se veía tan feliz cada vez que la nombraba que yo..._

— _Entiendo, es muy normal que hayas pensado así— le explicó el muchacho. —Entre maestro y ánima hay una conexión muy importante... Ahora ya no debes sentirte así ¿Cierto?_

— _No, ahora es distinto... Él solo es... Mi creador...— Ryu apretó un poco más su mano. —Gracias por escucharme Ryu-chan._

— _Oye, "Ryu-chan" suena muy infantil, no soy tan pequeño... Tengo casi dieciséis años Temari, soy más alto que tú._

— _No podría llamarte de otra forma, me gusta así— ella se rio, probablemente no supiera que hacía que el chico tuviera una opresión en el pecho haciendo eso._

— _Cielos... No tienes remedio._

— _Mmm... No, ya lo sé— la vio suspirar._

— _Temari... ¿Aún deseas un cuerpo?_

Ryu abrió los ojos algo adolorido algo sorprendido. Estaba en su cama, en casa, no era pleno verano, no se encontraba en el parque y ella... Se había ido. Se obligó a respirar profundamente para poder dejar el pasado atrás, pero era difícil, no era capaz de hacerla a un lado para vivir el presente. Su presente que se encontraba muy posiblemente despierta ya.

Se dio una ducha rápida, se vistió y salió de la habitación. Estaba muerto de hambre por lo tanto optó por tomar un desayuno en grande, se preguntó si Mei Ling desayunaría con él o si iría temprano a trabajar con Daidouji a la tienda, al parecer su empleo como asistente le gustaba mucho y, días atrás, le había confesado que le gustaría abrir una tienda propia. "Ella quiere llevar una vida humana corriente" pensaba, sin embargo no era capaz de dejarla ir.

Se la encontró en la sala desayunando con Shaoran, Eriol y sus dos guardianes. La casa se había vuelto bastante ruidosa desde que tenían invitados pero no le molestaba, a veces el silencio permite ciertos pensamientos molestos... o sueños del pasado.

—Buenos dias Ryu— saludó su jefe y amigo.

—Buenos días— saludaron los demás.

—Buenos días— contestó el guardaespaldas y se sentó junto a la chica de cabello negro. No se miraron. Ya habían pasado varios días desde su desafuero amoroso y no habían hablado demasiado del tema. Ryu tenía unos deseos constantes de besarla pero no quería presionarla tampoco, no sabía cómo se tomaba el hecho de que él correspondiera a sus sentimientos.

Y además estaba _él._

Ya lo había percibido, en su fuero interno sabía que había comenzado a movilizarse y en varias ocasiones había deseado acorralar a Mei Ling para hacer vaya a saber qué. No lo permitiría.

—R-Ryu... ¿Me pasas la salsa de chocolate?— la oyó, lo miraba con sus ojos brillantes de expectación, le pasó el objeto algo descolocado. No podría resistir demasiado.

—Ten— demoró un poco la mano sobre la de ella, se sentía bastante tonto, pero no le importaba. Luego miró al frente y se concentró en su desayuno, o al menos lo intentó, porque tenerla a su lado no ayudaba.

—Hoy vamos a realizar la segunda prueba— anunció Shaoran, captando su atención. —Sakura llegará en una hora y comenzaremos, Ryu necesito que cuides de la casa hasta entonces, podrían atacar mientras dormimos...

—Claro jefe— contestó. —Pero antes quiero hablar contigo de algo importante.

Se pusieron de pie y fueron hasta el estudio privado de Shaoran. Una vez adentro cerraron la puerta y se acomodaron uno frente al otro en el escritorio.

—Bueno... Dime.

—No me andaré con rodeos, ya debes saber lo que estaba sucediendo entre Mei Ling y yo.

—Sospechaba que algo pasaba sí.

—Quiero estar con ella, me ha aceptado— ante la seriedad del oyente añadió: —Sé que mis antecedentes no son los mejores pero no quiero herirla en verdad, solo... No puedo tenerla lejos...

— ¿Y qué hay de _él_?

—Lo mantendré a raya tanto como pueda, tengo presente lo que me dijiste la última vez... Si me descontrolo...

—Yo me encargo— finalizó el líder del clan Li. Ryu lo miró serio y asintió, se puso de pie para marcharse. —Ryu... no lastimes a Mei Ling...

—No lo haré— diciendo eso, salió.

* * *

Sakura se encontraba en su casa terminando de vestirse para ir a la residencia de su novio, ese día iban a volver a entrar al sueño y debía estar preparada para lo que sea que encontrara allí, la última ocasión había sido toda una sorpresa encontrarse con su madre y había sido doloroso, pero por fortuna había superado la prueba. Tenía que esperar cualquier cosa en la próxima.

—Sakurita, ¿Vas a estar bien?— preguntó Kero evidentemente preocupado. —Tu magia incrementó mucho pero... me preocupa lo que encuentres allí...

—Sakura-sama la oscuridad sigue ahí— añadió Kasai en su forma de gato.

—Sí, lo sé... pero esto es algo que tengo que hacer... nos lo ha pedido Eriol.

—Ese Eriol... ¡Siempre con problemas!— se quejó el guardián. —Te acompañaremos, hemos llamado a Yue también.

—P-Pero ¿Por qué? No quería molestarlo...

— ¡Nada de eso! Somos tus guardianes, tenemos que estar contigo ahora que tenemos las fuerzas para protegerte, ya ha sido demasiada inactividad ¿Bien?

—D-De acuerdo...— Sakura suspiró, pero sonrió luego al ver como Kero conversaba con Kasai sobre métodos para protegerla, los tres la apoyaban al cien por ciento.

Una vez que el taciturno guardián de la luna hubo llegado la joven de ojos verdes se subió al lomo de Kero para marchar rumbo a la residencia Li. El viento estaba más frío que de costumbre y se sintió como si la observaran. El enemigo los tenía en constante vigilancia, eso lo daba por hecho.

—Descuida, si se acercan te cuidaremos las espaldas— oyó decir a Yue, y lo miró.

—Muchas gracias.

— ¿Cómo va la purificación?

—Bien, la oscuridad se redujo, pero aún queda un poco, es agotador ciertamente.

—No te sobreesfuerces.

—N-no lo haré.

Una vez que llegaron ingresaron a la casa. Permanecieron todos en la sala de estar hasta que Shaoran bajó las escaleras y estuvieron preparados para recostarse a dormir, el sueño comenzaría y podrían iniciar la segunda prueba. Querían finalizar con aquello lo antes posible.

Los guardianes, Kasai, Ryu y Mei Ling permanecerían atentos a cualquier ataque enemigo mientras ellos no pudieran pelear.

Aclaradas todas las cuestiones volvieron a realizar el hechizo correspondiente para que se durmieran y Ryu les depositó los cofres sobre ellos.

Para los tres la realidad desapareció en un santiamén.

Se encontraban de pie en un lugar oscuro, aguardando, pero nada les dio la bienvenida ni tampoco instrucciones a seguir, solo fueron separados por los enormes muros una vez más y comenzaron a correr hacia adelante, el tiempo era fundamental, fuera de allí podían atacar en cualquier momento, así que se dieron prisa.

Shaoran corrió hasta poder asegurarse que su novia no se encontraba al otro lado de los muros, una vez seguro continuó avanzando hacia adelante. Corrió hasta chocar con una pared, por alguna razón el laberinto de la última vez no estaba, encontró un pozo, muy oscuro y del cual brotaba un frío espectral. Sin embargo no lo pensó dos veces y se adentró.

Fue deslizándose muy rápido por un túnel que, a medida que lo atravesaba, brillaba como si estuviera hecho de esmeraldas. El frío aumentaba y se concentró para no tiritar. Se dejó conducir por curvas y giros infinitos.

Entonces dejó de deslizarse y salió despedido fuera del túnel. Aterrizó de cuclillas a unos metros de donde había salido. Empuñó su espada solo por si acaso y comenzó a caminar hacia adelante, el lugar estaba oscuro y lo único iluminado era el camino por el que avanzaba, era blanco y resplandeciente. A lo lejos pudo distinguir algo pero no alcanzaba a ver demasiado por lo tanto corrió hasta allí.

Al llegar soltó el arma de la impresión, el ruido metálico resonó por todo el lugar.

— _Sakura... por favor no..._ — oyó decir a un muchachito castaño que apretaba los puños. Frente a él una jovencita de cabello corto lo miraba con semblante triste.

— _No podemos vernos..._

— _Intentaré venir más seguido ¡De verdad! Por favor, no puede terminar así..._

— _Cr_ _eo que... esto no puede continuar así Shaoran... tienes que estar en China y yo aquí, mi papá necesita que lo ayude debido a que tiene mucho trabajo y tu familia te necesita, será mejor terminar con todo esto..._

Shaoran sintió que al ver aquella escena una vez más le dolía el corazón, sabía perfectamente que no había sido Sakura en ese entonces ¿Por qué continuaba sufriendo por ello? Estaban juntos, le pediría que fuese su esposa, ¿Entonces por qué? "Por lo que sufrimos después de ello" pensó, era correcto. El dolor posterior a la ruptura había sido muy real, ninguno de los dos podría olvidarlo nunca.

— _¡Saldremos adelante como hasta ahora! Sé que podemos, Sakura... ¡Me esforzaré!_

— _Seamos realistas... una relación a distancia como la que tenemos no funciona..._

— _¿Eso... es lo que quieres...?_

—No— contestó el Shaoran adulto acercándose lentamente. —Eso no es lo que quiere... te irás, y ella se pondrá mal...— chocó contra una pared invisible, solo se le permitía observar. —Es una trampa, te irás y la perderás... sin razón...

Apoyó la frente en la barrera que le impedía seguir adelante, sintiendo el corazón pesado. Cuando volvió a mirar al frente la escena había cambiado, se encontraba observando a una chica que miraba por una ventana, dándole la espalda, estaba en cama, lucía un camisón blanco y el cabello largo como una cascada. El mismo que recordaba que hacía unos momentos había estado a su lado y cuya dueña le sonreía con una calidez inverosímil. De repente la vio voltear y pareció mirarlo, pero quedó pasmado de la impresión.

Sus ojos verdes parecían haber perdido toda su luz. Y no solo eso, no sonreía ni un poco, solo parecía mirar hacia alguna parte como aguardando.

Entonces alguien entró donde ella estaba, un muchacho, tenía el cabello negro y avanzaba hacia donde estaba recostada. Vio como se sentaba sobre su cama y le acariciaba el cabello mientras ella sonreía. Era Yoshida. Yoshida Touma de adolescente.

— _Hola Sakura, ya vine_ — la jovencita asintió contenta y apoyó sus manos en el rostro de él. Shaoran se sintió como si le clavaran un puñal en el pecho. — _¿Tomaste tus medicinas?_ — asintió otra vez.

—No Sakura... Por favor, no me digas que esto...

— _Vamos, di algo, tienes que practicar ¿Recuerdas?_

— _Y-ya... las... tomé..._

— _Buena chica—_ le acarició el cabello. _—Creo que descansaste bien anoche ¿Cierto?_

— _S-Sí... Bien..._ — otro cariño más, Shaoran apretaba los puños con tanta fuerza que parecía que fuera a lastimarse las manos.

—No la toques— murmuró a punto de estallar.

— _Me alegra verte mejor... cuando salgas de aquí terminaremos la preparatoria, con Tomoyo también, y podremos ir a pasear, a comer, al karaoke... juntos..._ — Touma le acarició la mejilla a la chica de ojos verdes, en los de él se reflejaba el amor que le profesaba. — _Y serás feliz..._ _inmensamente feliz, lo prometo..._ — Sakura lo abrazó contenta, fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso.

—No contigo...— Shaoran se puso de pie y fue hacia donde estaba su espada, como autómata, parecía perdido. Era obvio que no toleraba ni un poco ver a aquellos dos tan unidos. Apuntó con el arma hacia la pared que le impedía cruzar y corrió para destruirla. — ¡No contigo! ¡Conmigo!

Solo consiguió a duras penas quebrar un poco de lo que parecía ser el cristal que conformaba la barrera, como un espejo. No se detuvo y volvió a arremeter contra esta una vez más, con cada golpe nuevo parecía quebrarse más.

Los tobillos del joven líder del clan Li comenzaban a hundirse en el suelo, había comenzado a tragárselo.

Entonces cesó para respirar, un golpe más y la barrera estaría completamente rota, entraría allí y apartaría a Yoshida de Sakura. Esa era la idea.

Sin embargo se percató de que estaba hundiéndose, al notarlo abrió grande los ojos y comenzó a luchar para que eso no sucediera.

— ¿Qué pasa?— forcejeó. — ¿Qué es esto? ¡Libérame ahora!

— _Touma-kun..._

— ¡Basta!— el castaño se cubrió sus oídos. — ¡No más! ¡Haz que pare!

— _Te dejas consumir muy fácilmente..._ — oyó decir a alguien y volteó, pero no había nadie.

— ¿Quién...?— oyó decir lo mismo a la misma voz. — ¡Quien seas! ¡Así no fueron las cosas! Fue un trampa así que... ¡Deja de mostrarme esto! ¡Sakura es feliz conmigo ahora! ¡Nadie nos quitará eso!

Como si hubiese accionado un interruptor todo a su alrededor se volvió blanco en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Nada había a su alrededor, ya no lo sujetaban, era libre. De pronto sintió mucho sueño, cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar.

— _Segunda prueba superada._

* * *

El enemigo estaba cerca. Sabían cuando estaban indefensos.

Ryu se encontraba en la planta alta, en el despacho de Shaoran, tenía que encontrar algo que llevaba mucho tiempo guardado. Registró el primer cajón del escritorio de su amigo y encontró una pequeña llave dorada, con ella en mano se acercó a un armario que allí había. Escuro, de dos puertas. Respiró profundo y lo abrió.

Adentro habían puesto unas cajas apiladas que parecían contener libros, a un costado estaba lo que buscaba: una katana con funda blanca. Solo la había usado una vez y desde ese entonces había quedado a cargo de Shaoran la decisión de cuando la volvería a tomar. Pero no había tiempo para formalidades, la iba a necesitar, estaba seguro.

La tomó y al instante sintió una punzada de emoción. _Él_ estaba pacientemente atento.

—Hoy no— dijo a la nada y desenfundó la espada, la hoja relucía. —Yo tomo el control esta vez.

— ¿Estás bien?— preguntó Mei Ling entrando al lugar, no lo sorprendió su presencia. La miró por el encima del hombro, tenía puesto su collar con la chapa que decía "Ryu" en caracteres chinos, él se lo había dado unos momentos antes, tenía un campo que se generaba al estar cerca del peligro. —Estabas extraño hace un momento.

—Sí, disculpa... Ya estoy bien.

"Mientes" le dijo una voz interna pero la ignoró.

Ella lo miraba preocupada. Lo quería, lo cuidaba, era increíble, Mei Ling siempre había sido la persona que ocuparía el lugar que él pensaba le pertenecía a Temari. No le había hablado de ella aún y le preocupaba el efecto que tendría en ellos esa conversación.

— ¿Estás seguro?— él asintió, dio un paso hacia a ella y luego titubeó, fue la joven quien se acercó para abrazarlo. Feliz de tenerlo a su lado. —Eres un tonto, sabes que si me necesitas...

—Sí, lo sé, pero no quiero tentar a la suerte...— suspiró resignado, su mano se deslizó por el cabello de ella hasta su cintura. Perdería los estribos. —Vayamos abajo, debemos cuidar que nada les pase a Shaoran y los demás.

—De acuerdo.

Descendieron. En cierto momento ella se percató de que su acompañante no la seguía, se había quedado estático a unos pasos atrás, como si hubiese escuchado algo. Se permitió bajar la guardia un momento para contemplarlo, aún le resultaba increíble el hecho de que se le hubiese confesado (a pesar de que no había dicho nada explícito) y que estuvieran juntos, quería conversar con él para aclarar lo que aquello significaba, pero hasta el momento le había demostrado un amor sincero, ciertamente la sorprendía, el hecho de que pudiese llegar a ser fiel a una sola persona.

Estudió su perfil. Su piel lucía impecable y tersa como la de una joven doncella, muy similar a la de la señora Hikari, le brindaba un aspecto delicado al muchacho a pesar de que esa no era la palabra que mejor lo describía. Sus ojos azules como dos zafiros estaban atentos a su alrededor, observaban el entorno como si fueran capaces de atravesar incluso las paredes, sabía de buena fuente que tenía una habilidad especial en sus ojos, pero jamás había preguntado por ella, le temía un poco incluso. ¿Podrían haber adivinado ese par de brillantes lo que pensaba? ¿O lo que sentía por él? Su posición alerta le gustaba, inclinaba a penas su torso hacia un costado, sosteniendo una de las katanas que colgaban en su cadera izquierda. Recordó que era zurdo.

—Pantis... ¿Qué tanto me ves?— la sorprendió de repente, ni siquiera la había mirado, pero se había dado cuenta. Se ruborizó. —Por favor... no es momento.

—Lo siento— lo vio sonreír halagado sin voltear aún, su concentración parecía no desvanecerse con nada.

—No tienes porqué— se le acercó para abrazarla. "Solo unos segundos" se dijo. Pero se detuvo en seco, sintiendo una punzada atravesarle todo el cuerpo, dolorosa e indomable. Intentó permanecer en su sitio pero una fuerza interna quería continuar avanzando, se agachó y utilizó una de sus armas para sostenerse. —M-Maldición...

— ¿Ryu? ¿Qué pasa?— inquirió la chica, cuando atinó a acercarse él levantó una de sus manos indicando que no lo hiciera. — ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Estás bien?

—No... te acerques...— respiraba agitado, la sensación que lo invadía era horrible, parecía como si quisieran quitarlo de su propio cuerpo. "No ahora, basta".

Mei Ling dio un paso al frente y se inclinó para ver su rostro. Se sobresaltó al ver lo brillantes que estaban sus ojos, la miraban como si estuviesen hambrientos y ella fuera la presa más cercana, se sintió desfallecer, él jamás la observaría de esa manera, debía ser... _él_.

— ¿R-Ryu...?

— ¿Para qué lo quieres a él?— lo oyó contestar, la voz cargada de lascivia. —Yo soy el que te desea aquí...

— ¿De... de qué hablas?

—Oh, ¿No te lo ha dicho?— intentó ponerse de pie pero gruñó al notar que su cuerpo volvía al suelo, hasta dejarlo de rodillas. —Comprendo, no quiere que lo sepas.

— ¿Saber qué?

—Que cuando te ve a ti, en realidad ve a aquella chiquilla latosa— la palidez de Mei Ling era palpable.

—Chiquilla... ¿Qué chiquilla?— fingía ignorancia, lo sabía pero no quería creerlo.

—Aquella que conoció hace seis años...

— ¿Te... Temari?

—Sí, exacto— la sonrisa del joven aumentó, y extendió la mano para que ella la tome. —Yo te prefiero a ti pequeña Mei Ling.

— ¿Tú?— ella trastabilló y se acuchilló un escalón más abajo, sosteniéndose de la barandilla y cubriéndose la boca para no llorar. —Tú no eres Ryu.

—Claro que sí, yo soy el verdadero aquí, no ese mequetrefe que me ha contaminado... Yo soy Ryu, yo y solo yo— ella negaba con la cabeza, conteniendo las lágrimas.

—No, claro que no...— no se dio cuenta que su acompañante había conseguido ponerse de pie y se le acercaba.

La quería tocar, tocar como probablemente ninguno antes lo había hecho...

— ¡No le pondrás un dedo encima!— vociferó el guardaespaldas recobrando el control. Se agarraba su propia mano, lucía agotado. Mei Ling levantó la vista con las lágrimas abarrotándole el rostro, había vuelto. —No lo harás...

— ¿R-Ryu?— la miró y sonrió con cansancio.

—Sí, tranquila... Estoy de vuelta.

Él avanzó hacia donde ella se encontraba y la ayudó a levantarse, o más bien pareció que la había puesto de pie de un tirón, puesto que luego la abrazó fervientemente, como si tuviera miedo de que desapareciera. Le gustaba su calidez y la suavidad de su cabello, lo reconfortaba.

— ¿Estás bien?— la oyó, solo asintió como respuesta. —Me asusté... él... él dijo...

—Lo sé, lo siento, pero ya estoy de vuelta, no dijo la verdad— ella le devolvió el abrazo intentando tragarse el llanto. —No te alejes de mí...

Mei Ling sentía que le pesaba el corazón, no por lo que acababa de decir sino porque no le creía, tenía el presentimiento de que por algo _él_ había dicho algo así, además no era coincidencia que el mismo nombre que una vez había escuchado nombrar a Ryu en sueños fuera el que la criatura había reconocido.

—Vamos— dijo soltándolo. Bajó un par de escalones y volteó a ver al guardaespaldas. Observó con indiferencia como sus ropas comenzaban a quemarse en un millar de chispas rojizas, su camisa azul y sus jeans desaparecieron para dejar lugar a unas vestimentas tradicionales chinas de una mezcla de color púrpura y marrón, muy oscuras. Su cabello también había cambiado, lucía un poco más largo y se le había alborotado más de lo usual, las puntas lucían blancas y, junto con sus ojos brillantes, le daban la apariencia sobrenatural de la cual parecía provenir.

—Sí, vamos...

Descendieron. Kerberos, Yue y Kasai se encontraban junto a los que dormían en la sala. Ellos dos se ocuparon de vigilar las entradas.

Ryu se sentó junto a la puerta principal y resopló. No le había quedado más alternativa que utilizar esa forma, era más eficiente para usar magia, pero tenía un inconveniente, su otro yo quería salir constantemente y los esfuerzos que hacía para que eso no ocurriera eran titánicos.

Aquellos dolorosos latidos internos no cesaban.

* * *

Cuando salió despedida del túnel no se imaginó que encontraría lo que allí había: Agua. El agua le llegaba hasta el estómago, nunca antes había sido tan profunda, no le tenía miedo, se había acostumbrado a verla en sus sueños pero no sabía que estos se podían mezclan con el que compartía con sus dos acompañantes.

— _¡Tengo jabón aún Apola!— dijo una jovencita con cabello negro espumoso. —Tengo que enjuagarlo._

— _¡Vamos Vinna! ¡De prisa! Tenemos que regresar antes de que anochezca..._

— _Eso intento— la más joven comenzó a sumergirse en el agua en el que se bañaban y salió respirando con fuerza. — ¿Tienes que rezar hoy?_

— _No, tengo que reforzar la barrera._

La más adulta se secaba en la orilla, su cuerpo velado únicamente por su largo cabello castaño que le cubría las partes que no debía mostrar, Sakura se sonrojó pensando que tal vez no debería mirarlas. Eran amigas y no debían desear espectadores. Sin embargo, ella sabía que no podían verla y, si eso se mostraba frente a ella, debía de ser importante verlo.

— _Eso significa que no podremos jugar hoy..._

— _No...—_ sonaba triste. _—Mañana sí, lo prometo._

El agua alrededor de Sakura se convirtió en fuego y pensó que se quemaría, pero no era así. Las llamas no le tocaban la piel, como si no fueran reales. Avanzó hacia adelante con cautela y se encontró con la niña llamada Vinna en el suelo, parecía inconsciente. Algo había pasado, algo muy malo.

— _¡Bruja!—_ gritó una persona, una mujer.

— _¡Muerte a la bruja!—_ exclamó un hombre. Sakura solo continuó avanzando.

— _¡No! ¡Por favor!—_ el que clamaba ahora era aquel al que habían llamado León. _— ¡Déjenla ir! ¡Déjenla ahora!_

— _¡Vinna! ¡Vinna! ¡No!_ — esa era Apola.

— _¡Mujer sucia y traidora!_ — se escuchó el ruido de una bofetada.

La joven de ojos verdes corrió hacia los sonidos. Llegó a lo que parecía ser una plaza antigua, lo que atrás de ella se incendiaba era una gran construcción de madera, un templo muy antiguo, ardía como si el fuego hubiese comenzado hacía mucho tiempo. Miró hacia adelante, Apola había sido amarrada de manos y un hombre tiraba de una cuerda para arrastrarla, otros cinco sostenían al hombre que luchaba por escapar, muy probablemente para ayudar a la joven de cabello castaño.

Entonces se dio cuenta. Vinna había muerto dentro del incendio.

Se cubrió la boca con una mano debido a la impresión. ¿Qué había pasado?

— _¡Vamos! ¡Muévete! ¡Serás quemada!_

— _¡No!_ — Apola comenzó a resplandecer de dorado y Sakura sintió en su propia piel como ardía su magia. Estaba furiosa. Dos gigantescas alas negras aparecieron en su espalda y se extendieron hacia el cielo como si quisieran volar, de hecho así fue, las ataduras de Apola se volvieron cenizas y emprendió el vuelo para sorpresa de todos los presentes. La vieron alejarse dejando a su paso solo una tormenta de polvo.

— _¡Se escapa!_

Era verdad, huía, llorando y aferrando su vientre. León había quedado atrás. Sakura vio como lo asesinaban y gritó. Ya no quería continuar viendo hacia allí, si no terminaba pronto enloquecería.

La escena desapareció y quedó otra muy triste. Ella siendo abandonada por Shaoran cuando era adolescente, se acercó tranquilamente y al darse contra una barrera invisible puso sus manos en esta y miró hacia adelante, seria.

—Esto no es real— dijo. La habitación se tornó blanca.

Y ella se quedó dormida.

* * *

Eriol sospechaba que en esa ocasión no sería tan fácil superar la prueba que se le iba a imponer, tenía ese presentimiento. Avanzó hacia adelante prestando atención a sus alrededores, no había mucha luz por lo tanto ver era difícil pero no imposible, agudizando un poco los sentidos podía percibir el entorno, la magia deslizándose de un lado a otro a través del lugar y a través de él, le recorría el cuerpo. "¿Será que el mago Clow tuvo que ver en esto de los cofres?" pensó, a sabiendas que nada de lo que sucedía era una coincidencia.

¿Por qué justamente ellos tres que se conocieron durante la infancia eran los tres usuarios de los cofres? Clow había entramado todo para que no fuera posible comprender sus planes ¿Por qué siempre era así con él? A pesar de haberse marchado tanto tiempo atrás él seguía allí, ¿Se supone que debía ocupar su lugar y comenzar a dejar por todas partes acertijos indescifrables para que caigan en las pobres manos de un desafortunado? No, claro que no. La habilidad de Clow de ver lo que sucederá en el futuro no la había adquirido, ni tampoco su inmenso poder, por lo tanto no había forma de que él pudiera intervenir de algún modo, por más que quisiera ayudar no tendría los recursos para hacerlo.

—Veamos... ¿Con qué me voy a encontrar hoy?— murmuró y se detuvo. Al frente un muchacho de quince o dieciséis años aproximadamente se encontraba sentado en el suelo, con la vista al frente y abrazando sus rodillas. Junto a él dos guardianes alados lo observaban. Eriol descubrió en un momento nada más lo que estaba por presenciar y quiso huir pero sus piernas quedaron inmovilizadas. En aquel sitio fuera de la realidad sus mentes quedaban totalmente expuestas a que las leyeran, no les sería posible ocultar recuerdos o cualquier clase de información. Allí los enfrentarían a todo aquello que quisieron enterrar en algún momento.

— _Desaparecí para ella, lo siento_ — silencio. — _Pero... No podía hacer otra cosa, pude ayudar a cambiar las cartas y con la carta sellada pero... Hasta ahí llega mi poder, se extingue, por lo que no me quedará mucho tiempo más..._

— _Eriol_ — decía Ruby Moon. — _No te des por vencido..._

— _Sí, verá que todo sale bien Eriol..._

— _Ustedes sí que me acompañan—_ sonrió con tristeza. _—Por desgracia no puedo quedarme con ustedes..._

— _¡Eriol!_

— _No, escucha Ruby—_ la guardiana quiso protestar pero su amo levantó una mano y calló. — _Tienes que entenderlo, me he agotado, hice lo que debía hacer, hice lo que se me pidió, mi magia disminuye... sabes muy bien qué es lo que sucederá cuando se agote totalmente..._

— _Podemos buscar la forma de que no suceda..._ — sugirió Spinel tomando su forma verdadera. El lince negro se mostró esplendoroso en su figura y se aproximó un poco más a su amo. — _Puede absorbernos..._

— _Saben que no haré eso..._ — un dolor agudo lo interrumpió y se inclinó hacia adelante para buscar aire pero este estaba cargado de la pesadez de su magia que se consumía.

Eriol adulto pudo ver como enormes ondas de energía azulada se arremolinaban alrededor del muchacho para ahogarlo, en sus últimos momentos de agonía los guardianes que tenía a cada lado se convirtieron en parte de esas ondas y comenzaron a fusionarse con su creador.

— ¡Detenlo! ¡Los perderás!— gritó, y al instante sintió como si el suelo que pisaba comenzaba a devorarlo. Miró hacia abajo, confundido. ¿Dónde estaba? —Los perderás... después no contarás con el poder para liberarlos otra vez...

— _¡Ruby! ¡Spinel!_

—Te tomará tanto tiempo recuperarlos... entranarás duro...— escuchaba el clamor de su contraparte adolescente y recordó lo doloroso que había sido. —Pero irá bien... continuarás con vida... te esforzarás...

El lugar se tornó blanco poco a poco. Las ataduras de sus tobillos ya no lo sujetaban más. Cerró los ojos sintiendo paz, dedicó un último pensamiento a sus queridos guardianes y amigos antes de quedarse completamente dormido.

— _Segunda prueba superada._

* * *

Hikari Ming sentía en lo profundo de su ser la inestabilidad de la magia de su hijo, le provocaba una presión en el pecho que no llegaba a ser dolor, pero molestaba lo suficiente como para no dejarla pensar en nada más. Ryu era su único hijo, de todas formas no podría hacer otra cosa que velar por su seguridad.

—Hijo mío... ¿Cuándo será el día que la olvides?— avanzaba por las calles con paso decidido, su cabello negro lo llevaba suelto puesto que no había tenido tiempo de recogerlo. Por las presencias que sentía sabía bien que más adelante se estaba llevando a cabo una batalla. Corrió, la desesperación le impedía ir más lento.

Llegó a la residencia Li, en la calle se desataba el caos para ella, el infierno mismo. Se quedó estática al observar como una criatura muy alta, medía como dos metros, levantaba a su hijo por la túnica oscura que lucía con aquella apariencia que, incluso a ella, le resultaba desconocida; y lo miraba con un odio inmensurable. Era un ánima, estaba segura, esa melena y cola de león negra le indicaba que no había manera de que fuera humano, a pesar de que todo lo demás en su fisonomía lo pareciera.

Bajó la vista apretando los labios para reprimir un grito, mejor aprovechar que no la habían visto. Alrededor de ella, en el suelo se tornó azulado y su figura refulgía. Tal vez su magia fuera suficiente para exorcizarlo. Del suelo se desprendieron algunas bolas de magia azul, que tomaron la forma de largas agujas. Levantó un brazo y apuntó hacia la criatura. Con un movimiento de su mano como orden salieron despedidos y se clavaron en el costado del espectro, una ola de luz azulada comenzó a cubrir su piel y aulló de frustración soltando a su hijo que cayó de bruces con un sonoro golpe. Hikari se dedicó a evadir los ataques del ánima una vez que vio que Mei Ling corría a asistir a su hijo.

—Ryu... ¿Ryu? Di algo...— decía la joven. Lo vio abrir los ojos, estaban muy azules, la asustaron pero se mantuvo en su sitio. — ¿Te encuentras bien? Déjame ver esa herida...

—No... te acerques...

— ¡Vamos tonto! ¡No es momento!— intentó levantarlo pero la apartó tomándola de la muñeca y alejándola de él. — ¡Hey!— lo vio ponerse de pie y mirarla. Entonces se dio cuenta.

Ese no era Ryu.

—Sé que me quieres cerca querida Mei Ling pero en ese momento tengo algo más que hacer...— volteó a ver hacia la criatura que los había atacado. —Enseguida vuelvo contigo.

— ¡No!— lo tomó del brazo y tironeó para que no pudiera continuar avanzando. —No lo hagas... Ryu...

—Oh querida Mei Ling— la tomó por la barbilla y le sonrió macabramente. —Tú no me dirás lo que tengo que hacer.

Comenzaron a aparecer un centenar de ánimas como si brotaran del aire mismo, parecían intentar que el guardaespaldas no llegase a la criatura con forma de león, quien estaba allí para vengar a su hermano. La joven allí presente lo sabía, no podía evitar acordarse de la vez en que había visto aquella forma de Ryu, sabía que no estaba por completo en sus cabales aquella vez tampoco, sin embargo el hecho de que había visto esos ínfimos destellos rojos sobrevolarla mientras se grababa en su mente la imagen del león negro siendo estrangulado por la serpiente gigante le recordaba que nada detendría al joven de hacer lo que le plazca. Cayó de rodillas al suelo y se limitó a observar como él atravesaba con sus espadas a esas ánimas, gracias a Sakura sabía que no descansarían en paz.

—Soy el único con el derecho legítimo de matar a esa mujer— oyó decir a él. Ese no era Ryu. Volteó hacia un costado y se percató de que la señora Hikari estaba siendo estrangulada contra una pared por la bestia de pelaje blanco, mientras le ordenaba que no interfiriera.

— ¡Libera a mi hijo ahora!— Mei Ling vio furia en sus hermosos ojos azules, habían cobrado un matiz helado que la dejaba boquiabierta. Ryu tenía sus ojos.

Se puso de pie al ver que acabó con todos y cada uno de los espectros de trajes negros y corrió. Justo cuando lo vio elevar su brazo para asestar un golpe certero. Se aferró a este y provocó que la katana cayera al suelo, Ryu volteó a verla enfadado, pero ella no lo miraba, solo cerraba los ojos con fuerza mientras hacía peso hacia abajo para que no pudiera moverse.

Todo fue rápido.

Él solo giró un poco su torso y lanzó una estocada al azar con su otra espada.

Mei Ling sintió como sus lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas. Le dolía verlo con esa expresión colmada de ira y luego de confusión. Sabía que él seguía allí, solo debía hacer que reaccione.

Su vestido chino de color verde estaba manchándose a la altura de su pecho, brotaba sangre de la herida que había dejado el arma a su paso. Cayó hacia atrás debido al golpe.

—Mei Ling...— susurró Ryu, como un balbuceo.

Ella volvió a cerrar los ojos inundados, estaba triste. ¿Qué pasaría si no volvía a verlo?

* * *

 **Notas de Autora**

Hola a todos! Siento que me demoré una eternidad en subir este cap, la verdad es que me costó, no andaba muy inspirada... se me hizo difícil pero ya está! Aquí se los traje! ME ENCANTÓ leer todos los comentarios que me dejaron en el capítulo anterior, dado que me preocupaba un poquito fue un alivio ver que todavía les gusta, si hay algo que no por favor no duden en decirme! Si no afecta el curso de la historia siempre se puede hacer algo jajaja Bueno aquí les traigo un pedacito del infierno personal de nuestro querido Ryu :C como verán las cosas están turbias y... para volver a mis viejos vicios... dejo todo en suspenso... Ya era hora de que volviera (? Jajaja Bueno, como siempre muchas gracias si estás leyendo esto! Si quieres dejarme tu visto bueno, sugerencia, opinión, palazo, etc, etc. No dudes en dejar un comentario para hacermelo saber, nos leemos! :D


	17. XVII - Sentimientos corrompidos

Sakura se levantó de donde reposaba sintiendo el cuerpo pesado. Por unos momentos se sintió perdida y no recordaba bien lo que había sucedido. Luego lo hizo. Recordó que habían quedado en realizar la segunda prueba, ella había despertado primero, sin embargo le llamó la atención tanto ruido fuera de la casa, ¿Qué estaría pasando? Se incorporó con un poco de dificultad y llamó la atención de sus guardianes, que parecían haber estado mirando hacia afuera atentos y alerta. Se le acercaron muy sorprendidos de verla sentada.

— ¡Sakura!— exclamó Kero. — ¿Estás bien?

—Sí, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—Se ha levantado como si nada Sakura-sama...— comentó Kasai en su forma de ánima.

—Oh bueno, no como si nada, me costó un poco.

—Me sorprende que te puedas mover— añadió Yue, serio como siempre. —Pero también es cierto que te has vuelto fuerte.

—Ah, quizá se deba a eso— los dos restantes asintieron. — ¿Qué sucede afuera?

—Nos atacan las ánimas— contestó Kasai.

—Deben saber cuando estamos haciendo la prueba...

—Es increíble, la cantidad de ánimas que han creado... No importa cuantas destruyamos, vuelven a aparecer...

— ¿Donde están Ryu y Mei Ling?— preguntó la joven, inquieta de pronto.

—Afuera— respondió Yue.

— ¿Solos?

—Más o menos— murmuró Kero. —Algo le pasa al chico...

Sakura se acercó hacia la ventana y descubrió a su amiga tirada en el suelo mientras el guardaespaldas luchaba contra la señora Ming. ¿Qué estaba sucediendo? Él lucía distinto, como un ser sobrenatural. Sintió una opresión en el pecho producto de la energía negativa proveniente del joven. Algo malo pasaba.

Se alejó un poco de la ventana y respiró profundo, no quería que empeorara su estado. Advirtió que Shaoran y Eriol se revolvían en sus lugares y que lentamente abrieron los ojos. Se acercó hacia su novio para luego acuclillarse a su lado.

—Hola... ¿Cómo te sientes?— le preguntó.

—Cansado en verdad, pero bien— la miró con ojos brillantes. — ¿Cómo es que estás de pie?

— ¿Eh?

—No puedo mover ni un dedo, ¿Cómo haces para estar de pie?— intentó incorporarse pero no lo consiguió. —Sakura...

—Estoy bien, siento un cansancio muy leve...

— ¿Solo te levantaste y ya?

—Sí, no me contó demasiado, ¿Necesitas ayuda?— se acercó y su novio inspiró el aroma a durazno que la rodeaba.

—E-Espera...— al tenerla tan cerca sintió que sus fuerzas se desvanecían un poco más. Al menos hasta que oyó ruidos que provenían del exterior. — ¿Qué sucede afuera?

—No estoy muy segura... algo que pasa a Ryu, pero no puedo acercarme demasiado, libera muchas energías oscuras...— ella miró hacia la salida preocupada. —Mei Ling parecía inconsciente...

— ¿Cómo has dicho?— volvió a pelear por levantarse. — ¡Maldición! Aún no pasa el efecto.

—Yo iré, resistiré todo lo que pueda— la vio ponerse de pie y se desesperó, si el guardaespaldas se había descontrolado era probable que Sakura no pudiera hacer demasiado, pero su magia espiritual era la única que podría detenerlo sin lastimarlo.

—Espera— le tomó la mano para detenerla. —Quédate, quédate conmigo.

—Pero Shaoran... Mei Ling...

—Ryu no está en sus condiciones, puede hacerte daño.

— ¿Cómo?

—Sakura si Ryu te lastima te juro que no podré perdonarlo...

—No entiendo nada, ¿Qué dices? ¿Ryu lastimarme?

—En estos momentos, él no está consciente de lo que hace... matará todo lo que se le cruce...— ella se soltó de un tirón, sin mirarlo.

—Entonces, no puedo creer que me pidas que me quede aquí a salvo, mientras Mei Ling y la señora Hikari lo enfrentan, iré aun si te enojas conmigo, me necesitan— diciendo esto se alejó con sus guardianes por detrás, solo le pidió a Kasai que permaneciera allí para cuidar de que no les sucediera nada a ellos mientras se recuperaban.

Shaoran se sintió egoísta pero ¿Que acaso ella no comprendía que si la perdía su mundo se vendría abajo?

* * *

— ¡Libera a mi hijo ahora! ¡Ahora!— amenazó Hikari al ánima que se encontraba frente a ella, porque eso era, tan solo un ánima despreciable y capaz de hacerle a daño a cualquiera, solo por gusto, nada más lejos de lo que en verdad era su hijo. Le hubiese gustado que las cosas salieran de otra forma, haber impedido que aquello sucediera sin embargo, no contaba con las fuerzas, en los últimos años le había costado horrores mantener el consumo de magia que el chico demandaba, por lo tanto no podía ordenarle como su maestra que se detuviera.

— ¿O qué?— se reveló él sonriendo. — ¿Romperás el contrato? ¿Me exorcizarás? Por favor, sé que no quieres perder al engendro de tu hijo... Si yo me voy, él se viene conmigo...

—Te lo ordeno...

— ¿Ah sí? Pues yo no lo siento así, qué lástima— se le acercó a la mujer que parecía querer atacarlo, pero temblaba, estaba claro que no se atrevía a dañarlo. Se la notaba débil, después de su batalla con aquel león blanco que él quería asesinar y de que este huyera no le quedaron demasiadas fuerzas.

—Sabes que si me matas... desaparecerás...— la oyó balbucear. Le daba gracia verla tan sumisa, de hecho le gustaba. La tomó por el mentón y pareció que bastaba ese toque tan suave para hacer que cayera al suelo, tenía la moral destruida además de estar cansada. —Qué hermoso rostro tienes... es una lástima que te odie tanto como para no querer tocarte...— la tomó por la ropa y la arrojó lejos contra una pared. Hikari soltó un quejido debido al golpe y se dejó caer al suelo llorando.

El joven dio la vuelta en dirección a Mei Ling que continuaba en el suelo, probablemente aturdida por la herida que había recibido, ella también era culpable del revoltijo que tenía en la mente por lo tanto debía matarla, era imperioso acabar con las distracciones para acceder a la libertad. Pero antes podía divertirse un poco con la joven, después de todo le parecía muy hermosa.

—R-Ryu...— solo era un balbuceo, pero lo llamaba a pesar del dolor y de la decepción que seguro sentía después de ser atacada. —Regresa conmigo...

—Claro que sí querida...— la levantó suavemente y le apartó el cabello negro del rostro. —Haré que tus últimos momentos sean los más mágicos que has vivido...

—No...— ella lo miró con ojos fieros. —No te hablaba a ti— la mirada de él cambió, se tornó fría y despectiva.

—Qué lastima... pero yo sí te hablaba a ti...

—Ryu...— murmuró Hikari desde la lejanía, furiosa. La rabia era buena en ese momento, le daba fuerzas. — ¡Quieto!

Como si una cadena lo sujetase se quedó inmóvil e incapaz de mover, solo observaba con fijeza y odio a la mujer de ojos azules que se aproximaba con pasos exhaustos. El rostro se le desencajó al percatarse de que estaba furiosa y que él no podía apartarse o moverse. Se esforzó por tomar a la chica como rehén pero fue en vano.

—C-Condenada mujer...

—Eres un insolente— la voz de Hikari se había vuelto autoritaria, del amor de madre no había rastro. — ¿Te piensas que eres libre? ¡Tú me perteneces!

—De... monios...— se notaba a la legua que el ánima luchaba por recuperar la voluntad. Su cuerpo doblegado por ella lo traicionaba.

No duró demasiado tiempo. Las gotas de sudor que resbalaban por el delicado cuello de la señora Ming daban a entender que no soportarían durante mucho tiempo. El poder de la palabra en un maestro requería como mínimo una gran cantidad de poder, del cual una parte era destinado a mantener constantemente el lazo al mundo de los vivos, cosa que mantenía al guardaespaldas allí con ellos. Debido a que la mujer no contaba con demasiada magia su poder de la palabra no duraría mucho más.

—Libera a mi hijo... vuelve dónde estabas— Ryu sonrió triunfante al darse cuenta de que su cuerpo no la obedecía y que poco a poco le cedía el control.

—Lo siento madre querida— se puso de pie. —Hoy yo soy el que manda...— la tomó por las ropas y la empujó tan lejos que ella cayó de bruces.

Una vez que vio que quedaba inconsciente se dio vuelta para continuar con lo que antes hacía, la joven china intentaba incorporarse a sabiendas de que se desangraba. Dio un paso hacia ella sintiendo como el deseo le recorría el cuerpo, sin embargo antes de que pudiera poner su mano sobre el brazo de ella una flecha dorada le pasó a centímetros del rostro y se quedó petrificado al sentir su poder sagrado. Era inmenso.

—Ryu, por favor detente— dijo una muchacha. Estaba a unos pasos de la entrada de la residencia Li. Su cabello largo ondeaba con la brisa fresca y sus ojos eran del verde jade más puro que había visto.

—Vaya... Cuántas mujeres hermosas hay por aquí, creo que me gustará esta ciudad...

— ¿Quién eres?— preguntó Sakura.

—Soy Ryu...

— ¿Quién eres en verdad?

—Oh ¿Mi verdadero nombre?— se rió un poco. —Hace mucho tiempo que nadie me llama por él... De todas formas no tiene sentido decírtelo, puesto que te mataré luego de divertirme un rato contigo...— otra flecha sobrevoló el aire pero esta vez lo hirió en la mejilla, ardía como nada. —No tolero que las mujeres no sepan cuál es su lugar...

—Libera a Ryu.

— ¿Y qué harás si no lo hago? Si me exorcizas él se viene conmigo— la vio titubear unos momentos, pero luego se acercó tranquilamente. Detrás de ella dos criaturas aladas avanzaban atentos. No sería sencillo enfrentarlos.

—Libéralo ahora, no te va a gustar lo que te haré si no obedeces— sus criaturas se colocaron a cada lado de su cuerpo.

Él sonrió. No le importaba pelear un poco más, el mocoso se había rendido al parecer, su cuerpo finalmente quedaba a su cargo y podía utilizar su magia.

Estiró un brazo hacia el costado y cerró los ojos para invocar a su compañera fiel, la que le había otorgado el poder de hacer sus deseos realidad. Poco a poco fue apareciendo una serpiente gigante envolviéndolo y el torso femenino que poseía miraba hacia sus enemigos.

—Naku... Tanto tiempo sin verte, querida quiero muertas a estas personas...— la serpiente saltó hacia los tres que tenía enfrente decidida a devorar a alguno.

Yue dio un paso hacia adelante y la detuvo creando una barrera. La criatura intentó atravesarla con sus garras y las clavó sobre el escudo para romperlo. Intentó incrustar sus colmillos pero Sakura colocó un pergamino y la expulsó con una descarga. Lucía seria y serena en ese momento y sus guardianes se sorprendían de verla tan compuesta en medio de una batalla, de niña solía ser mucho más asustadiza.

—Ryu, por favor no quiero hacerte daño— suplicó la joven maestra de las cartas.

Él corrió a una velocidad inverosímil para atacar. Kerberos le lanzó fuego para intentar apartarlo pero iba directo a la chica, dio un salto y clavo una de sus katanas en el nuevo campo creado, a pesar de la descarga perseveró y lo destruyó. Yue y Kero se ocuparían de la serpiente y la joven del guardaespaldas.

Sakura sentía en su cuerpo las vibraciones de la magia de él, eran fuertes pero sabía que podía contrarrestarlas, lo único que no debía hacer era bajar la guardia, sabía que era rápido y subestimar esa habilidad sería un grave error.

La atacó, su espada colisionó con el báculo de la estrella que había invocado con rapidez, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos lo había tenido enfrente, no debía descuidarse. Saltó hacia atrás para retroceder un poco y apuntó con el arco. La flecha dorada se generó con el recorrer de sus manos, mientras tensaba el arco.

—No deberías usar tu magia espiritual Sakurita— la aconsejó el chico de ojos azules. Brillaban intensamente, parecían atravesarla. —La oscuridad te recorre...

Ella disparó de todas formas, le rozó el costado del brazo y la cortada que dejó a su paso la flecha ardía como rayos.

Percibió la presión en el pecho que le advertía que no continuara.

— ¡Espada!— invocó. Y su báculo cambió de forma.

—Oh, ¿También eres espadachina?— se rió. —No puedes superar mis habilidades— avanzó a una velocidad increíble y golpeó el arma de la chica. Sakura solo hizo un movimiento hacia arriba y _espada_ atravesó la katana.

Ryu, enfurecido al ver como una de sus espadas quedaba reducida a la mitad, le dio una bofetada de revés y la tiró al suelo. La tomó por la ropa listo para asestarle el golpe final cuando algo lo detuvo.

Era un leve zumbido, alguien se aproximaba a gran velocidad.

—Ryu... Ya fue suficiente...— oyó decir a Shaoran, lo tenía a centímetros de su rostro y sus ojos ambarinos se veían como los de un demonio. Claro que eso era solo lo segundo más aterrador, en primer lugar estaba que el filo de su espada tocaba su cuello, lista para degollarlo. Al voltear a mirar hacia la dirección de la casa divisó a Eriol de pie, se veía algo pálido pero empuñaba su arma, un largo báculo con el emblema de lo que parecía ser el sol y la luna. El emblema de Clow Reed ¿Cómo no reconocerlo? Sus ojos le dijeron que no podía luchar, no tenía las fuerzas, solo estaba allí para hacer que se rindiera. Los números no lo asustaban.

El guardaespaldas miró a su jefe y le sonrió, aún luchando consigo mismo por continuar allí. Sin embargo no estaba tan debilitado como seguramente lo parecía, tenía eso a su favor. Ellos creían que lo podían vencer.

—Hola Shaoran, querido amigo— el fastidio del castaño aumentó. —Debo agradecerte por haberme ayudado a quedarme sellado...

—Tú acabas de golpear a mi novia— presionó un poco el arma contra su cuello. — ¡Debería asesinarte!

— ¿Y qué esperas?— le sonrió y se apartó de un salto. —No tienes las agallas, ¿Sabes qué? Los mataré a ustedes y gozaré en grande con las mujeres luego, por fin soy libre y tú no me impedirás nada.

Se defendió del ataque haciendo que impactara en su katana rota, la usaría de escudo. Empuñó la segunda y amagó con golpearlo, la batalla no duraría mucho.

Shaoran reaccionó al ataque y lo bloqueó, forcejeó unos momentos y lo empujó, si bien no se encontraba totalmente repuesto (aún estaba pálido) podía lidiar muy bien con el desenfrenado Ryu. Lo había hecho en el pasado y podía volver a hacerlo.

Una flecha dorada se incrustó en la pierna del pelinegro y le provocó soltar un quejido de dolor. La energía que liberaba se sentía cálida y agradable. Volteo a ver a Sakura que se encontraba arrodillada con el arco en manos, no veía sus ojos pero su mejilla estaba inflamada a causa del golpe que había recibido. Corrió hacia ella al verla desvanecerse, justo a tiempo para evitar que se lastimara.

—Sakura, Sakura...— murmuró. Ella lo miró cansada.

—Estoy bien, no bajes la guardia.

— ¡Naku ven!— oyeron y observaron en dirección al guardaespaldas. La serpiente había evadido a los guardianes y apresurado la marcha para acercarse a su dueño. — ¡Conviértelos en piedra!

Sakura se movió rápido con _espada_ en manos y asestó un golpe en el torso de la criatura. Shaoran la tomó en brazos y se alejó unos metros para evitar que aquellas garras la dañaran. Lo había sorprendido la determinación de la joven.

—Me tienen harto— pronunció Ryu. La serpiente regresó y se fundió con su dueño, al instante lo vieron fruncir el ceño, la criatura herida lo debilitaba.

—R-Ryu...— escucharon. —Piensa en Temari...

 _ **Recomiendo escuchar: "Eternal Snow" ost de Full moon wo sagashite (music box version)**_

El guardaespaldas comenzó a desquiciarse, estaba harto de ese nombre y del efecto que tenía en su cuerpo. Volteó a ver a Mei Ling con mirada asesina.

— ¡Calla chiquilla!— le gritó.

—Ella... Era importante para ti ¿¡No es verdad!?— la joven apretaba los puños. Él se acercaba a ella con paso veloz. —Estoy segura de que te conoció de otra forma... ¡No te dejes consumir!

La aferró por el cuello en su desesperación porque cerrara la boca. Perdía el control, necesitaba que Naku se repusiera rápido para tomar de su fuerza. Hizo el ademán de llamarla pero no podía mover el brazo, su cuerpo ya no le respondía bien.

Soltó a la joven que lo miró suplicante. Lo aferró por la ropa mientras él parecía retorcerse debido al esfuerzo que hacía por luchar por su cuerpo. Era evidente que ambos querían estar al mando.

La joven se puso de pie para volver a tocarlo, él la aferró por los hombros y clavó los dedos en su piel, la lastimaba pero no le interesaba.

—Ryu... Te amo— lo besó, e instantáneamente él se quedó inmóvil y sorprendido. Quiso apartarla pero no pudo, una fuerza lo alejaba de la hermosa consciencia.

Permanecieron en ese sitio durante un rato. Ryu había cerrado los ojos y aflojado el agarre.

Estaba tranquilo y lleno de recuerdos. ¿Cómo había sido capaz de lastimarla? Sintió que sus párpados se calentaban, el llanto le había estrangulado la garganta y no podía hablar. ¿Qué diría de todas formas? Ni siquiera la podía mirar.

—M-Mei... Ling...— balbuceó, muy afectado, su cabello ocultaba sus ojos pero podía ver a la perfección la herida en el escote de ella.

—Volviste...— susurró ella antes de desmayarse en sus brazos, la sujetó sin decir una palabra. Tampoco podía decir nada.

Le pareció oír pasos que se acercaban con rapidez, tal vez sus amigos para asistirlos, no estaba del todo seguro.

Se quedó quieto allí con ella en brazos. Mientras se repetía mentalmente que era un asesino.

 _ **Fin de la canción.**_

* * *

Sakura se concentró en sus manos para poder recurrir a la magia sanadora. Tomoyo sostenía a Mei Ling que continuaba inconsciente mientras ella lo hacía. Sus manos sostenían una esfera de luz dorada y de ésta pequeñas mariposas del mismo color brotaban y flotaban hasta posarse en la herida de la muchacha china. Era un conjuro efectivo para sanar heridas como aquella.

Ryu estaba de pie en la sala aún conmocionado por lo ocurrido, no contestaba las preguntas y solo parecía mirarlas hacer lo suyo sin moverse. No estaban seguras si era consciente de lo que ocurría, no alcanzaban a ver sus ojos, los ocultaba tras su fleco alborotado.

—No entiendo nada...— murmuró la de ojos verdes fastidiada, estaba muy cansada. — ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? Pensé que era el enemigo el que atacaba...

—Te lo explicaré a su tiempo Sakura... Por favor... Mei Ling...— le contestó su novio. Ella no lo miró.

—Sí, está bien.

— ¿Sanará enseguida?— preguntó Tomoyo.

—Solo puedo cerrar la herida en este momento, no me encuentro bien para sanarla lo lamento...— Kero, Yue y Kasai se acercaron a ella y se quedaron cerca atentos a cualquier cosa.

Shaoran la miró preocupado, no sabía qué hacer, las cosas estaban complicadas entre ellos. Luego del planteo que le había hecho su novia acerca de que le hubiese pedido que se quedara adentro para estar protegida se había avergonzado de sí mismo. Se había sentido egoísta y luego más cuando se percató que su prima había sido herida. Ryu lo había hecho en verdad y luego no fue capaz de acabarlo, era su mejor amigo después de todo.

Tal vez era verdad que era egoísta.

—Tiene que purificarse Sakura-sama... No está bien... La oscuridad...— enunció Kasai inquieto, entonces acordaron que lo mejor sería llevarla al templo Tsukimine cuanto antes para que realizara la práctica diaria. El castaño quiso acompañarla pero debía quedarse a controlar la situación por el momento, Hikari Ming descansaba sobre un sofá, debía aguardar a que despertara para que se ocupada de Ryu, era la única con el poder de domarlo en medio de tanta inestabilidad. Lo cierto era que moría por ir junto con su novia en caso que de algo malo pasara sin embargo debería resistir, luego la alcanzaría para que pudieran hablar bien, no quería dejar las cosas como estaban.

Siguió a los guardianes hasta la salida y pensó en mil maneras de hacer que hablaran en ese mismo instante pero se obligó a guardar la compostura, quería que estuvieran a solas para no incomodarla. La ayudó a subir al lomo de Kerberos, le gustó que no eligiera al ánima para transportarse.

— ¿Estarás bien?— le preguntó sin soltar su mano completamente. La miraba con cautela, ella parecía afectada.

—Sí... no te preocupes Shaoran.

—Iré luego a verte, cuando se calmen un poco aquí las cosas.

—De acuerdo.

La vio partir con el corazón latiéndole fuerte en el pecho, tenía un mal presentimiento y estaba muy preocupado. Esperaba que pudiera dirigirse al templo rápido y sin más demoras.

Entró en la residencia y miró a Eriol, merecía respuestas pero le había prometido a Ryu que respetaría su decisión de mantenerlo en secreto, el hecho de que avergonzara tanto de lo que era resultaba un impedimento para aquellas situaciones, creía firmemente que la sinceridad era la solución a casi todos los malentendidos.

—Bueno, bueno, no pediré explicaciones...— comentó el inglés un poco risueño y cansado. —Pero... tienes que reconocer que tu guardaespaldas es en verdad una caja de sorpresas...— Shaoran sonrió a penas.

—Sí, tienes razón, lamento las molestias— miró en dirección a Ryu que continuaba de pie mirando hacia el sofá donde Mei Ling reposaba, no estaba seguro de llevarla a las oficinas Li, la atenderían muy bien sin dudas pero dudaba de la discreción de sus empleados, la noticia llegaría a los oídos de su madre y su tía, no deseaba preocuparlas.

Clavó sus ojos en el guardaespaldas que parecía no querer reaccionar.

—Ryu— silencio. — ¡Ryu! Reacciona.

Nada pasó, él continuó en su sitio sin emitir sonido.

—Parece que no quiere...— enunció Eriol.

—Ryu, no puedes quedarte así siempre.

—No te escucha—oyeron y se dieron vuelta, la señora Ming se levantaba de su asiento con dificultad, la ayudaron a incorporarse esperando más información. —Ahora está atrapado en un limbo y le tomará bastante tiempo reaccionar... ya le ha pasado antes, volvió en sí de un tirón y ahora solo se quedará abstraído hasta que pueda salir de su mente...

— ¿Cómo lo traemos de vuelta?

—Solo lo hará... pero debo sellarlo, en ese estado solo perderá el control una y otra vez... _él_ sigue ahí...— había desprecio en la voz de la mujer. El castaño se preguntó cuándo sería el día en que la vida de Ryu se torne tranquila pero desconocía totalmente la respuesta, y si eso era posible. La vieron ponerse de pie con el semblante entristecido, avanzó hasta el muchacho que no se inmutó cuando la tuvo enfrente. —Ryu hijo... lo siento mucho, tengo que sellarte ¿Sí? Pero verás que todo irá bien y te sentirás mejor luego de descansar un poco...— las lágrimas corrían por su rostro pero sus ojos estaban determinados en lo que haría, segura de que era lo mejor.

Un símbolo ovalado apareció bajo sus pies y refulgió con una luz turquesa, el lugar completo adoptó ese color. La mujer acarició el rostro de su hijo y se puso de puntillas para besarlo en la frente, un símbolo apareció en él y se quedó dormido. Los dos hombres lo llevaron a su habitación donde permanecería dormido una temporada, para tristeza de todos.

Shaoran cerró la puerta tras de sí pensando si volvería a ver a su amigo.

* * *

Se ajustó el cinturón de su atuendo y salió el templo. No había nadie allí, había encontrado una nota en la entrada que avisaba que en unos minutos regresarían, que el monje Tsukimine había sufrido una descompensación. Lo había sospechado ciertamente, el hecho de que la barrera protectora de la ciudad se hubiera debilitado solo significaba que algo le pasaba al anciano. Se sentía mucho mejor luego de haberse purificado, sentía que las energías se le habían renovado y se notaba, con solo tocar el tatami del templo la barrera se había fortalecido en un instante. Probablemente las cosas con Ryu se habían desarrollado así debido a la falta de protección sobre Tomoeda.

Se sentó en la entrada respirando de la brisa que traía el atardecer, la paz de allí era muy agradable, tanto que sus guardianes se habían quedado dormidos adentro, se habían esforzado mucho en la batalla de ese día y se merecían un apacible descanso. En el templo dormirían profundamente.

Le gustaba eso de los poderes espirituales, representaban el descanso de la magia y era por ese motivo que traían paz al alma.

—Me pregunto... si Ryu podrá descansar ahora...— murmuró a nadie en particular. —Tal vez... fui dura hoy con él... me enojé al ver a Mei Ling...— se apretó las manos nerviosa, esperaba a que su novio llegara puesto que habían quedado en verse allí, quería que le explicara lo sucedido.

Escuchó unos pasos que subían las escaleras del templo y se puso de pie con el corazón latiendo fuerte. Las ansias eran grandes. Se decepcionó al ver que se trataba de Touma, quien al verla sonrió grandemente y se acercó a paso veloz. Desde que se había contaminado no lo veía muy seguido, pero también juzgaba que era lo mejor para los dos. Aguardó a tenerlo enfrente para mirarlo a los ojos, se sentía mal cuando lo hacía, algo en los de él le decía que no era prudente.

—Hola Sakura, ¿Cómo estás?— lo oyó y le sonrió tímida.

—Bien, vine a purificarme.

—Reforzaste la barrera por lo que veo...

—Sí— silencio incómodo. —Vi tu nota, ¿Cómo se encuentra Tsukimine-dono?

—Está mejor, pero lo llevé a mi casa así mi madre le hará compañía mientras se recupera, ya es muy anciano, no queremos que esté solo aquí en el templo... estoy algo ocupado con la universidad, ya sabes.

—Sí puedo imaginarlo, no te preocupes, debo venir todos los días de todas formas, si quieres puedo reforzarla yo.

— ¿No es mucho pedir?— él le sonrió enternecido por su bondad. —Quiero decir, aún no te has repuesto totalmente...

—Descuida, puedo hacerlo.

—Está bien, cuento contigo...— ella asintió y miró el cerezo que se encontraba a un costado. Él la imitó y respiró profundo. —Sigue florecido incluso en esta época del año...

—Sí... eso es bueno...

—Se debe a ti, tú has revitalizado este templo Sakura y debo agradecerte por eso— volteó a verla. —Sin ti probablemente hoy habría sido un día lleno de desgracias para la ciudad...

—No hago mucho, es más vengo aquí solo por mi...

—Claro que no— extendió la mano para acariciar su cabello, la chica reaccionó tensando su cuerpo. —Eres la persona más desinteresada que conozco... es algo natural en ti... algo que adoro...

—Touma...

—Solo un momento, por favor, finjamos que la realidad no es la realidad— dio un paso más para acortar la distancia entre ellos, al menos la geográfica porque podía ver que el hilo rojo que los unía se había vuelto más largo. —Tú lo sabes Sakura ¿Cierto? Porqué me fui.

—Y-yo...

—Creí que podía, que podía ser tu amigo...

—Claro que podemos— la voz nerviosa se le notaba pero intentaba calmar al chico, sentía sus emociones revueltas y si se tornaban oscuras comenzaría a sentirse mal otra vez. —Tú eres mi mejor amigo Touma.

—Ya no salimos como antes... casi no te veo...

—Bueno, es que estamos ocupados como dijiste...

—Pero no lo soporto— la seriedad del muchacho era patente, ella comenzó a retroceder poco a poco. —No quiero forzarte mis sentimientos... es que... se torna imposible si no te veo... y...

—N-No es necesario que lo digas.

—Claro que sí— la miró a los ojos y avanzó hacia ella. —Sakura, ten piedad de mí... sé que puedo hacerte feliz.

—Y lo haces, sabes que te quiero mucho.

—No, no lo suficiente...— le tomó la mano y ella se paralizó, no esperaba esa situación tan de repente y no sabía bien qué hacer, no quería lastimarlo. —Yo estoy enamorado de ti, y quiero que me dejes estar contigo...

—Touma... estoy contigo...

—No— negó con la cabeza y le aferró las muñecas, no podía alejarse más de él puesto que la pared del templo se lo impedía, comenzó a sentirse pesada y un dolor le recorría el cuerpo. Touma estaba molesto. —Quiero estar contigo de la misma forma en que estás con ese sujeto... Sakura, él no estuvo ahí cuando lo necesitaste, yo sí... ¿Cómo crees que puede amarte más que yo? ¿Quien más merecedor que yo para acompañarte y hacerte feliz? Sakura, pondría el mundo a tus pies si me dejaras, créeme, no hay nada que no haría por ti...

—Touma por favor...

—Escúchame, te lo pido...

—Lo sé, sé todo eso que has dicho— susurró Sakura débilmente. —Has estado conmigo cuando más te necesité... tú me salvaste la vida...

—Sí Sakura— intentó acercarse más pero ella parecía estar débil, la aferró con fuerza para que no cayera. —Y lo volvería a hacer mil veces...

—Sí, te debo la vida— sus ojos verdes brillaban de tristeza. —Será una deuda que jamás podré pagarte, lo sé muy bien, tú fuiste quien me salvó la vida Touma pero ¿Sabes...?— silencio. —Solo junto a él me siento en verdad viva...

La expresión sorprendida y dolida de él la hizo arrepentirse de lo que había dicho, pero solo por un instante, era la verdad, confesársela haría que todo cayera en su lugar. Sin embargo no la liberó ni se alejó, le buscó el rostro y se acercó un poco más a ella, comenzaba a invadir su espacio personal peligrosamente. Su mirada negra había cobrado un matiz más oscuro si era posible y miraba sus labios. Sintió que la tomaba del mentón.

—Si... si te besara ahora... me odiarías ¿Cierto?— acercó su boca a la de ella que no podía mover ni un músculo por más que se esforzaba. Cuando creyó que posaría sus labios en los suyos cerró los ojos con fuerza como si así no fuera a suceder.

Pero en verdad no ocurrió. Abrió los ojos y él le había dado algo de espacio, pero no la soltaba.

—T-Touma yo...

—Lo siento, no quiero que me odies así que...

De pronto vio que el chico salía despedido hacia atrás y ella cayó al suelo sentada, no podía mantener su cuerpo de pie. Alguien estaba furioso.

Comprendió que era su novio en cuanto lo vio allí. Touma estaba en el suelo y él le daba un puñetazo. No podía creer lo que veía, y menos aún el odio que estaba sintiendo.

— ¡Tú maldito!— gritó. — ¡Te atreviste a tocarla! ¡Te mataré! ¡Lo haré!

—Shaoran...— murmuró ella al tiempo que le veía la intención de volver a golpear a su amigo. — ¡Basta!— lo vio darse vuelta con violencia.

— ¡Te tenía acorralada! ¡Se aprovechaba de ti!— avanzó hasta ella y la tomó por los hombros. — ¿Y aún así lo defiendes? ¿Acaso... acaso te besó?— su voz entristecida destilaba también algo de ira.

—Claro que no...

—Pero quiso hacerlo... ¡Sakura...!— aplicó un poco de presión pero no le hizo daño, le dio la espalda y atinó con acercarse al chico en el suelo una vez más. —Le enseñare a no meterse con mi novia... Se lo he advertido...

— ¡No!— ella aferró su brazo pero no tenía fuerzas para tirar de este. — ¡No lo golpees!

— ¡Quiso tocarte!— la furia de su novio estaba atravesando sus entrañas, el dolor era insoportable. Las piernas le fallaron y cayó de rodillas al suelo. En menos de un suspiro lo tuvo junto a ella preocupado. —S-Sakura...

—Por favor... basta... no lo lastimes más...— se sentía culpable, no solo le había roto el corazón sino que su novio hacía otro tanto con sus huesos, no le parecía que su amigo se mereciera eso.

—P-Pero... ¿¡Por qué lo defiendes!?— la volvió a tomar por los brazos y su mirada confundida daba a entender que él no veía las razones de la chica. —Tú... eres mi novia...— lo vio ponerse de pie y mirarla dolido, y eso la afectó muchísimo. Se quedó pasmada mirando como él la observaba de esa manera antes de comenzar a alejarse, estiró su brazo sin poder decir una palabra. ¿Acaso él no comprendía que lo era todo para ella? ¿Estaba dudando de sus sentimientos? No, no era posible. ¡Tenía que creerle!

Cayó de bruces sintiendo que el peso de su cuerpo era más de lo que podía cargar. Estaba quedándose dormida pero antes percibió el calor de los brazos de alguien que la levantaba del suelo, más tarde se percató de que se encontraba en el lomo de Kero una vez más y que probablemente se dirigían a casa.

Touma se levantó del suelo varios minutos después de la golpiza. Le dolía la mandíbula y la cabeza, se dijo a sí mismo que no podía enojarse ya que él se había sobrepasado con la joven de ojos verdes. "Si yo fuese su novio... reaccionaría igual" pensó. Pero no lo era, solo era un tercero que estaba sufriendo el desgarrador desamor.

—Yo le salvé la vida...— murmuró sintiendo que iba a llorar. —Pero no la hago sentir viva... que ironía...

—Yoshida Touma— dijeron a sus espaldas y volteó. Era una persona encapuchada, aquella con la que se enfrentaba su amiga. —Que gusto verte.

— ¿Qué vienes a hacer a este templo?— preguntó de mala manera. —No tienes oportunidad de vencerme aquí.

—No vine a pelear, vine a hacerte una propuesta.

— ¿De qué hablas?— lo vio tenderle la mano, en ella traía una esfera de luz roja muy potente.

—Una raíz de odio...

— ¿Quieres odiarla por no amarte?— se le acercó y se dio cuenta de que no podía dejar de ver su rostro encapuchado, no se le veía pero algo le impedía dejar de mirar, como si sus ojos ocultos lo atravesaran. Respiraba agitado. —Si lo deseas... puedo ofrecerte un regalo...

—Y-yo...

—Los detestas, y tienes todo el derecho del mundo... ¿Cómo no querer que se separen?

—No— contestó él serio. —Yo no puedo odiarla... porque la amo... ahora vete antes de que me hagas enojar, no es mi problema lo que hagas con tu vida pero...— clavó sus ojos negros en el desconocido. —Si lastimas a Sakura, iré por ti y te mataré lentamente.

No estaba convencido de lo que decía, pero se dijo que era lo mejor cuando vio a la persona marcharse. Se quedó de pie allí solo, casi era de noche. Pensó que a esa hora Sakura debía de estar en su casa descansando.

Le había hecho daño por culpa de sus sentimientos, por primera vez en su vida se arrepentía del amor que le profesaba.

* * *

 **Notas de Autora.**

 **Hola a todos! Les traigo la actualización que, en lo que a mí respecta, era muy esperada! :D! Desde que comencé la 2da parte tenía este cap en mente y por fin pude publicarlo jajaja admito que soy una autora bastante villana... pero a algo en mí le gusta provocar caos (soy mala.. MALA!) Jajaja bueno, basta de incoherencias, centrémosnos... primero que nada, gracias por los comentarios del cap 16, ayudan mucho en verdad a la voluntad para seguir escribiendo y no se preocupen que no voy a dejar la historia, mientras quede uno que lea para mí será suficiente n.n y bueno! como en "Is our destiny" aquí comienza nuestra cuenta regresiva hacia el final... por lo tanto... CHAN CHAN CHAN! JAJA Como siempre muchas gracias si estás leyendo esto! y si quieres dejarme tu opinión acerca de las confabulaciones de la historia o los shippeos! :O Serán bienvenidos tus comentarios... y si no te gustó también! Siempre se aprende algo... Nos leemos!**

 _ **5 capítulos restantes y contando...**_


	18. XVIII - Amor y Odio

—Es todo mi culpa...— decía mientras se refugiaba en los brazos de su esposo.

Shen la abrazaba como si no hubiese un mañana, temía no ser capaz de confortarla, la adoraba pero sabía que el vacío que estaba sintiendo no llenaría tan fácilmente. Al menos no por él, necesitaba a su hijo. Ambos lo extrañaban, su ausencia era patente puesto que ella no podía sentir nada, sus rastros vitales habían desaparecido por el sello.

—Claro que no, Hikari... Verás que todo irá bien...

—Es mi culpa que él esté así... Yo... Debí tomar precauciones ese día...

—Tú hiciste que permaneciera con nosotros y ha crecido maravillosamente... Esto solo es pasajero, escúchame— la obligó a mirarlo con suavidad. —Has sido una madre increíble...

—Oh querido, temo por él...— las lágrimas en su rostro hermoso lo lastimaban.

—Es más fuerte de lo que crees.

—Lo sé, pero...— bajó la vista. —Ella debilita a nuestro Ryu...

El hombre suspiró. Esa cuestión era una gran contra para su muchacho. Recordaba los días en que verlo llegar a casa con la mirada iluminada de felicidad era el éxtasis para ellos. Por aquellos días no podía dejar de hablar de lo maravillosa que era aquella chica, lo veían salir y regresar con una sonrisa cada día. Su magia nunca había sido tan estable.

Hasta que se enteraron que no era humana.

Al principio todo fue bien pero con el tiempo el chico se veía cada vez más preocupado y no les contaba nada nuevo. A veces salía tarde por las noches y regresaba a la madrugada.

Entonces un día Hikari regresó con Ryu en un estado terrible, herido e inconsciente. El día en que _él_ había despertado. Desde entonces nunca había vuelto a ser el mismo.

—No puedo asegurarte que la olvidará amor mío— dijo el hombre dejando de recordar. — ¿Pero sabes? Confío plenamente en nuestro hijo.

—Sí, yo también...— se separó de su abrazo. — ¿Podrías llevarme a las oficinas Li? Debo ir a ver a Mei Ling...

—Por supuesto.

Durante el trayecto no hablaron. La mujer miraba por la ventanilla hacia afuera, se la veía ciertamente decaída, la conexión entre ella y Ryu no era solo de madre e hijo, sino también de maestro a súbdito. La relación que tenían podían perjudicarlos emocionalmente sino llevaban una buena conexión. Debido al sello en el muchacho era como si ésta se hubiera roto.

La dejó en la entrada del edificio con la promesa de que la pasaría a buscar más tarde. Lo saludó hasta que lo perdió de vista y luego ingresó.

Avanzó por los pasillos hasta la habitación de la jovencita, adentro su primo estaba sentado observándola. Lucía agotado y extrañamente entristecido, las cosas habían resultado terribles, era comprensible que no pudiera con las cargas.

—Buenas tardes Shaoran— lo saludó con una reverencia. — ¿Cómo te encuentras?

—Buenas tardes señora Ming, me encuentro bien, le agradezco su visita.

—No es nada por favor— miró a la joven en la cama. —Esta chica salvó a mi hijo...

—Mei Ling en verdad quiere mucho a Ryu, después de todo es nuestro amigo de la infancia— la mujer negó con la cabeza.

—No... el amor que ella le tiene es de una mujer a un hombre... estoy tan feliz de que alguien... lo mire como nosotros lo vemos, como un igual, no habría otra forma de que sienta algo por él sino...— se aproximó hasta la cama y ocupó una silla junto al lecho, siempre mirándola con ternura y sonriendo. —Hemos esperado tanto por este día... mi hijo también la ama...

— ¿Qué pasó con el asunto de Temari?— se atrevió a preguntar el joven líder del Clan Li.

—Es delicado... que ame a otra persona no significa que la haya olvidado... es por eso que está tan inestable, imagino que cuando Ryu comenzó a comprender sus sentimientos su mente se volvió un caos, lo que le dio la facilidad a _él_ para tomar el control.

Shaoran se quedó en silencio. No podía terminar de perdonar a su amigo por lo que le había hecho a Sakura, tampoco podía perdonarse puesto que no había cumplido con su promesa pero ¿asesinar a su amigo? No, no era capaz. Había tratado de detenerlo por la fuerza, era lo máximo que podía hacer. Sakura no había podido hacer demasiado en las condiciones en las que estaba en ese instante.

Sakura...

¿Cómo estaría? Hacía dos días que no la veía, ni siquiera se hablaban. Le estaba haciendo mucho daño pensarla en los brazos de Yoshida, mientras la consolaba por la discusión que habían tenido. Era normal que se enfurezca ¿No es cierto? Cuando había llegado al templo y visto a su novia acorralada por ese tipo la sangre le había comenzado a hervir en las venas, hasta donde él podía ver la estaba besando.

Lo que luego pasó no lo había podido controlar. La ira lo dominaba e incluso le había hecho daño a ella, a su Sakura, la persona que más amaba en la tierra... La echaba tanto de menos, quería correr a donde ella estaba, abrazarla fuerte y decirle que nada más que ellos dos importaba, que podían superar lo que sea si estaban juntos, pero no hacía nada de eso. Tenía miedo de perderla, tenía miedo de volverla a escuchar defender a Yoshida y que su reacción no fuera buena una vez más. Cuando de él se trataba la furia fluía en él como un manantial.

Una luz lo alejó de sus pensamientos y descubrió a la señora Ming usando magia en su prima. Sabía que la mujer poseía poderes espirituales, débiles, aunque también sabía que en algún momento habían sido muy poderosos. Lentamente fue curando la herida de la jovencita que pareció relajar su expresión.

—Señora Ming, muchas gracias...

—Por nada, estaba en deuda con ella de todas formas, queria ser yo la que ayudara a ella esta vez— le acarició el cabello negro mientras la miraba. —Muchas gracias Mei Ling... por salvar a mi hijo con tanta valentía... Bueno, debo irme ya, conviene que descanse hasta recuperarse por completo, a pesar de que está cerrándose su herida es mejor que no se sobreesfuerce.

Shaoran se despidió de la mujer y abandonó la habitación, tenía mucho trabajo que hacer pero antes de comenzar se encargaría de enviar a su halcón Yang a que vigilara la casa de su novia, quería saber si se encontraba bien.

* * *

—Hola Ryu-chan...

No podía creer que estaba allí enfrente suyo pero la tenía justo ahí, a unos pocos pasos hacia adelante, no era mucho, podía alcanzarla en cualquier momento y abrazarla con fuerza, sin embargo sus pies no se movían. ¿Acaso soñaba?

No, no era un sueño. Él solía soñar con el pasado y en ese instante era el Ryu adulto el que estaba allí y al que ella había saludado con su sonrisa cálida. Su cabello negro ondeaba y por alguna razón le recordaba a otro similar, largo y suave como la seda. ¿A su madre tal vez? No estaba seguro en ese momento.

Había abierto los ojos en ese lugar desconocido y oscuro, el cielo era extraño, ondas de colores apagados se arremolinaban y fundían entre ellos. Estaba en lo que parecía ser una playa, el mar negro y la arena oscura se sentían muy reales bajo sus pies. ¿Cuánto tiempo habría estado soñando? Se alegraba de haber despertado de la pesadilla, aquella en donde esa dulce chica no existía y el dolor de su corazón era insoportable. ¿Se quedaría allí con él si se lo pedía?

—Hola Temari...— la saludó y se acercó con una sonrisa. Sí, estaría con ella por siempre. — ¿Cómo estás?

—Ahora estoy muy bien, te extrañé mucho Ryu-chan...

—Y yo a ti— la abrazó, estaba cálida, cerró los ojos para disfrutarlo. —Te he echado tanto de menos... no sabes cuánto...

—Ahora estamos juntos.

—Sí, no volverán a separarnos.

—Vamos Ryu-chan, tenemos que apresurarnos— se liberó de su abrazo y corrió, haciendo señas para que la siguiera.

— ¡Espérame Temari! ¡No te alejes así!

— ¡Vamos, vamos! ¡Corre!

— ¡Temari!— corrió hacia ella pero parecía que sus pasos se alentaban cada vez más, se desesperó, nuevamente se estaba alejando de él. La vio desaparecer y sus lágrimas comenzaron a caer. — ¡Temari vuelve!

Corrió, corrió y siguió corriendo. La playa era infinita y lúgubre. Se dejó caer en la arena y se quedó sentado mirando el agua salpicar. Oyó que alguien se sentaba a su lado suavemente, era ella, lo sabía por su kimono rosa.

—Es extraño ¿No?

—Un poco... ¿Por qué desapareces? Me hace sentir extraño.

—Bueno... no tengo un cuerpo Ryu-chan... la última vez que te vi...

—No recuerdo mucho de ese día— le contestó él. —Siento como si algo muy malo hubiese pasado.

—Oh, no, no fue tan malo...— ella le sonrió. Sus ojos dorados no brillaban mucho, los recordaba carmesí. —Bueno, la verdad es que me sentí triste de separarme de ti... pero... algo se sintió muy lindo ese día...

—No comprendo, algo estoy olvidando Temari... No me dejes olvidarme de ti...— ella miró hacia el suelo, sus pies descalzos jugaban con la arena.

—Está bien Ryu-chan...

* * *

Touma se acercó lentamente hasta el templo. La veía allí entrenando y deseaba acercarse para aclarar las cosas, no contestaba sus llamadas ni tampoco los mensajes que le enviaba, se arrepentía de haberla lastimado y quería disculparse.

La vio mirarlo. Sus ojos verdes estaban cansados. Había estado llorando mucho. Quiso acercarse pero cuando dio un paso hacia adelante la vio reaccionar diciendo algo y un segundo después su guardián apareció ante ella para llevarla a alguna parte.

Huía de él puesto que la incomodaba muchísimo verlo, no podía dejar de pensar en el día en que él le había expuesto sus sentimientos de la manera más horrible que pudiera haber y además de eso enfrente de Shaoran. No conseguía eliminar de su mente la expresión de profundo dolor que había puesto él cuando le pidió que no continuara lastimando a su amigo. "Tal vez debí guardar silencio..." se reprochaba. Ansiaba regresar a sus brazos y que la reconfortara, que le dijera que todo entre ellos estaba bien, se miraran a los ojos y volvieran a recuperar la confianza de siempre.

Pero nada de eso sucedía. Había intentado reunir el valor para llamarlo pero le temía a su rechazo, tenía miedo de que dijera que debían hablar seriamente y pusiera fin a su relación. Justo como en el pasado. No, en el pasado no había sido él. La historia no volvería a repetirse ¿Cierto?

Se aferró al pelaje de su fiel guardián y se inclinó hacia adelante, tanto que su frente tocó el lomo de la criatura. Quería refrenar los deseos de llorar, se recordaba todo el tiempo que debía ser fuerte.

—Sakura, ¿Estás bien?— oyó decir a Kerberos.

—Sí, descuida.

—Verás que las cosas se solucionarán, no pierdas las esperanzas— sonrió contra el pelaje dorado de su amigo y se incorporó.

—Gracias Kero...

De repente algo le llamó la atención y volteó hacia atrás atónita. Cerró los ojos con fuerza al ver que en el tejado de una casa estaba su enemigo encapuchado junto con dos ánimas artificiales y le habían arrojado un ataque de oscuridad, fue un acto reflejo, pero su magia la protegió rodeándola de energía dorada. Sin embargo la forma en la que se evaporó en los aires, como si no tuviera fuerza, le indicó que lo mejor sería huir.

Kero intentó perderlos en su vuelo pero no fue lo suficientemente rápido, una esfera de energía oscura impactó contra el cuerpo de Sakura y la arrojó fuera de su montura.

— ¡Sakura!— exclamó el guardián yendo en picada a salvar a su dueña.

No pudo ser, dos ánimas la atraparon inconsciente y desaparecieron con ella.

Pero masculló un insulto y marchó rumbo a la residencia Li, allí encontraría ayuda suficiente para que fueran a rescatar a su dueña. Esperaba que lo hicieran a tiempo.

* * *

— ¡Vinna! ¡León!— lloriqueaba la mujer en el suelo. Sakura sentía su dolor a su lado, mirándola como la simple espectadora que era, pero la verdad era que le hubiese gustado decirle algunas palabras de consuelo.

Contempló sus alas negras y supo que algo andaba mal con ellas, aunque no consiguió descifrar bien qué.

— _Despierta ya..._

Se dio vuelta para mirar atrás pero allí no había nadie, de todas formas no quería marcharse, quería ver como seguía la historia de aquella mujer. Algo le decía que era muy importante.

De una bofetada la trajeron a la realidad. Literalmente.

Abrió los ojos agotada y malhumorada, parecía ser que estaba en el suelo arrodillada. Intentó moverse pero sus manos tenían grilletes con cadenas unidos a la pared. Se preguntó si acaso moriría allí, en ese lugar oscuro.

—Reacciona de una buena vez...

— ¿Shaoran?— balbuceó, buscándolo. Deseaba verlo.

—Vamos, vamos— la sacudió alguien y quiso enfocar la vista.

El encapuchado estaba justo frente a ella. Lo miró con hartazgo a pesar de tener miedo, estaba sola e indefensa contra él.

— ¿Qué... quieres de mí?— consiguió preguntar. Tenía la boca seca.

—Te conocerá mi jefe... Así que por favor sé educada Kinomoto— la tomó por la barbilla, no podía apartar el rostro. — ¿Cansada? Pronto no sentirás nada... Te sacaremos hasta la última gota de magia, nada quedará de ti...

—Déjenme ir, no les he hecho nada...

—Tú me robaste todo— la acusó el desconocido una vez más. La aferró por la ropa y la acercó a su rostro.

Su piel era blanca y lucía muy sedosa, su mentón delicado estaba tenso y sus labios rojos apretados. La odiaba pero ella no entendía la razón.

—Bueno, bueno— dijo un tercero. —Tal parece que finalmente dimos contigo...

—Sí, señor— contestó el encapuchado. —La traje tal y como me lo pidió.

—Bien hecho— dijo la segunda persona. Sakura vio que también iba cubierto, se preguntó cuántos de ellos habría y si con las fuerzas que le quedaban sería capaz de enfrentarlos. Las cosas se veían mal.

El nuevo desconocido, el jefe, estiró su brazo para tocar su cabello pero una onda de energía dorada lo apartó. Al parecer su magia comenzaba a fortalecerse y la mantendría al salvo por el momento.

—No me tocarás— masculló Sakura, sabía que estaba siendo insolente pero no les permitiría matarla, lucharía.

—Al parecer no está tan debilitada como asegurabas— volteó a mirar a su subalterno. —Pensé que estaba más corrompida que esto...

—Bueno, no completamente, pero se la puede corromper más.

—De acuerdo, hazlo, quiero su magia lo antes posible...— Sakura se puso de pie e hizo ruido con las cadenas.

—Déjenme ir, no les he hecho nada...— ambos lo miraron, solo el jefe contestó.

—No, tú no, pero tu novio sí...— diciendo eso la dejaron sola en esa celda, se dejó caer al suelo vencida. Tenía que buscar la forma de salir de allí.

* * *

— ¿Cómo dices?— preguntó Eriol pasmado cuando Kerberos llegó a la casa diciendo que su dueña había sido capturada por el enemigo.

—Lo que oíste, se la llevaron, la golpearon con energía maligna y se desmayó en un segundo— la criatura gruñó. — ¡Rayos! ¡No alcancé a rescatarla en ese mismo momento! Nos tomaron por sorpresa.

—Calma, hay que buscar toda la ayuda posible, estoy solo aquí, vayamos a las oficinas Li, Shaoran tiene que saber esto.

El guardián tuvo que volver a su forma falsa para atravesar la ciudad junto con el inglés, se desesperaba con la lentitud con la que todo se llevaba a cabo allí. Al llegar tuvieron que esperar a que una recepcionista se comunicara con el jefe, luego de no dar con él se puso de pie y se marchó. Luego de lo que pareció una eternidad regresó informando que Shaoran Li se encontraba en el sector de la clínica y que les concedería el paso. Siempre dirigiéndose a Eriol claro, el peluche había permanecido inmóvil en los brazos del joven.

Descendieron en un ascensor y atravesaron los pasillos. Les tomó un tiempo encontrarlo, en su despacho no estaba, pero sí en la habitación donde su prima Mei Ling estaba recuperándose.

La chica se incorporó en su cama al ver sus semblantes preocupados, y el castaño se puso de pie, la presencia de Kerberos allí no le gustaba nada.

—Han capturado a Sakura— lo vieron palidecer y trastabillar hasta sentarse una vez más. Se cubrió el rostro con las manos.

—No... Por favor no...

—Tenemos que averiguar donde la tienen para ir a rescatarla...— propuso Eriol intentando hacer que el muchacho reaccionara.

— ¿Dónde...? ¿Dónde podrían esconderse?

—Cálmate mocoso y piensa— el guardián estaba molesto, el pánico en ese momento no ayudaba para nada. —Tienen un ejército de ánimas artificiales... No pueden encontrarse en cualquier parte.

—Es cierto, tiene que ser un lugar apartado, puesto que las ánimas artificiales deben mantenerse lejos del exterior, de Tomoeda— se acercó al líder del clan Li. —Tiene sentido, la barrera que protege la ciudad comienza en el templo Tsukimine, no pueden tocarla sin una brecha temporal... hay que buscar una...

— ¡Es verdad!— se puso de pie con rapidez, luego miró a su prima. —Mei Ling... ¿Quieres ir a casa? Ya estás bien... a no ser que no te sientas con fuerzas...

— ¡Claro que quiero ir a casa! Los esperaré allí... así que regresen con bien.

Pisar el acelerador no era difícil, la adrenalina ayudaba muchísimo a olvidarse de las leyes de tránsito. Llegaron a la residencia Li, dejaron a su prima a cargo de Hikari Ming y marcharon rumbo a las afueras de la ciudad. No había tiempo que perder.

Cuando comenzaron a divisar las afueras detuvieron un poco la velocidad, estaban en el sector más alejado del templo Tsukimine. El lugar se notaba más oscuro en verdad, y las presencias eran diferentes. Sabía muy bien que el anciano monje hacía todo lo posible por mantener la barrera protectora fuerte, pero con los años su poder disminuía y no toda la ciudad quedaba protegida de los espectros.

Tomoeda se encontraba en un punto en el cual muchas energías mágicas colisionaban entre sí, lo que provocaba que fuera un nido para los fantasmas y demonios, sin el templo era muy probable que se volviera una "ciudad maldita" y las personas se vieran obligadas a abandonar sus hogares. El caos que produciría algo así obligaba al monje de turno a mantener la barrera.

En aquel sector rodeado de nubes oscuras y con algunas casas abandonadas al parecer podían encontrar espectros con gran poder, aquellos que pudieron cruzar la barrera de todas maneras dado que allí estaba debilitada.

Detuvieron el automóvil al divisar una construcción, como una antigua mansión que estaba un tanto derruida, pero una presencia extraña provenía de allí. Se apearon y caminaron hasta allí, la entrada no estaba cerrada y la sensación incrementaba. Algo raro se escondía en aquel sitio. El lugar estaba sumamente oscuro, unas escaleras centrales polvorientas conducían a un segundo piso pero hacia allí no se presentía nada, la presencia estaba abajo. Avanzaron iluminados por el báculo de Eriol que resplandecía con su magia. Kero había tomado su verdadera forma.

Se adentraron en el lugar con los sentidos alerta. A ambos lados de las escaleras había un par de puertas, imaginaron que dirigían a dos habitaciones diferentes.

Shaoran les dijo que fueran por la de la izquierda y él se adentró por la de la derecha. Acordaron que gritarían si encontraban algo.

Cuando entró en el lugar se encontró con una especie de cocina antigua llena de polvo. La madera a sus pies crujía y hablaba de que abajo estaba hueco. Inspeccionó el sitio en busca de una puerta o unas escaleras pero no había nada.

Hasta que dio con la alfombra del suelo, estaba sucia y la luz mala del lugar le indicaba que tenía algunos motivos elegantes pero que casi no se apreciaban. La levantó cubriéndose la nariz, una polvareda se levantó sobre él pero pudo ver la puerta de madera que conducía a una escalera vertical hacia abajo. Allí debía haber algo. "Espera por mí Sakura."

— ¡Lo encontré! ¡Aquí!— llamó mientras abría la puerta y comenzaba a descender. Con calma pero al mismo tiempo estaba acelerado, se instaba a mantener la mente fría para no cometer errores que pudieran acabar con su vida, o con la de ella... rogaba a cuanta divinidad se le ocurriera que estuviera a salvo, si la hallaba herida o algo peor... se volvería loco de angustia.

Recordaba la última vez que la había visto con demasiada tristeza para su gusto y, si bien aún continuaba herido, no permitiría que esa fuera la última ocasión. Porque nada había cambiado, la amaba como a nada y quería una vida a su lado. La sacaría de aquel lugar horrible, hablarían y arreglarían las cosas.

El guardián y Eriol lo alcanzaron y descendieron junto con él. Sintieron que atravesaban una especie de barrera, definitivamente era la brecha temporal, si sus poderes hubiesen estado debilitados no habrían podido atravesarla. Abajo estaba más oscuro si era posible, volvieron a iluminar con magia y se encontraron con un largo sótano lleno de celdas. Se acercaron a una de ellas para mirar de cerca, la oscuridad reinante era abismal.

Lo que vieron allí los dejó pasmado.

Dos, no, incluso más que dos docenas de ánimas estaban encerradas allí, todos de pie e inmóviles, parecía un pequeño ejército de ellas y si llegaban a ser liberadas estarían en graves problemas. El inglés inspeccionó las demás celdas y se encontró con lo mismo, el lugar estaba lleno. ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Por qué tanto ensañamiento en crearlas? Les daban lástima, los traían al mundo con el único fin de luchar, ni siquiera les permitían tener mente propia. ¿Qué mente perversa las estaría controlando?

—Cielos... qué alarmante...— murmuró Eriol mientras avanzaban hacia adelante, el lugar parecía no tener fin. Sin mencionar que las ánimas parecían ser infinitas. —Les han dado cuerpos a todas... ¿De dónde los habrán sacado?

—Imagino que tiene que ver con las desapariciones que han sucedido en varios países de oriente, algo me dice que lo que pasó con Tian Fu también tiene que ver con eso— contestó el castaño serio.

—Qué escalofriante... estar sellado de por sí es malo, no imagino estar atrapado en un cuerpo extraño y que no obedece lo que le pides...— comentó Kero perturbado.

Avanzaron un poco más. Una sombra en el final de la habitación se movía como si estuviera cambiando de forma. Se pusieron alertas. Cuando acercaron la luz hacia los ruidos divisaron a una alta criatura con pelaje negro. Parecía un humano hasta que vieron su cola de León y esa melena oscura que le caía hasta los hombros. También poseía garras largas.

—No les permitiré avanzar— lo oyeron. El castaño dio un paso hacia adelante, notablemente enojado.

—Tú no me vas a impedir acercarme— lo apuntó con el arma. —Apártate o te destruiré.

—Shaoran— Eriol tanteó su hombro. —Vete, nosotros nos ocupamos.

—Se han metido con mi dueña— dijo Kero llenando su boca de fuego, lo lanzó para apartar a la criatura. Shaoran aprovechó el momento para levantar la compuerta del suelo y descender un poco más.

Eriol movió su báculo y atrapó al ánima en un millar de ramas y hojas. No era tan poderoso como Clow, pero había heredado muchos de sus poderes, por lo tanto la misma magia de las cartas. Esa versión de _Bosque_ era más débil por supuesto, pero igual de efectiva para inmovilizar oponentes.

—Ahora— dijo y lo miró fijamente. —Queremos respuestas— Kero le saltó encima y lo amenazó con morderle la yugular si no hablaba.

— ¡Ja!— rió el ánima león. —Como si funcionara, adelante, mátenme, de todas maneras jamás lograrán que traicione a mi maestro.

—No tenemos tiempo para juegos— aclaró el inglés. —Nuestro compañero puede llegar a matar a tu maestro en este instante.

—No será capaz, sabemos perfectamente con quien estamos tratando.

—Oh, no lo creo, se han metido con lo único que le interesa en esta vida...— los ojos azules del joven lo atravesaban como dagas. —Dudo mucho de que le perdone la vida si le hicieron algo.

De hecho Shaoran intentaba controlar la ira que sentía. Había descendido un piso más y todo estaba más oscuro allí si acaso era posible eso, juzgó prudente avanzar con cuidado a oscuras. Oía unos murmullos la final del pasillo, no estaba solo.

De repente se iluminó todo a su alrededor, la persona encapuchada lo miraba sentada en el suelo, amenazaba el cuello de su novia con un kunai, parecía tener mucha confianza en sí mismo. Sintió que le faltaba el aire pero controló sus emociones, ella sentiría su ira y dolor, debía mantenerlos lejos de su mente.

—Vaya, vaya... No esperaba que nos encuentres Shaoran...— oyó decir al enemigo. —Quiero decir, no tenía planeado devolvértela.

—Déjala en paz, aquí me tienes, solo no la lastimes— lo vio ponerse de pie como sorprendido.

— ¿Harías cualquier cosa con tal de evitar que yo la lastime?— el joven dudó un segundo y luego asintió. Sakura comenzaba a recobrar la consciencia al haberse apartado el desconocido.

— ¿La dejarías?— dio un paso hacia adelante. — ¿Volverías a ser el de antes?

— ¿Por qué te interesa? ¿Qué quieres?

—Te quiero a ti— se acercaba a él lentamente.

—Shaoran...— susurró Sakura débil.

— ¡No interfieras!— gritó el enemigo lanzando un kunai hacia la chica. Rozó su mejilla pero no la hirió.

— ¡No!— dijo el castaño. —Si la lastimas te mataré.

—Sé que tu no me lastimarías... — le tomó el rostro para apreciarlo mejor. —Eres tan perfecto...

Sakura se puso de pie con dificultad, la escena que se llevaba a cabo frente a sus ojos era inverosímil. ¿Aquella persona sentía algo por su novio? Se le revolvió el estómago de solo pensarlo.

—Deja ir a Sakura y me quedo aquí contigo.

—Oh Shaoran...— el encapuchado apoyó su frente en el pecho de él. —Claro que sí...

—Bien, la liberaré entonces— su voz denotaba cautela, aquel sujeto estaba demente, no arriesgaría la vida de la mujer que amaba por sus locuras.

El extraño lo sujetó por la ropa para evitar que fuera hacia ella, se sintió desfallecer cuando se lo impidió, quería abrazarla y asegurarle que todo saldría bien.

Lo vio acercarse a su novia y tirar de sus cabellos para hablarle cerca del rostro. Dio un paso adelante pero el encapuchado lo miró.

—No Shaoran... Sé que eres bueno y gentil pero mientras ella exista no podremos ser felices.

—Déjala ahora...

—No querido— la aferró por el cuello. —Di que me amas y se terminó todo esto— al verlo dudar apretó un poco más a la joven de ojos verdes. — ¡Di que me amas o la mato aquí mismo!

Sakura tomó fuerzas de donde no tenía y dio una estocada al aire para apartarlo, había tomado el kunai que antes le había arrojado el sujeto. Este dio un salto para alejarse del golpe.

Shaoran aprovechó el momento para correr hacia su novia y liberarla, el enemigo le arrojó algunas shuriken para impedírselo pero la espada del joven le sirvió como escudo para apartarlos. Llegó hasta Sakura y rompió sus cadenas ante el pasmo del encapuchado, la abrazó con fervor y la examinó para comprobar que no estuviese herida. Sus hermosos ojos lucían cansados pero felices de verlo. Quiso decirle tantas cosas pero en ese momento no podían hablar.

— ¡No! ¡Suéltala ahora!— exclamó el extraño cubriéndose el rostro con las manos. —No te atrevas... no te atrevas a tocarla frente a mí, no la abraces justo frente a mí... Esa bruja te ha hechizado...

—Lo siento, pero no tengo interés en permanecer contigo— la apuntó con el arma. —Te arrepentirás de haber puesto tus manos en ella...

—No... Tú nunca me lastimarías... lo sé— parecía que lloraba.

—No tienes idea de lo que soy capaz de hacer por Sakura.

—Pero...— una flecha dorada atravesó su capucha, destrozándola y haciendo que caiga hacia atrás. Sus cabellos castaños se alborotaron un poco pero no dejaron de lucir sedosos y brillantes. Sakura lo había hecho, después de todo, si esa persona hablaba así significaba que era alguien que ellos conocían, pero no se esperaba lo que vio.

Ambos permanecieron atónitos. Más bien los tres. La persona que allí estaba se tomó la mejilla para comprobar lo que ya sabía: su rostro era totalmente visible. La odiaba, la odiaba muchísimo, le había robado su amor, le había robado la oportunidad de estar junto a él y, en ese momento, le robaba el poco afecto que seguro sentía por ella. Shaoran la detestaría.

—L-Lei...— lo oyó balbucear, no se atrevió a mirarlo a los ojos. Solo huyó por las escaleras tan rápido como pudo, incluso sabiendo que nadie la seguía.

* * *

Se preguntaba si tardarían mucho en llegar, ya era tarde. Miró el reloj a su lado sin poder quedarse quieta, eran las 2:00am. Aún no sabían nada de ellos. Ya había tomado dos tazas de té y la señora Hikari le traía una tercera, se la veía muy calmada a pesar de todos los problemas.

—Muchas gracias— dijo Mei Ling cuando tuvo la taza frente a ella. —Puede ir a descansar si quiere señora, no es necesario que me cuide.

—Yo quiero hacerlo— le contestó sentándose a su lado. —Te debo la vida de mi hijo... o bueno, su cordura al menos... lo recuperé gracias a ti.

—Por favor no me debe nada, yo solo quería...

—Lo sé— la sonrisa de la mujer la confortó. —Me alegra mucho que quieras a Ryu tal y como es.

—Yo...— la joven se ruborizó, apretaba su falda. —De verdad que sí, quisiera... quisiera poder hacer más...

—Pero haces demasiado, créeme— Mei Ling se inclinó hacia adelante cubriéndose el rostro. No quería llorar pero un vacío interno la ahogaba desde que se había enterado de que el guardaespaldas estaba inconsciente.

—Él... no sé qué hacer, quisiera saber a qué se refería _él_ cuando habló de Temari... no sé quién es ella pero le tengo tanta envidia... con solo nombrarla logré que tuviera una reacción...— sintió que Hikari colocaba una mano sobre la de ella y la miró con lágrimas en los ojos, sorprendida. Le estaba sonriendo en verdad feliz.

— ¿Por qué no subes?— propuso. —Ve con él, toma su mano, estoy segura de que te necesita.

—Pero... ¿No lo molestará?

—Para nada, es algo que solo tú puedes hacer, así que por favor, te lo encargo mucho— la chica asintió y se dirigió al piso superior. Se moría por verlo.

Al estar frente a la puerta temió por lo que vería, imaginó que lo encontraría despierto pero ¿Tendría pesadillas? Descansaría pacíficamente, apenas había despertado le había preguntado a su primo por él, le había dicho que el sello solo lo encerraría en su mente, como si estuviera soñando. ¿Estaría con ella? ¿La pensaría seguido? Le temía un poco a las respuestas.

Tanteó el picaporte y abrió. Estaba recostado boca arriba y cubierto con el edredón. Algo en él estaba mal, lo notó pálido pero no era eso, algo en la habitación se sentía raro. Lo que ella no podía ver era que unas ondas oscuras se arremolinaban alrededor de Ryu, lo mantenían sumido en sus recuerdos. No poseía magia por ende no lo podía ver.

Se acercó para verlo mejor, se arrodilló junto a su cama y le acarició la mejilla. Lucía tranquilo, pero quería ver sus ojos y decirle lo mucho que lo amaba, también quería escucharlo de él. No supo la razón, pero le dio mucho sueño, se apoyó en su pecho y cerró los ojos.

No tardó en dormirse.

Abajo Hikari recibía al dueño de casa, a su novia, a Eriol y a Kerberos. Habían llegado algo cansados y les sirvió té. El inglés se excusó y subió directamente a su habitación para descansar, usar sus poderes demandaba gran cantidad de energía. Solo quería dormir.

La pareja se sentó en un sofá uno al lado del otro, no hablaron mucho, tampoco consideraban que fuera el momento pero al menos estaban juntos. El guardián se acomodó sobre la alfombra y bostezó, también estaba algo cansado.

—Me gustaría hablarles de algo...— dijo Hikari. —En este momento Mei Ling está con mi hijo, hablo de su mente.

— ¿Cómo?— inquirió Shaoran serio.

—Le pedí que fuera a verlo, su magia debe de haberla absorbido ya... y debe estar con él, allí lo verá todo y, tal vez, Ryu podrá salir...— ante el silencio de los presentes añadió: —Quiero contarles a ustedes también, hay cosas que no sabes Shaoran, todo lo que pasó con él... porque... porque tengo que pedirles un favor...

Sakura y Shaoran se miraron inquietos pero asintieron, esperando oír aquello.

La historia de Ryu.

* * *

 **Notas de Autora.**

 **Hola a todos! Qué rápido se me pasó esta semana! Por partes me trabé y por partes no podía dejar de teclear jajaja por fortuna no demoré demasiado y aquí les traigo recién salidito del horno el nuevo capítulo que espero les guste! Algo de emoción, romance y misterio! Toda una novela (?) Jaja Ok! Debo agradecer a mi comentarista Merly que leerla siempre me da muchos ánimos para seguir escribiendo, espero me acompañes hasta la finalización y que sigas comentando gracias gracias gracias! Y gracias a ti si estás leyendo esto, te invito a que comentes para hacerme saber si te gustó la historia o si te quedó alguna duda rondando... no seas tímido, no pido mucho (?) Sin más, los dejo con la historia, que lo disfruten, nos leemos!**

 **Cuenta regresiva: 4 capítulos y contando...**


	19. XIX - Libertad

—No se lo he contado a nadie... Solo a Ryu— suspiró. —Espero no me juzguen duramente, lo único que les voy a pedir es que tengan en cuenta lo mucho que amo a mi hijo por quién es...

La pareja asintió atenta.

Mei Ling abrió los ojos en un lugar muy extraño. Parecía una playa, la arena bajo sus pies era oscura, también el mar. El cielo tenía varios colores, púrpura, marrón, gris, ocre y verde se arremolinaban sobre ella.

Caminó por el lugar hasta encontrarse con alguien. Era él, sentado y abrazado a sus rodillas, mirando hacia el agua como absorto. Corrió a él esperando que la mirara, pero no lo hizo.

—Hola Temari...— dijo. Ella no contestó. — ¿No me saludas?

— ¿A mí me hablas?

—Sí, a ti.

—Um... Hola.

— ¿Tímida?— al no tener respuesta palmeó el suelo a su lado. —Ven, siéntate Temari, quiero que platiquemos un momento.

Estaba confundido ¿Cierto? No entendía por qué la llamaba así, imaginó que en ese sitio apartado de la realidad no existía Mei Ling, solo Ryu y Temari, por lo tanto era probable que él no tuviera idea de quien era. Respiró profundo para alejar el llanto que se le anudó en la garganta y avanzó hacia él, se sentó a su lado con calma y miró justo a donde él lo hacía. Algunas imágenes se reflectaban como en una pantalla de cine, una muchacha de kimono rosa le hablaba sonriente a un jovencito. Ryu de adolescente.

—Quiero entender tantas cosas...— susurró.

—Te lo explicaré, lo no hice en su momento, pero ahora lo haré... te lo debo...— lo vio extender la mano al frente como queriendo atrapar los recuerdos que se veían allí. —Te confesé que soy un ánima pero ¿Sabes? No soy una corriente.

 _ **Recomiendo escuchar: "Hear**_ _ **our**_ _ **prayer" OST de**_ _ **Tsubasa**_ _ **Reservoir**_ _ **Chronicles.**_

—Deseábamos con todas nuestras fuerzas tener un hijo— explicó Hikari a los presentes. —Después de años de buscar... conseguí quedar embarazada, Shen y yo éramos tan felices... por fin podríamos tener la oportunidad de criar a un pequeño fruto del amor que nos tenemos... fue un embarazo complicado, en varias ocasiones pensamos que lo perdíamos, pero finalmente llegó el día de dar a luz...

 _Shen aguardaba en la sala. Dado el riesgo del embarazo habían llamado a los médicos y su hijo nacería en la casa, su esposa era feliz, quería tenerlo allí. Pero en verdad él se estaba desesperando, le habían dicho que no podría estar presente, que lo mejor sería que aguardara afuera. Se había sentado, puesto de pie y vuelto a sentar varias veces, no quería pensar en lo que su esposa debía de estar sufriendo en ese momento, y él no era de ninguna ayuda._

 _Les había costado mucho engendrar a ese bebé. Llevaban seis años de matrimonio y cuatro atrás habían comenzado a hablar de hijos, pero no fue posible. El día en que ella le confesó que había quedado embarazada le provocó el éxtasis más grande de todos, por fin podría hacerla feliz y tener un hijo que se lo hubiera dado ella. Todo era perfecto._

 _Las complicaciones posteriores no ahogaron sus esperanzas y finalmente había llegado el día. Ese día recibirían a Ryu, un niño, el hijo de ambos._

 _Después de lo que pareció ser una eternidad salieron los dos_ _parteros. Se puso de pie por milésima vez para recibirlos esperando las noticias. Oyó lo que le decían como si fuera parte de un sueño narcótico y se quedó inmóvil. Los embarazos de riesgo tenían la particularidad de complicarse en el parto le explicaban, que no era culpa de nadie y que lo mejor sería que fuera a acompañar a su esposa que estaba muy angustiada._

 _Su hijo estaba muerto. Se había enredado con el cordón umbilical y ahogado._

 _Avanzó por el pasillo hasta la puerta de la habitación, ella estaba adentro. Se percató de que había llorado cuando parpadeó antes de entrar, quería aclarar su mente._

 _Abrió, pero adentro no había nadie. La cama revuelta le indicaba que antes sí, pero en ese momento estaba vacía. Corrió gritando su nombre por toda la casa. ¿Dónde estaba?_

— _¡Hikari! ¡Hikari!— llamó con las lágrimas_ _bañándole_ _el rostro. — ¿Dónde estás?_

 _Sintió su magia antes que otra cosa. Era fuerte. Corrió en esa dirección, conducía hasta el sótano._

— _¡Devuélvemelo!— gritaba ella. Divisó el brillo cegador debajo de la puerta. La onda de energía que emanó de allí le impedía acercarse lo suficiente para abrir la puerta. — ¡Es mi hijo!_

— _¡Hikari abre! ¿¡Qué haces!?_

 _Un llanto ensordeció todo, pareció que a su sonar todo regresó a la normalidad. Rompió dentro de él una vez, aquella voz infantil que clamaba por atención era_ _enternecedora_ _pero lo aterró también. Avanzó con paso lento y tanteó el picaporte. ¿Qué habría allí?_

 _La encontró tirada en el suelo, sobre un símbolo que al parecer había dibujado. El llanto era más potente allí. Sujetaba algo que se revolvía en sus brazos, como queriendo ser libre. La tomó en brazos. El hijo de ambos estaba allí. Vivo._

— _Lo siento...— la oyó decir, estaba llorando. —Pero... lo quiero... yo..._

— _¿Cómo?_

— _Invoqué_ _un ánima..._

— _¿Qué?— miró al niño que continuaba llorando, comenzó a llorar también sin poder controlarlo, lo arrulló y lo besó en la frente humedecida, alrededor de su cuello se había generado el colgante con la chapa dorada que lo mantenía en ese mundo como una persona viva, podía leer el nombre que le había dado su esposa. Ryu. Se lo quitó enseguida y lo ató a su muñeca. —Oh Hikari..._

— _Es nuestro hijo..._

 _ **Fin de la canción.**_

— ¿Artificial?— consiguió preguntar Shaoran atónito por la historia de la mujer. Eso era algo que él no sabía de su guardaespaldas. Sakura a su lado se cubría la boca y no podía parar de sollozar, la historia era triste sin duda.

—No, una ya existente... como sabrán, no se puede elegir a cuál invocar— el semblante de la señora Ming estaba ensombrecido. —Hice un contrato, a cambio de que le otorgara vida a mi hijo... él tendría un cuerpo, lo que no sabía era que esa ánima había pertenecido a un demonio... uno horrible... uno que había sido un humano alguna vez, un hombre despreciable sediento de lujuria que en búsqueda de poder le entregó su alma a un demonio con forma de serpiente, asesino de jóvenes doncellas...

—Por todos los cielos...— suspiró el castaño, aún estaba sorprendido.

—Lo supe al poco tiempo, la energía que en él habita no es normal después de todo, yo como su maestra la podía percibir— explicó. —Era muy pequeño para que _él_ pudiera despertar, no le otorgaba las energías suficientes para ello... la persona que hoy todos conocemos como Ryu es esa personalidad que nosotros criamos como un niño normal, apartado de _él,_ es por eso que se descontrola...

—Todo cobra sentido...— el joven rodeó a su novia con el brazo para calmarla un poco, la había conmocionado la historia. Le gustó que se aferrara a él, como si lo necesitara, se permitió disfrutar de su calor.

—No termina ahí la historia por supuesto— continuó la mujer.

— ¿Significa que...?— balbuceó Mei Ling ante lo que le había dicho el joven guardaespaldas. Se sentía perdida pero una calidez en su interior comenzaba a crecer.

—Exactamente, yo...

—Eres un humano— esa afirmación tan llena de alegría y de esperanza sorprendió tanto al joven que volteó a mirarla. Cuando cruzaron miradas permanecieron viéndose el uno al otro durante más tiempo del que les pareció.

—Tus ojos... son distintos a como los recuerdo— miró al frente para visualizar los recuerdos de la jovencita de kimono. —Esa Temari los tiene dorados...

—Los míos no son dorados Ryu...

—Y además ella nunca me ha llamado así... a pesar de que lo quise— volteó a ver a Mei Ling como confundido. —Tú eres la Temari que yo amo...— escuchar esas palabras fue como un puñal en el corazón, o estaba tan confundido que no las diferenciaba o esa confesión de amor en verdad era para ella. Le hubiese gustado saber pero no era el momento, se movió hasta poder quedar sentada a pocos centímetros de él y tomó su rostro para mirarlo, con lágrimas en los ojos.

—Eso no importa ahora Ryu... eres humano...

—No, no soy humano, soy un monstruo Temari.

—No, no lo eres— lo abrazó llena de felicidad. Él la rodeó también y la apretó contra sí, aliviado por el contacto cálido.

Ella era a la que estaba esperando, la otra Temari se había vuelto fría y no lo miraba con la calidez desmedida que le alcanzaba el corazón. La que lo abrazaba y lo trataba como a un igual era la que le importaba pero en algún lugar lejano en su mente no soportaba la idea de perder a la de ojos dorados. Dos Temari. ¿Dos? ¿Desde cuándo eran dos? Se sintió extraño, tanto que se separó del abrazo para mirarla bien.

La inspeccionó con cautela. Su piel blanca y cremosa, su cabello larguísimo de un negro brillante, sus ojos carmesíes... Allí radicaba el problema... nunca habían sido de ese color.

— ¿Mei Ling?— balbuceó.

— ¿Me reconoces?

—Sí— contestó él. — ¿Cómo es que estás aquí? ¿Eres un recuerdo?

—No, en verdad estoy aquí Ryu...— la volvió a abrazar, con un poco más de suavidad esta vez. Temblaba un poco, le temía a su juicio, le había hecho un daño terrible pero ella continuaba allí cuidando de él.

—No sé qué puedo decir para convencerte de que continuar a mi lado es la mejor opción...— susurró. Sintió que ella lo rodeaba con los brazos. —Debí haberte dicho de ella antes...

—Dime ahora— lo miró a los ojos sin soltarlo, estaban muy cerca. —Nómbrala Ryu, vamos, afróntalo...— él apartó la mirada y volteó a ver al frente una vez más.

—La conocí cuando tenía casi dieciséis años, era un chiquillo, habíamos venido a Japón por trabajo de mi padre, no recuerdo bien cuántos meses fue que nos quedamos en Tokyo— como si el sitio oyera comenzó a reflejar el día en que ambos se habían conocido, Mei Ling miró al frente para prestar atención a lo que se proyectaba mientras escuchaba a Ryu. Él la veía perfecta, a su parecer lucia radiante en las imágenes. —Me tenía loco en verdad, solo pensaba en ella... Nos volvimos muy amigos pero, a pesar de lo que yo sentía, ella me veía a mí como a un hermano pequeño que la divertía y la hacía sentir humana... es irónico que por ese entonces yo era el que se había convertido en un humano gracias a ella.

—Eres humano— afirmó Mei Ling seria. Ryu sonrió cerrando los ojos, qué bien se sentía estar con ella.

—A pesar de todo continué siendo su amigo, su maestro la había traído al mundo para reemplazar a una persona que había perdido, nunca me dijo quien pero al parecer no cumplió las expectativas del sujeto y la liberó. Un día me di cuenta de que Temari no mantenía su forma y que parecía desaparecer, me asusté mucho y cada vez que pasaba volvía muy tarde a casa porque la buscaba por toda la ciudad de Tokyo... Le propuse buscarle un cuerpo para que no desapareciera, era un ánima débil, sin magia o habilidad alguna, le costaba retener cierta información, necesitaba de un maestro... Se lo iba a pedir a mi padre cuando hubiésemos encontrado un cuerpo para ella, los del cementerio no estaban en buen estado, tendríamos que esperar a encontrar uno que estuviera recién fallecido... pero nunca pasó...— él pareció perderse en sus recuerdos una vez más, se había quedado pensativo y no la miraba, la chica le sacudió el hombro para hacer que continuara a su lado.

—Ryu, continúa.

—Nos desmotivamos mucho ciertamente, ella aún más, así que...— la expresión angustiada que puso el guardaespaldas evidenciaba que no le gustaría lo que iba a escuchar. —Así que yo... no tuve mejor idea que... que buscar la forma de animarla... a ella le gustaba saber del mundo de los humanos y la magia la atraía muchísimo, la divertía haciendo pequeños trucos para ella... solo para verla feliz...

Mei Ling miró al frente para ver lo que pasaba. La historia que le contaba le parecía sumamente triste. ¿En verdad había afrontado toda esa tristeza? En ese momento comprendía muchas cosas.

— _¡Temari!— la saludó cuando la vio de pie en el parque. — ¡Hola!_

— _Hola Ryu-chan— no le sonrió, eso le dolió pero sabía que estaba algo triste, por eso la animaría._

— _He sabido de algo que te encantará_ _Temari— le dijo emocionado, captó su atención. —Hoy ha venido a la ciudad un monje sumamente importante, Hajime_ _Takeda_ _es su nombre y dicen que es el más poderoso de Japón, que su magia es tan fuerte que ningún espectro ha sobrevivido a una batalla con él, ni siquiera el demonio más fuerte._

— _¿Espectro?— inquirió ella confusa, ladeó la cabeza como un cachorro, era muy tierno._

— _Sí, espectro, un espíritu no purificado— le explicó_ _apiadándose. —Los únicos seres sobrenaturales que no se consideran espectros son los familiares de los monjes o las sacerdotisas, aquellos que han recibido la purificación de sus maestros._

— _Oh, ya veo..._

— _Y hoy estará su excelencia aquí cerca, hará un exorcismo, ¿Te gustaría ir a ver?— la vio sonreír y asentir. Contento sacó de su bolsillo un objeto que había tomado de la alcoba de sus padres sin que se dieran cuenta, sabía de su utilidad. Se lo enseñó._ _—Mira, este pendiente sirve para encerrar ánimas_ _Temari._

— _¿Encerrar?— preguntó la chica preocupada._

— _No, no como una prisión— se rió._ _—Es como un refugio, una pequeña casa— ella lo miró con detenimiento._

— _Oh... tiene una bonita piedra verde..._

— _Sí— Ryu se lo colocó en la palma de la mano y lo tendió a ella._ _—Si vamos a ir a ver a_ _Takeda—dono tienes que entrar aquí_ _Temari, él te puede ver puesto que eres un ánima._

— _¿Y a ti no puede verte?— el muchacho le mostró el colgante que llevaba en el cuello, una chapa dorada decía su nombre en chino._

— _Esto tiene una protección muy fuerte, nadie puede ver que soy un ánima_ _Temari... yo estaré bien créeme— volvió a_ _guardárselo. Luego la miró un poco ruborizado y sacó de su bolsillo otra cosa, lo había hecho para ella el día anterior, para_ _infundirle_ _confianza. —Ten— con las mejillas coloradas le entregó un colgante idéntico al suyo, decía "Temari" en caracteres japoneses. —Sé que no tiene los poderes del mío pero... tiene un poder muy especial...— ella lo miraba con total curiosidad. —Se dice que si lo recibes de una persona que quieres mucho entonces su poder te protegerá para siempre... así que no tienes porqué preocuparte_ — _la muchacha asintió emocionada._

— _De acuerdo— contestó ella, con una luz brillante el arete la absorbió. Él se lo colocó en la oreja para poder oírla si le hablaba y marchó rumbo al sitio donde estaría el monje. Caminó por las calles con prisa, el cielo se había nublado y parecía que fuera a llover._

 _Llegó a una casa antigua, su estilo tradicional era poco común en Tokyo así que Ryu se permitió apreciarla un momento antes de continuar. El muro de madera que rodeaba la construcción se mantenía en buen estado, era alto pero podía saltarlo fácilmente, claro que no lo iba a hacer, no quería que pensaran que era un delincuente que entraba al lugar. Optó por rodear la residencia, un árbol que crecía a su lado era lo suficientemente alto como para que pudiera ver la entrada, se trepó hasta una rama que se desviaba dentro de la propiedad, por fortuna las hojas lo cubrían bien._

 _El monje se encontraba hablando con una señora mayor que vestía un kimono, no oyó lo que decían pero por las expresiones de la mujer le estaba contando algo que la asustaba. Su excelencia tenía la cabeza afeitada y su atuendo era extraño, era una túnica pero creyó que lo vería en_ _hakama_ _por lo tanto se sorprendió un poco, tal vez su majestuosidad fuera increíble. Algo que le resultó curioso era que tenía los ojos vendados con un paño negro en todo momento. ¿Sería ciego? Dos hombres con coleta lo acompañaban, ellos sí vestían_ _hakamas, probablemente eran aprendices. Los tres llevaban colgado un arco a la espalda, con la única diferencia que el del señor_ _Takeda_ _era magnífico, enorme, de color azul y los bordes curvos parecían de oro._

 _Vio que la mujer salía de la casa a paso rápido y que el monje colocaba tres pergaminos sagrados en la puerta del lugar. Acto seguido una criatura oscura apareció sobre la casa, era una figura amorfa que flameaba como si se_ _deshiciera. Una boca horrible se abrió grande para soltar un quejido._

— _¿Estás viendo esto_ _Temari?— preguntó._

— _Sí...— su respuesta sonaba totalmente_ _abstraída, lo complació enormemente._

 _Los acompañantes del monje apuntaron a la criatura y dispararon. Con un luz que brilló en el cielo lo vieron desaparecer en un millón de destellos. Había sido increíble._

— _Wow— dijeron Ryu y_ _Temari_ _al_ _unísono_ _y se rieron después._

— _Ha sido genial..._

 _Un flechazo los silenció. Había rozado a Ryu y atravesado el arete, que se había roto en mil pedazos. El joven miró hacia abajo y descubrió al monje apuntando una segunda flecha hacia donde estaba. ¿Podía verlo a pesar de tener los ojos vendados?_

— _¡Temari,_ _Temari!— exclamó buscándola. Ella apareció a su lado y se permitió aliviarse. Bajó de un salto del árbol y le hizo una reverencia al hombre a modo de disculpa. Le preocupaba la seguridad de la joven ánima que lo acompañaba. —Lo siento mucho su excelencia, su nombre es muy reconocido solo estaba..._

— _Calla. No me_ _alabes_ _criatura del mal— lo oyó decir antes de disparar otra flecha. Ryu se arrojó a un costado para evitar el disparo, le había rozado la camiseta, permaneció en el suelo mirando al hombre, pasmado. ¿Era capaz de ver su naturaleza? No, era imposible, nadie podía verlo. "Ryu este colgante te protegerá de todo, esconderá tu energía sobrenatural y nadie podrá ver otra cosa que no sea un humano corriente."_

— _Solo un gran poder...— murmuró recordando la advertencia de su madre. ¿Qué iba a hacer? Él era muy débil para pelear con un hombre así. Tuvo miedo, moriría allí. No quería morir._

— _¿Cómo alguien te atreves a poseer un cuerpo humano criatura?— tensó el arco una vez más, decidido a eliminarlo. Ryu se arrastró hacia atrás sin dejar de mirar al hombre, sus ojos cubiertos lo veían, de eso estaba seguro, parecían atravesarlo, lo sentía en su ser. —Eres un monstruo..._

— _¡No!— gritó_ _Temari_ _interponiéndose_ _entre su amigo y el monje. El hombre apartó el arma pero su ceño no se suavizó. —Ryu-chan es bueno..._

— _¿Tú qué puedes saber espectro? Él ha corrompido a un ser vivo._

— _¡No! ¡Ryu-chan es bueno! ¡Es el más bueno de todos! ¡El único que se ha quedado conmigo! Así que... por favor no diga que es un monstruo...— los asistentes del hombre sacaron un par de pergaminos sagrados y se los arrojaron. Una descarga la cubrió y cayó al suelo adolorida._

— _Temari_ _no...— balbuceó Ryu aterrado, no podía moverse bien pero se puso de pie sintiendo que las piernas le temblaban, estaba enfrentando algo que lo superaba._

— _Te ha llegado la hora criatura— el arco del monje se tornó una_ _alabarda_ _afilada. Ryu corrió para evitar el golpe que se aproximaba, aprovechó que le monje le dio la espalda y fue contra sus dos acompañantes. Golpeó a uno con un puño iluminado de azul y luego al otro, se le daba bien la velocidad y eso le dio más confianza. Ambos cayeron inconscientes. Con la respiración agitada miró al monje, él no sería tan sencillo de derrotar, no creyó tener oportunidad. Debía buscar la forma de que pudieran huir con_ _Temari._

— _No, aún no— vio al hombre aproximarse con la_ _alabarda_ _en manos, se preparó para evadirlo pero antes de poder moverse lo vio sacar un pergamino y_ _arrojárselo, cuando el papel lo tocó sus pies se volvieron de piedra. Era su fin, no podía moverse. Pudo ver con horror_ _como la lanza se aproximaba._

 _Nunca logró tocarlo._

 _Una cascada de cabellos negros se había interpuesto entre ellos. El arma había quedado incrustada en su pecho, no había sangre, de hecho el hombre parecía sorprendido de que la hubiese atravesado como si fuera corpórea, tanto que había soltado la_ _alabarda_ _y retrocedido. Era un ánima artificial, un ser sin valor espiritual que no merecía el descanso eterno pero que por la obstinación humana estaba en el mundo y en ese momento... la había_ _exorcizado._

 _ **Recomiendo escuchar: "Memory" OST de**_ _ **Undertale.**_

 _Ryu continuó en su lugar. Miraba lo que sucedía frente a él como si fuera en cámara lenta._ _Temari_ _volteó a mirarlo, le estaba sonriendo pero se dio cuenta de que sus ojos contenían lágrimas. Su figura se estaba deshaciendo, como un millón de brillos desaparecía de ese mundo._

— _No... no..._ _Temari...— murmuró, al borde del llanto._

— _Ryu-chan... no estés triste..._

— _No_ _Temari... no me dejes..._

— _Ryu-chan... tú no eres como yo— el chico comenzó a llorar sin consuelo. —Tú eres distinto..._

— _No... no...— extendió el brazo como si pudiera alcanzarla, ella apoyó su mano en la de él y entrelazaron los dedos. Parecía flotar allí justo frente a él mientras le sonreía como nunca antes, en ese momento supo que jamás la olvidaría, que la recordaría para siempre y que lo_ _torturaría_ _su recuerdo como una herida que no sanaría. No quería que se vaya. Algo en él gritaba. —Por favor... no me dejes..._

— _Escúchame por favor Ryu-chan...— se acercó ayudándose del agarre hasta poder tenerlo muy cerca, se acercó a su oído para susurrarle. — ¿Sabes? Siempre he pensado que la vida es maravillosa, tantas sensaciones y sentimientos nuevos... Tú me enseñaste la calidez que puede ofrecer un humano... Así que no seas tan duro contigo mismo...— su voz parecía debilitarse, su figura casi no se distinguía con la claridad del día. —Tú... no... eres... como yo..._

 _Desapareció. Estalló en un millar de brillos rosados. Su alma descansaría en paz._

 _ **Fin de la canción.**_

 _Ryu, estático, continuó mirando el lugar sin comprender bien lo que sucedía. Algo muy dentro de él parecía explotar y querer destrozar todo lo que tuviera a su paso. Claro que no era consciente de eso, en su mente solo rememoraba los últimos segundos de la que había sido su mejor amiga. A sus pies el colgante que le había regalado había caído, sería una estaca clavada en su pecho por siempre._

— _Temari...— susurró llorando. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y dejó salir la ira. — ¡TEMARI!_

El guardaespaldas tomó a la joven de cabello negro y la abrazó una vez más, no solo porque necesitaba el contacto sino porque quería evitar que ella viera lo que sus recuerdos le mostrarían. No deseaba que viera esa parte de él por nada del mundo, después de todo ¿Qué pensaba ya de él? No se arriesgaría a mostrarle lo demás.

—No veas— le dijo. —No quiero que veas en lo que me convertí ese día...

— ¿Qué pasó después?— la oyó preguntar.

—Me descontrolé por primera vez en mi vida... tomé mi forma sobrenatural en contra de mi voluntad, estaba muy enojado sinceramente, nunca había sentido tanta rabia e impotencia antes Mei Ling— ella intentaba no llorar al oír la tristeza en su voz. — _Él_ salió por primera vez, me empujó fuera de mi consciencia y... desató su ira con libertad— en los recuerdos se podía ver a un joven Ryu totalmente desquiciado armado con una espada de luz azul refulgente, luchaba contra los tres hombres sin piedad, más bien los masacraba, puesto que a la velocidad que atacaba no tenían oportunidad de defenderse. La sangre derramada volaba por los aires y manchaba su rostro furioso de ojos de hielo. —Los asesiné ese día... si mi madre no hubiese percibido lo que me pasaba yo... hubiese ido a la ciudad a continuar con lo que quise hacer...— se cubrió el rostro con una mano mientras que con la otra aferraba a la joven proveniente de china. —Estos ojos... esta habilidad de verlo todo... la obtuve del monje Hajime Takeda el día en que Temari dejó este mundo, cada vez que mata a alguien absorbe su poder...

 _ **Recomiendo escuchar: "His**_ _ **theme" OST de**_ _ **Undertale.**_

—Ahora entiendo todo— ella se liberó de su abrazo y le tomó el rostro, mientras lloraba le sonreía, se miraron, los ojos azules y helados con los carmesíes flamantes. —Ahora entiendo porqué siempre parecías estar triste todo el tiempo, a pesar de sonreírme y burlarte... siempre guardaste este dolor en tu corazón Ryu... ¿Pero sabes? Estoy completamente segura de que puedes ser una persona muy feliz— él comenzaba a negar con la cabeza. —No, basta ya de torturarte, mereces ser feliz, ¿Qué no lo ves?— le señaló los recuerdos que se exhibían en su mente sin dejar de mirarlo. —Temari no te guardaba ningún rencor.

—Tú no estabas ahí...

—No seas tonto— se acercó más a él y apoyó su frente en la suya. —Ryu... Temari te dijo que eras un humano...— la sorpresa en su rostro lo dijo todo. — ¿Cómo no te has dado cuenta? Ella acaba de decirlo justo allí...

— _Tú no eres como yo Ryu—chan..._ — oyeron, eran las memorias una vez más.

— ¿Lo oyes?— él no contestó solo la miraba.

— _... no eres como yo Ryu-chan..._

—Ella te quería tal cuál eres... tal cuál te conoció— Mei Ling se frotó los ojos para evitar que viera su llanto y se puso de pie. —Tú le enseñaste a ser humana igual que tú... eso es a lo que se refería...

— _Ryu-chan..._

—Temari— murmuró él angustiado. —Yo...

—Ella te estaba agradeciendo— al cubrir su rostro no vio que él también se había incorporado y que se le acercaba. —Te estaba deseando lo mejor...

La abrazó. Fue de esos abrazos que provocan que los cabellos de la piel se ericen y que el pecho duela pero que al mismo tiempo sea una sensación hermosa, al menos así lo sintió Mei Ling que se quedó estática. Se dio cuenta de que era mucho más pequeña que él y que le gustaba sentirse resguardada de todo en sus brazos.

— ¿Puedo permitirme ser egoísta?

—Claro que sí... ya has sufrido demasiado tonto— sonrió sin dejar de llorar. —Sé egoísta.

En ese momento todo el lugar se volvió blanco, los colores desagradables desaparecían, la paz los inundaba y todo estaba bien. Estaban juntos, eso era lo que importaba. Ondas azules provenientes de la magia de Ryu los envolvieron y se sentían como si los incitara a estar juntos. Mei Ling lo miró a los ojos antes de recibir el beso que le daría.

Sí, permanecerían juntos porque se lo merecían.

 _ **Fin de la canción.**_

* * *

Sakura se miró una última vez en el espejo de la habitación de su amiga. La había dejado sola para que pudiera contemplarse, había hecho un increíble trabajo al maquillarla, no quería que se notaran las ojeras que oscurecían su rostro, tampoco el cansancio que sentía. Haberse expuesto a la rabia y los celos que sentía Lei el día anterior la había llenado de oscuridad y la purificación de ese día no había servido de nada. Se preguntó si acaso él lo notaría, cuando la había dejado con su amiga la noche pasada le había pedido que se encontraran en su casa por la noche al día siguiente, esa noche se verían una vez más para poder hablar, no habían tocado el tema de lo sucedido entre ambos con Touma. Todo se había dado muy de prisa y estaba nerviosa, temía acobardarse y no ir a donde él la aguardaba en ese momento.

Le había pedido que no la fuera a buscar, quería caminar hacia allí para tener tiempo de prepararse mentalmente y además el aire fresco la ayudaría a pensar con calma. Quería recuperar su confianza.

—Amo a Shaoran... sin importar lo que pase hoy... debo demostrarle que lo amo solo a él— le dijo a su reflejo.

La joven en el espejo le sonrió para darle fuerzas, se veía bonita en su vestido rosa, aquella hermosa tonalidad le recordaba a los pétalos de los cerezos. La tela suave caía sobre ella a partir del escote, en donde nacía la falda Tomoyo había colocado una cinta blanca a modo de cinturón llena de brillos. Para esa noche era perfecto.

Se colocó un delicado pañuelo grande en el cuello, de color malva, para cubrir su pecho de piel oscurecida. No estaba segura de qué harían esa noche pero por si acaso se cubriría.

Fue a la sala junto a Tomoyo que la miró sonriendo y le tomó una foto con su móvil. Le sonrió nerviosa y le dijo que probablemente volvería tarde. Se quedaba con ella más seguido de lo que debería, era incondicional su amistad y que estuviera a su lado cuando más la necesitaba la aliviaba mucho.

Caminó las calles que la separaban de la residencia de su novio. Sintiéndose cobarde, después de todo ¿Que si le decía que no podría volver a confiar en ella? Sacudió la cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos. Debía mantener la calma para poder explicarle lo que quería y que pudieran conversar tranquilos.

Llegó a la enorme casa. En la entrada se sintió desfallecer, la magnificencia del lugar solo la hacía sentirse peor. Shaoran era una persona importante en China, ella en Japón solo era una ciudadana normal. Respiró profundo y se dispuso a tocar.

Antes de tocar el timbre la puerta doble se abrió de par en par. Se sorprendió puesto que no había nadie allí pero al ver la magia revoloteando sobre el marco se percató de que había sido el castaño quien había puesto el encantamiento. Sonrió sin poder evitarlo y entró. La salida se cerró detrás de ella. Adentro todo estaba oscuro, avanzó un poco más adentro hasta que vio luz, provenía del jardín.

Cuando se acercó a las puertas traseras contempló el sitio extasiada. Los árboles a los costados del jardín estaban decoradas con luces blancas que iluminaban todo. En el centro estaba Shaoran, sobre una plataforma de madera enorme en el cual había una mesa con mantel blanco. Lucía maravilloso con el traje sin corbata, su cabello alborotado denotaba que se había frotado la cabeza como solía hacer, tal vez estaba nervioso como ella.

 _ **Recomiendo escuchar: "Koi ni**_ _ **ochite" OST de**_ _ **Hiiro**_ _ **no**_ _ **kakera.**_

Se acercó mirándolo fijamente.

Para él verla acercarse era como una ilusión, lucía hermosa pero no era solo por eso que su corazón latía enloquecido, siempre era así, cada vez que la veía llegar, no había manera de que fuera de otra forma. La adoraba, para siempre sería así. Cuando la tuvo enfrente se quedó mudo, mirando esos ojos verdes que lo hipnotizaban.

—Hola Shaoran...— la oyó, sonó como un murmullo suave que tuvo la virtud de hacerlo sonreír lleno de ternura.

—Hola Sakura— dijo saliendo del ensueño. — ¿Cómo estás?— se atrevió a colocar la mano en su brazo para acercarse un poco más.

—Bien.

— ¿Y por qué tienes puesto el pañuelo?— la mirada de ella lo dijo todo, se había pasmado, no quería enseñarle. — ¿Puedo ver?

—Y—Yo...— él tomó la tela y la deslizó por su piel hasta quitarla, Sakura se ruborizó completamente y cerró los ojos. El contacto la alteró.

—No me ocultes tus problemas Sakura...— miró su piel corrompida por la oscuridad y sintió que todo lo vivido el día anterior resurgía, la abrazó desesperado por sentirla cerca. "Pude perderla..." pensaba. —Lo siento tanto, por mi culpa... estuviste en peligro y... cielos, tuve tanto miedo...— la miró. —Lei... la voy a buscar Sakura, la detendré, lo prometo.

—No quiero que te arriesgues por mí— dijo ella de pronto determinada. —Yo puedo sola Shaoran.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no me dejas protegerte?

—Quiero ser buena para ti...

El castaño se sorprendió. No esperaba esa respuesta.

—Pero... ¿Qué dices? Eres perfecta para mí Sakura— le contestó, ferviente. La mirada de ella hablaba de algo que la estaba molestando.

—Tú eres una persona sumamente importante y yo... no soy nadie, quiero estar a la altura Shaoran...— él apoyó la frente en la de ella. —Te veo cuando trabajas y pienso: él es increíble, lo puede hacer todo y le sale bien cada cosa, en cambio yo... yo soy distraída y torpe, y suelo equivocarme muchas veces... a pesar de todo me quieres y permaneces junto a mí... no quiero ser una responsabilidad más, quiero ser un apoyo para ti y que no dudes en confiarme tus cosas, yo... quiero estar a la altura...

—Pero Sakura, no lo puedo entender, ¿Qué no lo ves?— la tomó por el rostro para que lo mirara. —Tú eres mucho mejor que yo, yo debería ser el que se esfuerce...

— ¿Eh?

—A cada lugar al que vas dejas deslumbrados a todos... y no hablo solo de tu belleza— la vio enrojecer un poco más y se regocijó, lucía encantadora. —Tú tienes la capacidad de hacer que toda persona que esté junto a ti sienta que puede lograr lo que sea, sabes muy bien cómo llenar de esperanzas a todo el mundo, no sé cómo lo haces pero a tu lado me siento más fuerte, pero al mismo tiempo... temo tanto perderte, en todos los sentidos, en este momento en el que mis enemigos quieren hacerte daño y...— suspiró. —Y también con lo de Yoshida.

La mirada frustrada de Sakura denotaba lo poco que quería hablar del tema pero debían hacerlo, debían afrontarlo.

—Touma no es malo— el ceño fruncido de él le indicó que no le había gustado aquello. —Shaoran, escúchame, Touma... él es mi mejor amigo...

—Sí, lo sé— volteó a mirar a un costado, fastidiado. —Pero no te ve así...

—Lo sé, lo sé muy bien... pero simplemente no puedo hacerlo a un lado y que deje de formar parte de mi vida, le tengo mucho aprecio, es la verdad, le debo la vida, es cierto que no correspondo a sus sentimientos sin embargo no puedo ser tan egoísta y decirle que no quiero verlo más... por mucho que a ti te moleste... se lo dije, le conté todo esto, que no puedo dejar de amarte, que jamás podré sentir por él lo que siento por ti, que eso tampoco hará que deje de quererlo, de estar en deuda... porque ¿Sabes qué?— ella le mostró una sonrisa triste. —Es gracias a él que yo ahora puedo estar aquí contigo... jamás podré pagarle lo que ha hecho por mí.

—Sí, lo sé Sakura— volvió a mirarla, más tranquilo al haber oído aquello. —Eso no quita que no me moleste, que no me vaya a molestar siempre, entiende... no son dudas, yo confío plenamente en ti, simplemente estos celos surgen, fue por eso que reaccioné así la última vez, lamento mucho haberte lastimado con lo que dije, en verdad lo siento y me arrepiento, es solo que... No me gusta la forma en que te mira, quiere apartarte de mí, y eso yo no lo tolero...— ella colocó su mano en la mejilla de él para hacer que la mirara.

—Nadie me apartará de ti, porque te amo para siempre Shaoran...— él se ruborizó un poco aun estando serio.

— ¿Para siempre?

—Sí...

— ¿Siempre, siempre?

—Sí Shaoran— ella se miró las manos un poco nerviosa, cada vez que se lo decía se sentía como la primera vez, aguardando una respuesta. —Para toda la vida.

Como si esa frase fuera un interruptor él la miró sorprendido. Luego sonrió sin poder contener la felicidad que nacía en su pecho, había obtenido la seguridad que necesitaba.

Para sorpresa de la joven se puso de rodillas. Sacó un anillo de su bolsillo y se lo enseñó, su mirada ambarina no se separaba de sus ojos verdes.

—Si prometes amarme para siempre entonces yo prometo lo mismo— Sakura se cubrió los labios, atónita. No creía lo que estaba viviendo. ¿Era real? —Sakura por favor... Sé mi esposa...

Era real. En ese momento supo que, a pesar de haber vivido cientos de momentos felices, nada se le comparaba con lo que experimentaba allí, junto a él, el hombre que amaba. Creyó que las fuerzas le faltarían, que no podría contestar pero algo en su pecho que subía y bajaba feliz le indicaba que lo conseguiría.

Las lágrimas de la joven comenzaron a brotar y se dejó caer de rodillas frente a él, que aguardaba la respuesta absolutamente nervioso.

—Sí... Sí Shaoran, para siempre— él le colocó el anillo con el corazón latiéndole furioso. —Pero... Justo así... Uno junto al otro...

Él asintió mirándola enamorado y tomó su rostro para besarla... Besarla por fin y volver a sentir la dicha recorrerle el cuerpo. Era totalmente dependiente de ella y le había permitido ser parte de su vida para toda la eternidad. Continuó besándola vaya a saber por cuánto tiempo, el tiempo parecía ser poca cosa en ese instante, justo en ese instante eran ellos dos y nadie más. "La amo y me ama, nada me interesa en este momento que sea mi adorada Sakura."

¿Qué más podría importar? En esa noche repleta de estrellas Sakura le había dicho que sí, sería su esposa, sería la mujer que a su lado, no por encima ni debajo, a su lado lo llenaría de felicidad y de esperanzas. ¿Cómo no permitirse soñar e imaginar? Sus emociones estaban completamente alborotadas y no le importaba ni un poco, ni siquiera el hecho de que no estaba respirando por no parar de besarla. Todo daba igual, tendrían mucho tiempo para preocuparse por cosas. En ese precioso segundo todo se reducía al futuro.

Sí, para siempre sonaba hermoso.

Para siempre sonaba a lo que siempre había deseado.

Sonaba a ellos dos vueltos uno solo.

 _ **Fin de la canción.**_

* * *

 **Notas de autora.**

 **Hola a todos! Antes que nada quiero agradecerles a todos los que comentaron el capítulo pasado, me puso muy contenta saber que les gustó tanto! Fue un éxito (?) Jajaja bueno aquí les traigo la actualización que me quedó larguita y hermosa, hasta yo me volví loca mientras lo escribía :D Se supo todo damas y caballeros! La trágica historia de Ryu explicada por él y su madre, me dio penita ella que mala soy :C Altamente recomendado leer este cap con la música que puse, créanme le va a dar más emoción si es que no son muy sensibles, si son como yo... no les hará falta xD Y bueno, para variar les tengo que traer malas noticias (Bueno no taan malas) Algunos deben saber que soy estudiante, y bueno... llega ese terrible momento en el que las vacaciones llegan a su fin y las responsabilidades aumentan... ya comenzó la cursada universitaria aquí en Argentina así que debo admitir que no voy a tener tanto tiempo para escribir aunque les he mencionado antes (pero lo vuelvo a hacer) que en mi celular tengo la aplicación de Wattpad en donde suelo escribir mientras ando de aquí para allá, así que no es tan trágico todo, no se preocupen que hasta terminar no paro! Lento pero contento dicen! Jajaja Bueno, nada más que decir, muchas gracias si estás leyendo esto, si te gusta la historia y si piensas comentar todavía más! Te invito a que prosigas :D Saluditos!**

 _ **Cuenta regresiva: 3 capítulos y contando...**_


	20. XX - Último Miedo

**Notas de autora**

 **Hola a todos! Sí, lo sé, me demoré más de la cuenta en subir esta actualización, no me odien porfa :C la inspiración me abandonó por una pequeña temporada para este capítulo, si bien he aprendido mucho en este tiempo debo admitir que explayarme es algo que se me dificulta aún, prometo esforzarme un poquito más n.n Ahora sí! Pasamos a la historia! Comienza el arco final digamos y les traigo dos nuevas interrogantes para esta historia! Me encantaría leer sus teorías e hipótesis e.e Bueno! Espero que lo disfruten!**

 **Para contestar a las interrogantes que tengan (si puedo responder claro está) voy a usar este espacio, así no los molesto envíandoles mensajes privados y puedo contestar a los que no me permite FanFiction, así que a Annabethjc23 le cuento: Soy de Argentina, Buenos Aires Annabeth! Aquí nací, me crié y espero vivir siempre, me gusta mucho mi país :D. Para AndyScc97 mi respuesta es: Depende. Si te refieres a este FanFic te diré que al finalizar esta historia queda una más! La última eso sí. Proyectos tengo Andy, y muchos! Pero no esta índole. No creo que pueda imaginar otra historia de Sakura y Shaoran para ser franca, dudo mucho que pueda hacer algo digno sin mezclar las historias por ende no escribiré otro Fic... pero sí historias mías! Como deben saber ya amo escribir y lo voy a hacer siempre! He pensado en publicar mis historias personales, no fanfics, solo mías... y me decidí que cuando termine este Fic me voy a dedicar a ello. Espero haber contestado sus preguntas C:**

 **Sin nada más que decir los dejo con la historia. Muchas gracias si estás leyendo esto! Espero les guste!**

 _ **Cuenta regresiva: 2 capítulos restantes y contando...**_

 **.**

* * *

Sakura no podía dejar de mover los dedos. Estaba nerviosa allí sentada en el despacho de su novio, en las oficinas Li, él estaba sentado a su lado, en el sofá. Ambos estaban tomados de las manos. Miró la suya en donde se lucía el hermoso anillo de compromiso que le había dado, sonrojada apartó esos pensamientos. No era el momento para soñar despierta.

Había pasado una semana desde que se lo había propuesto y cada vez que miraba la joya parecía desaparecer del mundo. Estaba feliz, eso se notaba.

Sin embargo necesitaba concentrarse, era un momento importante. Esperaban al señor Jin Qiu del Consejo de Ancianos, le iban a informar de su decisión de contraer matrimonio. De pronto todo se había vuelto muy serio, al convertirse en su esposa todo el clan Li esperaría muchas cosas de ella, Shaoran no había especificado, pero por la expresión que había puesto supuso que sería larga la lista de responsabilidades que tendría.

Suspiró resignada.

— ¿Estás bien?— lo oyó, se ruborizó y lo miró sorprendida. — ¿Sakura?

—Eh... esto... sí.

— ¿Segura?— él se giró para mirarla con más atención. "Seré su esposa..." pensó.

—Sí, solo estoy un poquito nerviosa— la sonrisa que le enseñó su novio la dejó sin aliento.

—No te preocupes, es un gran hombre, será justo en su opinión ya lo verás— se enserió. —También debo hablarle de lo de Lei... es su nieta después de todo.

—Sí... es verdad...

—Tranquila— la tomó por los hombros y besó su mejilla. —Nada nos va a impedir ser felices Sakura.

—Tienes razón— lo miró, estaba radiante en los últimos días, se lo notaba de un mejor ánimo y disposición, se preguntó si acaso tendría que ver con la propuesta.

Unos golpes en la puerta llamaron su atención. El castaño cedió el paso y vieron al anciano ingresar, vestía una túnica tradicional china, sus ojos se alegraron al ver al joven quien se puso de pie para estrechar su mano. Le ofreció asiento y luego volvió a sentarse junto a la chica.

—Señorita Kinomoto ¿Cómo está?— la saludó con una sonrisa.

—Muy bien, muchas gracias señor Jin Qiu.

—Cuéntenme, ¿Por qué me han llamado?— la pareja se miró.

—Nos hemos comprometido...— dijo Shaoran. —Vamos a casarnos.

La sorpresa en el rostro del hombre fue obvia, elevó las cejas y abrió la boca. Sin embargo luego sonrió, se rio, se puso de pie y los abrazó, siempre riendo.

—Me alegro tanto por ustedes— miró a la chica. —Cuida mucho de nuestro Shaoran...

—Lo haré— contestó ella con una sonrisa.

—Bueno, ¿Qué tienen pensado hacer?— el semblante del anciano se había tornado serio. —Quiero decir, los demás miembros del consejo no lo van a aprobar...

—Sé que será drástico, pero voy a trasladar la sede principal del clan Li a la de Japón...

—Te has vuelto totalmente loco...

—Tal vez sea una locura, pero voy a correr el riesgo, estoy muy al tanto de que hay gente que me aborrece en el clan pero hay gente que me apoya también.

—Ah muchacho...— lo vieron suspirar.

—Podríamos ir a Hong Kong...— propuso la chica, los dos voltearon a mirarla. —Antes de... la boda...

Los vio sonreír complacidos sin entender el motivo. Shaoran apretó un poco el agarre de sus manos y la miró con más intensidad, provocando un nuevo sonrojo en la muchacha que no comprendía aquella reacción. El castaño estaba enloquecido de dicha, era la verdad, nadie podía negarlo, devoraba con los ojos constantemente a su novia, parecía ser que cuanto más se profundizaba su relación más ansiaba de ella. Se preguntó si se estaría volviendo un poco como Ryu. En ese momento las ansias por besarla solo eran aplacadas por la presencia del anciano que los miraba.

—Después de la boda— le contestó. —Si te llevo a Hong Kong antes es probable que intenten hacerte daño...— le acarició un mechón de cabello como acto reflejo, no podía mantener las manos quietas. —Para que no podamos casarnos.

—Oh, no...

—Tranquila— dijo Jin Qiu. —Estoy seguro de que Shaoran te protegerá muy bien.

—Por supuesto, no te preocupes por nada Sakura, iremos a Hong Kong una vez que nos hallamos casado— la vio asentir como decaída, eso lo preocupó un poco, lo único que quería era que estuviera igual de feliz que él pero en ese instante no lo parecía. Hablaría con ella una vez que terminaran con Jin Qiu. —Debo decirte algo...— le dijo al anciano.

—Te escucho.

—Es... hemos descubierto la identidad de la persona que nos ha estado atacando— captó la atención del hombre en un segundo. —Es Lei...— al ver que se quedó helado añadió: —Sinceramente no sabemos cuáles son sus motivos, pero...

— ¿Mi nieta?— el anciano se llevó las manos al rostro. —No puede ser... ¿Estás seguro?

—Completamente, secuestró a Sakura... tengo que detenerla...

—Oh, no le hagas daño por favor— le suplicó. —Es mi nieta...

—Lo sé, prometo que no la lastimaré pero... si presenta batalla debo pelear Jin Qiu— la amargura que vio en sus ojos hablaba de lo mucho que apreciaba a su nieta.

—Comprendo, por favor te lo encargo mucho, es cierto que he estado tan ocupado que no la he visto, me dijo que se quedaría con una amiga para conocer Japón... debí ponerle más atención...

—No es su culpa señor Jin Qiu— lo confortó Sakura.

—Espero que esté bien, ella... no tomó muy bien tu relación con la señorita Kinomoto Shaoran...

—Sí, lo sé— bajó la vista. —Lo voy a enmendar.

—Está bien, tampoco es culpa tuya— el anciano se puso de pie. —Debo irme, pondré a mi seguridad a buscarla, ayudaré en lo que pueda Shaoran.

—Gracias— le abrió la puerta del despacho para que el hombre saliera y luego de que se marchara cerró. —Bueno, no nos fue nada mal ¿Eh?— la vio asentir. —Sakura, ¿Qué sucede?

— ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—Hace un momento me pareció verte triste cuando dije que iríamos a Hong Kong luego de la boda... ¿Te... te arrepientes de haber aceptado?

— ¡No!— dijo ella poniéndose de pie, como si el sofá la hubiese quemado. —Claro que no...— él sonrió al ver su determinación. Qué linda era.

— ¿Entonces?— preguntó acercándose, dispuesto a pasar un momento a solas junto a ella. Lo complació que diera un paso para encerrarse en sus brazos.

Estaba atravesando el más maravilloso de todos los paraísos.

— ¿Tu familia me rechazará? Por ser japonesa quiero decir.

—Mi familia te recibirá con los brazos abiertos Sakura— suspiró. —Si te refieres a mi clan... Bueno, eso es más complicado...

—No comprendo, ¿No desean verte feliz?

—Quieren verme feliz, casado con alguna muchacha china y obedeciendo sus tradiciones sin decir nada— le acarició la mejilla. —No me callarán tan fácilmente— la sonrisa de ella le llegó al corazón. —Cielos... no hagas esto Sakura...

— ¿Hacer qué?— preguntó ella sabiendo a la perfección que jugar son su corbata y mirarlo fijamente era que algo que a él le gustaba.

—Sabes bien qué haces ¿Eh?— la tomó por la cintura y la pegó a su cuerpo. En verdad lo tenía loco. —Mi futura esposa...

—Qué felicidad— la vio reír bajito. —Parece un sueño...

—Por fortuna es muy real, pronto podremos estar toda la vida juntos...

Ryu se abstuvo de tocar la puerta del despacho de su amigo al oír la conversación que se llevaba a cabo adentro. No interrumpiría el momento a solas de los tortolitos, esperaría a que Shaoran estuviese libre para hablar con él.

No habían hablado más de cinco palabras en toda la semana. Sabía que el castaño estaba molesto, que desde que había atacado a Sakura en su momento de descontrol no lo veía de la misma manera. "Tiene razón, no merezco que me perdone" pensaba. Las cosas no habían sido fáciles para él desde que había reaccionado.

Cuando abrió los ojos por primera vez se encontraba en su habitación. Había echado un vistazo a su alrededor, perdido. Todo estaba tal cual lo había dejado, no podía recordar cómo había llegado eso sí. Lo último que recordaba era haber reaccionado y al acordarse de Mei Ling se había incorporado de un golpe comprendiendo que la había herido pero se quedó inmóvil al verla allí, arrodillada junto a su cama, dormida.

Había sido real, ella había estado con él en ese lugar lleno de recuerdos tristes. Y había visto todo su pasado, estaba confundido. ¿Qué debía decir o hacer? No sabía cómo proceder, después de todo la había herido también. ¿Qué había sido para ella ver ese lado débil de él?

Suspiró resignado y salió del edificio.

—Tú tienes algo extraño— oyó decir a alguien, volteó hacia el costado y vio a una pelirroja de coletas.

—Jenna ¿Cierto?— dijo indiferente.

—Veo que te acuerdas— la sonrisa de la jovencita era seductora. —Tú debes ser Ryu Ming.

— ¿Se te ofrece algo?— quería ir a casa rápido, no le gustaban ni un poco los cazadores.

—Pues... quiero negociar— se le acercó, su atuendo de cuero café le iba bien, vio que traía consigo una especie de barra plegable de acero, iba colgada del cinturón de sus diminutos shorts. —Estoy cazando al ánima Kasai, debes saber que nunca se me ha escapado un solo espectro... He investigado a todos los que lo rodean, entre ellos Sakura Kinomoto...

— ¿Qué tiene que ver eso conmigo?

—Sé que son cercanos, quiero que la persuadas de que nos lo entregue...

—Sakura tiene pensado ser su maestra, no te va a entregar a Kasai así como así.

—Oh pues, trata de convencerla, créeme es lo mejor, eres una persona razonable ¿Cierto? Los dejaremos en paz si nos lo dan— silencio. —Te dejaré que lo pienses... por el momento no actuaremos pero volveré, y si tengo que matarlos a todos ustedes lo voy a hacer.

Diciendo esto se marchó. Ryu permaneció en su sitio un momento para luego marcharse a casa. Quería llegar rápido, sus padres regresaban a Hong Kong, tenía que despedirlos.

Mientras caminaba por las calles pensaba en todo lo que había sucedido, como el hecho de sentirse liberado era algo totalmente nuevo, finalmente los recuerdos del pasado no lo atormentaban más pero había algo que aún continuaba allí.

Mei Ling.

Sí, había reconocido que ella le hacía un bien a su alma que nadie más podía, lo había ido a buscar a su rincón más oscuro y sacado de allí. Estaba agradecido y feliz de que estuviera junto a él, así lo había dicho ella, que estaba bien. Sin embargo ¿Por qué aún se sentía culpable de querer que permanecieran juntos? Era un sentimiento totalmente egoísta, estaba al tanto de ello, no había manera de que no lo fuera, después de todo _él_ aún era una amenaza, siempre lo sería.

Llegó a la residencia Li y abrió la puerta. Su madre abrazaba a la joven china y la llenaba de agradecimientos. Se incomodó tanto cuando lo abrazó a él que no podía creerlo, no se solía pasar enfrente de otras personas.

Hikari entrelazó su brazo con el de su hijo y lo llevó al jardín para que pudieran conversar a solas. Se marchaba de Japón sabiendo que Ryu quedaba en buenas manos, lo extrañaba cada día pero se había convertido en un hombre, no podía cuidarlo siempre. Sakura, Shaoran y Mei Ling estarían ahí para él.

Lo tomó de la mano para sentirlo cerca y lo miró a los ojos, iguales a los de ella. Todo lo demás era idéntico a su padre.

—Ryu... Nos vamos hijo— al recibir su sonrisa tierna se enorgulleció. Sí, era un adulto ya. —Estoy muy feliz de que ya estés bien pero no abuses ¿De acuerdo? Modera tu magia.

—Sí mamá, no te preocupes.

—Pides imposibles— ella rio. —Ahora, quiero que cuides mucho a Mei Ling ¿Sí? Esa chica es muy buena, no la dejes ir...

—Mamá...

—Nada de eso, compórtate con ella.

—Oye, déjame manejarlo a mí...

—No Ryu— lo miró a los ojos con más severidad. —No juegues con Mei Ling, es preferible que la dejes ir... Sé bueno con ella ¿Está bien? Tienes que protegerla.

—No quiero lastimarla— bajó la mirada. —Esa es la verdad, en todo sentido.

—Muy bien— volvió a sonreír. —Nos vamos hijo, ve a saludar a tu padre.

Después de lo que pareció ser una larga despedida los señores Ming partieron rumbo al aeropuerto. Ryu optó por quedarse y no acompañarlos para hablar con la joven que en ese momento preparaba té en la cocina. Él hubiese preferido que se quedara sentada a su lado, se había comido dos trozos de pastel sin nada, no hacía falta el estúpido té.

Irritado se puso de pie y se dirigió a donde ella estaba, la vio tensarse cuando lo oyó entrar. No se había volteado a mirarlo y eso lo estaba fastidiando. ¿Qué le pasaba?

—Pantis— la llamó para provocarla.

—No me llames así— lo había dicho seria y calmada.

—Oye...

—Ya está listo— tomó la tetera y volteó avanzando sin mirarlo. Algo sucedía. —Serviré más pastel.

—Oye— la tomó del brazo y la tetera cayó al suelo, rompiéndose en mil pedazos. —Dime qué pasa.

—Nada Ryu...

—Dime la verdad— silencio. — ¿Hice algo malo?

—N-No... no es eso...

— ¿Entonces?— la atrajo un poco más a él para mirar dentro de sus ojos, si no se lo decía lo averiguaría por sus propios medios. Ella estiró el brazo y empujó su mentón hacia atrás para evitar que la mirara. —H-Hey...

—No me lo harás a mí...— sintió que lo aferraba por la camiseta y apretaba los puños. —Tu madre habló conmigo hoy...

—Ah, ¿Sobre qué?

—Sobre lo que te preocupa de nosotros— silencio. —Que nunca me lo dirías... Que tienes miedo de herirme otra vez...

—Bueno, es cierto ¿No?— el guardaespaldas miró a otro lado. —Decidimos correr el riesgo a costa tuya.

— ¡No a costa mía! ¡Sé que no volverá a suceder!— suspiró. —Ten más fe en nosotros... ¿Quieres estar conmigo o no?

— ¿Lo dudas?— él fruncía el ceño, estaba molesto. —Pero claro que sí.

Ella se liberó de su agarre, no se lo creía completamente, todo era tan reciente e irreal que parecía ser solo un hermoso sueño. A veces temía que lo fuera en verdad, que no hubiesen salido de aquel oscuro pozo que les mostraba ilusiones.

Se acuclilló para recoger los trozos de la tetera rota antes de sentir la mano del joven sobre la suya y tirar de ella. Se había agachado también justo enfrente suyo, sabía que tenía mucha fuerza, que con solo un tirón podía hacer que terminara en sus brazos.

No había terminado en sus brazos. La besaba. Al parecer le gustaba besarla por sorpresa, como si se avergonzara de que viera su intención, tal vez eso era... a Ryu le costaba reconocer sus sentimientos. Se dejó llevar por unos momentos, al menos hasta que oyeron a alguien aclarándose la garganta para llamar su atención. Al voltear a mirar era Eriol.

—Disculpen que los moleste— lo oyeron. Ambos se colocaron de pie.

—No te preocupes— contestó serio el guardaespaldas. — ¿Necesitabas algo?

—Shaoran y Sakura han llegado, hoy vamos a realizar la tercera prueba.

— ¿Tan pronto? No ha pasado mucho de la última...

Salieron a la sala para encontrarse con la pareja, los guardianes de la joven de ojos verdes también estaban allí. Todos se miraron con distintos pensamientos en sus mentes. Algunos preocupados, otros indiferentes, otros convencidos de que era la única manera de averiguar cómo seguía todo aquello.

Ese día el misterio acabaría y descubrían que significaba ser un usuario de dragón.

—Oigan— dijo Kero con tono fastidioso. —Dejemos de vernos las caras y comencemos, esos tipos saben cuándo entran al sueño.

—Opino igual que Kerberos— acotó Kasai. —Ellos intentan que no logren su objetivo.

—Creo que se están esforzando demasiado— dijo Ryu. —Entrar a un sueño compartido absorbe demasiadas energías.

—No tenemos tiempo, ahora que sabemos la identidad del encapuchado pueden venir por nosotros, hemos tenido suerte de que no ocurriera aún.

—Saldremos con bien de esto— dijo Eriol sonriendo. —Nos han elegido a nosotros por algo.

Aún molesto por la insensatez de los tres Ryu hizo lo que debía hacer, la magia del inglés justo en el centro del lugar comenzó a brillar y a expandirse alrededor de todos mientras colocaba los pequeños cofres uno a uno sobre sus pechos. Debían llevarlos para que la prueba se desplegara.

Una vez que se durmieron el lugar se tornó oscuro, los presentes que se encontraban conscientes supieron que los problemas habían comenzado. Estaban dentro de una brecha temporal, Mei Ling no había quedado detenida en el tiempo gracias a que Ryu la tomaba de la mano, las energías mágicas de una persona con poderes eran muy eficientes para traer a una persona corriente al mundo de la magia. Como siempre le dio su colgante como protección, además de que le serviría para no quedarse detenida en caso de que él no pudiese tocarla.

—Bueno, creo que lo mejor será que subamos al tejado— le dijo Kero al guardaespaldas. Yue a su lado lo miraba sin decir una palabra. —Sakura colocó tres pergaminos sagrados en la casa así que hasta que se rompan tendremos bastante tiempo para defenderla, la ventaja está de nuestra parte ¿Se quedarán con ellos ustedes?

—Si entran me las arreglaré— contestó Ryu determinado.

—Muy bien, buena suerte— Kero salió del lugar junto con el guardián de la luna y Kasai.

Los dos restantes se miraron tensos y se asomaron a la ventana. Afuera el ambiente se había tornado oscuro y misterioso, no había nadie allí pero por alguna razón les pareció que no duraría por mucho tiempo así. Se percibía una presencia en el aire, al menos Ryu lo sabía, algo sucedía no muy lejos de donde estaban, quizá un enfrentamiento o un ataque a alguien, no podía ir a averiguar dado que debía quedarse junto a Shaoran.

—Espero que despierten pronto— murmuró Mei Ling. Ryu asintió como respuesta y no dijo nada más.

* * *

—Cielos... ¿Me he perdido?

Eriol llevaba un buen rato avanzando en la oscuridad total, esperando con atención a ver lo que pasaba, nunca sabían a ciencia cierta lo que encontrarían allí. Esa vez no había tenido que ver los rostros confundidos de sus compañeros porque había despertado sin ellos a su lado, solo estaba recostado en la oscuridad y había comenzado a caminar luego de un rato de espera inútil.

— _Eriol Hiragisawa..._ — oyó decir a alguien, era una voz algo infantil pero que al oírla perturbaba. Se detuvo en su sitio pero no vio a nadie allí.

— ¿Quién eres?

— _¿Quién piensas que soy?_

—Eres quien nos habló cuando comenzamos las pruebas ¿Cierto? Reconozco tu voz.

— ¿Y ahora reconoces mi voz?— Eriol se quedó inmóvil, pero claro que la reconocía, ese sonido grave pero amable, que agasajaba su alma cada vez que buscaba en sus pocos recuerdos conservados era inconfundible. Era la voz del mago Clow. Su otro yo, y a la vez un desconocido.

Frente a él apareció su figura, lo miraba sonriente, como siempre había hecho. Pero había algo muy diferente, brillaba completamente en color azul oscuro, toda su persona estaba conformada por el color. El que estaba allí no era el verdadero.

—Hablas y luces como Clow... pero no eres él— contestó el inglés con un tono triste.

—Es correcto, ¿Sabes lo que soy?

—No.

—Pues estás aquí para averiguarlo— lo vio caminar un poco de lado a lado. —Soy parte de ti... Pero al mismo tiempo pertenezco a alguien más, alguien muy superior a ti, a Clow y al mundo.

— ¿Más fuerte que Clow?— se asombró el joven.

—No es lo que he dicho, pero sí, también más fuerte que él. Yo he dicho SUPERIOR a él.

—No comprendo.

—Eriol Hiragisawa— la voz se había tornado dura. —No podrás salir de aquí hasta que lo digas, debes darte prisa. El tiempo corre en el mundo de afuera y si te equivocas no podrás salir.

—Quien eres...— murmuró el inglés. Cerró los ojos para intentar percibir la presencia de quien estaba enfrente suyo.

No fue sencillo. No percibía nada en un principio, como si junto a él no hubiese nadie, quizá esa era la respuesta. Aquella entidad no era Clow, ni tampoco era alguien que conocía ¿O sí? Lo miró nuevamente, traía los anteojos similares a los suyos, la misma sonrisa amable y misteriosa que su vida pasada...

¿Su vida...?

No, no había sido suya. Él no era Clow.

—Eres... Eres yo...— respondió. —Eres Eriol.

—Es correcto— lo miró fijo a los ojos. —O mejor dicho... soy tu magia Eriol... soy parte de ti, pero no soy de tu pertenencia...

— ¿Por qué dices eso?

—Porque no soy parte de ti porque sí... hay una razón, siempre la hay, eso debes saberlo muy bien— lo vio estirar una mano y percibió un leve malestar, el cofre en su interior estaba saliendo. Una vez que lo tuvo enfrente, flotando como si no lo afectase la gravedad, se abrió, revelando una luz multicolor que lo cegó. Era muy potente.

— _Saludos usuario de dragón Eriol Hiragisawa_ — era aquella voz infantil y perturbadora la que se oía. — _Sí, sé tu nombre y quién eres, me fue pedido explícitamente por tu encarnación pasada que estuvieras aquí hoy, quería ayudar de alguna forma imagino. Sus razones no importan, tú eres tú por ser quién eres, tal vez esto que digo no tenga sentido para ti pero yo he visto el talento que posees, para lograr una buena defensa es necesario reconocer los límites propios y cuidar de uno mismo, tú cumples con esa facultad, he decidido por mí mismo haberte puesto a prueba, y has pasado, me gustaría felicitarte por ello, pero probablemente me odiarás aún más..._

—Oh no, malas noticias.

— _Debo decirte que esto no acaba aquí, ser un usuario significa que tendrás que tomar partido en una batalla que no se llevará a cabo ahora, sino que ocurrirá en un futuro, tendrás que elegirte a ti o a la humanidad como la conoces... te daré una ayuda pero vas a tener que esperar por mis próximas instrucciones antes, te deseo buena suerte._

Diciendo esto el cofre se cerró y luego estalló como cristal roto. Eriol cerró los ojos para poder descansar de la prueba, había finalizado por fin pero en realidad a penas estaba comenzando, quería contarles a sus compañeros lo que había averiguado cuanto antes.

* * *

Shaoran se detuvo en seco al ver a su persona de pie frente a él, refulgía de color verde mientras lo miraba, su mirada se sentía como verse a sí mismo, más allá de que tuviera su apariencia, ver su interior. Avanzó unos pasos luego de recuperarse del estupor, para ver a la figura con más claridad, pero no demasiado.

—Saludos Shaoran Li— escuchó decir a su acompañante. El castaño parpadeó varias veces para tranquilizarse antes de responder.

—H-Hola... tú... ¿Eres mi magia?

—Sí, es correcto, pero no soy de tu propiedad, soy la magia que habita en ti mejor dicho.

— ¿A quién perteneces entonces?— preguntó Shaoran.

—A un ser supremo.

— ¿No puedo saber su nombre acaso?— lo vio negar con la cabeza.

— _Ahora déjame preguntarte algo Shaoran Li, ¿Qué razón tienes para estar aquí?_ — su voz había cambiado notablemente, se había vuelto casi... infantil.

— ¿Razón?— el castaño miró hacia abajo, pensándolo. —Estoy aquí... porque quiero ayudar a desentrañar todo esto.

— _¿Es por eso? ¿Esa es tu razón? ¿Curiosidad?_ — Shaoran permaneció en silencio, le molestaba quedarse mudo de repente pero era difícil, la autoridad que emanaba de aquella figura y de su voz eran patentes. — _Si esa es tu razón entonces debo decirte que has fallado esta prueba._

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

— _¿Es esa tu razón? Tomoeda es una ciudad a la que tú no perteneces, ¿Por qué te importa su futuro?_

—Hay mucha gente inocente que puede morir si no hacemos algo al respecto.

— _¿Esa es tu razón?_

—Aquí... aquí en Tomoeda hay buenas personas que merecen un futuro feliz... aquí yo conocí a Sakura... aquí nació y vive con su familia, por supuesto que me importa esta ciudad, voy a hacer lo que esté a mi alcance para ayudar... lo que sea...

— _¿Estás dispuesto a hacer lo que sea? ¿Cualquier cosa?_ — silencio. — _¿A dar la vida?_

—Sí, daría mi vida por ello, por Sakura y por los habitantes de Tomoeda.

— _Ya veo_ — extendió su mano y el cofre de la ofensa brotó del interior de su usuario. — _Shaoran Li has pasado la prueba final..._

El cofre se abrió y una luz blanquecina llena de brillos de todos los colores se dejó ver, refulgía tanto que llegó a pensar que se quedaría ciego.

—S _haoran Li, usuario de dragón, has demostrado ser una persona determinada en lo que te propones y en lo que crees que es correcto, esa firmeza y rectitud es lo que necesito para formar una buena ofensa. Contestaré a lo que estás pensando, sí, tendrás que formar parte de un enfrentamiento futuro, juzgo prudente avisarte que serás una pieza importante en este juego y que espero que cumplas con lo que me aseguraste, hay mucho que perder si no, tanto para ti como para mí. Shaoran Li, pronto nos veremos en persona, espero que no me odies para ese entonces._

El cofre se cerró sin nada más para decir, su magia ya no se encontraba enfrente suyo. Más aliviado por haber terminado con lo que debía hacer cerró los ojos, regresaría a la realidad y les contaría a sus compañeros lo que había descubierto.

* * *

—Hola Sakura.

La joven permaneció en su sitio, sorprendida de ver lo que estaba viendo, no había forma de que fuera real ¿O sí? Aquel lugar lleno de oscuridad les mostraba cientos de ilusiones sacadas de sus mentes, era muy posible que aquella fuera una de ellas. Se sintió descortés al no contestar el saludo por lo tanto se instó a ser cautelosa, nada malo pasaría si tenía cuidado.

—Hola... Apola...

—No— dijo la figura dorada que tenía de pie justo adelante. —Yo no soy Apola.

— ¿Por qué tomas su forma entonces? Tú pareces ser...

—Dilo.

—Mi magia...

—Exacto Sakura, yo soy la energía que fluye dentro de ti, me has vuelto muy fuerte en el último tiempo y debo agradecértelo pero... por desgracia... no puedes quedarte aquí...— el asombro de la chica de ojos verdes iba en aumento. — ¿Cuál es tu propósito?

— ¿Cómo dices?

— ¿Cuál es tu propósito Sakura?

—Yo...

— _¿Por qué estás aquí ahora? ¿Qué piensas que puedes lograr?_ — su voz había cambiado, ya no era dulce y gentil, se había tornado dura y desafiante, algo en esa voz hacía que sus piernas temblaran. Era la misma entidad que los había recibido al comenzar las pruebas. — _Contéstame Sakura Kinomoto, ¿Cuál es tu propósito?_

—Yo... quiero proteger a la ciudad de Tomoeda...

— _¿Por qué piensas que estando aquí ahora puedes hacer algo como eso?_

—No lo sé— bajó la vista un segundo para pensar, cerró los ojos. Imágenes de su familia, sus compañeros de trabajo, sus queridos guardianes, Tomoyo, Touma, el monje Daisuke, Mei Ling, Ryu, Eriol, Shaoran... todos ellos contaban con ella para que las cosas salieran bien, para que se ocupara de protegerlos, por esa razón se haría cargo del templo Tsukimine, reforzaría la barrera con su magia renovada y todos estarían a salvo. —Pero, lo voy a intentar de todas maneras, voy a hacer todo lo que esté a mi alcance para protegerlos a todos de la catástrofe que va a venir, si tú me dices que conoces una manera entonces aquí me tienes, soy todo oídos, haré lo que sea por las personas que quiero, lo que sea que yo pueda hacer...

Silencio. Fue un silencio de esos largos que incomodan hasta al más sereno y que logran volver impaciente a cualquiera.

— _¿Harías lo que sea?_

—Lo que sea.

— _¿Incluso sacrificar a un ser amado?_ — ella palideció. "Qué cosas más horribles está diciendo esa criatura" pensó.

—Yo... yo haré hasta lo imposible para evitar que mis seres queridos sufran, es por eso que no, no sacrificaría a un ser amado, yo me haré responsable, me volveré más y más fuerte para lograrlo.

— _Buena respuesta Sakura Kinomoto, es por eso que me gustas tanto después de todo, serías un magnífico usuario_ — nuevo silencio. — _Por desgracia tu papel en esta batalla no es el de un usuario de dragón, te necesito para algo mucho más importante, sé que estás dispuesta a todo por las personas que amas, lo supe desde el día en que naciste, y por eso te elegí, volveré a verte para contártelo todo, aún no es tiempo de ganarme tu odio, espero encuentren al tercer usuario pronto, este cofre no es para ti._

Sakura abrió la boca de la sorpresa un segundo antes de que el lugar se llenara de agua, unas olas gigantescas la habían sumergido.

Ella no era un usuario. Algo había salido mal.

* * *

Touma se permitió respirar agitado una vez que estuvo en el interior del templo, había tenido que correr con su abuelo a cuestas desde la entrada. Había ánimas por todas partes, estaban atacando la barrera protectora del templo y las fuerzas del hombre flaqueaban con cada golpe que asestaban, el impacto terminaba en su cuerpo y no estaba para esas luchas en su avanzada edad.

Lo vio pálido sobre el futón en el que lo había depositado, para que se repusiera, eran demasiados para combatirlos solo pero no había manera de que su abuelo se pudiera levantar a luchar a su lado. ¿Qué demonios querían esas condenadas criaturas allí? Ellos no tenían nada que ver con la lucha de Shaoran Li, no tenían por qué soportar aquello.

—Abuelo resiste— le secó el sudor de la frente con un pañuelo. —Enseguida saldré a enfrentarlos.

—Son demasiados Touma...— su voz sonaba quebradiza, igual a un pergamino viejo.

—Puedo con ellos— el joven tomó su alabarda y buscó por la habitación tantos pergaminos sagrados como pudo, algo le decía que no saldría ileso, quería prepararse mentalmente para los golpes que recibiría, pero no había tiempo para eso, su abuelo dependía de él.

Salió y se encontró rodeado de ánimas oscuras, como cientos de soldados listos para fusilar, al que exterminarían sería a él.

Lanzó cinco amuletos que se adhirieron a la barrera protectora del templo para reforzarla, al ser un lugar sagrado su barrera evitaba que los espectros lo corrompieran, pero las fuerzas sobrenaturales de tantos eran más fuertes. Vio como desaparecían algunos al momento de tocar aquel escudo protector, eliminaría a tantos como pudiera antes de romperse, entonces en verdad estaría solo.

Corrió hacia adelante con la alabarda en manos y salió fuera de la protección, muy pocos voltearon a verlo, los demás continuaban ocupándose de la barrera. Algo estaban buscando.

Se sobresaltó al ver como una enorme llamarada había incendiado a varios de ellos, al ver hacia un costado se encontró con Kasai, el ánima que Sakura estaba protegiendo. Arrojaba fuego de sus palmas como si fuera lo más natural del mundo, después de todo su maestro le había otorgado ese don.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?— le preguntó evadiendo un ataque y atravesando al enemigo con su arma. — ¿No deberías estar ayudando a Sakura ahora?

—Kerberos y Yue se han quedado a cuidarla, yo vine porque sentimos la batalla que ocurría aquí...

— ¿Por qué? Ni siquiera te llevas bien con mi abuelo.

—Si algo malo te sucediera... la señorita Sakura se pondría muy triste...— Touma abrió los ojos debido a la sorpresa, aquella criatura le tenía un afecto muy grande a la joven al parecer, no lo había notado antes pero ciertamente estaba todo el tiempo a su lado, cuidando de ella y acompañándola, ¿Acaso él...? —Así que he venido a ayudar.

—Oye tú...— estaba molesto. Pero no había tiempo para hablar, las ánimas comenzaban a notarlos y a rodearlos, una de ellas logró cortarlo en el costado y la sangre rápidamente comenzaba a manchar su ropa. —Demonios...

—No bajes la guardia, intentaré quemar a tantos como pueda.

Kasai inundó el lugar con sus flamas provocando que muchas de las ánimas fueran destruidas, sin embargo comenzaban a aparecer más y más de ellas. Un grupo logró rodearlo y golpearlo varias veces, hasta que lo arrojaron metros atrás contra la barrera que lo sacudió con una descarga eléctrica, no era un ser puro, por lo tanto podía ser exorcizado también. Cayó al suelo exhausto, casi había sido su fin.

Entonces vieron como la barrera se quebró en cientos de brillos.

Las cosas se veían mal para ambos.

* * *

A penas la joven abrió los ojos se levantó y se puso de pie en un instante. Sus otros dos acompañantes la miraban atónitos, al parecer habían despertado primero pero continuaban recostados en sus respectivos sillones, volteó a mirarlos sin comprender nada, algo en ella estaba mal, las pruebas habían sido en vano y no sabía qué hacer para ayudar, no era un usuario.

—Sakura... ¿Estás bien? Luces pálida— dijo su novio intentado levantarse para alcanzarla, sin resultados. —Oye...

—No pasé la prueba— les informó desesperada y se cubrió el rostro, qué inútil se sentía. —No soy un usuario como ustedes.

— ¿De qué hablas?— musitó el inglés.

— ¿Se lo encontraron también? A aquella criatura.

—Sí— contestaron al unísono.

—Me dijo que no soy un usuario, que no puedo abrir el cofre por más que pase cada prueba, dijo que tenía otros planes para mí pero que me lo diría a su momento.

—Esto de que sea tan misterioso empieza a molestarme— Shaoran se sentó con dificultad y ella corrió a ayudarlo. No quería que se sobreesforzara. —Lo siento, pero verás que podremos lograrlo, si no te lo ha dicho es porque aún no es tiempo, esperemos por las instrucciones pacientemente, primero debemos parar a Lei— ella le sonrió, siempre conseguía motivarla.

—Sí... está bien.

—Ah, despertaron— dijo Ryu ingresando a la sala, había ido a comprobar la parte trasera de la casa. —Todo está en orden aquí, pero se sienten presencias a lo lejos...

— ¿Dónde?—preguntó Shaoran.

—Vienen del templo Tsukimine.

—Hay que ir— aseguró Sakura poniéndose de pie una vez más. —Debo ir a ayudar, puede que estén en problemas, la barrera de Tomoeda se ha debilitado mucho últimamente, no aguantará y se romperá, iré yo— miró a su novio determinada. —Cuando se sientan bien vayan a las afueras de la ciudad e intenten bloquear a todas las ánimas posibles...

—E-Espera Sakura, ¿Qué dices?— la vio levantarse y tomar el bolso que había traído, de adentro sacó su ropa de sacerdotisa. Se cambiaría para marchar, vio como volteaba a mirarlo con expresión seria pero solemne. —Pueden lastimarte... aún no has quedado libre de la corrupción.

—Lo sé— contestó ella. —Pero ya verás que todo irá bien, confía en mí, los purificaré a todos, solo necesito que me consigan algo de tiempo.

Ryu tomó el hombro de Shaoran al ver que este intentaba ponerse de pie con dificultad, lo ayudó a acomodarse en el sofá.

—De acuerdo Sakura— acordó el guardaespaldas. —Yo los acompañaré para que estos dos no mueran, tú has lo que tengas que hacer.

—Gracias.

* * *

Chizuru Koji era una joven a la que siempre habían considerado de mala suerte, tanto por sus allegados como por ella misma. Durante la preparatoria solo había podido conservar una de las amistades que había hecho, puesto que todos creían que estaba maldita o algo similar. Eso se debía a los constantes infortunios que vivía, no podía culparlos, ella salía a la calle con miedo cada día.

Al menos así había sido hasta conocer a aquel muchacho de las gafas, ese día había considerado finalizar su vida. Pero él le había mostrado que las cosas suceden por una razón, que no era culpa de nadie sin embargo decidir enfrentarlo sí correspondía a uno mismo.

Y a partir de entonces esa sensación de que olvidaba algo muy importante no la abandonaba.

Por el hecho de que quería averiguar de qué se trataba era que estaba caminando por las calles grises en ese momento. No era la primera vez que lo veía, el ambiente se tornaba opaco y las personas a su alrededor quedaban inmovilizadas. No tenía idea alguna de por qué pasaba, a veces no duraba mucho, por eso se apresuraba al sitio de dónde venía la luz.

Provenía de las afueras de la ciudad, parecía como si una gran luz se dirigiera hacia el cielo, llenándolo de nubes grises. ¿Qué la esperaría allí?

Caminó sin prisa hacia allí, de nada serviría cansarse, tenía un gran trecho hasta el sitio.

—Todo es tan extraño— murmuró. —Esa voz que oí en mis sueños... Y ahora esto, ¿Qué está pasando?

Algo le decía que averiguaría muchas cosas al llegar.


	21. XXI - Esperanza

**Notas de Autora.**

 **Hola a todos! Sí, sí, lo sé... una barbaridad de tiempo desde la última actualización, en mi defensa pudo alegar que no me abandonó la inspiración ni nada parecido, solo fue la universidad, tan amorosa que es la institución, entre trabajos para entregar y los exámenes no tuve mucho tiempo para escribir, hasta estudiar en mis viajes de aquí a allá tuve que llegar por lo tanto... nou tiempo = nou fic :C PERO YA ESTÁ! AQUÍ LO TRAJE! EL CASI DESENLACE No más espera, el siguiente aún no está empezado lamento decepcionarnos pero a penas pueda lo voy a comenzar y les traeré el final. ¡Mientras tanto espero que disfruten este capítulo!**

 ***La canción original tiene una duración de 3 mins recomiendo que escuchen esa.**

 _ **Cuenta regresiva: 1 capítulo restante y contando...**_

* * *

—Hemos llegado muy lejos para volver a atrás— dijo mirándose en el gran espejo que tenía en el pequeño cuarto de la antigua mansión. — ¿Verdad Haru?

—Estaré a su lado hasta el final señorita Lei— contestó el León blanco avanzando junto a su maestra. —Pase lo que pase.

—La barrera de Tomoeda fue destruida con éxito y en cuanto la termine de cubrir con energía sobrenatural podrán salir todos, tenemos un ejército más que suficiente, el clan Li no será rival para nosotros... Es cuestión de tiempo para que la onda alcance Hong Kong.

—Tiene razón— la miró. — ¿No está feliz?— ella continuó observando a su reflejo llorar sin expresión alguna.

—No en verdad— volteó a ver a su ánima. —Pero lo seré cuando finalmente mate a Sakura Kinomoto... Por arrebatarme todo lo que siempre he querido.

Salieron a los pasillos para bajar a la planta baja, allí las ánimas aguardaban a que la orden de abandonar el sitio se les fuera dada, sabía que querían ser libres pero yendo al exterior no sucedería, sus mentes eran absolutamente controladas por su maestro, solo serían tocadas por la energía sobrenatural y podrían andar con libertad sin límite de tiempo, pero sus mentes no les pertenecerían nunca.

Por fortuna Haru era diferente, él era un amigo no solo un servidor. Abrazó su lomo para sentirse refugiada, había perdido el amor de Shaoran para siempre, ¿Qué sentido tenía todo eso?

— _Ella te ha robado lo que a ti te correspondía_ — oyó como una voz en su mente. Al instante se cubrió los oídos y se retorció del dolor. Respiró profundo para reponerse y se puso derecha. Sí, ella lo había perdido todo por su culpa, ese era motivo suficiente para odiarla, para vengarse.

Echó una mirada a Haru para que se dispusiera a hacer lo que le había pedido, el león se marchó a toda velocidad. Lei miró el cielo gris, esa ciudad escondía una energía mágica gigantesca, la tomarían y la usarían para obtener el poder que necesitaban.

...

Sakura corría por las calles a todo lo que le daban las piernas, el templo Tsukimine no estaba muy lejos pero por alguna razón sentía como si se tratara de kilómetros. Según sus guardianes le habían informado Kasai había marchado solo cuando sintieron una batalla desplegarse.

Era cierto, el enemigo había destruido la barrera protectora de Tomoeda. La situación era crítica.

Cuando llegó a la entrada un centenar de ánimas de negro la esperaban, al parecer sabían que se dirigía hacia allí o algo similar puesto que habían formado una barricada alrededor de la entrada y le sería difícil atravesarla. Arriba sintió la presencia de Touma batallar y vio a Kasai salir despedido por los aires hasta chocar contra el enorme cerezo. Se sorprendió tanto al verlo allí, peleaba con todas sus fuerzas para proteger el templo, era evidente que le importaba.

Sabiendo perfectamente que debía ayudar tomó el pequeño objeto que colgaba de su cuello y lo colocó frente a ella.

—Llave que guardas todo mi poder—una onda dorada comenzó a rodearla. —Muestra tu verdadera forma ante Sakura, quien ha hecho un pacto contigo... ¡Libérate!

El báculo comenzó a crecer de tal manera que superó su propia estatura. Las ánimas presentes fijaban la vista en ella pero no atacaban, tal vez no buscaban pelear solo impedirle llegar, sin embargo no podía permitirlo, llegaría arriba a como de lugar.

—Lo siento, no quiero destruirlos— dijo. — ¡Salto!— invocó. Dos pares de alas aparecieron a cada lado de sus tobillos. Brincó hasta la punta del _Toori_ en la entrada y desde allí los observó, comenzaban a movilizarse hacia dentro del templo, la seguirían, sabía que en cuanto hiciera algún movimiento para acercarse inmediatamente la atacarían. Se apresuró a subir y entonces una lluvia de lanzas le cayó encima, rasgaron parte de sus vestiduras, además de unos cortes superficiales no se hizo gran daño.

Apuntó su arco dorado justo a ellos y disparó, la flecha atravesó varias ánimas, purificándolas, pero cuando llegó arriba unas cuantas de ellas continuaban listas para la batalla. Kasai arrojaba esferas de llamas a cada adversario que se aproximaba a atacar, al parecer tenía un par de cortes en el cuerpo, muy probablemente causadas por esas afiladas lanzas que las ánimas de negro traían consigo.

— ¿Sakura? ¿Qué haces aquí?— oyó. Era Touma, a un costado, armado con su alabarda. Lo miró un rato en silencio, no sabía qué decirle, quería ayudar, a eso había ido allí, pero él... él continuaba sintiendo lo que sentía. Vio cómo se acercaba con paso lento hacia ella y se quedó inmóvil, a pesar de que no quería tenerlo cerca, no demasiado.

—Yo... la barrera...— contestó, aferró su báculo como si fuera a protegerla de él y bajó la mirada sabiendo que se había sonrojado, aún sentía vergüenza por lo sucedido aquel día.

—Oye Sakura...— lo vio abrir grandes los ojos y correr hacia ella con expresión preocupada. ¿Qué le pasaba? — ¡Cuidado!

Volteó de repente para encontrarse con un ánima que estaba a punto de asestarle un golpe al pecho con la lanza, creyó que sería su fin, solo por una distracción, pero no. Kasai había tomado el arma con sus manos, que sangraban, y agarrado a la criatura para arrojarla muy lejos. La vieron chocar contra otras de estas.

—Señorita Sakura— oyó decir a su amigo, miró sus manos y las tomó sintiéndose culpable, ese día las cosas no le estaban saliendo bien. Una fuerza la había volteado a ver hacia atrás, era Touma que la había tomado por los hombros, la miraba buscando alguna herida, desesperado.

— ¡Sakura! ¡No puedes distraerte en medio de una batalla! ¡Podrían haberte asesinado por todos los cielos!

—L-Lo siento...— él bajó la cabeza y resopló, como si no tuviera fuerzas.

—Cielos, qué susto me he dado...— elevó la vista y la clavó en sus ojos verdes.

—Ha sido muy imprudente de su parte— la regañó el ánima también. —Pero parece que no se ha hecho daño ¿Cierto?

—Estoy bien, gracias Kasai— aferró su báculo con fuerza. —Voy a reforzar la barrera, a eso vine— aclaró, a sabiendas que Touma la miraba fijamente, no se estaba perdiendo detalle alguno. —Necesito que me den tiempo, ¿Cómo... cómo está su excelencia?

—Bien, débil, pero no es tan grave, ganaremos tiempo Sakura, te lo encargo mucho— diciendo esto corrió a enfrentar a una horda de enemigos que se aproximaban. Kasai quiso hacer lo mismo pero ella lo detuvo, tomó sus manos y, luego de que brotara una luz dorada del agarre, las sintió mejor. Ya no estaban heridas.

—Es lo menos que puedo hacer.

—Gracias— la mirada de la criatura no la abandonaba. —Señorita Sakura...— la abrazó. La joven se quedó pasmada porque jamás lo había hecho antes, pero una sensación reconfortante la invadió, Kasai siempre tenía expresión fría, no hablaba más de lo necesario ni sonreía mucho, había creído realmente que no poseía emociones pero en ese instante comprendió que se había equivocado, él era muy cálido, se permitió cerrar los ojos para disfrutar de esa calidez. —Todo estará bien...

—Sí— sonrió, aunque no la viera. —Por supuesto.

Lo miró alejarse. Se colocó en el centro del templo y colocó los brazos hacia adelante, el símbolo de la estrella apareció debajo suyo expulsando ondas de luz de oro por todo el lugar, se expandían por el templo y comenzaban a generar una cúpula, la cual protegería el templo.

Todo saldría bien.

Protegería a Tomoeda.

La protegería de todo... si dejaba de doler su pecho.

...

—Algo pasa— enunció Kero mirando a su compañero guardián. Alrededor de ellos la barrera protectora que había colocado su dueña parecía titilar, como si estuviera desapareciendo, además percibían la presencia de Sakura a la lejanía, ya se había despertado y estaba peleando, debían ir a su lado pero algo se aproximaba.

Lo vieron correr hasta la residencia, su pelaje blanco se sacudía y sus afilados colmillos hablaban de su ferocidad. Yue apuntó con su arco de luz.

—Vete de aquí y no lucharemos contigo— le dijo.

—No podrán contra mí, mi maestro es más poderoso que el de ustedes guardianes.

— ¿Qué has dicho?— Kero dio un paso al frente.

—No se entrometan, no vengo por ustedes— Yue disparó una flecha pero fue fácilmente evadida.

El león saltó hacia el tejado y clavó sus enormes garras en la barrera protectora cuando esta lo rechazó, para no salir despedido. Kero aprovechó el momento para arrojarle su fuego, pero la criatura abrió sus fauces y pareció tragarse el ataque.

Un segundo después la flama estaba a punto de ser expulsada una vez más, Kero supo que se los devolvería y que no alcanzarían a huir. Aunque por supuesto que lo intentaron.

Los golpeó de todas maneras. Cayeron del tejado como pesos muertos. Las ropas de Yue ardían y las alas de Kero también, pero eso no era lo peor.

La barrera se había roto. ¿Qué quería la criatura de la casa? Ambos voltearon desde el suelo para ver como el león blanco destruía con sus zarpas la puerta de entrada. Yue se levantó tambaleante y le lanzó varios cristales azules que rasguñaron la piel del ánima y lo hicieron enfurecer. Se dio la vuelta y lanzó de su boca una espera blanquecina rodeada de una descarga oscura, Kero se colocó frente a su compañero y los protegió con sus alas.

Pero el golpe fue devastador.

Sus cuerpos se vieron rodeados de una descarga electrica muy potente, cayeron al suelo sin poder moverse, el guardián de sol lo intentó con todas sus fuerzas pero volvió a caer.

—Ni lo intenten, estarán inmóviles durante un buen tiempo— vieron como ingresaba en la residencia Li y se perdía en su interior.

— ¡Rayos!— gritó Kerberos frustrado. — ¿Qué buscas? ¡Allí no hay nada!

Un estruendo se oyó desde la casa. Vieron a Mei Ling salir corriendo de la residencia, traía su ropa rasgada y mirada asustada. Ninguno de los dos sabía que había quedado adentro debido a que Ryu no se la había llevado a la batalla.

Lucharon por levantarse desesperadamente, tenían que ayudarla, pero no servía de nada

El león salió una vez más y la siguió, el ataque mágico que le había lanzado no servía de nada, un campo protector la cuidaba de la magia. Sin embargo no del combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

Se le abalanzó a toda velocidad y con sus garras gigantescas la golpeó contra la pared de la casa, dejándola inconsciente.

— ¡Detente!— exclamó Yue peleando con su cuerpo sin energías, mientras veía como la criatura la levantaba y la acomodaba en su lomo con la boca.

—Es humana ¿¡Qué quieres con ella!?— dijo Kero.

—Yo nada... Será humana sí, pero es el punto débil de Ryu Ming.

Diciendo esto se marchó del lugar.

...

Había visto aparecer a esas dos últimas ánimas, no eran iguales a las demás por lo tanto la diferencia resaltaba fácilmente. En primer lugar todas iban armadas con lanzas afiladas, aquellas dos nuevas no, tenían espadas en sus respectivos cinturones. En segundo lugar sus rostros no estaban cubiertos como las del resto, no traían una mascarilla negra, solo una cinta blanca alrededor de los ojos, permitiéndoles ver algunas de sus facciones; pero lo más importante de todo era que sus presencias eran mucho más poderosas que las del resto.

Sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda, Sakura aún no acababa con su conjuro, atrás toda ella estaba rodeada por magia dorada y parecía como si su piel fuera de oro, tenía los ojos cerrados y estaba en trance. Debían cubrirla o la lastimarían pero Kasai se encontraba totalmente rodeado y de hecho estaban dándole una paliza, eran muchísimas, no le hubiese extrañado que él terminara igual. No se equivocó puesto que terminó igual, encerrado entre un sinfín de ánimas que le habían atrapado brazos y piernas.

Sin embargo las dos ánimas distintas no hacían nada de eso, no se metían con ellos, una avanzó directamente hacia la chica y la tomó por la ropa para levantarla. Parecía inconsciente, como si su magia la hubiese absorbido de tal manera que no podía abrir los ojos, la criatura había colocado su mano a la altura del pecho de la joven, sin tocarla, pero una onda de magia oscura se arremolinaba alrededor de su mano y hacía brillar algo en la chica. Touma se sacudió con todas sus fuerzas para liberarse de sus captores aunque fue inútil.

— ¡Sakura! ¡Sakura!— gritó, tomando el brazo de uno de los enemigos y arrojándolo lejos, otro tomó su lugar para evitar que escapara. — ¡Reacciona! ¡Sakura!

— ¡Señorita Sakura!— oyó decir a Kasai.

—Rayos...— arremetió contra unas cuantas sacudiendo su alabarda. El filo que las alcanzaba las purificaba al instante. — ¡No la toques!

Aprovechó que estaba más liberado para saltar y escapar, corrió hacia aquel sujeto armado con la espada e intentó golpearlo con la alabarda pero no le dio, la otra ánima le dio una patada antes de que él pudiera tocar a su compañero. Aterrizó unos cuantos metros más atrás, alejado de su amiga. Vio como el cofre que se le había asignado salía del interior de su cuerpo. ¡Eso querían! ¡El cofre! Se levantó de un salto e intentó arremeter contra el enemigo una vez más.

Se percató a duras penas del movimiento del ánima. Había pasado como un rayo de luz a su lado y todo se había tornado difuso, alcanzó a ver el filo del arma que empuñaba, destelló incluso con la mala iluminación de ese día gris. Sintió cómo se escurría algo espeso y cálido a través de su camisa, dolía bastante pero no podía dejar de ver a Sakura, la criatura le estaba robando su cofre, tenía que hacer algo.

Las fuerzas le fallaron y cayó de rodillas al suelo, un charco de sangre debajo de él comenzaba a crecer. Quiso cerrar los ojos, para descansar, de pronto se sentía exhausto.

—D-Demonios...— maldijo, recostado en el suelo solo miraba cómo le arrebataban a Sakura su cofre mientras ella no era consciente de ello. Sin embargo no era lo que más se lamentaba.

"¿No la veré una última vez?" pensaba. No, no quería que así fuera, obtuvo fuerzas de donde no tenía y se incorporó a penas, arrodillado en el suelo le arrojó cinco pergaminos sagrados a la criatura, exorcisándola.

Kasai lo levantó del suelo y lo cargó en su espalda para trasladarlo de lugar, más y más ánimas seguían apareciendo y estar tirado en medio del templo no era buena idea, sobre todo tan mal herido. Sintió que se rebullía un poco y que intentaba bajarse pero no se lo permitió.

—Sakura necesita...

—La señorita Sakura continua con su conjuro— interrumpió el ánima de ojos grises. —Te aseguro que está bien, no te preocupes y descansa.

Lo dejó con prisa sobre las escaleras del templo y corrió a donde estaba la chica, la magia dorada la había envuelto por completo y comenzaba a expandirse por el suelo del templo, como una ola que purificaría todo a su paso.

Pero algo no iba bien. Lo supo por la expresión adolorida de su rostro, no se suponía que debía de dolerle. Fue a su lado y la sacudió, esperando que reaccionara, pero no lo hacía. Palmeó suavemente su rostro, tampoco sirvió.

Una descarga dorada la cubrió y la oyó gritar, ese sonido le recorrió el cuerpo de pies a cabeza y se preguntó si a ella le estaba doliendo tanto como a él. No comprendía bien qué era eso que le presionaba el pecho cuando tenía cerca a la joven, aún era muy nuevo en eso de ser una criatura sin maestro y tener pensamientos libres y propios, no acababa de acostumbrarse, menos aún a verla sufrir.

Luchó con todas sus fuerzas por arrebatarle el báculo que tenía en manos, lo aferraba con fuerza pero lo consiguió. Una vez que él lo tuvo la muchacha regresó a la normalidad, toda esa magia se esfumó. La atrapó antes de que cayera al suelo, apretaba su ropa, estaba consciente.

—Agh...— balbuceó Sakura.

—Señorita Sakura, por favor hábleme...

—K-Kasai...— la acomodó entre sus brazos para revisarla, tenía marcas oscuras en el rostro que casi habían alcanzado sus ojos, deslizó suavemente por su hombro la ropa de sacerdotisa que traía puesta y logró ver que la oscuridad se había expandido por sus brazos y pecho. — ¿Qué fue... lo que pasó?

—No está lo suficientemente pura aún para usar sus poderes espirituales en un nivel tan grande— contestó el ánima.

—Oh no...— la vio bajar la vista, decepcionada. —Debo hacer algo... ahora...

— ¡Abuelo no!— oyeron. Al voltear se encontraron con que el monje Tsukimine estaba de pie en la entrada al templo y recitaba un conjuro sosteniendo cinco pergaminos en cada mano, debajo de él un emblema con una luna creciente había aparecido y refulgía tanto que cegaba. Sin embargo por el ceño fruncido del anciano era evidente que estaba esforzándose mucho.

Del emblema brotaron cientos de esferas plateadas que se dispersaron por todo el lugar, cada vez que colisionaban con un ánima esta desaparecía exorcizada y las esferas se dividían en más. Era un conjuro increíble en verdad, era como si el poder de aquel hombre fuera infinito. Sakura se había quedado boquiabierta.

La única criatura que había sobrevivido era la que iba armada con una espada, era tan veloz que había evadido a las esferas de luz, por lo tanto seguía allí de pie.

La joven de ojos verdes se puso de pie dispuesta a luchar antes de que más ánimas aparecieran, iban por todo así que ella haría lo mismo. Kasai iba a protestar pero al ver los ojos de la chica permaneció en silencio, estaban encendidos, llenos de determinación por proteger a Tomoeda, aunque hubiera pronunciado lo que quiso decir supo que no le habría hecho caso. La vio mirar a un costado, Touma también se había incorporado, se aferraba las costillas derechas, justo en el sitio donde una mancha de sangre se expandía. Parecía ser que se estuvieran comunicando solo con miradas puesto que luego de unos segundos ambos asintieron.

Los dos se aproximaron con cautela al ánima enemiga que quedaba, al ver que retrocedía para medirlos atacaron tan rápido como les fue posible, Touma había convertido en una katana corta su alabarla y dio una estocada que hizo que el ánima saltara para evadirla.

— ¡Flecha!— invocó la joven, haciendo que su báculo se tornara en un arco con forma de alas muy hermoso. Acumuló un poco de energía espiritual en la flecha que lanzaría y soltó. Sabía que la criatura la evadiría pero Touma se adelantó a sus pasos y apareció a sus espaldas para acabarlo con una patada. Si bien el golpe dio en el blanco el ánima aterrizó sobre sus talones en el suelo y les dio la espalda como si nada, para sorpresa de ambos.

Cruzaron miradas interrogantes y volvieron a atacar a toda velocidad, no podían bajar la guardia, algo estaba buscando. Touma intentó atacarlo con la katana pero volvió a evadir la estocada, era muy rápido en verdad. La muchacha presente intentó disparar con su arco alado una vez más, cinco, seis, siete flechas, todas esquivadas, cuando empezaba a agotarse notó que le costaba respirar pero no se dio por vencida. Vio que Touma dio un salto lo suficientemente alto como para aterrizar sobre la criatura, probablemente con la idea de inmovilizarlo.

Todo fue tan rápido como un destello de luz.

Más tarde se darían cuenta de que no había sido culpa de ambos pero en ese momento, en ese horrible instante todo se había tornado confuso en sus mentes y lo único que eran capaces de ver sin remedio, sin más que resignación, cómo las cosas sucedían como si estuviesen en cámara lenta, era... era como ver descarrilar un tren en frente de uno.

Touma logró aterrizar sobre el ánima con éxito pero no dejaba de ver hacia el templo, pasmado, incrédulo. Sakura igual. La espada que unos momentos atrás portaba la criatura ahora yacía incrustada en el abdomen del monje Daisuke Tsukimine, quien se desangraba en brazos de Kasai.

— ¡Abuelo!— ambos corrieron a su lado, no sin que él antes destruyera al ánima con la alabarda que traía en manos y luego soltarla al alejarse. Todo aquello no tenía sentido, no podía ser real.

El anciano gesticulaba con las manos, como para restarle importancia pero se lo notaba débil, la herida sangraba mucho, no había manera de que sobreviviera a eso. Su nieto había colocado su cabeza en su regazo y apretaba los puños a ambos lados de su cuerpo, resistiendo las ganas de llorar. Sakura solo podía mirarlo con los ojos inundados de lágrimas, tanto que no podía ver nada pero sí escuchaba.

—Ya basta, dejen eso— decía Daisuke. —Estoy muy viejo ya, algún día pasaría esto de todas formas así que no se preocupen por mi, solo escúchenme por favor...— miró a su nieto. —Touma, no quiero que te culpes por esto ¿Sí? Te has convertido en un adulto del que me enorgullezco mucho, enserio, por favor cuida mucho de tu amiga de ahora en adelante, ayúdala a comprender este mundo nuevo que la rodea...

—Esto es tan injusto— se quejó Touma. Apretaba los puños para contener las lágrimas. Kasai lo acomodó de tal manera en que quedó recostado, las ropas de todos estaban manchadas de sangre con excepción de Sakura. Juzgó correcto permanecer en silencio, respetando la solemnidad del momento, se quedaría junto a la joven en caso de que lo necesitara. La veía mirar al anciano con los ojos inundados, sintió su angustia como si fuera propia.

—No es culpa de nadie, y mucho menos de ustedes dos— aseguró Daisuke, luego volteó a ver a la muchacha que lo contemplaba a través de una pantalla de lágrimas. —Sakura, no llores...

—No quiero... no quiero...— balbuceaba ella aferrándose las rodillas. Su pecho subía y bajaba debido a los espasmos del llanto.

—Vamos, recomponte, te estoy dejando el trabajo de mi vida entera, no querrás que me vaya así de preocupado ¿Verdad?— la chica se llevó las manos a los ojos, como una niña pequeña. —Sakura, ha llegado el momento.

—No estoy lista Su Excelencia.

—Lo estas, te lo puedo asegurar, el resto lo aprenderás con el tiempo... estás hecha para este trabajo, no temas, creo ciegamente en ti— la tomó del antebrazo para poder mirarla a los ojos, ella le sonrió debajo de un río de lágrimas que no dejaban de brotar, estaba asustada y en ese mismo instante estaba perdiendo a su maestro. —Serás una gran sacerdotisa, estoy convencido.

—No lo decepcionaré Su Excelencia Tsukimine, lo prometo.

—Acércate un poco— ella lo hizo, arrimó su rostro al hombre y este la besó en la frente, una marca dorada brillaba suavemente justo donde se habían posado sus labios. —Ahora tú eres la responsable, sé sabia...

—Para mí... usted siempre será Su Excelencia— durante una milésima de segundo el hombre se sorprendió, luego sonrió y miró hacia el cielo que poco a poco se tornaba oscuro.

—Me honras, muchas gracias...— cerró los ojos.

Y nunca más los volvió a abrir.

Touma se dejó caer sobre el pecho de su abuelo para llorar. Sakura hizo otro tanto pero en su lugar, sin dejar de mirar sus manos apretadas en puños. Nunca podía hacer nada en los momentos más serios. "Cuando Ryu perdió el control fue lo mismo..." pensó, frustrada.

No supo cuánto tiempo pasó, no parecía que estuvieran en la realidad, el ambiente se había tornado oscuro y el monje Tsukimine estaba muerto, ¿Por qué no podía ser fácilmente una horrible pesadilla y ya? La joven miró a su amigo que estaba inerte, lo habían herido mucho, si no hacían algo moriría desangrado, avanzó a gatas hacia él y lo sacudió, aún con los ojos cargados de lágrimas.

—Touma...— lo sacudió. —Touma reacciona por favor... por favor...— miró a Kasai, él lucía bastante mal también, tenía heridas por todo el cuerpo como si un torbellino le hubiese pasado por el cuerpo. Recibió una mirada vacía pero con un dejo de tristeza, sus fuerzas estaban agotadas, igual que las de ella.

Sintió una presencia a sus espaldas, nuevas ánimas comenzarían a generarse, estaba segura. ¿Qué iba a hacer? No tenía fuerzas para seguir peleando, sus poderes espirituales se veían interrumpidos por la oscuridad que la había corrompido y no podía utilizar las cartas, dos o tres a lo sumo, consumían muchísima magia que en ese momento no podía permitirse usar, por supuesto que demasiadas opciones no tenía, debía arriesgarse o dejar que la asesinaran. Tomó el mazo de su ropa de sacerdotisa y las apretó con fuerza contra su pecho. A pesar de todo el tiempo que llevaba entrenando aún se le dificultaba utilizar el poder de las cartas, no estaba segura de la razón, se había vuelto muy fuerte espiritualmente sin embargo aún se agotaba al utilizar la misma magia a la cual de niña había sido tan natural recurrir.

Bajó la mirada, cansada de las batallas. ¿Qué sentido tenían? Nada ganaban con pelear de esa manera. "Tengo miedo... Shaoran, ayúdame... ¿Por qué dije que estaría bien por mi cuenta? Nada está bien, el monje Tsukimine ha muerto y, si no hago algo pronto, Touma también... ni Kasai ni yo podemos pelear Shaoran... ¿Moriremos?" pensó sintiendo fuertemente su ausencia.

...

El joven líder del clan Li volteó a ver hacia atrás. Tenía una sensación muy extraña con respecto a ese sitio. Sí, se veía lúgubre y sí, todo había oscurecido como si las nubes negras del cielo no permitieran el paso de los rayos del sol, pero no era eso. Algo más sucedía, le había parecido oír la voz de Sakura, como si lo llamara. ¿Estaría bien? Se arrepentía de haberla dejado ir sola aunque, si reflexionaba, era lo mejor, querían reforzar la barrera y detener a Lei tambien, no podian estar todos en un mismo sitio al mismo tiempo y Sakura era la única del equipo con poderes espirituales, los demás eran más útiles en las afueras.

—Oye, ya deja de ver hacia atrás— comentó Ryu risueño. —No va a aparecer ahí ¿Sabes?

—Cállate— se defendió el castaño levemente sonrojado. —No es eso.

— ¿Y qué es?— la sonrisa de Eriol evidenciaba que se sumaba a la burla.

—Me ha parecido que me llamaba... No es la primera vez que me sucede.

—Estas obsesionado con Sakura, pobrecita— el guardaespaldas miró hacia adelante, atento a pesar de todo.

—En realidad— enunció el inglés. —Es posible.

— ¿Enserio?

—Sí, ambos tienen niveles mágicos altos y sus almas estan... Conectadas en cierto punto digamos, tiene sentido que en determinadas ocasiones, de riesgo como esta, suceda eso que dices.

—Es posible... que Sakura me necesite entonces...— ambos lo miraron. " _Shaoran... Shaoran..._ " volvió a oír, volteó una vez más.

—Ella es fuerte, te aseguro que encontrará la manera de solucionar lo que sea que haya pasado en el templo Tsukimine— le dijo su asistente y amigo. Asintió como respuesta pero continuó intentando ver hacia el templo durante todo el camino.

Las afueras de Tomoeda se habían deteriorado poco a poco con el paso de los años y de la vejez del monje Tsukimine, la barrera que cubría la ciudad era más débil en sus extremos por lo tanto aquel lugar no estaba protegido del efecto de los espectros. Allí no crecía el césped y muy pocas personas vivían en las casas, muchas de ellas estaban en ruinas incluso.

Cuando llegaron se encontraron con un ejército de ánimas fuera de aquella mansión y con Lei en medio de ellos, no se había vuelto a cubrir el rostro, no tendría ningún sentido haberlo hecho de todas maneras, ya todos sabían con quién estaba peleando. Cruzó su mirada café con la ambarina del hombre al que siempre había considerado el amor de su vida, sentía que estaban hechos el uno para el otro. Cuando los habían comprometido se había sentido muy desdichada pero con el tiempo había cambiado, dos años de conocerlo bien la hizo replantearse el pedido que le había dicho de anular su futuro matrimonio cuando fuera elegido líder del clan.

—Lei, si puedo evitar pelear contigo entonces lo haré.

—No creo que eso sea posible Shaoran... a menos que renuncies a tener a Kinomoto— contestó ella.

—...

—Yo puedo— la oyeron. —Yo puedo hacerte muy feliz, si me dejaras... ¡Shaoran estoy enamorada de ti! Por favor.

—Lei, lo siento pero no puedo corresponder a tus sentimientos...

— ¿Qué tiene ella que yo no?

—No interesa eso...

— ¡Claro que sí!— lo interrumpió. —Algo en ella es especial ¿cierto?— lo miró con rencor y su tono de voz se había vuelto despectivo. —Ella es una señorita _muy especial_ ¿No? Ella es la gran Sakura Kinomoto, lo único que puede hacer es pavonearse enfrente tuyo, ta ha embrujado, eso es ella... ¡Una maldita bruja!

—Será mejor que te retractes— el castaño la apuntó con su espada. —No quiero hacerte daño pero estás poniendo a prueba mi paciencia Lei.

—Oh ¿Enserio?— si bien lo estaba desafiando un temblor en la voz denotaba su miedo. —Ja, sí por supuesto...— Lei vio que Ryu colocaba su mano en la empuñadura de su katana y sonrió triunfante, era hora de hacer que permanecieran quietos. —Haru, ven aquí.

Vieron al león blanco avanzar entre las ánimas de negro y cuando llegó junto a la joven se quedaron pasmados. Traía algo, o mejor dicho a alguien, entre sus fauces. Sujetaba a una muchacha de cabello negro por la ropa y luego la dejó caer, sonó contra el suelo como un peso muerto y luego la criatura apoyó su gigantesca pata sobre ella.

—Mei Ling...— balbuceó el guardaespaldas de la impresión.

— ¿Cuándo?— interrogó Shaoran.

—Ahora ustedes son los que me obedecen a mi, a menos que la quieran ver muerta.

—Qué sucio...

—Todo se vale en la guerra y en el amor Shaoran, tal vez debí haber traído a tu linda Kinomoto... La habría asesinado con gusto— se puso de cuclillas y acarició en cabello de Mei Ling. —No frente a ti claro, no quiero que seas infeliz, yo quiero verte feliz todo el tiempo... Pero conmigo, solo conmigo, podemos evitarnos todo este asunto con una sola palabra tuya.

—Lei, ¿Por qué no hablamos con tranquilidad?— el castaño miró de soslayo a su guardaespaldas, estaba furioso, fruncía el ceño a más no poder y apretaba los puños. Cuando vio un destello en sus ojos se dio cuenta que no era bueno seguir el juego de la joven china, sería un homicidio en masa.

—Tócala y te juro...— murmuró Ming.

—Que ¿qué?— el vistazo despectivo de Lei decía mucho. —No tengo nada en contra de ti, pero debes permanecer en tu sitio, sino ella se muere.

Los tres jóvenes permanecieron en sus lugares, inmóviles, mientras observaban cómo las ánimas se aproximaban a ellos marchando al unísono, la evidente falta de pensamientos en ellos era evidente. Sin embargo, y por fortuna, notaron algo más, la prima de Shaoran había abierto los ojos lentamente y notado que tenía a la criatura encima, los tres muchachos esperaban que no hiciera ningún movimiento brusco aguantando la respiración. Ella pareció entenderlo, con toda la suavidad de la que era capaz movió su mano y tomó un poco de la tierra que allí había.

—Te vas a arrepentir mucho de esto Lei, recapacita— sugirió el líder del clan Li.

—Qué curioso, hace no mucho te pedí a ti que lo hicieras, no me escuchaste tampoco...

De pronto Mei Ling arrojó la tierra a los ojos del león que la atrapaba y, aprovechando que gruñía e intentaba limpiarse, corrió hacia Ryu tan rápido como se lo permitieron las piernas y él hizo lo mismo, la envolvió en sus brazos a penas tuvo la oportunidad y hundió el rostro en su cabello, sumamente aliviado.

Eriol bloqueó un ataque del ánima que iba dirigido hacia ellos con su báculo. Ryu se apresuró a colocarle su colgante en el cuello para que estuviera a salvo, eso al menos evitaría que el enemigo la dañara, por la manera en que lo miraba se la notaba asustada, probablemente porque no sabía en dónde se encontraba o cómo hacer para ayudar. Le acarició la cabeza con una sonrisa tranquilizadora que tuvo la virtud de enloquecer su corazón.

—No te preocupes Pantis... todo saldrá bien— lo oyó decir, miró como se marchaba preocupada, ¿Estaba bien que peleara tan pronto? Se había recuperado hacía muy poco tiempo. Sintió que se le inundaban los ojos de lágrimas, no quería perderlo.

— ¡No te atrevas a morir!— lo vio darse la vuelta y mirarla seductor.

—Claro que no, no te escaparás de mí— ella asintió sin dejar escapar ni una sola lágrima. No lloraría, creía en él.

—Bueno, en vista de que nos quedamos sin rehén tendremos que usar la fuerza— dijo Lei indiferente. Un brillo rojo sangre apareció en sus manos, lucía como un remolino de energía que no paraba de agitarse, no se veía bien. Shaoran se había pasmado, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, por fortuna cuando ella le arrojó una bola de energía la esquivó pero le provocó un arañazo en la piel que poco a poco comenzó a ennegrecerla.

—Lei... tú no tienes magia... ¿Qué sucedió?

— ¿Sorprendido? ¡Ahora yo también puedo Shaoran! ¡Si no serás mío no lo serás de nadie!— las ánimas oscuras comenzaron a atacar. Eriol notó algo color rojo brillar con intensidad en el pecho de la muchacha justo cuando comenzó a luchar contra el castaño otra vez.

— ¡Es una raíz de odio!— le avisó al joven, quien, sorprendido miró fijamente a la muchacha castaña.

— ¡Lei! ¿Quién fue?— ella se encogió de hombros.

—No sé de qué me estás hablando...

Vio cómo Shaoran corría hacia ella para atraparla. En un segundo Haru apareció enfrente y arrojó una bola de oscuridad desde su boca, Shaoran se defendió con su espada e iluminándola con un brillo verde que salía de sus dedos lanzó una estocada que cortó el aire con un zumbido y destruyó el suelo que los rodeaba.

" _Shaoran... Shaoran... no sé qué hacer..._ "

— ¡Sakura!— murmuró y volteó hacia atrás. Por supuesto que allí no había nadie.

Ryu pasó a su lado corriendo a toda velocidad y atacó al león con su katana pero este atrapó el arma con los colmillos. El muchacho lo apartó unos metros de una patada.

—Yo no soy tan noble como Shaoran— sus ojos refulgentes los atravesaban. —Yo los liquidaré por haberse metido con Mei Ling.

Nuevamente cruzó la distancia que lo separaba del ánima y dio una estocada hacia adelante, al ver que volvía a ser esquivado iluminó su mano con un brillo azul y golpeó el suelo. Cuando la criatura aterrizó su magia atrapó sus patas, inmovilizándolo.

— ¡Dos pueden jugar ese juego!— exclamó Lei y procedió a hacer lo mismo, sus manos brillantes de rojo cubrieron la tierra y, como cadenas, atraparon a los tres muchachos, que pronto se vieron rodeados de ánimas. —Lo siento, pero hasta aquí llegaron.

—No tan rápido— Eriol golpeó el suelo con su báculo y toda la magia desapareció. Era su versión de _borrar_ , al poco tiempo quedaron libres.

Lei avanzó decidida a atacar al castaño, para ser una humana su velocidad era increíble, como una proveniente del clan que se dedicaba a incrementar sus habilidades físicas había hecho un buen trabajo, Shaoran por poco no alcanzaba a ver su empuñado kunai. Sin mencionar que el efecto de la raíz incrementaba todas sus capacidades físicas y le otorgaba algunas otras mágicas, no lograría esquivarla.

Su guardaespaldas detuvo el impacto quedando el filo del arma incrustado en su hombro, la sangre había manchado la mano de la joven quien, sorprendida, se había quedado estática. Ryu aprovechó la confusión, iluminó su mano y atravesó el estómago de la joven, con tanto ímpetu que su brazo salió por otro lado del cuerpo de Lei quien soltó un grito de dolor. En su mano tenía la esfera rojiza que había extraído, con solo cerrar el puño estalló en miles de destellos rojizos.

— ¡Ryu!— gritó Mei Ling al ver la sangre.

—S-Shaoran...— Ryu la bajó con cuidado antes de ser empujado por el león blanco que con sus zarpas había herido su frente. Quedó tendido en el suelo.

 _ **Recomiendo escuchar: "Sadness and sorrow" OST de Naruto.***_

El líder del clan Li se aproximó a ella, cabizbajo, su piel se tornaba arenosa y poco a poco se desprendía de su cuerpo y se la llevaba la brisa fresca del otoño. Se miraron el uno al otro, con cordialidad y amabilidad justo como en los viejos tiempos, ella le sonrió con cansancio, apagada.

— ¿Recuerdas... cuando estuvimos comprometidos?— la oyó decir en voz baja.

—Sí...

—Éramos buenos amigos ¿Cierto?— sus ojos perdieron su brillo durante un segundo. —Muy buenos, ya habías recuperado tu sonrisa un poco... amaba tu sonrisa, amable y cálida... siempre me hiciste sentir llena de calor, esa es la verdad... tal vez por eso fue que me enamoré de ti— lágrimas inundaron sus ojos. —Pero... a pesar de que te tenía no eras mío... nunca lo fuiste, pero quise creer que sí...

—Lei... ya no hables...— el castaño apretó los puños y la mandíbula. — ¿Quién te hizo esto?

—No, escúchame, por favor— elevó su mano para intentar tocar su mejilla pero no lo alcanzó. —Incluso ahora... no lo logro...— volvió a sonreír sin contener el llanto. — ¿Podrías tomar mi mano?

Shaoran lo hizo, después de todo habían sido amigos, y ella formaba parte de su clan, de su familia... la aferró y notó lo fría que estaba. Estaba al tanto de que no sobreviviría, su alma unida a la raíz se habían fusionado.

—Siempre te veía avanzar justo delante de mí y pensaba lo maravilloso que sería tomar tu mano y caminar juntos, pero nunca lo hice, permanecí detrás de ti porque sabía, en el fondo lo sabía... que tú no me querías de la forma en que yo a ti...— cerró los ojos y le enseñó una gran sonrisa. —Ahora al menos puedo sentir lo que es...

—No te soltaré Lei.

—Lo sé— lo miró, el ceño relajado y sonrisa pasiva. —Eres la persona más gentil que he conocido en mi vida... y por eso sé que me perdonarás a pesar de que no te lo he pedido, y tampoco lo haré, porque... ¿sabes? Si alguien te hiciera a ti lo que yo le he hecho a la persona que más amas no lo perdonaría, nunca jamás, pero tú no me guardarás rencor, eso lo sé.

La vio mirar hacia el cielo gris, por un momento creyó que no diría nada más, pero nuevamente tomó la palabra. Lei siempre tenía muchas cosas para contar.

—Ahora... yo iré delante de ti ¿Sí? Y tú me verás partir...— la mano que entrelazaba la del joven cayó a un costado del cuerpo de ella. —Quiero que seas feliz pero... antes diré una última cosa...— lo miró a los ojos, seria, llena de alguna emoción que solo ella podía conocer en profundidad, se llevó la mano a su pecho. —Aunque no me creas quiero que sepas que mis sentimientos siempre fueron puros... no los culpes por lo que yo hice, yo los manché de odio y venganza... yo y solo yo, así que no cuestiones jamás lo que he sentido por ti, antes de todo esto eran puros y genuinos... te amo Shaoran... no lo... dudes...

Se esfumaba lentamente, su ánima león ya había desparecido en un millón de destellos, descansaría en paz por fortuna, se lo merecía.

 _ **Fin de la canción.**_

Lei miró hacia un costado. Apartada, entre unos arbustos, una muchacha de cabello negro la miraba con ojos pasmados y llorosos, no apartó la mirada, continuaron hablándose mediante sus ojos. Sonrió levemente y la vio salir corriendo, ya nada se podía hacer.

Cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por el viento.

Chizuru corrió y corrió sin poder dejar de llorar, algo en ella gritaba, lanzaba alaridos de hecho. No era capaz de concentrarse bien, cientos de recuerdos se apoderaban de su mente, sin entender por completo qué querían decirles, reventaría si continuaban llegando más y más. "¡Apola! ¡Apola!" decía la voz de su mente. continuó abriéndose paso entre las plantas, no miraba hacia ningún sitio en particular.

" _Tal y como se ha escrito... se ha hecho..._ " oyó, era la voz de sus sueños. Miró hacia atrás un segundo... pero bastó para perder el equilibrio.

Cayó por una colina, cortándose con las ramas que arañaban su piel. Solo lo supo, en ese momento lo supo todo, cada misterio que rondaba su vida y su mala suerte, llegó a su mente igual que todos los demás recuerdos del pasado, como una imagen que se colaba en sus pensamientos. Cuando se percató era tarde, caía y caía, ya no se deslizaba por la colina, abajo la aguardaba un barranco.

No, ya nada se podía hacer... ya nada... había pagado, con eso cumplía su parte.

Shaoran no lloraría, no lo haría a pesar de que sentía una profunda pena por la muerte de Lei. Continuaba preguntándose por qué las cosas habían salido así, no lo merecía, nadie merecía morir de aquella manera, en contra de su voluntad, no quedaba nada de ella de modo que debía pensar en cómo llevar a cabo su funeral, probablemente juntar sus ropas fuera lo mejor. Las recogió del suelo y miró a sus compañeros, con excepción de Ryu estaban bien.

Las ánimas comenzaron a moverse hacia ellos y atacaron, sorprendieron a Eriol por la espalda y a él le hicieron un corte en la pierna. No tenía fuerzas para pelear, no quería, en ese momento quería hundirse en la melancolía solo eso. Lo golpearon otras veces más hasta que oyó la voz de Sakura, sacándolo de la oscuridad. "Shaoran... Shaoran" decía, lo llamaba, lo necesitaba, su vida podía estar en peligro.

A pesar de la distancia algo los conectaba, siempre sería así, siempre estarían unidos.

Sakura lo comprendió, como un susurro en su oído oyó "todo estará bien, siempre estaré ahí para ti" y era cierto, ¿Desde cuando tenía miedo? Debía ser valiente, la necesitaban. Se puso de pie sintiendo cómo la energía que antes pertenecía a su mentor le recorría el cuerpo volviéndola más fuerte.

Se colocó en medio del templo, allí estaría bien. Cerró los ojos y pensó en él, en cada una de sus sonrisas, cada beso, cada abrazo y contención, ¿Quién más que él había estado alguna vez tan cerca de su corazón? Muchas personas le importaban pero el sentimiento que le despertaba Shaoran siempre había sido distinto, siempre.

 _Para siempre_ recordó. Sería su esposa sí.

Tomó el maso de las cartas, la contaminación no le permitiría usar sus poderes espirituales, además estaba agotada, pero las cartas eran poderosas. Una de ellas en específico la conectaba a Shaoran. Si combinaba sus poderes espirituales con los de la carta sería perfecto.

 _Esperanza._

La esperanza es lo último que se pierde porque es lo único que puede enfrentar al miedo, la voluntad de creer por sobre todo que existe una salida. Pero sin amor, no hay esperanza.

—Por favor carta, Shaoran y yo queremos proteger esta ciudad... así que une sus fuerzas con las mías— la elevó al igual que su báculo. — ¡Llena de amor nuestra ciudad! ¡Esperanza!

Una luz dorada la cubrió. Y a Shaoran también, quien sorprendido vio como una onda de magia poderosa avanzaba por todos lados y regresaba todo a la normalidad. Pudo sentirla, la sentía como si estuviera abrazándolo y llenándolo de calidez, esa calidez tan particular de ella.

Cada ánima desapareció exorcizada, descansarían en paz gracias a la calidez de Sakura. Todos bajaron las armas, nada quedaba por hacer ya, incluso las heridas de Ryu desaparecieron.

La joven en el templo sintió cómo su magia abandonaba su cuerpo y con ella la dejaban las fuerzas. La oscuridad de su cuerpo desapareció finalmente pero tuvo que dejarse caer, estaba cansada, mucho más que cansada. Dormiría un poco, se lo merecía, cuando abriera los ojos nuevamente se encontraría con los ambarinos de su novio llenos de amor, que la recibirían felices de verla. "Quiero verte... quiero verte y estar en tus brazos" pensó, no faltaba mucho.

Cuando despertara, lo vería por fin.


	22. XXII - Es nuestro comienzo

Finalmente el otoño había llegado, las hojas volaban por todas partes encaminadas por la brisa fresca y el rojizo atardecer acompañaba sus hermosos colores. Sí, el verano se había marchado junto con los malos ratos. Por fin todo sería paz y tranquilidad, aunque no tuvieran todo asegurado daban por sentado que la calma estaría con ellos por un tiempo.

Él miraba las hojas amarillentas hacer lo suyo con las manos en los bolsillos. Sí, de vez en cuando la nostalgia lo invadía pero no duraba mucho tiempo, sabía que había sido lo mejor, que las cosas habían salido bien gracias a los sacrificios que habían hecho las personas durante aquella batalla, las pérdidas habían sido grandes para su pesar sin embargo seguiría adelante. Así ella lo había querido.

Sonrió. Había sido algo muy triste pero ya estaban todos bien. Con el fresco otoño las cosas volvían a tomar su rumbo y sus vidas.

— ¡Hey! ¡Shaoran!— oyó que decían a sus espaldas, al voltear se encontró con su prima Mei Ling. Iba ataviada con delicado un vestido rosa pálido y peinada con un semirrecogido muy elegante. —Te estaba buscando...

—Ya me encontraste, ¿Qué sucede?

—Vamos, tienes que regresar, todos quieren saludarte... No seas grosero.

—Ah, claro— suspiró y siguió a su prima, no quedaba otra alternativa, había que ir a recibir las burlas y felicitaciones de todos.

Era su boda después de todo.

* * *

Sakura sonrió al reflejo que le enseñaba el vidrio de la ventana del bonito cuarto en el que estaba, aquel que su amiga Tomoyo había destinado a convertirse en vestidor para cuando tenía encargos como el que ella le había pedido. Después de todo no habría podido pedirle a nadie más que diseñara su vestido de novia.

Se había lucido como siempre, o más si era posible. Aún no se lo colocaba, llevaba una delicada bata de seda blanca mientras la esperaba en su sitio, los nervios estaban acabando con su paciencia pero se limitó a ver las hojas caer en el exterior, feliz, anhelante, ya no era un sueño, la realidad lo había absorbido y vuelto parte de ella. Era real, muy real, estaba a punto de casarse con la persona que más amaba.

Todos estarían presentes y la verían llegar como quien espera un milagro, la acompañarían en ese día lleno de alegría. La única cosa que lamentaba era que Touma no estaría allí, no lo había invitado, después de consultarlo con su novio y su amiga lo juzgó una crueldad, hacerse la tonta con los sentimientos del joven ya no era buena idea, no quería verlo sufrir, los respetaría pero nada más, corresponderlo no era posible.

—Voy a casarme hoy...— susurró mirando sus propios ojos verdes.

—Sí, y verás que te dejaré soñada— dijo Tomoyo en el umbral de la puerta, traía el vestido y un cofre que, sabía, estaba lleno de cosméticos. —Serás la novia más hermosa Sakura.

—Muchas gracias Tomoyo...

—Nada que agradecer, no habría dejado que nadie más te arreglara, no con lo que he esperado este día— la tomó de las manos.

—Sí...— Sakura se enjugó las lágrimas de felicidad y se sentó en la silla de estilista que tenía su amiga, de espaldas al espejo. —Llegó el día por fin.

Hacía dos días que lo había visto por última vez, así lo habían organizado a sabiendas que luego no les sería posible verse. Recordaba muy bien el escenario que había preparado el chico esa noche, algo simple pero muy bonito y romántico. Recordaba que había colocado una suave manta de seda sobre el césped, cerca del parque del rey pingüino.

 _Se lo encontró a las 08:00pm, ya había anochecido, la guió de la mano hasta el sitio que había preparado, había_ _velas_ _para_ _crear_ _un_ _ambiente_ _romántico e_ _iluminar_ _un_ _poco_ _la_ _oscuridad_ _nocturna. Se_ _sentaron_ _sobre el_ _blando_ _césped,_ _contentos, las cosas habían salido bien para_ _ambos_ _y estaban_ _juntos_ _una vez más._ _Cenaron_ _fruta,_ _quesos_ _y_ _unos_ _bollos_ _de_ _carne_ _deliciosos_ _que había preparado el joven castaño. Solo para esa noche._

 _Sin soltarse el uno al otro se recostaron sobre la manta, no había estrellas esa noche, parecía que iba a llover, el_ _ambiente_ _estaba húmedo pero no les importó demasiado._

— _Si esperamos un_ _poco_ _más estoy seguro de que podremos verlas...— lo oyó decir._

— _¿A qué te refieres?_

— _Las luciérnagas, cuando hace un_ _poco_ _de calor por aquí se llena de ellas._

— _Qué hermoso Shaoran...— miró hacia el costado y sonrió._ _— ¿Crees que vengan? Ya es otoño..._

— _Si no aparece ninguna entonces me quedaré viéndote a ti— se sonrojó un_ _poco._ _—Siempre y cuando eso no te importe— ella también tenía las mejillas encendidas, todo era tan perfecto._ _—Quise verte hoy porque... imagino que mañana no será posible, no nos van a dejar tranquilos con tanto preparativo, mi casa está repleta creéme._

— _Mei Ling y tus hermanas han sido muy amables de ocuparse de los detalles, no soy experta en bodas— sonrió._ _—Además no me habrían dejado interferir, están muy emocionadas._

— _¿Y tú lo estás?— la mirada del muchacho era una totalmente expectante._

— _Cada vez que pienso en ello... no puedo respirar Shaoran._

— _Me sucede igual, además...— carraspeó._ _—Hay algo que quiero decirte... es sobre, bueno lo que mi clan espera de ti como mi esposa... me refiero a que quiero advertirte, porque sé que el día de la boda todos se acercarán a ti a hablar de eso, prefiero que te enteres por mí..._

— _Oh, cielos... ¿Qué es?_

— _Bueno... esto... eh...— volvió a carraspear, más por incomodidad que por molestia._ _—Te preguntarán cuándo... pues, si planeas que tengamos hijos... y cuándo será eso...— al notar que ella se había quedado_ _pasmada_ _se sentó en su sitio y comenzó a agitar las manos para aclararse, qué tontería, ¿Por qué había hablado de eso? Sabía que ella reaccionaría así, no había forma de que no lo hiciera._ _—O-Oye, espera Sakura, l-lo que_ _quie-ro decir es... bueno, quería advertirte que te encontrarás con preguntas de ese tipo..._

— _¿S-Se supone que yo debo...?_

— _No— sus ojos tenían expresión firme._ _—No debes, ellos lo esperan, pero no quiero que se entrometan en nuestra relación, por el momento soy feliz con estar contigo, no tengo ninguna prisa y espero que esto no te la haga tener a ti ¿Sí?— buscó su mirada verde jade pero notó que ella lo evadía._ _—Oye... yo solo te quiero a ti Sakura... será perfecto mientras sea contigo... ¿Estás asustada?_

— _Un poquito._

— _¿Puedo hacer algo para tranquilizarte?— la vio cerrar los ojos, ruborizada._

— _Quédate conmigo... siempre._

— _Eso no tienes ni que decirlo, estaré para ti siempre._

 _Como por arte de magia el aire comenzó a brillar con la luz de las luciérnagas y las vieron revolotear alrededor de_ _ambos. Permanecieron quietos admirando el escenario, tomados de las manos que sellaban sus vidas_ _juntos._

—Sakura ¿me oyes?— oyó y salió de la ensoñación. Miró a su amiga, sorprendida. — ¿En qué piensas?

—Oh, bueno... Es que estoy contenta.

—Claro, todos te deseamos que seas muy feliz...— la expresión de la joven se apagó un poco. —Incluso Touma...

—...

—No me gustaría pensar que la amistad de los tres desapareciera de esa forma Sakurita, quisiera creer que estaremos juntos para siempre, justo como antes— suspiró. —No te pediré nada en absoluto, solo quiero que disfrutes de este día todo lo que puedas, es solo...

—Me siento un poco egoísta pero ¿Sabes Tomoyo?— se dio la vuelta en su silla y le sonrió a su amiga. —Sé que él también quiere que yo sea feliz, porque me quiere, él y tú han sido mis mejores amigos, estuvieron conmigo incondicionalmente cuando más los necesité, a ambos los quiero mucho, no importa lo que pase siempre me tendrán para ustedes si me necesitan es por eso que no tengo miedo, a pesar de casarme hoy y que sé que este paso es muy grande yo nunca los abandonaría, lo sabes ¿Cierto?

—Oh Sakura... claro que sí...— la vio secarse las lágrimas con un pañuelo.

—Prometo que hablaré con Touma una vez más, quiero demostrarle que no me perderá como su amiga, espero no se haya enojado por no haberlo invitado.

—Oh bueno, no hubiese estado bien, creo que es algo natural— hizo algo detrás de ella. —Muy bien, tal y como querías, puedes mirarte.

La giró en la silla para que pudiera verse en el espejo. Sonrió. Sí, justo como ella lo quería, una vez más su amiga no le había fallado.

El maquillaje era suave y destacaba sus ojos sin exagerar, un delicado rosa iluminaba sus labios y mejillas, pero no era lo que más llamaba la atención de su rostro. Su cabello sí. Lo había decidido ese mismo día, lo cortaría, volvería a llevarlo corto como cuando todo había comenzado, como cuando había conocido a Shaoran. Tomoyo había tenido la consideración de pensar en cada detalle y enredó entre sus cabellos unas flores de cerezo, sabía que eran sus preferidas y las usaba siempre que podía, al ser delicadas casi siempre les encontraba un uso elegante y bonito.

Después de apreciarse durante un rato sin dejar de pensar en lo maravillosos que se sentían los fuertes latidos de su corazón se puso de pie, definitivamente haber experimentado todo lo que había vivido junto a sus amigos y familia se convertiría en anécdotas que recordaría a lo largo de su nueva vida al lado del hombre que amaba. ¿Cómo no emocionarse? ¿Cómo no sentir algo de nostalgia porque ya no viviría con su padre y su hermano? Era plenamente feliz, ambos se lo merecían.

Tomoyo la ayudó a colocarse el vestido blanco.

Sí, era plenamente feliz.

* * *

—Es increíble ¿Verdad? Se casará hoy.

—Ni me lo recuerdes— contestó Touya Kinomoto a su padre cruzándose de brazos. Ambos iban vestidos muy elegantes con sus trajes pero el hermano de Sakura había decidido quitarse el saco, no le gustaba ir formal por la vida y ese día no sería la excepción. Estaba de malas porque había tenido que reconocer que Shaoran Li no había sido culpable de nada de lo que le había pasado a su hermana, que se convirtiera parte de su familia y debería tolerarlo mínimamente. —Aún no creo que alguien la merezca papá...

—Oh, no existirá tal hombre nunca, pero creo que el joven Li está muy cerca... se nota que la quiere y respeta mucho, vino personalmente a hablar conmigo ¿Sabías? Para aclarar las cosas.

—Sí, por supuesto que lo hizo— masculló Touya.

—Vamos Touya, anímate, por Sakura, ella ha tomado la decisión... la extrañaré mucho, eso sí— vio la seriedad en el semblante de su hijo. —Pero esto no significa que la vayamos a perder ¿Cierto?

—Tienes razón, siempre será el mismo monstruo de siempre— susurró para sí con una media sonrisa.

Se adentraron en el gentío que se reunía en la entrada de la iglesia y saludaron a los conocidos. Conocieron a las hermanas y a la madre de Shaoran, quienes los saludaron cordialmente para luego conversar con ellos acerca de la muchacha que le había robado el corazón al hijo mejor de Ieran.

La madre del líder del clan Li miró en dirección a la puerta de ingreso a la iglesia, donde Ryu estaba apoyado contra una pared cruzado de brazos, se acercó a él con paso tranquilo, cuando la vio llegar se pudo notar lo tenso que se puso, se irguió un poco y la miró indiferente.

— ¿Cómo te encuentras joven Ming?— preguntó la mujer. — ¿Fuiste herido durante la batalla?

—Sí, pero Sakura me ha curado señora, me encuentro bien.

—Comprendo— silencio. —Debo agradecer que hayas cuidado de mi hijo durante todo este tiempo— la vio inclinarse un poco hacia él, lo cual lo incomodó aún más.

—Es mi trabajo como su guardaespaldas, no he hecho mucho además, Shaoran puede cuidarse muy bien él solo— el muchacho miró hacia un costado, justo en dirección donde se encontraba Mei Ling regañando a su primo por intentar escapar una vez más de los invitados. La sonrisa que se le escapó de los labios no pasó desapercibida para la mujer.

—Sé que lo has hecho también porque le has tomado cariño... a los dos— él volteó a mirarla de repente. —Tu madre lo ha mencionado, que tienes intención de tener una relación con Mei Ling.

—Vaya... ¿Por qué será tan...?— se mordió la lengua para no hablar de más. —No tengo la intención, estamos en una relación.

—Ya veo.

—Usted sabe lo que soy así que... no espero que lo apruebe.

—No tengo planeado interferir, no tienes que preocuparte por eso— ambos se miraron durante unos momentos, serios, hablando con sinceridad. Entonces Ryu bajó la mirada y metió las manos en los bolsillos de sus elegantes pantalones negros.

—No lo digo por eso, yo mismo aún no sé bien qué es lo que haré, he aceptado lo que nos une pero... aún temo lastimarla... por eso regresaré a Hong Kong luego de la boda, para aclarar mi mente.

Ieran asintió pensativa. No tenía porqué entrometerse en la vida de los demás, no lo haría a pesar de querer expresarle su desacuerdo, aunque lo conocía desde que era un niño pequeño no tenían la confianza suficiente, el joven guardaespaldas estaba confundido, merecía algo de espacio.

* * *

Shaoran aguardaba en el altar mientras observaba a todos los invitados ubicarse en sus respectivos asientos. Se estaba comenzando a sentir nervioso, más que nervioso, inquieto e impaciente, no soportaba más la espera. Cada dos segundos miraba la puerta decorada de la iglesia, que estaba abierta, esperando encontrarse con la joven que dentro de poco se convertiría en su esposa. Todo el lugar estaba lleno de flores blancas y rosadas, muy romántico, aunque él hubiese preferido celebrar una boda más bien privada Sakura se merecía estar con toda su familia y amigos en aquel día tan especial, rodeada de flores y romanticismo.

Sabía que a su lado Ryu lo miraba de soslayo con una sonrisa burlona, prácticamente le quemaba la sensación de su mirada socarrona, siempre había sabido cómo sacarlo de sus casillas incluso cuando ya lo estaba.

—Cálmate amigo, te saldrán arrugas— lo oyó decir.

—No me pidas que me calme, cielos, ella ni siquiera ha llegado y ya me lo han preguntado tres veces, no imagino lo que le dirán cuando la vean— suspiró consciente de que su guardaespaldas aguantaba la risa. —Ya Ryu...

—Es que... es divertido verte así, enfrentaste la muerte un par de veces ¿Pero no puedes casarte con tranquilidad?

—Son dos cosas distintas, esto me importa mucho más que las batallas— se enserió y su amigo supo que ya tenía las últimas noticias, le devolvió una mirada indiferente. — ¿Regresarás a China?

—Es lo planeado.

— ¿Puedo preguntar por qué?

—Yo asumo que ya lo sabes Shaoran— sus miradas se tornaron fieras.

—Jamás te vamos a juzgar Ryu... me comporté como un idiota, sé perfectamente que nada de lo que pasó es tu culpa.

—Quise lastimar a Sakura, es normal, pero no es por eso que me voy, quiero entrenar un poco, mejorar, aprender a domarlo, ¿Lo entiendes?

—Por supuesto, eso no quita que no te echemos de menos por aquí, principalmente Mei Ling.

—Se lo diré cuando termine la ceremonia, no quiero estropearle el momento, está feliz— miró hacia la entrada, donde la joven aguardaba con un hermoso ramo de lirios en la mano la llegada de la novia. —Tengo que hacer esto para superarlo.

—Lo entiendo por supuesto.

 _ **Recomiendo escuchar: "Kimi ni todoke" By MAYS'S.**_

Comenzaron a sonar el piano y los violines que ambientaban el lugar para la llegada de Sakura. Todos quedaron mudos y miraron hacia la puerta. El castaño se irguió expectante, ¿Estaría feliz? ¿Nerviosa como él? Esperaba que no fuera el único, después de todo era algo que ambos habían esperado por mucho tiempo ¿Cierto? Fueron los segundos más largos que alguna vez había experimentado, por un instante creyó que enloquecería.

 _"Desde que te conocí..."_ pensó _, " Aunque no lo supe al instante con el tiempo comprendí que siempre se trató de ti Sakura, no existe nadie más, ahora por fin podremos vivir juntos tal y como queríamos, superamos las pruebas que nos puso la vida por eso creo firmemente que lo seguiremos haciendo con el paso de los años, mientras estés conmigo sé que nada puede detenerme, para siempre es todo lo que quiero."_

Colocó los brazos en la espalda para no comenzar a inquietarse, quería verla, finalmente verla y abrazarla. Solo así se creería que todo aquello era real. Supo que no faltaba mucho cuando vio a su prima salir de allí en dirección a la puerta. Se aclaró la garganta un par de veces, respiró profundo y no dejó de rogar que apareciera de una vez, se estaba desesperando.

Se cumplió su pedido, para su fortuna. Apareció del brazo de su padre como un ángel vestido de blanco, si bien estaba deslumbrante eso no fue lo que más llamó su atención, su cabello... estaba corto, lo llevaba casi idéntico a como lo tenía de niña, como cuando la había conocido, claro que no lucía los coloridos broches de entonces sino un arreglo con flores de cerezo y el velo nacido de allí cayéndole por la espalda. Su vestido también las lucía, en el escote horizontal, bellas flores de encaje. "Sakura..."

Hermoso nombre, hermosa ella.

Cruzaron miradas. Ámbar con jade. Como si se hubiesen leído las mentes sonrieron al mismo tiempo mientras ella avanzaba con paso pausado por el pasillo. Fujitaka sonreía también a sabiendas de que su pequeña hija era inmensamente feliz ese día.

—Papá... gracias...— susurró ella muy bajito sin dejar de mirar al frente, sin poder dejar de mirarlo.

— ¿Gracias por qué Sakura?

—No estoy muy segura, por entender supongo... que él jamás me haría daño intencionalmente.

—Yo solo quiero que estés contenta, si a su lado lo logras yo estaré de acuerdo.

—Y eso es importante para mí, al igual que mi hermano— respiró profundamente. —Papá... luego de la ceremonia ¿Podríamos hablar en privado? Quiero contarte algo.

—Por supuesto hija.

Llegaron finalmente donde el novio aguardaba (para alegría de este) y Fujitaka permitió que la tomara del brazo con una sonrisa, Sakura siempre había sido su niñita especial, los adoraba a ambos por igual por supuesto pero ella le recordaba tanto a su querida Nadeshiko, no podía dejarla en manos de nadie menos merecedor.

"Por fin..." pensaron ambos novios mirándose a los ojos.

Tomados se aproximaron aún más al altar y aguardaron a que el sacerdote comenzara su discurso a modo de formalidad. Realmente no escucharon mucho de los que les decía, estaban más concentrados en mirarse el uno al otro, ansiosos por convertirse en esposos. Shaoran la miraba embelesado, el rubor que cubría sus mejillas le daba a entender que se sentía como él, sonrió sin poder evitarlo, quería reír de hecho, abrazarla y cubrirla de besos, para poder sentirse vivo, para sentirse feliz.

Cuando Ryu se aproximó con los anillos se dieron cuenta que habían estado distraídos, sin embargo ya nada más importaba, ese precioso momento por fin había llegado. El castaño tuvo que decir que aceptaba casarse con ella cuando se lo preguntaron, lo que le pareció ridículo e innecesario, en verdad querían poner a prueba su paciencia. ¡Pero por supuesto que quería casarse! ¡Era lo que había esperado todo ese tiempo! Aunque el oír que ella daba el _sí_ hizo que volviera a sonreír de gusto, también lo elegía, le colocó el anillo a su bonita esposa, con el corazón palpitándole en el pecho.

La tomó de las manos una vez más. ¡Por fin! ¡Por fin! ¿Acaso algo malo podía pasar ese día? Todo parecía perfecto, el mundo en ese momento lo era.

Sakura quiso reír cuando vio a su novio adelantarse a las palabras del sacerdote que estaba casándolos y dio un paso hacia adelante para tomar sus mejillas y besarla, aunque él pareció darse cuenta a tiempo y esperó a que terminara la frase formalidad. Ese hombre no sabía que sus formalidades estaban a punto de destrozarle los nervios al impaciente líder del clan Li.

Cuando la besó se sintió satisfecho. Todos se pusieron de pie y aplaudieron felices de verlos juntos, aquellos más cercanos sabían por cuánto dolor habían pasado ambos para poder llegar a donde se encontraban en ese instante.

Sin importar la efusiva audiencia apoyó la frente en la de ella, serio, Sakura le devolvió la misma mirada, fueron los segundos más inquietantes y hermosos de su vida, no estaba seguro de por qué pero con el amor que estaba sintiendo, y la felicidad, el miedo se mezclaba un poco.

—Es real ¿Cierto? Tiene que serlo— la profundidad de sus ojos verdes lo hipnotizaba, haciendo que piense que se trataba de un sueño hermoso. —No voy a despertar en cualquier momento solo ¿Verdad? No quiero despertar, no lo podría soportar así que... tienes que decirme.

—No Shaoran... está pasando...— contestó la joven en un susurro, esa conversación solo era para ellos dos. —Somos marido y mujer... por fin.

—Bien, sí, bien, Sakura... te juro que voy a hacerte feliz, por los años que sufriste.

—Y yo a ti Shaoran... por muchos, muchos más...

—Claro que sí, eres la única que puede— sonrió y miraron a sus seres queridos, sin soltarse. —Esto no termina aquí...

—No, aquí recién empieza, es nuestro comienzo.

 _"Sufrí mucho cuando estuve lejos de ti, cada noche era una pesadilla, y cada día interminable, como si el tiempo y la agonía fueran más lentos, fue muy doloroso, esa es la verdad, pero eso era por esa misma razón, por estar lejos de ti, si no es a tu lado no puedo sentirme plena, después de todo creo firmemente que nací para conocerte, para ser feliz contigo y hacerte sentir lo mismo, no tendría sentido mi vida de otra forma, tal y como yo lo veo nacimos para conocernos, experimentar este amor tan especial y vivir juntos, ¿Cómo podría desear alguna otra cosa? Shaoran, prometo con mucho gusto que seré tu apoyo y tu contención, así como tú eres la mía."_

Salieron juntos por el pasillo mientras todos arrojaban pétalos de flores y arroz, a modo de celebración. Sakura no podía dejar de reír de la felicidad, después de todo lo que había sucedido finalmente podía asegurar que estaría junto a Shaoran toda la vida, se amaban, no cabía duda de eso. ¿Cómo dudar?

"Para siempre..." pensó ella.

"Para siempre" pensó él.

Para siempre sonaba a mucho tiempo. Sí, justo lo que querían.

Una vez afuera vieron el horizonte donde el sol se estaba ocultando, como si simbolizara lo que ellos estaban viviendo. No había nubes y algunas estrellas comenzaban a dejarse ver.

Era el fin de una vida.

Y el comienzo de otra.

 _ **Fin**_

.

.

.

 **Notas de autora** **.**

 **Hola a todos! Bueno la tan esperada conclusión ha llegado por fin! SIII POR FIN! *Llora* Creo que me emociona muchísimo terminar esta segunda parte porque muero por empezar la tercera xD jajaja.**

 **Quiero agradecerles muchísimo a todos los que estuvieron conmigo hasta el momento y por las tan lindas palabras que me dicen en los comentarios, tanto para mis lectorxs de Fanfiction como los de Wattpad, son increíbles todxs y no me alcanzan las palabras para describir lo feliz que me hace que les guste esta historia. Ya lo he dicho en algún lugar que no recuerdo (pero quizá algunos de ustedes no lo sepan) que esta historia tiene tres partes, por lo tanto NO TERMINA CON ESTE FIC, continúa señoras y señores! La última parte se las traeré prontito seguramente porque bueno... he terminado con lo que tenía que estudiar y esas cosas de la vida de las que uno no puede escapar jiji n.n' procedo a pedir las correspondientes disculpas por la demora, tienen permiso (y derecho) de tirarme palazos virtuales, no me voy a defender D:**

 **Ya habrán notado que la extensión de este capítulo es más corta que lo usual, eso es porque en vista de que lo que quiero contar no es taaan relevante para la historia siguiente voy a escribir dos EXTRAS cortos que nos contarán qué pasó en medio. Me gustó más la idea, a modo de epílogo digamos jaja para los interesados por supuesto, sino quieren leerlos pueden avanzar con la historia siguiente que no se verán afectados créanme.**

 **Sin más que decir, otra vez muchas gracias si estás leyendo esto! La cuenta regresiva llegó a 0! Si quieres darme tu visto bueno, opinión o el palazo que merezco, redacta un comentario! Los leo siempre!**

 **MUCHOS SALUDOS A TODOS! :D**


	23. Extra I: La norma inquebrantable

**Hola a todos! Bueno aquí les traigo el primero de los dos extras que les había prometido, desde ya vuelvo a aclarar que NO afectan el curso de la historia "Is our Life" y que solo son para aclarar dudas o simplemente para añadir un poco de información a lo sucedido en "Is our Beginning", por eso la corta extensión.**

 **He aquí lo que pasó después de la última batalla de nuestros personajes y un poco de las preocupaciones de Shaoran :3 Espero lo disfruten.**

 **Saluditos para todos! :D**

* * *

Se sentía extraña. Extraña e impotente.

Después de todo las cosas no habían salido como todos lo habían esperado, si hubiese sido más rápida probablemente todo habría sido distinto, pero era imposible saberlo, tal vez nadie hubiese podido hacer nada. ¿Qué más daba? No era el momento para pensar en cómo se habrían dado las circunstancias, o en lo que podría haber sucedido, lo sabía, él estaba allí, guardando toda su tristeza en el pecho, aferrándose a esta como si al dejarla fluir fuera a arrancarle todo lo que llevaba dentro. Era posible que quisiera reprimirlo por temor a que se lo considerara débil, al menos mientras estuviera en aquel sitio.

El cielo estaba gris, parecía que fuera a llover. Se preguntó si acaso era requisito o necesidad el mal clima para dar sepultura a los seres queridos, o si tal vez el firmamento se percatara de que allí abajo las cosas estaban tristes y quería ambientar un poco. Se sintió ridícula al darse cuenta de que pensar en todas esas tonterías solo la apartaba momentáneamente de lo que también sentía.

Entendía a la perfección, también se había sentido muy triste desde el fallecimiento del monje Tsukimine. Tampoco era como si los entierros fueran alegres, la cantidad de dolor en el aire era casi tangible y los cuerpos a su alrededor parecían absorberlo, o ser absorbidos, en verdad no estaba segura. La distancia entre ambos también parecía haberse fortalecido, no conseguía llegar al corazón de Shaoran, tan solo podía verlo apartarse para cuidar de sus heridas un poco, incluso aunque en ese momento lo tuviera a su lado. Miraba fijamente el ataúd que sería sepultado bajo tierra.

— ¿Sabes...?— oyó, sorprendida lo miró, no escuchaba su voz desde hacía dos días. —No me parece nada justo— quiso contestar algo pero se percató de que no hacía falta. —Ella aún era muy joven... no pude hacer nada para salvarla...

—Lo era— vio que apretaba la mandíbula y sintió cómo sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. No sabía qué hacer o qué decir, él y Lei habían sido amigos, casi se casan de hecho, no había forma de que no le tuviera aprecio.

Más apartada de donde estaban, la familia de la joven fallecida lloraba sin querer dejar ir el ataúd donde probablemente solo sus ropas yacían, en vista que del cuerpo de ella no había quedado nada, al ser en Japón el lugar de su muerte decidieron llevar a cabo la ceremonia en ese sitio. Allí también se encontraba el señor Jin Qiu, rodeado por el resto de los ministros del clan Li, miembros del consejo también habían asistido. Tal vez fuera por eso que su novio no quería perder la compostura. "Oh Shaoran... quisiera poder confortarte" pensaba con angustia.

— ¡Tú! ¡Monstruo!— oyeron que alguien gritaba. Era una mujer de largo cabello castaño y ojos enrojecidos por el llanto, un hombre intentaba retenerla para que no se abalanzara sobre Ryu, a quien apuntaba con un dedo. — ¡Asesino! ¡Mi hija...!— Shaoran fue con él y se colocó entre ambos, mirando a la mujer con seriedad. El guardaespaldas quiso intervenir pero no se lo permitió. —Señor Li, no puede dejar este crimen sin castigo...

—Siento mucho su pérdida señora pero Ryu ha cumplido con su deber, si quiere puede culparme a mí por lo sucedido...— Sakura se colocó a su lado y tomó su mano, para sorpresa del joven castaño, quien la miró.

— ¡Tú también! ¿¡Qué haces aquí!?— su esposo la retenía con dificultad y Jin Qiu intentaba calmar a su hija con suavidad. — ¡Mujerzuela! ¿¡Cómo te atreves a usurpar el lugar que le correspondía por derecho!?

— ¡Basta!— gritó Shaoran, todo quedó en silencio. —No permitiré que le falte el respeto a mi prometida, Lei atentó contra nuestras vidas, para liberarla tuvimos que romper la maldición que le habían colocado...— respiró profundo, no era momento ni lugar para esa conversación. —Encontraré al culpable y lo detendré, lo juro por mi vida.

Más tarde, cuando ya habían vuelto a la residencia Li los ánimos no habían mejorado ni un poco. Ryu había agradecido a su jefe y amigo por defenderlo pero no le gustaba mucho que se metiera en problemas con los ancianos del consejo por ayudarlo, después de todo lo había puesto por encima de una mujer perteneciente al clan. Era probable que a muchos no le gustara ni un poco.

Sakura prefirió dejarlo a solas con Mei Ling y seguir a su novio hasta el estudio, al que seguro iría para continuar trabajando en lugar de descansar. Entendía que buscara refugiarse pero lo notaba agotado y estresado, tenía que dormir al menos un poco. Lo vio dejarse caer como un peso muerto sobre el sillón junto al escritorio e inclinarse hacia adelante masajeándose las sienes. No pudo continuar viéndolo, se arrodilló frente a él y lo abrazó, deseando que volviera a estar como antes, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas lo miró y descubrió que la contemplaba de la misma manera.

—Oh Shaoran— sintió que la estrechaba contra su cuerpo, con reverencia y rendición. —No te cierres a mí...

—Es duro...

—Lo sé, oh lo siento tanto, quisiera poder hacer algo al respecto...— buscó su mirada ambarina. — ¿No es posible... recuperarla? Tal vez... ahora que tengo mis poderes espirituales al máximo yo...

—No— la interrumpió. —Sé que tienes el poder Sakura pero no es posible, nada, ni siquiera la magia más poderosa del planeta, puede traer a los muertos de vuelta a la vida... lo único que conseguirías sería consumirte y morir tú también...— la apretó un poco más contra sí. —No quiero ni pensar en lo que sentiría si a ti te pasara algo malo...

—Estaré bien, nada me separará de ti Shaoran, eso puedo jurarlo.

— ¿Ni siquiera... tu trabajo?

Silencio. Así que era eso lo que lo había molestado en los últimos dos días. Sonrió con calma y angustia y lo abrazó con fuerza, quizá así pudiera transmitirle un poco de esta.

—No, ni siquiera, cree en mí, verás que puedo con ello...

—He sido desconsiderado— le acarició la mejilla. —No te pregunté cómo estabas tú por lo de su excelencia Tsukimine.

—Bueno... fue difícil, mucho en verdad, pero sé que estaba débil por la edad, de todas maneras me iba a otorgar la deificación.

—Quiero apoyarte en todo, si te quedas a mi lado tengo la fuerza para creer tal y como tú lo haces, tendré fe en que nuestro futuro será perfecto pero te necesito a mi lado ¿Sí?— se miraron, Sakura apoyó la frente en la de él con una sonrisa, aliviada de verlo regresar a ella.

—Para siempre Shaoran... tal y como lo he prometido.


End file.
